


Minutiae

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Plothole Fill, for the entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 93,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Their love was in the details. You just couldn't see it until it smacked you in the face sometimes.Basically, a ton of behind the scenes look, more or less in order, of the lives of Kira Nerys and Odo on Deep Space Nine. Does include scenes and pieces of information from other characters, but is primarily centered on Kira and Odo and their evolving relationship.WARNING: INCOMPLETE and not super well plotted out? As in, if you are not REALLY familiar with Deep Space Nine episodes, there are probably going to be a BUNCH of things referenced that you don't get. I basically went episode by episode, filling in pieces I felt were missing and just having fun with it. Most of it is at least skeleton dialogue, but there are a few scenes that are incomplete or just notes, and a few others that are fairly fleshed out. This does not change or contradict anything form the original canon, and is purely meant to be a fill in of sorts!
Relationships: Elim Garak & Odo, Jadzia Dax & Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Worf, Kira Nerys & Odo, Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

Their love was in the details.

It was strange how you couldn't see it until you were almost on top of it. And how once you saw it you couldn't stop seeing it everywhere you looked. Like the reminder that you could see your nose, you just ignored it all the time, it was suddenly there and unable to be forgotten. For awhile. 

Distraction would come. Work or a disaster (or both) and the details would fade to nothing once more. The Constable and the Major? They were friends. Good friends. They were part of the old guard. Those who had fought and won Bajor’s freedom before Starfleet had come into it. Their honor and loyalty was unquestionable, as was their honesty and integrity. 

Then someone would catch a glimpse. The way she beamed when he cracked one of his rare, small smiles. The way he glowed any under even a hint of praise from her. The way they could let walls down with each other the way they did with no one else. One detail would reveal another and another...

Are you sure, though? They may ask their friends. Because I really think...

Their friends would laugh, and in time distraction would erase the details until even the one who had seen it would insist it couldn't be so. 

###

Their first meeting had been the murder investigation that Odo had never managed to solve. It was the first time she lied to him, and after the fact she swore to herself it would be the last. Partially because he could apparently tell when she was lying, and partially because it seemed very important to gain the respect and trust of this strange outsider. It was a promise she was almost able to keep. Their second had been a week later when he’d stopped beside her and offered her a piece of bread. 

“What’s this for?” she asked, arms crossed defensively across her chest as she tried not to stare at the offering. 

“You’re giving too much of your food away,” he replied flatly. “And you’re no good to anyone if you starve.”

“Who told you that?” Ignoring the tortured growl of her stomach.

“No one did, I could see it for myself. It is commendable, trying to help her keep the baby to term. She has lost three to lack of food, I believe. But killing yourself is not wise or helpful.”

“Where did you get this?”

“It’s my food ration.”

“Then your logic has a flaw. Killing yourself helps no one either. And as much as it pains me to admit it, you are helping. Both sides, but it's still help.”

“I don’t eat, but ration tokens are part of my pay. I’ve tried to give them away, but the guards won’t let me and if I get the food myself and offer it to others they refuse to take it. They seem to think I’ve either poisoned it or am expecting something in return.” His grimace was genuine.

“Personally, I’m waiting to find out what the hook is myself.”

“That’s just it, there isn’t one.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Getting frustrated. “So you’re telling me that even if I put this down on the ground and walked away....”

“I won’t touch it. Nothing is free, and there is  _ always _ a hook.”

“Fine. How about I sell it to you then?”

“For what?”

“The pleasure of your company.” Dryly.

“No.” Icily.

“Not that kind of company.” Rolling his eyes. “You solids, your minds are all alike. You stand there, eat the bread, and listen to me talk. That’s it.”

“You’re serious.”

“Have you known me to lie?”

“No. I’ll give you that, if you say you’re going to do something then you do it. What are you going to talk about.”

“How about...my work.”

“Your work.” Eyeing the bread openly now.

“Hmm, yes. Do we have a deal?”

“Hand it over.”

He does so, she immediately begins to eat. “I report to the Gul every morning, and his orders thus far are for me to not look for the Resistance. As long as I can keep the peace on the station, my duties are satisfied. That being said, if the Resistance begins to actively undermine the peace of the public areas on this station, that would change.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Guarded, still eating.

“Nothing. We are merely having a conversation.”

“Mm.” Wiping her mouth. “And that’s all.”

“That is what I paid you for, is it not?” Giving her a flat look.

“Anything else you want to chat about then?” Dryly.

“Only that Gul Dukat will regret not giving me control of the routine patrols off the promenade as well. The officer in charge of upper pylons, for example, is sloppy in his work, and frequently forgets to send replacement guards on time to airlocks on the far ends of the station. Just the other day I heard he left upper pylon 3 unguarded for half a day before his mistake was caught. It won’t last long, of course, his incompetence will be caught eventually. But I’m sure some enterprising souls will make use of this lapse in security for a time.”

“I’m sure they will.” Finishing the last bite, she gave Odo an expectant look. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Is that all, or are we even?”

“If you are done, then I am as well.”

“A pleasure doing business.” Ironically. “Let me know if you’re ever in need of more ‘conversation’.”

“I will.”

It was not exactly a regular thing, her work required her to travel on and off the station several times over the next seven years, but Nerhys wasn’t able to ignore the fact that every time she was on the station and gave most of her food away to people who needed it more than she, she would find herself meeting Odo holding a bite of bread or, if she were really lucky, a bit of meat in exchange for a few minutes of conversation. She congratulated him when he was awarded control over the habitat ring, and then the storage rooms and docking rings. He would shrug, only the small smile on his face betraying his satisfaction that justice was being seen too and peace being kept. He knew she was in the resistance, and she knew that he knew. But Gul Dukat never asked him to seek them out, and so he never volunteered the information. After all, what the resistance was seeking was justice, and that was something he could get behind. Their faith, though, was another matter.

“But you’re starving already. What is the point of refusing food for a month for a religious celebration that you aren’t even allowed to properly observe?” he rasped as he angrily stuffed the bread back into his pocket. “Are the Prophets you serve such cruel masters?”

“They are not cruel, and they are not masters,” Kira had replied hotly. “It’s....something you can’t understand, Odo. This is my faith. My belief in something bigger than myself. And if that belief means I don’t eat for the remainder of this month, then I won’t eat.”

“Stubborn is what you are.”

“As it's a quality you share, I shall take that as a compliment.”

“Take it however you like, just do me a favor and don’t die for your beliefs.”

“If you aren’t willing to give your life for them, then what is the point of having them?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then you’re telling me that you don’t believe in anything?”

“Justice. I believe in justice, and truth. In doing what is right, and in paying the price for when you are wrong.”

“I can see that.” The small smile that makes him forget for a moment that they aren’t exactly on the same side. “And d’you know, there’s a lot of people on this station who have faith in you? In your pursuit of justice and the truth?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m being serious.”

He snorts. “I cannot believe that anyone would have faith in me. I’m not...on your side.”

“I think being on the side of truth and justice is enough for now. No one else has ever cared about even that.” A quick touch on the arm. He almost hides his flinch. “I’m sorry. I...didn’t mean...”

“No, it's not you. I am simply...unaccustomed to being touched.” Eyes on the floor. “Not in a friendly manner, at any rate.”

“The scientists that you were with...”

“I was their test subject, not their friend.” He hadn’t meant to share that part of his life, but his work didn’t always provide enough reason to chat and she couldn’t help being curious about him.

“I hope...we’re friends?”

“You want to be friends with a Collaborator?”

“You’re not a collaborator. Not really.”

“I work for the Cardassians.”

“But not for your own benefit. You’re not getting special treatment for what you do, and Dukat knows that you aren’t anymore on his side than you are on ours. That’s what makes you different for the rest. And it's why I want to be your friend.”

“Then...I would like to think that we are.”

“Good.”

“Well, if you aren’t going to eat, I’d better move on. When is your...fast over with?”

“Two more weeks.”

“Hm. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Somehow, Kira knew he would. He nearly gave her a heart attack taking her arm on the Promenade and telling her he needed to ask her some questions and hustling her away to the Security Station. But when she found a whole loaf of kava bread, a decent sized piece of unspoiled meat and a handful of dried ______ berries waiting in her cell she didn’t hesitate. When he came back fifteen minutes later and said absently that there had been a mistake and she was free to go, she didn’t smile at him. The Cardassian deputy standing over his shoulder wouldn’t have understood. She did touch his hand and caught his eye in passing, and was gratified when he simply nodded in return. He would probably be annoyed if he realized she had stuffed most of it in her pockets to give away, but her stomach was still wonderfully full and she was grateful for every bite. 

“What’s eating you today?” she asked on her next trip up to the space station. 

“It’s the gambling establishment,” he replied shortly. “The owner is...a Ferengi. I had never met one before coming to the station, and now I wish I never had.”

“They are odious little creatures, aren’t they?”

“As I cannot smell, I am not certain, but I will happily take your word for it. He is a lying, conniving thief who cheats his customers and peddles noxious drinks that should be illegal.”

“That’s all true. Unfortunately...he is useful.” Careful look.

“So I have noticed.” Grumbling. 

“You aren’t going to....interfere?”

“My job is to keep the peace and maintain station security. As long as there is nothing happening where I can see it, I have nothing to interfere with. Besides, the Gul is fond of him as well. It seems there is a certain type of Kanar and Yamuk sauce that you can’t get through the usual channels. And being the man in charge does have its privileges. Which makes touching him a...touchy business.”

“...thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

###

When the occupation came to an end four years later, he remembered sitting in his office and listening absently as the last Cardassian ships began to leave. Was it even still his office? As Tarok Nor, he had been the Chief of Security. Now...

“Odo.” The changling’s head had come up, and he’d met the smiling gaze of Kira Nerys. If he’d had a heart, it might have skipped a beat. Instead, he felt himself smile just a bit. It had been two years since their last meeting, but it felt like hardly any time had passed at all. Her hair was shorter, and she had a new heaviness to her shoulders that hadn't been there before. Responsibility, he thought, and it suited her. 

“Kira,” he had replied quietly, then noticed the rank insignia on her uniform. “My apologise, Major. What can I do for you today?”

“You can help me start to fix the mess the Cardassians left of our station,” she replied as she stepped to where he could see her new uniform all the better. “That is, if you still want the job.”

“Job?”

“As Chief of Security.”

“The Bajoran provisional government wants me to stay on Tarok Nor?”

“Deep Space 9, now,” she replied with a wide smile. “And it was my recommendation. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have working with me as they’ve decided to make this my home as well.”

“Congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thanks, I think. Really, they just wanted me out of the way. Apparently I give my opinion too freely.”

“They should listen to you, you’re usually right.”

“Ha, they obviously don’t see it that way. So, what do you say? Will you stick around and help me sort out the mess Starfleet is probably going to make of things?”

“I still can’t believe they’re giving the station to the Federation.”

“Me neither. We could run the station just fine ourselves, but the provisional government is convinced Cardassia will attack again without Federation support. And as much as I hate to admit it, their help would make even the most thick-headed Cardassians hesitate to attack. Are you not answering me on purpose because you don’t want the job or...?”

“I’m thinking.”

“What’s there to think about? Do you have somewhere else you can go? Or something else you’d rather be doing?”

“Not really, no.”

“Then stay, Odo. Please. For my sanity, if nothing else.”

He couldn’t remember when he still had the ability to deny her anything. Perhaps, if he was honest, he never had.

“As you wish.” Ducking his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save all of them.”

She knew he meant the Cardassians and their ‘fun’ before they left the station. Four dead was still less than it would have been if Odo hadn’t stepped in when he had.

“You did what you could, and we’ll make sure there isn't a next time. Together.”

“Together,” he agreed quietly. 

###

“Major, are you sure this is wise?” Odo asked as he found her in what was left of Quark’s bar, obviously several drinks into the evening.

“A  _ provisional _ government,” she replied thickly, resting her head on her arm as her fingers twisted the half-empty bottle on the counter. “Prophets, Odo, decades of Cardassian rule and we can’t even agree on  _ what _ government we want. Does it matter? Isn’t it enough that it isn’t Cardassian?”

“How many has she had?” Odo asked Quark as the Ferengi passed by.

“More than she can afford,” the short alien replied hotly. “Which is one more reason for me to leave this damn station. You can’t turn a profit where things are this unstable. I didn’t like the Cardassians, but at least they kept people in business!”

“Give me her bill?”

“Why? So you can tear it up? Or arrest me on some trumped-up charges for overpriced liquor?”

“No, so I can pay the bill.”

“Why?”

“Because I am  _ not _ a Cardassian. Which means I pay what is owed. And generally speaking, Major Kira is the same way. We’ll settle up later.”

“If there is a later.” Passing over the PADD. Odo’s ‘thumbprint’ is actually him doing a special mark on the PADD, because he doesn’t have one. Odo hands it back after it's accepted. “Thank you. Now get out of my bar, we need to start packing.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes, and the sooner the better.”

“That is probably wise. The new Station Commander will be arriving in a few days, and I hear Starfleet isn’t fond of gambling establishments.”

“Exactly. Now get out.”

“Odo,” Kira said as he gently helped her stand. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” he rumbled as he slung her arm over his shoulders. “It’s me. Let’s get you back to your rooms.”

“Prophets...my head...”

“You will likely feel even worse in the morning.”

“Thank you for that, Constable.” 

He was glad the Promenade was quiet this time of night, there was no one around to see her stumble along. “Is it really that bad, Major?” he asked as she sagged against him waiting for the lift.

“It is,” she agreed as she rested her head on his chest. “Factions are springing up all over the place. The Cardassians didn’t just steal our resources and our lives, they stole our unity Odo. We know longer know what it means to be a free Bajor, and if we can’t find a common thread...”

“It will all collapse in on itself.”

“Exactly.” Scrubbing at her face. “...I don’t know what to do. I’ve been asked to support the causes of a dozen leaders who want to rise to power, and even the Resistance can’t agree on which one to support. Half of them gave up and went back to their homes to try and rebuild, fed up listening to politicians squabble.”

“What about Kai Opaka?”

“She hasn’t chosen anyone yet, and remains in seclusion in her monastery. I don’t know what she’s waiting for, but we can’t afford for her to wait much longer. If she can’t bring the people together, then it can’t be done. And Bajor will truly be lost.”

“Hm.” They arrive at her door. Kira opens it, and Odo helps her inside. The room is nearly bare, with a few unopened crates to one side. He takes her to the bedroom (all the rooms are laid out the same) and sits her down on the mattress. Helps her take her shoes off and lay down, throwing the blanket over her still form. Then he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Major?” he asked quietly.

“Kira,” she replied flatly. “Or Nerys. I think you’ve earned them both.”

“Kira, then,” he replied carefully. “I do not have words of comfort for you, as I know even less about the situation than you do. But I believe you once told me that with the Prophets, there is always hope.”

“That’s true.” She rolled on her side to face his back and smiled a bit to herself. “You really do listen, even when you don’t look like you are.”

“Always,” he replied, standing awkwardly. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Kira?”

“No, thank you. Except tell me how much I owe you for the bar tab.”

“You don’t. You don’t have debts between friends.”

“Another thing I told you once.”

“Yes. Good night, Kira.”

“Good night, Odo.”

###

“I didn’t think I’d like the new Commander, but I do,” Odo admitted as Kira stopped by his office on the Promenade.

“And what makes you like him?”

“Well, the fact that he tied Quark up in knots on their first meeting helped.” Smirking to himself. 

“Still picking a bone with that Ferengi.”

“He’s a thief.”

“I know.”

“And a swindler.”

“Absolutely.”

“A con artist.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And as much as you hate him, you’re going to tolerate him for what he did for the Resistance.”

“To a point, yes. He’s a toad, but he was a useful toad. Still is a useful toad, perhaps. And like you said, the Commander seems to see right through that greasy smile of his.”

“So you like him too?”

“Let’s say I’m withholding judgement until we get a little further on.”

“He’s impressed with you.”

“How do you know that?”

“I overhead Lieutenant Dax telling the Commander about how you took charge while he was in the wormhole. She was impressed by your quick thinking, and decisive actions. But also how you knew when to fold. Thankfully, we didn’t need to. Her words seem to carry a lot of weight with the Commander. So, I would say that he is also impressed.”

“He hasn’t seen me try to be diplomatic yet.”

“Hm, well, you can’t be good at everything.” It was almost flirting, but she knew Odo didn’t flirt. “Now, about this ridiculous daily report I have to make...”

###

“So, you and the Constable are close, hm?” 

Kira looked up to meet Lieutenant Dax’s curious smile on the other side of the command panel. She was starting to like the Trill woman, but she still wasn’t sure things were going to last. So, she answered, “We’ve known each other a long time.”

“I think you’re the only person I’ve ever seen him smile at.”

“It's rare for me to get one, too. He’s never been a smiler.”

“He’s still handsome, though. Stern and brooding suits him.”

“...I suppose. I hadn't really thought about it before.”

“So you two aren't a thing.”

“What? No!!” Laughing.

“Well, that's one rumor we can put to rest.”

“Rumor? What rumor?”

“Like I said, you're the only one he smiles at.”

“We’re just friends. But beyond that, Odo isn't interested in men or women like that. He thinks romantic relationships are too...messy.”

“They are messy. But that’s what makes them fun. So you're telling me he wouldn't be interested in....?”

“No.”

“That's too bad. A changeling as a lover would probably teach even me a few new tricks...” Wide smile.

Kira hadn't considered that before. And now that it was in her head, it was hard not to think about it. And when she caught Jadzia’s eye later that day, she couldn’t help but blush. The Trill woman smiled all the more. The blush gets worse as Odo then walks by. Jadzia laughs as he asks what is wrong, and Kira stodily maintains ‘nothing’. 

“You’re still a terrible liar.”

“Thanks, I’ll work on that.” Dryly. 

###

“For future reference,” Odo said as he met Kira in the infirmary once the virus had been taken care of, “Yelling at the Commander is probably not the way to convince him you know what you’re doing.”

“That's what you're there for, though. To back me up.” Scrubbing at her face tiredly. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“I wasn't kidding when I said you were the only hope we had.”

“As optimistic as ever, I see.”

“Merely realistic.” Looking away, gruffly. “...I’m glad you made it in time.”

“Me too.”

###

“I could kill Quark.”

“I thought that was my line,” Odo said as he followed Kira out of Ops and back down to the Promenade.

“I mean it this time. Being stuck in a game for his amusement-”

“To be fair, he didn't know what he was doing. For once.”

“Are you seriously taking his side?”

“Merely pointing out that  _ for once _ it isn't  _ entirely _ his fault.”

“I never thought I would see the day you would stick up for Quark.”

“Believe me, Major, neither did I.”

###

“I still can't believe-” Kira, annoyed. 

“It's my fault.” Odo. 

“What?”

“The Cardassians intelligence file on your activities with the Resistance. It's lack of accuracy is because I implied that you were a...diversion.” Odo, guiltily. 

“A diversion? How?”

“I told them I had intelligence suggesting you worked for someone important in the Resistance, and that you were there to merely distract from whatever was truly going on. Given your looks, it was easy to do.”

“My looks.” Kira, flatly. 

“Many consider you to be a beautiful woman, Major, and Cardassians frequently underestimate women. I was assigned to keeping an eye on you, as I was considered 'incorruptible’ by the usual measure.” Odo, mouth pressed into a flat line. 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I spent a very uncomfortable week being tested by various traps the Gul set for me and at the end he was convinced that no man or woman would be able to seduce me into anything.” Eye twitch. 

“Seduce you? I never-” Kira, blustering for all she’s worth. 

Odo didn't move or even blink, buy something about his stance called her bluff and she immediately folded.

“-ok, yes I have. But why would you do all of that? If the Cardassians had found out-”

“To protect you, of course. And at that point, there was more than one thing that if the Cardassians had found out I would have been executed for. Protecting you was more important than protecting myself.” Odo, simply. 

“Why?”

“Because I'm much harder to kill. By that point, I was so valuable to Dukat that I had access to nearly everything. It would have been nearly impossible for them to spring a trap on me, and if you think I hadn't devised twenty different ways to get off this station in a hurry then you don't know me very well. You were important to the Resistance, and an excellent guerilla tactician. They needed you. So, I did what I could to discredit your importance in Dukat’s eyes so he would leave you alone.”

“I can't decide if I'm angry or grateful.”

“They couldn't have won without you. Or at least not as quickly or as easily. You planned and implemented several key attacks that led to Cardassians giving up on Bajoran occupation. And you had the trust and loyalty of those who served alongside you. Compared to you, almost anyone would have been expendable.”

“That's not fair!”

“What isn't?”

“You are not allowed to make me blush when you can’t blush at all!”

“I am only speaking the truth. They needed you, and Bajor needed them. So I protected you as I could.”

“...I’m not angry. Much.” Smothering a smile. “You’d better be careful though or those compliments might go to my head.” 

“I doubt that, Major, you're one of the most level headed people I know.”

“At this rate, you're going to have them Canonize me with the Saints.”

“Would it make you feel better if I waxed poetic on your inability to be diplomatic or an effective liar?”

“Hm, I suppose I walked into that one.”

###

“Constable?” Odo had given up correcting people. It just made things worse when they forgot (again).

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“How did you get that nickname?”

“Major Kira kindly bestowed it upon me the first time we met. It, unfortunately, stuck.”

“So you don't like it.”

He finds it hard to push her off. Something about her gaze carries her 300 years of life, and pins him to the floor. She hides behind that mask of a young woman, which makes you forget, but sometimes her face shifts ever so slightly and you can see the weight of centuries peering back at you. 

“It's a reminder of a time I would rather forget. I know some people are impressed by the relationship I was able to balance between the Cardassians and the Bajorans, but it mainly leaves me feeling...unclean.”

“Then I will just call you Odo.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to speak to Major Kira about it?”

“Why would I want you to do that?”

“Because she still calls you that.”

“And?”

“And as long as she keeps using it, other people are going to as well.”

“I am aware of that, thank you.”

“But you don't want me to ask her to stop.”

“She is my oldest friend, Lieutenant. For a long time she was my only friend. She may call me whatever she likes.”

“I see.” Small smile. 

“Is something amusing?”

“No, Odo. Thank you for these protocol codes, I appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Lieutenant.”

###

“Why Constable?”

Kira gave Jadzia an odd look and asked, “Are you sure you haven't set your sites on him?”

“Yes, but he still fascinates me. I'm a trill in my

eighth life and I’ve never seen anything like him.”

“He reminded me of a story I heard once, a lone man seeking Justice in a lawless land. Which fit what he was doing to a T. That and the way he holds himself apart from everyone.”

“Except you.”

“No, there's a wall there for me too. He drew a line, and I’ve done my best to respect it. It was the least I could do for everything he’s done for me.”

“You still go to him with all of your problems.”

“Yes, I do. He’s a great listener, and surprisingly good at giving advice for someone who isn't a 'solid’.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind the next time I need some advice.”

“You should. He’s made observing the behaviors of others almost an art form.”

“Hm.”

###

“Kira.” That particular almost ‘whine’ that Jadzia does sometimes.

“Yes, Jadzia?”

“Odo doesn’t blush.”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s a changeling, so he doesn’t have blood, and blood is necessary to blush.”

“Yeah, I get that, but half the fun of having friends is making them blush.” She caught Kira’s eye and the Major had to force herself not to let her cheeks heat up. Jadzia enjoyed being...provocative. 

“And you can’t make him blush.”

“Is this a Dax thing or a Jadzia thing?”

“It’s a Curzon thing that Dax liked and I succumbed to because he’s right. If you can’t have fun then what’s point?”

“I thought the point of the symbiote program was to gain knowledge?”

“Yes, each host is supposed to introduce something new to the symbiote. And I’m still doing that. It's why I took up Curzon’s post after gaining the symbiote, they send their people out to explore and what better way to learn than that? But you can’t enjoy yourself while doing it then there isn’t much point, is there?”

“And making people blush is fun?”

“Well, for me at least.” Saucy grin. It's infectious. 

“Well, Odo doesn’t blush so you’ll have to find something else.”

“So, what does he do?”

“What do you mean?”

“If he doesn’t blush, what does he do when he’s embarrassed? You know, don’t you?” Kira doesn’t immediately respond. “I knew you would! Tell me, so I’ll know if I’m doing it right or not.”

“Doing what right?”

“Embarrassing him, of course.”

“I don’t think I should tell you.”

“Why not?”

“He’ll know it was me.”

“How would he know?”

“Because I can’t imagine anyone else on the station does.”

“But he does  _ do _ something? Something... _ like _ a blush?”

“He has his own ways of expressing himself, and until you get to know him it can be hard to see it. That is all I’m going to say.”

“Fine, be that way. I do have one question, though.”

“What?”

“How do you know what an embarrassed Odo looks like?”

Kira just grinned. It was certainly an interesting story....but one she absolutely never intended to share.

###

It was rare to see Odo’s face so lit up, so full of expression, so...hopeful. He held the key with an almost reverence, showing her how it moved and reshaped itself in a manner similar to his own physical shifting. 

“There has to be others,” she heard him say to himself as he stared at where the wormhole was. “There has to be.”

It was then that she realized she hadn’t thought of him as an alien or outsider in years. Yes, he was a shapeshifter. He could be anyone, or anything, that he chose if he practiced long enough. But in her mind, she still thought of him as ‘of Bajor’, or as ‘one of us’. They had been through so much, seen so much...he was as much her family as anyone else she had left in the universe. 

Still, she watched as his body leaned towards the opening flower of the wormhole, an unseen force pulling him towards it. “Home,” he whispered, eyes filled with longing. “I might have a  _ home _ .”

The words stung, and he seemed to sense that as he turned back towards her. “I mean-”

“I know what you mean,” she cut in gently, putting on a smile. By the look on his face, it wasn’t very convincing. She still kept smiling as she said, “And...I think if I were in your shoes, I would want to know where I come from too. Even if it meant leaving my friends.”

“I’m not leaving. Not yet. I wouldn’t know where to start, and as you have reminded me....I have friends here.”

“We will help if we can. You know that.”

“I do.” His hand tightens over the key. 

###

“They put oatmeal,” Kira replied steadily. “In your pail.”

“Yes,” Odo agreed, barely able to hide his smile.

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand what?”

“Why do you look so happy!”

“Do I?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t be pleased if a couple of kids filled my bed with oatmeal as a prank and managed to get it all over my office,” Kira replied shortly. “Did something else happen that was funny?”

“...it’s nothing.”

“No, now I’m curious. You have to tell me.”

Giving in. “It’s just...do you remember when Gul Dukat ran this station?”

“It’s one of my worst nightmares.”

“Well, the children never smiled at me then. I know I didn’t threaten or scream like the Cardassians, but they knew that I worked for them. That even getting in my way was dangerous, because the Cardassians might take offense. But today...”

“I get it. Today you had a prank pulled on you, by some kids. And even if they will be appropriately punished for it-”

“My office is spotless, and so is my bucket.”

“-it means they aren’t afraid of you anymore. Or at least no more than they should be.”

“Exactly. Molly even smiled at me the other day when she saw me in the hall. It was...nice. To not be feared. Or treated like the enemy.”

“I’m happy for you.” A wide, tired smile.

“I heard your negotiations were...difficult.”

“They were.” Rolling her shoulders. “Sisko managed it in the end somehow, though. He’s a good mediator, I’ve learned a lot watching him work.”

“Good.”

“Did you hear what happened to Julian and O’Brien on Bajor?”

“No, but I’m sure it's quite a story.”

###

“You know, sometimes I really don’t get Lieutenant Dax,” Kira said as she rode the lift with Odo down to the Promenade.

“How so?”

“Do you know what she told me today? Morn asked her out, and she basically turned him down. But then she follows it up with ‘but those seven or eight hairs on his head are actually kind of cute’. And all I can do is sit there and wait for her to say it's a joke...only she never does. I want to ask her if she was serious, but I can’t decide which is worse: discovering she was or that she managed to fool me again.”

“She does enjoy her jokes, but it would not surprise me if she were serious either. She seems to have a wide and varied taste in her preferred partners.” Dryly.

“You have no idea. Do you know she even asked if you might be interested in...?”

Odo’s mouth actually drops open. “Please tell me you are attempting your own joke?”

“Nope, though I did tell her you wouldn't be interested. I hope I didn’t mislead her and crush some secret longing of yours?”

“No. I mean yes. I mean-....I am not interested in the Lieutenant that way.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure she’d be happy to hear you’d changed your mind.”

“If someone even suggested to the lieutenant that I might be interested in a possible  _ anything _ , then it would probably get back around to Ensign Kavortic that a certain Major would be sympathetic to a sixth attempt at a dinner date. Or is it on the seventh?”

“Eighth, and fine.”

“What are you going to do about the old man?”

“He isn’t my problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Hm, we’ll see.”

###

“You did the right thing.”

“Then why do I feel like a horrible person? I took everything he had worked so hard to build, four decades of toil and hardship, and I destroyed it. Just like that.”

“You saved his life. He can rebuild somewhere else, which is what I believe you told him.”

“It was beautiful, Odo. A little slice of paradise, right there on that moon.”

“You already know all the arguments for why it had to be done.”

“I know. I found them a place together.”

“And gave them most of your savings to start again.”

“How did you know that?”

“I overlook all transactions on the station, remember? And there was a request for confirmation that you, indeed, wished to donate 75% of your life-savings to three individuals who were not your family. I gave it, in your name.”

“Thank you. I knew there was a reason to co-sign you to all of my financial records.”

“You did that because they would not grant me an account of my own without your assistance under the provisional government.”

“They would have let you have your own account. It just would have taken more work.”

“Hmph. For that they would have to believe that I’m really a person, which they clearly didn’t. And Dr. Mora didn’t help that in the least.” Rolling his eyes. “At any rate, you’ll be able to visit them.”

“And I plan on it. And seeing that they’re given every opportunity to succeed on Bajor just as much as they did on that moon.”

“Then why do you still feel guilty?”

“I don’t know.”

###

“What do you look so happy about?” Julian asked as he sat across from Kira in Quarks.

“Training day tomorrow,” she replied, knocking back her Starduster with a grin.

“Yes, which is why I asked why you’re happy.”

“Because she enjoys putting the fear of the Prophets in Odo’s new security officers before they start their job,” Jadzia stuck in as she took the other seat.

“It’s a day where I don’t have to deal with annoying politicians, and I’m allowed to hit someone if they’re being obtuse. That seems like a good day to me.”

“Besides, who else is going to teach them phaser safety when Odo refuses to touch them?”

“I do know how to use a phaser, Doctor.” Odo, appearing silently behind him. “I simply find them superfluous with my specialized skill set.”

“Ah, yes.” Clearing his throat in embarrassment.

“Be nice, Odo, not everyone can turn into whatever they need at the drop of a hat,” Kira teased.

“I can see you’re ready to rough up my new recruits as usual.”

“It’s good for them to be a little scared on the first day. They’re more likely not to make stupid mistakes later on.”

“So you say.” Smiling to himself.

###

“Julian, can I ask you a question?” Jadzia asked as she sat across from the Doctor the next evening in Quarks.

“Yes, I would love to have dinner with you.”

“Wrong question.”

“I mean, we can skip dinner but I usually like to have a meal with women before-”

“Julian.”

“Sorry. Go head, I’m all ears.”

“Do you think there’s a possibility Odo and Major Kira are...” Grinning.

“Are what?” Confused.

“You know. A  _ thing _ .”

“You mean in the romantic sense?” Incredulous.

“Yes!”

“Um. no. On a scale of 1 to 10, I would say the possibility is at a negative five. They’re friends, yes, but Odo is as romantically inclined as an ice statue. Why?”

“In the training, part of it was based on teamwork, and you should have seen them. It's like they didn’t even need to talk to communicate, they would just trade looks and know exactly what the other one was going to do.”

“They have known each other a long time.”

“Yes, and I thought maybe they’d trained together during the Cardassian occupation. So I asked, but it turns out that before Starfleet took over DS 9, they never fought together at all.”

“And isn’t this only the second time Odo has trained new recruits since then?”

“Exactly!”

“Well, while I might consider it unusual for two people to be so well...syncopated, they both are individuals forged in a time of battle and war. Given the circumstances, I think it would be unusual for them  _ not _ to be extremely sensitive to their comrades when facing danger together.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Disappointed.

“Are you more upset that Odo is still out of reach or that Kira doesn’t have anyone to partner with right now?”

“Both are pretty upsetting.”

“Hm. Well, if it's any consolation, as their Doctor I think they’re both perfectly happy the way things are right now.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Now, back to our dinner plans-”

“No.”

“But we could console each other over our friends not having anyone to partner with?”

“No.”

“But I-”

“No.”

“Fine.”

###

Kira told herself she wasn’t frowning as she watched Odo escort Lwaxana Troi to her shuttle on his arm. 

“Something wrong?” Jadzia asked as she paused beside her at the corridor junction. 

“No,” Kira replied, quickly smoothing her face. “Just, checking on the shuttle loading.”

Jadzia glances down the hall where Odo is saying goodbye to Lwaxana. “...I think it's fine.”

“Yeah, me too.” Turning to walk away.

Jadzia follows her, falling into step. “It is strange, though, him becoming friends with her.”

“Who do you mean?”

“Odo and Lwaxana. He even had dinner with her before she left.”

“Did he?”

“Yeah. He didn’t eat, of course, and from what I could see he hardly even said a word during the whole meal but he seemed content to sit and listen to her chatter on.” Kira gives her a look. “I was having dinner with someone at another table, and she does tend to stand out.”

“Yes, she does.”

“They’re just so....different. You don’t think he has feelings for her, do you?”

“I couldn’t say.”

“So he hasn’t talked about her to you? Or about being trapped in the lift through his regeneration cycle?”

“Nope.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“I just thought if he’d tell anyone about it, it would be you.”

“Major?” Both women jump. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Jadzia said as she gave Kira a wink. “You're just very quiet.”

“So I have heard. I'm glad I caught you together, I have a question that perhaps you can answer.”

“And what's that?”

“Lwaxana seems to doubt that a man and a woman can simply be friends. I don't understand why, as I thought it was common for men and women to be friends. Have I... misunderstood this somehow?”

“Not as far as I'm aware,” Kira replied quickly.

“Actually, I think this is a Betazoid thing,” Jadzia said with a grin. “Unlike many species, the Betazoid female's sexual desire increases with age, sometimes exponentially.”

Kira. “I didn't know that.” 

“It's true. Which means you're more likely to be ambushed by the older women than the younger.” Knowing grin.

“Curzon?”

“Yeah. He got quite the lesson that day. That's probably why the Ambassador was certain, Odo. She's going to have a hard time seeing anyone as a friend instead of a potential mate for quite awhile. At least until she finds someone to fill that role in her life.”

“Ah. Well, she’d better get used to it. I made it quite clear that while I was happy to be her friend, that was all.”

“Do you plan to keep in touch with her?”

“I don't know. I’ve never had a friend send me messages. Perhaps if she sends one I will respond.”

“Penpals are the best. I have several of them.” Jadzia. 

“Penpals?” Kira.

“An old Earth expression, when written communication was common.”

“You mean letters, right?”

“Yes, exactly. It's good to have someone far away to talk to. Telling them how you are can be good for self-reflection. Make you see things you might have otherwise missed.”

“I see.” Odo is introspective. “I will think on that. Thank you Lieutenant, Major.”

“What are you smiling about?” Jazia.

“Was I smiling?” Kira.

###

“I feel like I need to apologize,” Kira said at the end of their usual meeting, looking unusually nervous for once.

“Whatever for?” Odo replied, his face as unreadable as ever.

“For my behavior while we were...taken over by those...personalities.”

“You weren’t the only one, and why do you feel like you need to apologize to me specifically?” Looking uncomfortable. She sees the way his eyes twitch, and that’s his tell for embarrassment. 

“Because, I know it's ridiculous but I feel like I lost a battle somehow. Like, this thing was able to just come in and take over my mind and thoughts without me even putting up a fight.”

“It was not something you could fight, Kira. And neither could the others. There is no shame in that.”

“Easy for you to say, it didn’t bother you at all.”

“That is true.” Slight smirk. “There are occasional advantages to being a changeling.”

“But you know what’s the craziest thing about the whole experience?”

“What?”

“Even with that other personality in my head, I never doubted you. Not for a second. I might have been paranoid to the point of keeping my plans to myself, but it never even occurred to me that you wouldn’t have my back.”

“Then you are correct. I will always have you back.”

“But...you didn’t follow my directions.”

“No, because that would not have been in your best interest. I did what I had to to save you. And in that way, I will always have your back.”

“Huh.”

“You’re welcome.”

###

He found her where he expected to, on the 7th level where almost no one came staring at the spot the wormhole was with longing. 

“Is it any comfort?” he asked as he stopped beside her. “Knowing she is not truly lost?”

“She can’t return,” Kira replied with a catch in her throat. “How is that any different?”

“I can’t say. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I was the one who supported her going through the wormhole. I didn’t stop us going to investigate that planet. I’m the one to blame.”

“You said she told you she knew she was going to die in a vision.”

“Yes.”

“Then...it isn’t your fault.”

“No, it doesn’t work like that. I still did those things, it just means that the Prophets took my mistakes and used them for good.”

“...if you say so.” 

Her glare was half-hearted, and he gazed back at her steadily until she looked away. Still, he gently put one hand on her shoulder and felt the tension begin to drain away. 

“....thank you. I know you don’t like touching people but...it means a lot.”

“It is not that I do not enjoy touch, Kira, so much as that...I am particular about who I wish to touch me and when.”

“Is asking for a hug too much?” Laughing to herself. “Never mind, I-”

He hugged her, a bit stiffly, but it's still a hug. She puts her head into his shoulder, and sighs. He doesn’t really have a smell, but it's still very  _ Odo _ . 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Clearing his throat as he lets go. “If you need anything-”

“I know where to find you.”

“Yes, you do.”

“You’re a good friend, Odo.”

“I try.”

###

Odo sat in his office, and tried to pretend he wasn’t seething inside. Kira had left the station before, had even been gone for weeks at a time. It had only been a day. Why did it feel like he had a hole in his chest? It wasn’t logical, or reasonable, for him to be acting this way. Nor was his immediate dislike of the Navarch. 

“Am I really that unlikeable?” The man asked, seated across from him for their usual meeting.

Odo rearranged his scowl into something a little less offensive, and grumbled, “I suppose not.”

“I know that I’m not Major Kira.”

“That’s good.” A low growl. 

“And I know that I can’t replace her.”

“That’s also good.”

“But it seems like you’re the only one not trying to put the best face on things.”

“No, I don’t do things like that.”

“That’s probably why you’re the only one that I like.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not smiling at me to be polite. You’re showing me exactly how you feel, which no one else ever does. So thanks.”

“...you’re welcome.”

“The Major spoke highly of you before she left. I take it you’ve been friends for some time now.”

“Yes, we have.”

“And that it was her support that got you your job.”

“Is there a point to this line of questioning?”

“Only that if someone took away a friend that good and replaced them with someone who looked like me I would be pretty upset as well.”

“Hm.” Almost a smile. “It isn’t your fault, Navarch.”

“No, don’t start being nice to me. I like you better with a scowl on your face.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

_ Sisko to Odo. _

“Odo here.”

_ Report to Ops. _

“The Navarch is with me, do you need him too?”

_ If the Navarch wishes to join us in our discussion, it would be appreciated. Sisko out.  _

“The Captain is waiting for us. After you.”

“Yes, another meeting where I sit around understanding only one word in three what is going on. Fantastic.”

“I can try to help you catch up later, Navarch. If you can stand my scowl for an extra hour or two.”

“That would be helpful, and I think I can manage that.”

###

The computer chirped, and Kira looked up from where she knelt in front of her altar. 

“Come in,” she said when it chirped a second time.

“Major, it's good to see you again.”

Kira turned and saw Odo standing in the doorway, hands behind his back as always.

“It’s good to be back,” she admitted with a slight smile. “Even with everything that happened.”

“May I come in, or is this a bad time?”

“Come in, Odo. Was there something you needed, or-?”

“I thought you might...need a friend. It’s been an exciting few days.”

“Yes, it has.” Pausing slightly. “Are you sure you want to be that friend? The tangle inside my head...it might take me awhile to work through it all.”

“I have 16 hours until my next regeneration cycle, and five before I have to be on duty. Until then, I am at your disposal.”

“If you say so.” Almost smiling now, he comes in and sits down stiffly in one of her chairs. She settles on her short couch. “Where should I start?”

“Wherever you like.”

“First, thank you for finding the proof. We couldn’t have stopped the coupe without it.”

“It was no trouble.”

“I heard Sisko gave you a lecture afterwards reminding you that you did act outside of what Starfleet considers ‘proper investigation’.’

“Yes, but that was just for his report. I think he trusts me to know what is an acceptable risk and what is not.”

“So you aren’t in trouble?”

“No, not really. If I were Starfleet, it might be different, but I’m not. Tell me about what happened once you landed on the moon, Jadzia’s report was...exciting to say the least.”

“Oh, you should have seen her, Odo. Nothing against Jadzia, but I don’t think she would have survived in the Resistance.”

“What makes you say that?”

“One look at a pulakoo and she was ready to leave. I can’t tell you how many times you would wake up to find one shuffling along nearby, drawn by your body heat. If you were lucky, you’d catch it and roast it over the fire for breakfast. I told her we used to eat them, and she looked like she’d seen a ghost. She may be adventurous in some respects, but others...”

“I’m sure if required of her, the lieutenant would rise to the occasion.”

“Maybe, but I think she’d have to be close to starving to eat some of what I did.”

“And why did you eat what you did?”

“Because I was close to starving.” Shrugging. “You’re right.”

“You crash landed, correct? Was that from old equipment, or...?”

“We encountered a welcome party from Bajor halfway in. You should have heard Dax when she realized none of the navigational sensors worked. Or the targeting sensors. I’m not going to promise we wouldn’t have crashed on our own without phaser fire to the engine, but...it didn’t help either.”

“Then what happened?”

“Dax saved me. The crash was...pretty bad. Those things weren’t designed with safety in mind, and we’re probably lucky we came down in one piece as it was. I don’t remember getting out, I think she pulled me free. I came to somewhere close by, and I knew it was bad. I’ve broken bones before, and this was definitely one of the worst I’ve had in a long time. I told her to leave me behind. The searchers were close, close enough that I could see them sometimes in the distance. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the monastery with Vedek Bareil watching me from across the room.”

“The report said she carried you most of the way.”

“I suppose so. I can’t say for sure, I wasn’t exactly awake at the time.”

“Well, she may not have been prime resistance material, but she got one thing right: you don’t leave your friends behind.”

“I certainly owe her one. She got me to safety, and after they healed me we went and spoke to the provisional government council. The evidence was taken into consideration, and eventually declared valid. The coupe was crushed. And that was it.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“But...that’s not it, is it?”

“...no, that’s not it.” Sighing. “I heard before we got back to the station. Our transport pilots couldn’t stop talking about it. Li Nalas, dead. Sacrificing himself to save Bajor from itself.”

“He was a hero. Captain Sisko would not have survived the blast at those quarters.”

“And you think his life was more important than Li Nalas’?”

“I believe Li Nalas thought so, and isn’t that what matters? That he thought he did what needed to be done, and paid the final price for it.”

“He could have done so much  _ good _ for Bajor.”

“And he will. His story did not stop with his death. That he died for the Emissary will spread, that he defended the Federation and all that it stands for. That he stood against Cardassian oppression once again. That nearly half a decade in a Cardassian war camp couldn’t break his spirit. The stories will become legends and myths, and he will inspire others to stand as he did in his place.”

“Oh, the stories-! I’ve heard so many about him...”

“I actually don’t think I’ve ever heard them before.”

“You haven’t?” Incredulous.

“When would I have? I worked for the Cardassians, and talk of that sort of heavily discouraged as you recall. And the few Bajorans who would speak to me typically kept it as short as possible. Epic tales about the Resistance heroes of the war weren’t on the menu. Then, after the war, his loss made asking about him...taboo. And everyone knew the stories, right? Why bother telling them again when everyone had heard them before.”

“Would you like to hear the stories?”

“I would, if you’re up to telling them.”

“It could take awhile.”

“I’m ready when you are.”

Some hours later, Odo pulled the blanket over his dozing friend and left on silent feet. There had been no tears, though her voice had grown tight at times as she’d told of the exploits of a man larger than life. He knew the truth, but wondered for the first time which was more important: the facts or the myth?

_ Sisko to Odo. _

“Odo here,” he answered, closing Kira’s door behind himself.

_ Is there a reason you aren’t in your office? _

“Just leaving Major Kira, sir,” he replied honestly. “My apologies for being late, I’ll be there shortly.”

_ Is she alright? _

“She’s asleep, sir.”

_ Good. I have a few things I want you to look over for me, they’re waiting in your computer at Security. _

“Yes sir, I’ll contact you as soon as I have looked them over.”

_ Acknowledged. Sisko out. _

###

“Lieutenant Dax, I hear you are to be commended,” Odo said as he paused by the Trill in Quark’s bar. “Managing to get a rust bucket to fly, helping escape enemy fire, and then carrying Major Kira several miles until Vedek Bareil’s searchers found you...quite the woman of the hour.”

“I was just doing what I had to do. Besides, I couldn’t leave her for ______’s men to find. We all know how that would have ended.”

“She has not made many friends in provisional government during this last year. Not when she calls them out for seeking their own interests above Bajors.”

“Well, someone needs to, and people love her for it. Honestly, if she could learn how to not speak her mind all the time, she’d make a hell of a politician.”

“Don’t ever say that where she can hear you.”

“Made that mistake once?”

“If looks could kill...” Chuckling to himself.

“Oh, and Odo?”

“Hm?”

“You’re welcome.” Odo hesitates, then smiles a bit.

“Thank you.”

“You should do that more often.”

“Do what?”

“Smile. It suits you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

###

The Major wasn’t the least bit surprised when Odo appeared behind the thieving Trill and announced their route of escape had been foiled. But mostly, she was glad to see he was alright. Relief was quickly overtaken by adrenaline as she attacked the Klingon holding her captive, and even if Odo did have to help fend him off a little she was proud of how she had comported herself against him. Dax’s thief ran off, and Odo waved a hand to stop her as Captain Sisko’s voice came from the other end of the hall. A moment later there was a phaser blast, and then, “Sisko to computer. Emergency site to site transport to Medical Bay, now.”

“She's going to be ok.”

Kira knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that they were more for herself than Odo.

“Yes,” he agreed just the same. “She will be.” Together they grappled the Klingon into a sitting position, and Odo initiated the emergency site to site transport to a holding cell.

“They got the symbiote back in time. They had to,” Kira added as she met his eyes and sighed.

“Dr. Julian, I am sure, is doing everything that can be done.” Neither had to speak for them to move towards the turbolift. 

She didn’t reply until they were on the lift, whizzing towards the Promenade. “When did it happen, Odo? When did these people become our friends? Federation officers, too. At one time, I’d have given anything to have them all of the station. Now-”

“I don’t know. People are just people until one day you turn around and...they’re more. You realize there’s a them-shaped hole in your life, that only they can fill.” Snorting to himself. “They caught me by threatening O’Brian. Said they would kill him if I didn’t go into the containment pod. The trill didn’t mean it, but the Klingon did. He would have done it without hesitation. And all I could see was me trying to explain to Molly and Keiko why he wasn’t there to greet them when they got back to the station. So, I went in the pod.”

“You know, I haven’t had a friend like Jadzia in...Prophets, years. We gossip and she talks me into ridiculous outings on Bajor or in the holosuite. We’re nothing alike in our beliefs or how we were raised, but somehow it feels like I’ve known her my whole life.”

“Despite her rather puckish spirit, she is an admirable woman,” Odo agreed with a faint smile. “And a brilliant scientist. I do not work with her often, but I have found her to be diligent in her duties and surprisingly thoughtful.”

Kira looked surprised as she sputtered, “I...didn’t realize you admired her so much.”

Blank look. “Is there a reason I should not?”

“No.” Grinning a bit tightly. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

“About what?” Lost now.

“I’ve never heard you say that many nice things about one person at one time before.” Except about her. 

“She almost died, and I was trying to cheer you up.”

“By complimenting her.”

“I was agreeing that she is a good friend for you.” Confused.

“And that’s all?”

“Yes!” Exasperated. She laughs.

“She’s going to be ok.” Lighter this time. 

“Yes,” he agreed, putting a hand on her arm as they exited onto the Promenade. “She will be.”

###

Odo looked up when the door to his office hissed open, and was surprised to find Commander Sisko standing in the doorway.

“Commander,” he greeted the Federation officer, standing slowly. “To what do I owe the honor of this visit? You could have just reached me over the com.”

“Nothing official,” Sisko said as he stepped inside and let the doors close behind him. “Please sit. May I?” Motioning to the second chair. 

“Yes, of course. What can I do for you?” Relaxing slightly.

“You can tell me why Major Kira has been entirely unable to focus on her job these last few days.”

“Ah.” Folding his hands together.

“You should know that she came and told me everything. She seemed to think I might change my mind about her as well.”

“I haven’t changed my mind about her, sir.”

“Does she know that? Because given the fact that I’ve given her four excuses to spend a few hours on a project with you this week and she’s turned down every single one says otherwise. I can’t remember a single time before she’s avoided you, and when I first came to this station you were as thick as thieves. So what happened?”

“...I doubted her, sir. For just a moment, but it was a moment too long. She left before I could say anything, and I haven’t been able to face her since.”

“You doubted her how?”

“She asked me, ‘Will you ever trust me the same way again?’ and...I said nothing. My mind just went blank. I didn’t know what to say, what to do. And before I could try and make sense of any of it...she left. A few hours later, and I was kicking myself for being a fool.”

“We all make mistakes like that, Odo. Emotions and relationships are messy things.”

“I know.”

“Then you’ve forgiven her?”

“There was never anything to forgive, the question is whether or not she will forgive me for doubting her in the first place.”

“I think she’ll understand. But first you have to talk to her.” A wide smile. “She’s in her quarters, and she goes on shift in a few hours. I would appreciate it if you would sort this out now so she might actually be engaged in her work when she comes back on duty.”

“Yes sir. And...thank you.”

“You and Major Kira are very close, I would hate to see anything ruin that.” Standing to leave.

Standing as well. “So would I.”

###

‘ _ Will you ever be able to trust me the same way again?’ _

She could still see the way his face his changed, surprise overtaken by realization and finally the way his chin had dropped towards his chest in resignation. Kira had left before he could speak, she didn’t think she could stand to hear him say ‘no’ and not break into tears. Perhaps she should have stayed, but her pride wouldn’t let her. 

“Stop it,” she muttered to herself, catching sight of her face in the mirror. “Odo is just one person, and you have other friends. Everyone’s been very patient with you, but it's time to grow up and-”

_ Bah-beep. _

“Come in,” she called, expecting it to be Jadzia or the Commander once again. 

It was Odo.

“May I still come in?” he asked when she was unable to do more than stare in shock.

“Is there something you need that couldn’t be said over the com?” she replied stiffly.

“We need to talk.” 

“I didn't know we had anything else to talk about.” Standing up a little straighter. “I lied to you, and broke your trust. That's-”

“No, you didn't.” Stepping in the rest of the way and letting the door close behind him.

“How can you say that? I murdered a man and obscured the truth for five years-”

“From a stranger. A man you didn't know in a time when trusting a stranger could mean death or worse. And even after I had stopped being a stranger, you are right. I still worked for the Cardassians. Telling me could have endangered you or the Resistance if they ever decided to capture and question me.”

“I still should have told you. When it was over. When it was safe.”

“How? It's not the sort of thing you simply bring up in casual conversation, and we are obviously both bad at discussions of a personal nature.” Locking his hands behind his back and looking away. 

“Yes, I think you’re right.” Sad smile. 

“I trust you. As much as I ever have, as much as it is possible for one being to trust another. I was hurt and disappointed that you didn't tell me yourself, but holding you accountable for what happened five years ago in the middle of a war is neither fair nor just. Can you forgive me for forgetting that fact for a moment?”

“You want me to forgive you? Odo, you didn't do anything wrong.” Incredulous.

“I doubted my closest friend, which is one of the worst things a person can do.”

“Odo-” She steps towards him, then stops with arms slightly spread. “Can I-?”

“Yes, it’s fine.” He lets her hug him, gingerly pats her back in return. He tells himself that he’s just being polite, and that he does not miss it in the least when she lets go. He’s still smiling, though. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Jadzia from the doorway with a smile.

“No, I was just leaving.” Stepping away from her, putting his hands behind his back. 

“Thanks, Odo,” Kira said with a wide smile. “I suppose you have some reports I need to look over?”

“Whenever you have time.” As he ducks past Jadzia. 

Watching him leave. “I take it you have resolved things?”

“We have,” Kira, quickly. “What are you doing here though?”

“I came to cheer you up, but it looks like I don’t need to now.” Tilting her head to the side.

“No, I guess not. You know, you never realize how much someone means to you until you’re at odds with them.”

“Thinking you’ve disappointed someone you care about is very hard. Is that why you’ve been in a funk this last week?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you do to Odo to disappoint him?”

“Something that happened when we first met. Something I should have been honest about a long time ago, but could never find the right time.”

“And it came out anyways?”

“Yeah.

“But you’re still friends.”

“Yeah, we are.” Smiles.

“Good.”

###

_ Odo to Kira. _

There was no response. Odo checked the time again, though he knew what it would say. Ten past the hour, and no sign of the Major he was supposed to be meeting with. 

“Computer,” he said as he stood, “Locate Major Kira.’

_ Major Kira is in her quarters. _

“Computer, how late was Major Kira in Ops last night?”

_ Major Kira was in Ops until 0200 hours. _

“Burning the midnight oil again,” Odo muttered to himself as he tapped his badge again. “Odo to Vorik.”

_ Vorik here. _

“Report to Security and remain there until I return. If I am required, I will be available by com.”

_ Acknowledged. Vorik out. _

Odo had few qualms about using his security clearance to access the Major’s rooms, and he was not disappointed when he went inside. The Major was dead to the world on her bed, still in the uniform she had been wearing the day before. If he had to guess, she had likely skipped dinner again, as well. Clothes littered the floor, and he snorted softly to himself as he saw the abandoned cups and plates scattered around the rooms. 

She was running herself too hard again, and he was fairly certain he knew why. Stepping back out to the hallway, he tapped his com badge.

“Odo to Captain Sisko.”

_ Sisko here. _

“Are you alone, sir?”

_ Yes. _

“Then I have a request.”

###

Kira woke to the smell of something delicious. Rolling out of bed, she found Jadzia waiting in her mainroom with a wide smile and an enormous meal on the table.

“We are spending the day together,” the Trill announced as she popped to her feet, ushering Kira into a chair and bringing her a fresh raktajino. “And it starts with a fantastic meal.”

“Jadzia, I’d love to but I-”

“It’s cancelled.”

“My shift?”

“Mmhm.”

“But I had a scheduled call with-”

“Also cancelled. And Minister Rajan seemed rather thankful for that.”

“I’m sure he did.” Dourly.

“Eat, before it gets cold, and we’ll talk about what else we’re doing today.”

“Are you sure this is alright? The Commander is usually pretty strict about-”

“It’s fine, I promise.”

“And I have the whole day-?”

“Yes.”

“But I was going to-”

“When was the last time you took any time off?”

“I had a day off just a few days ago.”

“And what did you spend it doing?”

“...working on the proposal for the rebuilding of the Halforan Arts school.”

“Hmm. And that was you taking the day off...how?”

“It’s work that needs to be done. These people need help, and it seems like I’m the only one willing to help them sometimes. The provisional government gave me this position, the least I can do is try and do some good with it to make up for all of theor stupid mistakes.”

“Kira, no one is doubting your desire to help. You have done more than most of your Ministers to work towards rebuilding your home, and I think you’re incredible for it. But at the rate you’re going you’re going to run yourself into the ground. Sisko looked into how much time you’ve logged the last few weeks on the com channels and working on the computers, and quite frankly it's a miracle you haven’t collapsed before now. You’ve been shorting yourself on sleep, meals and rest. So it's my job today to see that you get some of all three. The first one is taken care of: you slept a full eight for probably the first time in weeks. And you’re going to do the same again tonight. We’re one meal in, and we’re going to get at least one more if not two. And the rest of the day is for doing something  _ other than work _ .”

“OK, ok. I guess I’ve been a little...focused lately.”

“You’ve been more than focused. You’ve been downright obsessed since the Skreea left and Haneeka and you were left on...not the best terms.”

“Yeah, you’re right. And I’d still rather not talk about that.”

“Then we won’t. But we will spend the day doing something that  _ isn’t  _ work.”

“Ok. So what do you have planned?”

There was a holosuite visit, which Kira still felt ridiculous doing but played along as they went through the two hour saga Jadzia had ordered some months before. Next came a visit to the small spa that was on the station, and then another hearty meal while they played a simple board game Jadzia had learned from a transport Captain that was passing through. When that was done they took a bracing stroll around the Promenade, and then back to Quarks where Jadzia attempted to teach Kira Tongo. That didn’t last long, as the Major had no interest and Quark’s derision was gratingly obvious. Still, they stayed to talk and laugh and visit with others coming and going on the station. And before it was late, they were back in Kira’s quarters for her to turn in for tonight.

“That was  _ wonderful _ ,” she told the Trill with a broad smile. “You’re right, I needed that. I’ll have to thank Sisko in the morning.”

“And Odo,” Jadzia added as she stretched tiredly. “This was his idea, actually.”

“What are you talking about?” Confused.

“Odo was the one who told Sisko you needed the day off.”

“Odo was...wait, who cleaned my rooms? Wasn’t that you?”

“Cleaned your rooms? They looked like this when I got here.”

“Ok, forget that for a moment. How did Odo-?” Realization. “We had a meeting this morning. I completely forgot...”

“And knowing Odo, he had probably already noticed how tired you were and figured you missing a meeting meant it was the final straw.”

“And then he cleaned my rooms, apparently.”

“Is anything missing?”

“I don’t think so.” Looking around. “And I think he put it all away correctly. He’s only been here a few times, too...”

“I would normally make a joke about a man being in your rooms, but this is Odo so...” Shrugs.

“I still need to thank him. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, bright and early for our duty shift.”

“Goodnight, Jadzia.”

“Goodnight, Kira.”

###

Odo sat in his office, technically not on duty but with nowhere else to go and a book in his hand. Fascinating things, books. They were just words on a page, and yet they could take you to places you’d never been, introduce you to people you’d never met, present you with insights and ideas you had never considered before. 

_ Kira to Odo. _

“Odo here,” he answered, checking the time. It wasn’t late. Good. Hopefully she was planning on turning in soon. “Is there something I can do for you Major?”

_ Yes, you can explain how my quarters got clean and I was granted a day off to keep from running myself into the ground. _

Odo felt the corner of his mouth rise ever so slightly. “Elves?” he suggested mildly. “I have heard they will sometimes come and clean messy rooms in exchange for a bowl of milk.”

_ Hm, no, no bowls of milk here. What do you have to leave out to get a shapeshifter to clean your rooms for you? _

“Only to be a good friend.” He was smiling now, and turned his back to the door in case someone else walked in. 

_ You should have taken the day off with me.  _

“You didn’t enjoy your day with Jadzia?”

_ No, I did. But if you’re going to go through that much trouble for me the least you could have done was enjoy the rewards too. _

“I was unable to. The scheduling of my deputies did not allow for it. And my regeneration cycle fell in the middle. Jadzia was the logical choice, and as she had already put in for a day of respite the Commander was happy to oblige.”

_ Well, the next time I expect you to be the one to distract me all day. _

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

_ Thanks, Odo. _

“Any time, Major. And Major?”

_ Yes, Odo? _

“Please stop working yourself so hard. You’ll be no good to anyone if you’re too sick or dead to help. ”

_ I’ll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Odo. Kira out. _

###

“Still hiding, I see,” Kira said as she walked into the Security office.

“Hiding?” Odo replied from behind his desk.

“Yes, hiding,” she said acidly. “Odo, you haven’t left your office for anything but required meetings in a week.”

“I’ve been very busy, and that’s what I have deputies for, to see to the daily workings of the station.”

“You never trust your deputies to catch everything, and I’ve never seen you go more than a day without doing a patrol or two somewhere on the station.”

“It’s all this Federation paperwork nonsense. Apparently I’ve been filing something wrong, and I need to fix it. It's taking me awhile.”

“Now that is a job you would normally give a deputy.”

“I’ve decided to be nice.”

“Because you’re hiding.”

“I am  _ not- _ ” GIving her a dark look. “Did you need something besides trying my temper?”

“Yes. I came to talk about Dr. Mora and what happened a week ago.”

“Oh, you mean when I turned into a monster and nearly killed Dr. Bashir. Yes, I’m sure there’s many fascinating things we can discuss about that incident. Where shall we start?”

“We can start with the fact that no one blames you.”

“I blame me.”

“Odo, you couldn’t control that any more than I could when those alien personalities took over me and the rest of the Command staff.” Snorting to herself. “Besides, you only attacked Dr. Bashir to get to Dr. Mora. I tried to execute half the command staff in a coupe.”

“At least you didn’t turn into an unrecognizable monster.”

“I don’t know, I felt pretty monstrous after the fact and didn’t recognize myself in any of what I did. Or at least, I didn’t want to.”

“...I feel like I can see it on everyone’s faces when I catch their eye, Kira. They’re afraid of me.” The unspoken ‘again’ hung between them. 

“It’s not going to last forever, Odo. People just need to remember who you really are. The Constable who keeps everyone safe and hunts down evildoers with persistence and cleverness.”

“And you think going out there and letting people stare at me is going to make it all better?”

“If you keep hiding in here all they’re going to remember is the fear. People can’t help that, Odo. It's a part of who they are. But everytime they see you out there, patrolling to keep them safe, keeping Quark in check or foiling some pickpocket on the Promenade...they’re going to remember that a little more and the fear a little less. You just have to give them that chance.”

“Were you afraid? When you helped lay the trap for me?”

“I was,” she admitted. “But only that I might lose one of my very best friends.”

Odo looks away first, and clears his throat. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to make me talk about Dr. Mora yet. Everyone else has.”

“I think you’ll talk about him when you’re ready,” she replied softly. “Parents are...complicated. Most people, if you ask them, will say they have a good relationship with them. Or a normal one, at least. But when you dig deeper, it's always...harder than you think it should be.”

“Except he isn’t my parent.”

“Isn’t he? He raised you, Odo, whether or not either of you want to admit it. The problem, as I can see it, is you have this strange connection somewhere between parent and child and scientist and test subject, and neither of you can decide which one you want it to be.”

“How so?”

“Well, you don’t like it when he talks about his work with you, his work as a scientist. Probably because it makes you feel more like a thing and less like a person. But at the same time, you want him to maintain his distance and not ask personal questions, which would be more like a scientist and less like a father. On the other hand, when he treats you like his son and tells embarrassing stories about growing up you get upset because you don’t really believe that he cares about you like one. Like it's just a...a performance. Except I think he does care about you, and you care about him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so hurt when you left, and you wouldn’t have been so hurt when he refused to believe you could make it on your own.”

“...I suppose that you’re right.” Looking away.

“Are you going to keep in touch with him?”

“Hm, yes. I believe I am. He will be my second, as Jadzia calls it, penpal.”

“So you did end up staying in touch with Ambassador Troi?” Surprised.

“Yes. She sends me a message every few weeks, and I respond in a timely manner. They are mostly about her latest adventures traveling as an ambassador for her people. I am learning a great deal about Betazoid politics and women’s fashion among the various planets. I am not sure when either will be relevant knowledge that I may need, but when the time comes I’m sure I will be grateful for it.”

Kira laughs. “Were you always this sarcastic, or did you learn it from someone?”

“According to the scientists who found me, my acerbic nature was asserting itself long before I was capable of words.”

“Considering how often I’ve seen you silence people with just a look, I believe it.”

“...thank you, Major.”

He didn’t need to say for what. She smiled, and was gratified when he almost smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

“There is one thing I would like to tell you about Dr. Mora.”

“And what is that?”

“He told me he was the only one I would ever be able to trust. The only one who would ever accept me for who I am.”

“That’s not true.”

“I know. And that’s what I wanted to tell you, that I know that he’s wrong. That I have friends that are like family. I just wish that I knew how to make him see that as well.”

“We’ll find a way, Odo.”

“Thank you.”

###

“So, I have a question for you Kira.” Jadzia, over morning raktajino. 

“Ok.”

“Do you remember when you told me Odo wasn’t interested in romantic relationships?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, we got into a bit of a discussion while we were in the Gamma Quadrant together.”

“Mhmm.”

“And I flat out asked him if he’d ever had ‘lady friend’ before.”

“What did he say?”

“In his exact words, ‘I consider Major Kira to be a friend.’”

“He didn’t mean it like that.” Rolling her eyes.

“Actually, I’m not sure he knows what he means. You know the lady who sells jumja sticks?”

“Yeah, I pass her stall every day.”

“She’s been visiting the Security Office a lot lately.”

“So?”

“So...she’s absolutely interested in Odo. And he can’t seem to see it even when it’s pointed out to him.”

“Jadzia, if he’s not interested then he’s not interested.”

“I don’t think he is not interested. I think he’s convinced that no one will ever think of him that way and has therefore cut himself off from the possibility.” Kira starts to reply, then pauses. “I know, right? It's such an  _ Odo _ thing to do.”

“The man can spot a liar half a room away, do you really think...?”

“I’m telling you, it’s the only possible explanation. Honestly...you and he are a lot alike in that respect.”

“What do you mean?”

Leaning closer. “How hard did Bareil have to work to convince you he was interested in you?”

“I knew telling you any of that was a mistake.” 

“Still true. But if you’d rather talk about something else you can tell me more about when you plan on seeing Vedek Bareil next?”

“No.”

“Then how about how surprisingly good Odo was with the little girl from the village we found.”

“Was he really?”

“Yes. Even though she was a hologram, she acted just like any other child I’ve ever met. And Odo made friends with her like it was the most natural thing in the world.”

“I wish I could have seen that.” Smiling widely.

“Are you sure you want to hear about it now? It's the sort of sweetness that might put you off your raktajino.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

###

“So, Vedek Bareil, hm?” Odo asked as he caught Kira on the promenade.

“Who told you?” Smiling widely back at him. 

“I didn’t need anyone to tell me anything, I know exactly what it means when a man looks at a woman that way.”

“Well, to answer your question, yes. Vedek Bareil. Does he meet with your approval?”

“I wasn’t aware my opinion had anything to do with it.”

“Well, it doesn’t, but it's nice when your friends like your...lover.”

“He seems an intelligent and compassionate man, and I wish you every happiness together.”

“Thank you, Odo, you don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Jadzia told me I should also say that if he hurts you, I am obligated to hurt him in turn. Which doesn’t seem like something I should say about a Vedek, but I promised I would pass it on.”

“Since when do you make promises to Jadzia?”

“Since she beat Quark at Tongo and made my night watching him mope over his losses. Pure poetry. She caught me soon afterwards, and it was difficult to say no when I couldn’t stop smiling.” He doesn’t add that he might actually consider harming the Vedek if he truly hurt her.

“Does Quark know you saw him lose?”

“Yes, and it made it all the sweeter.”

“I’m sure.” Laughing now. “Still...thank you, Odo. We’re good friends, and I don’t want that to change.”

“I don’t see why it ever would.”

###

“Odo.” Kira stood stiffly, unsure what else to say but unable to pass her closest friend without saying something at all. 

“Major.” He seemed equally stymied and unable to move. 

“I wasn’t trying to imply-” The words tumbling forth in a rush. 

“I know.”

“I’m glad it worked out. So everyone could live.”

“Me too.” Sighing, tension slowly leeching from his stiff posture. . “We don’t have to agree on everything, Major. We aren’t going to.”

“I know, I just don’t like being on the opposite side of an argument from you.”

“Especially when it happens in front of everyone else.”

“Exactly. Am I a horrible person for putting the safety of the station above that of life unknown?”

“No, it doesn’t. And if there truly hadn’t been another option, I believe Commander Sisko would have implemented the plan immediately.”

“Would you have forgiven Sisko if that had been the case? Would you have forgiven me for supporting him?”

“There would have been nothing to forgive. The truth is that while I highly value life, I have taken it in the past. And that not only have I taken it directly, but that my actions have also caused the deaths of others. I am not so naive as to believe that you can lead a blameless life. Yes, I do not knowingly step on ants but I am not going to promise I never have.”

“Then we’re...ok?”

“We always were.”

“Good. It is kind of incredible when you think about it.”

“Seeing the birth of a universe? I think so too.”

“How is it none of this sort of stuff used to happen before the Federation showed up?”

“I do agree that they seem to attract more than their fair share of anomalies, but they do seem fairly good at handling whatever strangeness shows up each week.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I'd rather deal with Starfleet than Cardassians, but it is still strange.”

“Technically, I’m strange. And I  was around long before the Federation was.”

“I guess that’s true, but you haven’t been strange to me in a really long time.”

“You can’t be serious. I turn into a viscous fluid once every 16 hours and remain in a pail during that time. How is that in any way normal?”

“It’s normal for you! And who am I to judge what is normal, really? (List traits of other alien races here)”

“That's true. I suppose when you put it like that, I’m almost...ordinary.”

“I hope that’s not too disappointing.”

“No, not at all.”

###


	2. Part 2

###

Odo was not one to pace when he was worried. He did not fidget. He did not speak. He stood, a silent sentinel on the forward deck facing the wormhole and waited. 

“Wherever she is, she’s fine,” Jadzia said when she came by to check on him in the late hours of the night. “Kira is a smart girl, and Bashir is....mostly useful.”

“Hmm.”

“Yes, I know that I don’t actually know that she’s alright, but I prefer to be optimistic.”

“Hmph.”

“Being realistic is fine too. And speaking of which, Kira has gotten out of tough spots many times before, so I think expecting her to return in one piece and telling some fantastic story of where she’s been is a pretty realistic expectation.”

“Mn.”

“I know.” Jadzia turned at a familiar itch on the back of her neck, and found Commander Sisko watching them across the deck. “Excuse me a moment.”

“Mm.”

“How can you tell what he’s saying?” Sisko asked as he turned his back to the Changling, rubbing at his face as he did.

“You mean you can’t tell?”

“No, I can’t, as he’s not using words.”

“Oh, he may not be speaking, but he’s practically shouting what he’s thinking.”

“And what is that, if I may ask?”

“He’s worried. And I think it's harder for him to deal with when it's something non-specific like this.”

“You mean because there shouldn’t have been any danger in what they were doing.”

“Exactly. It's only an hour or two’s travel from the colony to the wormhole, and then straight through to us. The fact that there’s no trace of where they disappeared to or what happened to them...they literally vanished into thin air.” 

“I see. Well, let’s hope they show up soon. Because if he asks for a runabout to go looking for them himself, I’m not sure how I’m going to stop him.”

“Without something to go on, I don’t think he will. He’s too methodical to go running off without something to go on.”

“Let’s hope so.”

###

After hearing where his missing officers had been, Sisko had beamed Kira and Bashir directly into Ops for an immediate debriefing. Three hours later, they were allowed to transport directly to their private quarters to change and clean up. Kira had tossed the dress down the incinerator without a second thought and plunged into the sonic shower with every intention of ridding herself of every last trace of the alternate Terok Nor. Once done she threw herself on the bed and slept.

**_She_ ** _ was there, sliding onto the bed in the pitch dark, hands ghosting up Kira’s body until they reached her neck.  _

_ “Oh, darling,” the Intendant hissed against her ear, grinding their hips together even as she began to squeeze. “You’re only separated from me by a sliver of relativity. Did you really think I wouldn’t find a way through? You are  _ **_mine_ ** -”

The Major sat up in bed, and immediately made the decision to get up and dress. A raktajino from the replicator washed away the worst of her fatigue, and she made herself presentable without much thought. 

Kira was exhausted, but somehow the thought of closing her eyes was somehow terrifying. She would wake back up in the Intendant’s power, she was certain of it. Irrational as that may seem, she kept checking to be sure she was still wearing her uniform and not that ridiculous dress. That her combadge was still on her shoulder. 

Her feet took to wandering the halls, and that was only marginally better. That junction led to the turbo lift that would take you to the ore processing center where the Terrans slaved away. No, it was the Bajorans, and that war was over. This corridor- her head spun for a moment. It couldn’t be, she was-!

“Major?”

Kira whirled to face Odo, and for a second it wasn’t  _ her _ Odo, it was the other one. Eyes cold, with the cruel smirk tugging at the end of his thin lips. He-

“Kira? Are you alright?”

It was the tone that snapped her back. Quiet and concerned, it gently took her fear and pushed it aside as she let out a slow breath.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted as she met his steady gaze. “It’s so...hard to remember that I’m back. That I’m safe.”

“Because it was exactly like home.”

“Well, close enough that at times, for a minute or two, I would forget.”

“So when you feel safe, you’re afraid that you really aren’t. You’ve just forgotten again.”

“Exactly.” Putting a hand to her stomach. “I turn a corner, and for a moment I’m convinced I just dreamed of escaping back through the wormhole.”

“I haven’t done more than skim the preliminary reports. But for a moment when you saw me you looked like you wanted to run. Was I-?”

“Yes, your...twin was there.”

“And he wasn’t your friend.” Lowered head.

“Well, he wasn’t  _ my _ friend, but he and my twin made quite the team, apparently. She was more than pissed when she found out Bashir had killed him in self-defense.”

“Ah, that explains things. I saw the good Doctor earlier, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.”

“Don’t feel bad, I do the same to myself just looking in the mirror.”

“You look tired. Perhaps you should go get some rest.”

“I tried. It...didn’t end well. It's times like this that I really envy you.”

“How so?”

“Not needing to sleep. Not having dreams. I could really do without either right now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. I mean, yes, I do, it's just...seeing myself as someone who in many ways was even worse than Dukat...” Looking away. “I’m not sure I’m ready to face that yet.”

“She isn’t you.”

“Isn’t she?” A short, sharp laugh. “You know, when those personalities took us over I told myself I would never behave like that. That there was nothing that could ever be done to me that would truly change who I was. But that’s  _ exactly _ how I was, Odo. Manipulative. Uncaring. Selfish. Greedy. I was  _ everything _ I hate about Dukat right down to the  _ details.  _ I was so awful, in fact, that I managed to turn  _ Quark _ into a  _ hero!! _ He felt so bad for the humans suffering under my rule that he was helping them escape  _ for free! _ ”

“Not  _ you _ , her.”

“It doesn’t make any difference!”

“Yes, it does. Let’s imagine for just a moment that instead of being found by the Bajoran scientists, I had been discovered by Cardassian instead. Or perhaps even Ferengi. How do you think I might different than I am today?”

“Odo...”

“I’m serious. The Bajorans' values are very different from Cardassian or Ferengi. Imagine if I had been in a laboratory where the only concern was ‘profit’. Would they have used me to make something? Or taught me to be the best salesman in the galaxy? Imagine them teaching me to mimic other races to fool them into giving us a better deal. Or going undercover to learn more about foreign markets.”

“You never would have-”

“Are you certain of that? Yes, I have a strong sense of justice. But much of what I value I learned from the scientists I first interacted with. Bajorans do still have an economy based on need, but the scientists did not value money except as a means to further their research. I have made a wage from the provisional government that I hardly touch because I see no need to spend it on frivolous things. And being with them as they suffered under Cardassian rule, I learned to dislike oppressors.”

“Well, you won’t convince me you could have been turned into a Cardassian sympathizer.”

“Oh, really? Do you think the children raised by their parents on that planet see Bajorans as victims? Of course not. They are raised to believe that Cardassians are superior in every way, and therefore deserve to rule over other species, including the ungrateful Bajorans who drove away their helping hand. Given enough time and evidence, I might have been convinced they were wrong but hearing that from the beginning...it would likely have taken some time for me to change my mind.”

“You almost sound like you agree with her. The other me.”

“No, I feel sorry for her.”

“Sorry for her  _ how _ ?!”

“Because something happened to her to make her this way. Something so awful that my counterpart  _ agreed _ with her that this is how the humans -the Terrans- should be treated. It makes me wonder if they were even worse than the Cardassians. Even the other humans, from what I have read, none of them argued that what was happening was  _ unfair. _ Just that it was wrong to treat anyone that way. And despite what your ‘twin’ has become, somewhere deep inside she still knows that what she is doing in return is wrong.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I believe she said something along the lines of, ‘Who else can love me?’ However twisted she has become, she knows that her behavior is wrong. But you...you were her mirror. If you could love her, accept her, then what she’d become wasn’t as awful as she thought.”

“You’re saying that trusting me was a way to convince herself to trust herself again. Because I was her.”

“Exactly.”

“Odo...how do you come up with this stuff?”

“I am not a solid, and so I have spent decades observing solids to learn to predict your behaviors and actions. At first, it was because it was necessary for me to understand how to get along in your society. Later, when I became more proficient, it became a sort of hobby.”

“And now it's your job.”

“And one, if I’m allowed to say so, that I’m rather good at.”

“That’s putting it mildly. I heard they asked you to come to Bajor to help train the new standing police force.”

“Yes, how did you know about that?”

“Who do you think recommended you to the job?”

Smiling slightly. “I should have known.”

“We’ll miss you on the station, of course. Quark will try to take advantage of your absence  _ again _ .”

“You did quite well heading him off last time. Even with his clever...diversion.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Softening a bit. “Thank you, Odo. I think...I think that helped.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Not unless you know of a way to erase memories.”

“None that are reliable or safe, no. Why?”

“You have no idea how hard it was, telling Sisko everything when I’m pretty sure the Intendant and  _ that _ Captain Sisko were sleeping together.”

“...oh.”

“And not just him, apparently. The only person I’m relatively certain she  _ wasn’t _ sleeping with among her staff was Garak. Her contempt for him was hardly hidden, so I doubt she tried her ‘charms’ on him. But all the rest...” Shaking her head. “And of course, trying not to think about it only makes it worse, so...”

Odo opens his mouth, and then closes it again.

“What?”

“...nothing. Just a thought.”

“What is it? It can’t be worse than anything I’ve already thought about the whole thing.”

Not the question he was going to ask, but, “Did you meet Bareil there?”

“No, I didn’t, thank the Prophets. I’m not sure which would have been worse: discovering that he was among the Intendant’s entourage or her enemies.”

Changing the subject. “Why don’t you come on Patrol with me? I was going to do a survey of the rest of the Habitat ring, and then move up to the Docking Pylons.”

“...you don’t need my help to patrol, Odo.”

“No, I don’t,” he agreed quietly. “But your company would still be appreciated.”

“Alright.” Wide smile. They meander off.

###

“Odo, this has not been a good day,” Kira declared as she sat in the chair opposite his desk and sighed.

“No,” he agreed quietly. “I would imagine not.”

“Rumors abounding already?” Growling to herself. Odo puts a raktajino on the desk between them, and she accepts it with a short nod. “I’m not surprised. People are always eager to spread the worst of news.”

“Hm, that is true.”

“I could kill Vedek Winn.”

“Kai Winn, you mean.”

“She is a disaster waiting to happen.”

“She is the officially elected Kai for Bajor, whether or not you like it.” Said gently. “And as such, a person of great power and influence on Bajor. Face it, Major. You lost this round.”

“I know.” Taking a sip of her drink. “...I’ve decided to forgive Bareil, for lying to me. For covering up the truth.”

“I thought that you probably would.”

“Do you think I’m ridiculous for doing so? Because sometimes, when I step back for a moment and think about it, I feel ridiculous. How can I still trust him after this? How can I still revere Kai Opaka? She sacrificed her  _ son-” _

“No, I do not think you are ridiculous. And I think accepting that the people you are about are not perfect and are going to disappoint you is normal for  _ everyone _ , humanoid and shapeshifter. What Vedek Bareil did was, in its own way, noble. Kai Opaka was the backbone of the Bajoran people through the occupation, and a stain on her reputation truly might shatter the people’s faith in the Prophets. He set aside all personal and political ambition to maintain that faith. He even risked losing you. Not because he doesn’t love you, but because he loves Bajor so much that he will do anything not to see it fall.”

“I’m the one that’s in love with him, Odo. I feel like I should be the one saying those things.”

“Right now, because you love him, you’re also the one he hurt the most by this. Give it time.”

“...thank you. For helping me...see clearly when I can’t. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably shout a great deal more.”

“Yeah, probably.”

###

“Odo?”

“Hmm?”

Kira stopped halfway in the door, mouth open as she stared past the Chief of Security to the picture hanging on his office wall.

“Major, was there something you needed?” he asked when nothing further came.

“Yes, I....is that drawing, Odo?”

“Hmm?” He turned, then nodded when he saw what she was referring to. “Yes, a gift from Molly O’Brien.”

“What is it?” she asked, studying the scrawled lines curiously.

“I’m not entirely sure, but she was quite proud when she gave it to me and I thought it appropriate to display it for a time.”

“Why did she give it to you?”

Looking embarrassed. “O’Brien told her that I ‘saved daddy from the bad men’. Which isn’t accurate, as it was you and the rest of the senior staff who really proved his innocence, but it seemed impolite to disagree when she was giving it to me with her parents standing there watching.”

“You saved him as much as we did,” Kira replied with a proud smile. “If you hadn’t stalled them at every turn, we wouldn’t have made it to Cardassia Prime in time to change the sentencing. Once the trial ended, it would have been much harder to make them listen. And you did so at great personal risk to yourself.”

Looking away. “Hardly. I stood in the room and spoke up whenever possible. That was all.”

“I watched the trial later, Garak had a copy of it of course, and I heard when the judge threatened you with a punishment if you wouldn’t respect their rules. So I looked it up. Odo, she could have had  _ you _ tried and executed for half the stunts you pulled in that court. If you had been Cardassian, you’d probably be dead.”

“I know. But I also know how Cardassians like to laud their superiority over others. Playing dumb meant she could sneer at me from on high. And letting her sneer at my supposed ignorance kept me alive to stall a little longer.”

“It was still incredibly brave. And reckless.”

“Was it? Oh dear, I think you might be rubbing off on me.”

“Ha!” 

“It was also nice to stick one to Dukat.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s the one who insisted I get my official court credentials when I started working for him so I could testify in court. He oversaw my tests and signed my papers' official titles himself. He knows I knew exactly how the system worked, and no doubt he was watching. Every opponent of his who openly spoke against having me admitted to the court....well, let’s just say it's probably come home to roost right about now.”

“They’ve probably revoked that now.”

“No, they haven’t.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, because doing so would admit that they made a mistake. And Cardassians never make mistakes. Oh, if this happens again they’ll probably find some way to try and block me from interfering again. Perhaps their Ministers will pass a law saying all court officials must retake the tests every five years. Or that you must live on Cardassian Prime for so long. However they do it, they will find some way to quietly take it away without admitting any fault at all.”

“I doubt it would be of much use anyways. Cardassians rarely make the same mistake twice, as I know very well.”

“That’s true. But I think I’ll enjoy this victory just the same.” Looking at the picture. “Now, you came here for a reason. What was it?”

“Oh, right, I have a report from Bajor about that smuggler you were tracking-”

###

“ _ Dammit _ , Odo, I feel like...like a child who was told off by an adult.” Pacing in Sisko’s office.

“I heard about it from O’Brien. He was...impressed. And frightened I think.”

_ “I’m  _ frightened. And I don’t like it. He treated our shields and containment fields like they didn’t exist. He wasn’t afraid in the least, he  _ owned _ that room the moment he transported aboard. And the colony-” Breaking off. 

“We will inform the families and mourn for the dead when the crisis has passed, Major. I need to see to dispersing my men. When is Captain Keogh arriving?”

“Three hours.”

“Very good.”

###

It was odd, watching Kira walk away as they both prepared for battle. It had been almost two years now since they had done this. Parted company knowing there was a very real possibility one of them wouldn’t return. Odo didn’t believe in the Prophets, but he knew many of the prayers by heart. You couldn’t live among the Bajorans for so long and not pick up a few things. Silently, he repeated it as he hurried towards his ship with measured steps.

_ Prophets guide her path, shield her from harm, and turn her steps towards home that those she lives in the hearts of may be with her again. _

He didn’t believe in the Prophets, but his steps were a bit firmer and his hands a bit steadier as he arrived at the runabout.

It was time.

###

The vigil was for those killed by the Dominion. The colony at New Bajor, the many ships destroyed, the suicide run on the Odyssey, the names piled up into a list that seemed to slice right to the heart. Men. Women. Children.

_ You should be proud. They fought well for a spiritual people _ . 

Kira’s jaw clamped all the tighter, and felt Bareil put his hand on her back.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a soft whisper, Kai Winn’s intonation droning on above them. “Given what you’ve been through, you don’t have to be here.”

“Yes, I do,” she replied. “I supported the idea of the colony, helped the people creating it find the funding they needed to bring it together.”

“You couldn’t have known it would end like this.”

“No, but perhaps we’ve all been too careless about crossing through to the otherside. We assumed we could handle anything we found out there, and our arrogance has come back to us tenfold.”

“It was not arrogance, Major,” Odo said quietly as he stepped up on her other side. “Naivety, perhaps, but not arrogance. The Federation and Bajoran government both attempted to contact the Dominion on multiple channels. Offers for trade and negotiation were made, and never answered. The planets chosen for research or colonization were checked and checked again for previous inhabitants. We did everything in our power to establish good relations with those on the other side of the wormhole. Perhaps we should have taken their silence for the warning it was clearly meant to be, but hindsight is always 20/20, is it not?”

“Odo, what are you doing here?” Surprised.

“I knew some of those killed by the Dominion.”

“Really?”

“Major, I am the Chief of Security on this station. At the very least, I have a passing acquaintance with every Captain who stops here and many others I have met in passing after serving on this station for almost seven years now.”

“I didn’t think of that. Who?”

“I helped train the colony’s chief of security, Loban Velkan. He was a good man. And Captain Tomas, who’s ship the  _ Nelphin _ was on the list of those destroyed.”

“Captain Tomas was a smuggler.”

“ _ Was _ a smuggler, yes. During the occupation, that would have been true. Afterwards, he struck a deal. He was helping me seek out others who were still attempting to take advantage of the disorganization of the provisional government. After that, he went straight. He had established a shipping run through the new markets in the Gamma Quadrant.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“It was a secret, but there is no point in keeping it now. I have already sent a message of condolence to his widow and children on Bolia. And then of course, there was Lieutenant Jackson, Tal Faldran’s husband.”

“No! He was on the  _ Odyssey _ ?”

“Yes, just reassigned last month.”

“Oh, poor Tal...”

“Who is Tal Faldran?” Bareil, only a little impatient with having been left out of the conversation for a while now.

“Oh, she ran a restaurant here on the Promenade during the occupation, and an honest one if you can believe that. She was raising her sister’s children, three little boys, so she never joined the resistance. She had bad scarring from a pox as a child, so she was never taken as a ‘comfort woman’ by the officers of the station. She was smart, though. She found out what your average Cardassian likes to eat and figured out to make it with Bajoran foods. When the occupation ended, she met Lieutenant...well, he was an Ensign then, Jackson. Before we knew it, they were getting married, and transferred to another post taking the boys with them.”

“Their wedding was the first on the station after it became DS9, so it was important to everyone. A victory, to celebrate new love and new life.”

“I see.” Bareil. “I knew Vedek Hanolin, who was leading the monastery at the colony.”

“Yes, his first big responsibility,” Odo replied quietly.

“How did you know that?” Bareil, surprised.

“He was still an initiate when I met him, but he trained for a short time under the Vedek who ran the services on the station when it was still Terok Nor. He and I had some fascinating discussions during that time. We did not keep in touch, but I followed his career in the Vedek Assembly with interest.”

“I see.” Bareil is not particularly pleased. Odo notices for the first time.

“I see Tal Faldran with the boys. I’ll go pay my respects, and offer what assistance we may provide them.”

“Oh, I should come too.”

“No, it would probably be better if you didn’t. Not after...”

“Oh, right. But please, if there’s something I can do let me know.”

“I will. Major, Vedek.” He nods to both and leaves.

“Not after what?”

“Oh. That’s kind of a long story, and not really appropriate for this..”

“But she and Odo were...close?”

“No, but even if he’s not social he’s very good at being sincere. He means it when he says that he’s sorry, and if there’s anything he can do to help he will.”

“I see.” Bareil cannot help but notice that Kira is a bit more relaxed, and if still sad no longer fuming under the surface. And he can’t help but wonder...

###

_ His smile. _

It was rare to see Odo smile. Oh, he smirked at Quark, and had a certain self-satisfied air he would assume when he solved a case. There was a polite smile he could assume when dealing with people who needed his help, or important people he knew would be unwise to offend. But a real smile. One that reached his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Those were rarer than diamonds, and infinitely more precious. Seeing his entire face light up as his body relaxed, it was perhaps the most at peace she had ever seen him before.

_ “I’m home. _ ”

_ His uncertainty. _

The way he hunched his shoulders as he spoke to the Changeling woman, like a child knowing they had not done as they should. His frustration with the tasks given him, his inability to reach the understanding they believed to be within his grasp. 

_ “I see being away has damaged you.” _

_ His exhilaration. _

Odo was always carefully controlled in expressing himself. Seeing him stand with arms outstretched, limbs arched like wings and exalting the feeling of the wind under his wings...if Kira had one thing to compare it to, it would be like being touched by the Prophets. A deeply personal moment that was nearly spiritual...and he chose to share it with her. It had warmed her heart even as she’d realized he was never going to come home again. Not to her home. Not to Deep Space 9. 

_ “I finally understand...” _

_ His betrayal. _

Kira had thought finding the Commander and the rest of the crew on the slabs connected to various wires was bad. The announcement that the Changelings were not part of the Dominion, but were in fact the head and whole of it had been devastating. She could see it in Odo’s face, the way his back straightened, his mouth tightened into a firm line. His hands and arms now held tight to his body.

_ “I have devoted my life to the pursuit of justice. This is not justice.” _

_ His link. _

The declaration of his link with them, with her...the Major tried not to smile too widely over that. It was hard to get Odo to admit that he liked people. That he may feel something for them beyond simple camaraderie.  _ Do you see? _ She wanted to shout at the Changeling female.  _ He is trusted! He is valued! He is a part of us, our equal and friend! We are simple solids, and he still chose us! _ She didn’t need to, of course, she could read it in the female Changeling’s face. Five years of deciphering Odo made seeing the disguised pain and anger in that smooth face fairly easy. 

_ “We will not be so generous next time.” _

Odo didn’t usually allow himself to be touched, but he let her take his hand and squeezed back when she tightened her grip. She used his combaged to beam them put, pressing her other hand into his chest. She hoped the Founders were watching, that they knew that they would fight for him to the end. Because he was part of their link. Part of their family. And they could demean that however they liked, but it wasn’t going to change a thing. 

“Computer, two to beam up.”

###

Even with the Defiant, it wasn’t a comfortable trip back to Deep Space 9. The ship had been in no way repaired, and that combined with their much-depleted crew meant there was no time to explain anything. O’Brien went from station to station, giving repair lists to everyone who could hold so much as a spanner and trying to balance what needed doing right now with what would actually get them home. Odo and Kira returned with their shuttlecraft, and had barely disembarked before they were thrown into the fray. Even T’Rul helped, crawling through Jeffries tubes with Captain Sisko to reconnect damaged power couplings. 

“Sir, we have warp engines,” O’Brien finally announced, and everyone within hearing let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Take us home, Dax,” the Commander said, his body finally going from rigidly alert to simply tense. 

“Yessir.”

“And now-”

“Sir,” Kira interrupted quietly. “Odo needs to be excused to regenerate. I would be happy to start giving my report while he’s unavailable.”

“It is true that my time is near, sir,” Odo added when Sisko turned to him. “I should only be an hour, sir.”

“Very good, report to me in the mess hall when you’re ready.”

“Yes, sir.” Grateful look to Kira and goes. Dax watches with raised brows.

“Lieutenant Dax, you have the bridge. Major Kira, you’re with me.”

“Yes, sir.”

T’Rul watched them leave, a frown on her face. She did not like what had happened to her, and she liked being excluded from the explanations even less. 

“So,” Sisko said as he settled in across from her in the mess hall, a steaming cup that wasn’t raktajino but was close enough for now in front of them both. “This must be quite the story.”

“Yeah, it is,” Kira agreed tiredly. “And I still hardly believe it. Changelings. The Founders are Changelings.”

“I think you’d better start from the beginning. The last time I saw you, you were going to speak to Odo because we were both worried about him.”

“And that’s what I did. I was with him when the attack came.” Kira was good at giving reports. She had given hundreds as a Resistance fighter, and nearly as many since becoming the First Officer of Deep Space 9. She described the attack in the hallway, and her subsequent injuries. Waking up in the shuttlecraft with Odo, and discovering they were not heading back to the wormhole.

“I know that’s not technically what he should have done,” Kira said, breaking off from her official report with a frown. “By the books, we should have headed back. But he couldn’t help it, as we found out when we got to the planet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Odo was part of a...program, I guess. A way of exploring unknown parts of the universe. They took 100 of their children, and shot them out into space. To land where they would. And each of those 100 were genetically programmed to return home. Once Odo was within a certain distance, it was like iron filings to a magnet. He was drawn to them, to their planet, and I don’t think he could have stopped even if it had meant his life.”

“I have a great many questions, Major. But go back to being on the shuttle, and tell me everything that happened. I’ll try to hold my curiosity until the end.”

“Yessir.”

The planet was next. The copper-gold sea of the Great Link. The four who separated themselves from the rest to come forwards and greet them. Odo’s joy at finding his people, his home. His linking with the female changeling Sisko had seen just before they left the planet.

“How many did you see?”

“Only the four, and they wouldn’t speak to me anymore than they had to. They mostly addressed Odo, and ignored me, unless forced to do otherwise.”

“If you had to guess, how many were contained in the....Great Link?”

“Hundreds of thousands? Perhaps even millions. I tried to run several scans of the planet’s surface, to determine how large the actual Great Link was, but the same energy interference that made it impossible for me to send transmissions also blocked me from scanning very far from our location. It's entirely possible that it covers almost the entire planet, and if that’s the case we could be looking at billions or more.”

“Do you have the results of those scans still?”

“Unless they were removed from the shuttlecraft logs, yes. Unfortunately, given what the Dominion has done thus far, I’d say it's entirely possible they’ve removed everything I’ve done.”

“We’ll see. Continue from Odo’s first meeting with the Changelings.”

Kira explained what she understood about the link, and Odo’s joy. That turned to frustration when they and he realized how little he understood about his true nature.

“They didn’t take the wormhole into account, and he returned approximately 300 years early. On top of that, it appears he is the first to have returned. It's entirely possible that Odo’s experience will actually be what all the rest went through. Not truly being able to understand until they return, and forced to return under the compulsion built into their genetic code.”

“You find that upsetting?”

“Yes, I don’t think he realized I was listening, but the female changeling told him she hadn’t realized how damaged he would become, separated from his people. You should have seen his face. They shot him off into space, and acted like it was his fault that he wasn’t exactly like them. What did they expect?”

“I see.”

She went back to describing the garden where Odo spent most of his time, and her time spent in the shuttlecraft trying to contact Sisko or Bajor. When she got to Odo’s revelation during his flight as a bird, she smiled. 

“So he learned something from them?”

“Oh, absolutely. How much, I’m not sure, but he definitely...reached some point he never had before.”

“Hm. That doesn’t bode well.”

“Why not?”

“If they are truly that much more talented, then its possible they could impersonate solids without Odo’s flaws.”

“...you mean the perfect impersonators.”

“Exactly. I was hoping Odo had reached the extent of his abilities, and it would be the same of his people.”

“...I don’t know, but Odo might.”

“I’ll be sure to ask. How did you find us?”

Kira described the interference, and using the computer to track down its source. About Odo’s decision to remain behind, and her own resolve to leave but asking him for one last favour. Then she took him to the door.

“It was like....seeing the puppeteer behind the screen. The man monitoring the machines you were strapped to was the same race as the one that tried to sneak aboard DS9 as a spy.”

“I thought he looked similar as well.”

“I thought at first that they must be using Odo’s people somehow. I just couldn’t imagine that anyone of his kind could be involved in the Dominion. Then I realized...they were the Dominion.”

“What did she say?”

“That humanoids were not to be trusted, and the only way to protect themselves was to control everyone and everything.That what Odo truly sought was order, not justice, and that’s what they had done. Impose order on everyone and everything.”

“Given what we’ve seen of their actions, that may be how they started but they’ve strayed far from that goal.”

“Odo thought so as well. The only reason we were allowed to leave was him.”

“Why?”

“According to them, no changeling has ever harmed another, and he made it clear that whatever they were going to do to us they were also going to have to do to him. It worked, this time, but I would not count on it a second time.”

“I see. Did they say anything, after we beamed to the  _ Defiant _ ?”

“That she looked forward to the day he would rejoin the Great Link and his rightful place in the Dominion.”

“And what did Odo think of that?”

“He said that it wouldn’t ever happen. Her reply was that his link with us ‘solids’ wouldn’t last. That he would always be an outsider.” Her face hardens. “He agreed that he was an outsider, which I don’t like because he’s not. At least not to me. But he told her it gave him a unique perspective, and it was a pity she’d forgotten that. She offered to come visit him...it wasn’t a threat, but it wasn’t quite friendly either. He basically said that we wouldn’t just give in to them coming in and taking control.” She frowned suddenly, looking away.

“What is it?”

“The last thing she said as she rejoined the Great Link was that he would be missed...but that he would miss them even more.” 

“I see.” 

“Captain, I must speak with the changeling,” T’Rul said as she barged in unannounced. “I have reason to believe the cloaking device was tampered with, and-”

“Odo is still regenerating,” Kira broke in sharply. “And even if he weren’t, we didn’t know the Defiant was in orbit of the planet. They kept its location hidden from us until they let us go, so he won’t know anything about the cloaking device or whether it was tampered with.”

“I would hear this from him, not you. And I did not ask you.”

“Major Kira is correct,” Sisko said quietly. “Odo will not be available until his regeneration cycle is done. And when that is complete, he will first be making his report to me as the Captain of this ship. You will not be a part of that briefing. But as soon as that is done, he will be told to make time to go over any questions you may have for him.”

“Which will be a waste of time, as he doesn’t know anything.”

“Major.” Gentle warning tone.

“That will...suffice, but let it be known that I am not pleased thus far with our mission or its outcome.”

“I think you are in good company, Commander. Will that be all?”

“Yes, it will.” Leaving abruptly.

“I really don’t like her.” Kira. 

“I think the feeling is mutual. For now, let’s just focus on getting back to the other side of the wormhole. We’re only going to be able to manage warp 4 most of the way, so it will be at least a few days.”

Kira is practically Odo’s shadow on the ship, and protects him from T’Rul at every opportunity. The Romulan is beyond pissed, and Kira is quite happy. Sisko is staying out of it, seeing no harm from it either way.

###

“We’re going to be back at the Station in a few hours,” Odo said as he sat beside Kira in the Mess Hall. “And then everything is going to change.”

“You aren’t still going to resign, are you?”

“...no. I have to stay, for now, to make sure my people are stopped from crossing over into the Alpha Quadrant.”

“You won’t be able to do it alone, Odo.”

“No, but if I stay I might be able to help Bajor and the Federation keep everyone safe.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For being you. For saving us.”

“It was the right thing to do. The just thing to do. My people are wrong, they are not imposing order. Merely protecting themselves, and it does not seem to matter to them who they hurt in the process.”

“You aren’t like them, and you aren’t to blame for what they’ve done, Odo.”

“No, I know that. As I recall, I once gave you a similar talk.”

“Yes, you did.”

“But...I still feel a little responsible. Whatever I can do to fix this- I will.”

“I think that’s very noble of you.”

“Do you think...” Clearing his throat. “Once people learn who the founders are...do you think they will treat me differently?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Really.” Sadly.

“Mhmm. O’Brien and Bashir have already composed a ballad in your honor for saving us, and I’m sure Dax has come up with her own version of the story as well. You're going to be the hero of the Station.”

“You're joking.”

“Do you have room for more drawings on your wall? I have a feeling you’re going to be getting a few.”

“I am not a hero!”

“Try telling everyone else that.”

“I will.”

“They won't believe you. And they won't treat you like the enemy either. You're our Odo, a part of our link. And that's all there is to it.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“See that you do.” Smiling.

###

Odo’s office did gain a few new drawings, and he proudly showed them to Kira the next time she came by his office. 

“I told you so,” she said with a wide grin.

“Yes, you did.” Shrugging. “Have you heard the latest gossip, though?”

“About who?”

“Quark is now the hero of the Station. He married a Klingon widow, saved her house from ruin, and refused to fight her dead husband’s brother in honorable combat. And Gowron himself supposedly said he was a ‘very brave Ferengi’, though I have my doubts about that. He then got divorced, and supposedly she kissed him right after slapping him so hard he hit the floor. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Rom’s been telling the story so often it's got holes worn in it.”

“Is it true?”

“At least partially, yes. Quark did travel to the Klingon homeworld, and did marry the widow of a Klingon warrior he supposedly killed in honorable combat. For a few days, at least. And he did do something, though whether it is spectacular as Rom claims, to save her house. And then she promptly divorced him. It is possible that she was grateful enough to even kiss him afterwards, though I have my doubts about that too.”

“I can’t believe it. This is what happens when I get stuck running drills for a few days, I miss all the good stuff.”

“Well, if you want a full recounting I’m sure Rom would be happy to oblige.”

“You know, I think I’m going to ask Quark.”

“Why?”

“Practice to see if I can tell when he’s lying or not, and a Starduster. I think I’ve earned it after the last few days.”

“Enjoy.”

###

“Uh...Odo?”

The Security Chief looked up, and was surprised to find that it was Keiko O’Brien standing in the doorway of his office looking nervous. 

“Mrs. O’Brien,” he said, standing quickly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, sorry, I should have realized coming here would make you think...I just wanted to ask you a favour. But please understand that if it's something you’re not comfortable with, I will totally understand.”

“What can I do for you?” Puzzled.

“Have you heard that Molly and I will be joining an expedition through one of the Bajoran mountain ranges? We’ll be gone for six months at least.”

“I had heard something, yes. I understand you are a talented Botanist, and they were quite pleased to have you join them on this venture.”

“Yes. I’m very excited for the opportunity to work in the field again. But my problem is Molly.”

“Ok.”

“Other than short visits, she’s lived most of her life in space. And even though we’ve taken her to wildlife preserves and visited holo-zoos...it’s just not the same as spending six weeks on the back of an animal that to her looks enormous.”

“I see. She’s afraid.”

“Very. And unfortunately also very smart. She knows that the holo-animals aren’t real, and that they can’t hurt her. So getting her familiar with the pack animals in the holosuite isn’t going to work.”

“I can see how that would be a problem. Have the expedition leaders suggested anything?”

“Yes, to come down right now and spend the next two weeks letting her get used to them. But I don’t want to do that to Miles. We’re going to be gone six months with only occasional visits, leaving two weeks early just so Molly can get used to the pack animals may be the last straw. Which comes to my request.”

Odo saw it coming for miles, but he merely sighed and said, “I will make arrangements in one of the unused Cargo Bays. I will send you a message with the time you are to be there when all is ready.”

“...thank you, Odo.” Grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“Of course, Mrs. O’Brien.”

“You can call me Keiko, Odo. I’d think after flying to Cardassia Prime and back to save Miles, you’ve earned at least that much.”

“Keiko, then. Please bring Molly in something that can get dirty. Just in case.”

“I will.”

###

Sisko strode down the hallway of the Cargo Bays, stretching his legs away from the hustle and bustle of the Promenade. Other than the quiet hum of the lights and the machinery around him, it was nearly silent, a rare commodity on a space station this busy. 

So he was surprised when he heard voices up ahead.

“Very good, Molly!”

“Just make sure you grab on here.” That was Major Kira, he was sure. Curious, he lengthened his stride a bit. “Yeah, like that. It’s more comfortable for them.”

“Major?” Rounding the corner, he never could have guessed what would await them there. “...why is there a batos on my station?”

The large herd animal paused, Molly O’Brien perched on its back and stared at him with eerily intelligent eyes.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Kira said quickly as she stepped between them.

“I hope not,” Sisko replied. “Because I can’t imagine how you got that in a transport and up to the station.”

“Mr. Odo, go! Go!” Molly called from the back of the beast, gently thumping her heads. Giving the adults one last glance, the creature obliged and started to lumber away.”

“Wait,” the Commander said. “That’s Odo?”

“I asked him to help Molly not be afraid of the bato,” Keiko explained quickly. “She isn’t used to large animals, and that’s how we’ll mainly be traveling for the expedition on Bajor.”

“I see.” A smile starting to quirk the corner of his mouth. “And I assume you’re using a disused Cargo Bay because Odo didn’t want anyone else to see.”

“Well, you know Odo. He doesn’t like other people to see him being nice. He says it ruins his image.”

“This was alright, wasn’t it Commander?” Keiko, worried.

“Of course.” Reassuring with a wide smile. “If Odo agreed to help, then I’m happy for him to do so.”

“You know you can’t tell anyone, sir.” Kira said in a lower voice as Odo turned the corner away from them with the happily bouncing Molly on his back. 

“I know,” he replied with a small chuckle. “But...it makes me happy, seeing him like this.”

“Me too.”

“Carry on, Major. Keiko. And I’ll shut the door behind me on the way out.”

“Yessir.”

###

“Lieutenant Dax?” 

Jadzia turned to find Odo standing behind her on the Promenade.

“Not you too, Odo,” she said, smiling with resignation.

“Not me too...what?” he replied, looking confused.

“I know I was behaving...erratically before,” the Trill explained patiently. “And I’m not saying I have it all sorted out yet. But I don’t need the entire crew hovering around making sure I’m ok.”

“Oh. Have the others been...hovering?”

“Yes. Kira’s been practically my shadow in Ops, and Julian keeps popping by out of the blue with some excuse why he’s there ‘but let me just scan you real quick while I have a moment’. And Sisko...I’m fairly sure he’d put me on leading strings at his waist if he could.”

“Well, as it so happens, I wasn’t checking on you.”

“You weren’t?”

“Major Kira said you were better, I assumed she was correct. Should I have come and checked on you for myself?” Concerned.

“No! No. I am fine, really. Thank you. So, what can I do for you if you aren’t checking up on me?”

“I have a question for you. A question I am not...comfortable asking anyone else.”

“Not even Kira?”

“Well, it's about her. About something she said. And I didn’t wish to embarrass her.”

“Well, this should be good.”

“You won’t say anything to her?”

“Not unless it's something she needs to apologize for and you don’t want to bring it up with her.”

“Hm. Well, do you recall the night you played the music on Jake’s instrument?”

“Quite well. I doubt I’ll ever be able to forget it.”

“Before that, I was attempting to assist in the preparation of the meal.”

“Whisking a souffle as I recall.”

“Yes, that. Well, the Major came over and was watching me, so I asked her if something was wrong. And she said that I looked...cute.”

“Ok, and?”

“And that’s it. She said I looked...cute. And given my understanding of the term, I’m just not certain how to take that.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you  _ think _ cute means and we’ll go from there?”

“I have heard cute applied to children or small animals. To innocent or harmless beings who are also defenseless. Occasionally, it may be applied to especially delicate older women, but certainly not a capable adult.”

“You don’t think the Major is cute?”

“Of course not! She is neither helpless nor old.”

“Then what descriptor would you use for her?”

“She, as I understand it, is beautiful.” Hastily adding, “As are you, and Keiko O’Brien, and a dozen other women on this Station.”

“I see.” Hiding her grin. “I think I understand where the confusion is coming from.”

“Do tell.”

“Since our return from the Gamma Quadrant, you’ve been trying to be with the rest of us more. Like the meal with the Commander. A few months ago, you wouldn’t have come.”

“That is correct. I am trying to...strengthen my link with everyone.”

“And we’re all very glad that you are. But things like cooking, that you’ve never really experienced before, you approach them with a simple kind of joy and wonder that is, in a way, child-like.”

“Hm.”

“That is not to say that you are a child or that you behave like a child, but that you take pleasure in simple things that we take for granted. And that attribute has long been associated with children. ‘Child-like wonder.’ Or ‘child-like pleasure.’ And seeing that in you brings us joy and pleasure, because it reminds of when we first experienced those things ourselves. Usually as children.”

“...I see.”

“And that’s probably all she meant. Would you like me to say something to her? I can understand if you still wouldn’t care for the descriptor.”

“No, I think I understand. And I would not wish to spoil anyone else’s....pleasure.”

“Ok.” Odo looks like he’s about to ask something. “Don’t. I don’t need anything, I’m fine.”

“Very good, Lieutenant. Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime.”

When she sees Kira later that day. 

“What?” Kira, suspicious.

“I can’t tell you,” Jadzia replied, trying to keep her face straight.

“Why not?”

“I promised not to.”

“...ok.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, now I’m obviously going to.”

“Sorry.”

###

“You’re certain you don’t want me to come with you?” Odo asked for the third time as he finished downloading the information onto a PADD for her. “I have weeks of leave saved up that the Commander is always trying to get me to use. He would probably let me go, even with the short notice.”

“No,” she replied briskly. “This just has to be some kind of mistake. I’ll go down, sort out what happened, and come right back. Well, I’ll probably visit Bareil first, just to say hi, but that’s it.”

“Ah, I see. Well, then, if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Then I will see you in a few days.”

“Try not to miss me too much.”

“I will try.”

###

“Major?”

Kira jumped, and immediately turned away.

“Go away, Odo.”

“Why?”

“Just...I don’t want to see my friends until Bashir has had his hand at undoing this.” Jerking her hand at her face. “I don’t want you to remember it.”

“What do you mean something like this?” Kira looked up as Odo flexed his neck muscles, and then...had Cardassian ridges, just like her.

“How...?”

“The scientists I worked with made me learn it for a Cardassian party raising funds for another project. It was quite the hit with the Military Command officers. I spent most of the evening like this. What do you think?”

“I think it's a miracle you turned out half as wonderful as you are sometimes.” Shaking her head. “I should have taken you with me.”

“There is no guarantee that would have stopped this. They had their plan down to the last detail, and it was mostly because of Garak that we were even able to get to you in time. I imagine my presence would have not presented much of a complication. Not if they were truly determined to have you.”

“...thank you for coming with them to get me. I know you didn’t have to.”

“As if I would leave you in the hands of the Cardassians. Or trust Garak to do my job for me. No. The moment we knew you were missing, the Commander knew better than to try and keep me out of it.”

“I believe it.” Wide smile. The door opens, it's her Cardassian father.

“Ah...I thought we might talk. If I’m not interrupting.”

“That’s alright.” Odo flexes his neck again and it goes back to normal. “I’ll see you on the Station, Major.”

“Thank you, Odo.”

“Odo,” he said as the door closed behind the shape-shifter. “Is that  _ the _ Odo? The...changeling that worked for Gul Dukat at one time?”

“You know of him?”

“Yes, he is quite well-known among the Cardassian high command. The Gul’s decision to give him a place of importance on Terok Nor was a heavily contested move in several circles of the government. He is your...friend? Or...?” Suggestive.

“Friend. We actually met because of Dukat. Though, after all these years he’s really more like family.”

“Well, if there was one thing no one could deny it was his honesty and integrity. I’m glad you have a friend like that, at least.”

“_______....we will have our Doctor on the station confirm it, but I don’t believe that I’m your daughter.”

“I know. But let’s wait and see what the Doctor says, shall we? I promise not to get my hopes up too high.”

“Ok.”

###

_ “You’re always welcome here, Major.” _

“Well, someone is positively glowing today,” Jadzia said as Kira entered the turbolift with her. “Plans with Bareil?”

“No,” Kira admitted with a small laugh. “It seems to be getting harder and harder to find time with him.”

“Then what are you so happy for?”

“I just received one of the biggest compliments I think I’ve ever gotten.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“No, I don’t think I will. I think this one is just for me.”

“Spoil sport. Have you seen Odo’s new quarters yet? I tried to go by earlier, and he wouldn’t let me in. He said he’s not ready for visitors yet.”

“Well, you know how Odo is.” Grinning wider. “He values his privacy.”

“He let you in to see them, didn’t he?” Kira doesn’t reply. “Well, what were they like?”

“I’m not even sure how to describe them. But they were very...Odo.”

“Oh, because that’s helpful.”

“Give him a few more weeks. I’ll try to talk him into having a party or something to break in the new rooms. Besides, they really aren’t finished yet and you know how Odo is about showing off something he hasn’t finished yet.”

“Hm, he is a bit of a perfectionist.”

###

Kira usually liked being told she was right. This was not one of those times. 

“I understand why you did what you did,” she told Odo as she gently laid a hand on his wrist. “And I really mean that. You know better than anyone what it means to be surrounded by scientists in a laboratory, I should have listened when you spoke up.”

“And you were right about both that I was thinking with my heart instead of my head and that he was a product of Dominion breeding and nothing more.”

“I’m so sorry, Odo. I know you tried your best...”

“I hate that it was my people who have done this. What is the point of life if all you care about is killing and obeying someone else? It's a half existence. And one that my people created.”

“We’ll find a way to make it right, then. Together.”

“It’s a nice thought, Major.”

“I mean it. If there’s a way, we’ll find it.”

“...thank you.”

###

“Oh, Odo, you would have loved his face,” Kira said as she lounged back across from his desk in the Security Office. “All smug confidence until he tripped himself up and- voila! Now he’s stuck with us on a station that’s about to self-destruct.”

“I am sorry I missed that,” Odo admitted with a small grin. 

“And Quark actually  _ chose _ to stay in your office and ended up locked in with you?”

“Mhmm. Plopped himself down and refused to move. Said if something’s going wrong, the safest place to be would be with me. Which is ironic, when you think about what happened.”

“It’s his own fault.”

“That’s what I said. Was Gul Dukat the least bit apologetic for making an ass of himself after the fact?”

“Of course not. He’s a Cardassian, and by their account they’re never wrong.”

“Hmm, it's never a dull day around here, is it?”

“No, it most certainly is not.”

###

It wasn’t logical. She had touched him before, hugged him and even held his hand on more than one occasion. So why could he still feel the pressure of her fingers on top of his as she declared loudly, “My lover.”

_ Her _ lover. 

Was it possible to lie to yourself? He supposed it was. Major Kira Nerys was important to him. Had been important to him for many years. She was smart, and engaging and lit up whatever room she entered in a way he could only dream of. 

_ My lover. _

If he’d had a heart, he imagined it would have skipped a beat.

Perhaps being friends was enough, though. She had Bareil, and had been quite attached to him for some time. And when he wasn’t available, which was most of the time, she turned to Odo for help. Perhaps....perhaps that would do. For now.

“Do you have a few hours to spare? I’d like to prepare a little surprise for Quark.” 

Spending time with her plus the added advantage of twisting that little troll’s ear somehow? It was everything he could hope for right now and more.

###

Odo hadn’t thought he was the jealous type, until now. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Kira asked as he walked with her towards the turbo lift.

“No, not at all,” he lied. She caught his eye, and he shrugged. “...a little. But I understand why.”

“Thanks. I know Jadzia will appreciate that you gave up our meeting so I could spend some time with her.”

“Is she...alright?”

“She’s getting there. It's crazy, they left on a mission and she came back in love with a man she’ll never see again. And she’d have stayed with him and given up everything here if she’d been able to. I just...can’t imagine having that kind of desire to be with someone after only a few days.”

“They say love can do anything to a person.”

“I think I believe it.”

Then that Riker fellow had appeared. The Major’s eyes had been drawn to him like a lodestone to iron, and it had grated the changeling’s nerves raw. What was so special about him, anyways? So, he had a beard. And he smiled and laughed a lot. Too much, Odo thought, but clearly the Major didn’t agree with his assessment. Indeed, she had been so blinded by his beard that she walked him right onto the Defiant.

That wasn’t entirely fair, of course. No sentient creature was infallible, solid or changeling. But that this was where she had failed in her judgement, allowing the Maquis sympathizer to sway her judgement and pull her into his nefarious plot...

“Is everything alright, Odo?” Jadzia asked as she paused outside his office. “You seem a bit...broodier than normal.”

“I am fine,” he replied flatly. 

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Yes, Lieutenant, I am sure.” 

“...ok.”

###

“Odo, I really do envy you sometimes.” Kira slouched down in the chair across from his desk in the Security office.

“Why would you say that?” Odo replied, keeping a careful eye out for the surprisingly sneaky Ambassador. 

“Because you weren’t affected by the Ambassador’s virus, and therefore you didn’t make a complete fool of yourself in front of everyone. I won’t be able to look Julian in the face for weeks!”

“He was affected as well. As was most of the Command staff, actually, and a fair number of people in the Promenade. There were several reports of ‘unusual amorous behavior’ in the afternoon and evening yesterday. Thankfully, none of them ended too badly.”

“That is true. And it sort of...evened things out with Bareil?”

“How is the Vedek?” Neutral. 

“Sleeping. He spent the night outside Jadzia’s quarters waiting for her to leave. Fortunately, Sisko decided to hedge his bets and beamed her directly to my rooms and made us both promise to stay there until morning. She’s now at Quark’s, hiding in a holosuite. Quark, knowing full-well that the Chief is probably still going to hold what happened against him, traded her help in diffusing things with O’Brien for a few hours on the house.”

“And why are you here, Major? You are technically still off duty for another...” Checking the time. “Eight or nine hours, at least.”

“I didn’t want to sit around my rooms trying to be silent while Bareil slept, and I don’t feel much like celebrating anymore. Not after this disaster.”

“Hm.” Looking uncomfortable. “I do feel partly responsible...”

“It’s not your fault, Odo. And really neither is it the Ambassador’s.”

“But it's still embarrassing.”

“Very.”

_ Security to Odo. _

“Odo here.”

_ There’s a fight at Quark’s. _

“I’m on my way.”

“Do you might if I stay here and keep hiding?”

“Of course not.”

Kira switches to Odo’s seat and putters around on his back computer looking over some reports. The door opens, and she turns back expecting to find Odo. It's Lwaxana Troi. 

“Ambassador.”

“Major. I thought all Bajoran workers had the day off for the festival?”

“I am still off duty, I just came to visit Odo for a bit. He was called away on a security matter. Is there something I can do for you instead?”

“No, I will just wait here for his return.” Taking the other seat nearest the door. “He is a remarkable man, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is,” Kira agreed with a slight smile. “He’s certainly unlike anyone else I’ve ever known.”

“I came when I heard about his people. I thought perhaps he could use a friend to lean on for a time.”

“Odo isn’t one to ask for help.”

“So I’ve noticed.” A slight chuckle. “But just because you don’t ask for help doesn’t mean you don’t need it.”

“That’s true.”

“And he’s very kind. Very...thoughtful. And generous.” Deep sigh. “And I would do anything to make him happy if he had the ability to love me back.”

“He might. Some day.” Trying to be positive. “I know it would make his friends happy, to see him find someone.”

“Would it? Even if it meant, say, his leaving the Station?”

“I think if you really care about someone, you’re happy if they’re happy, even if what makes them happy makes you sad.”

“I guess you’re right.” 

Odo comes back, tries to back away when he sees Lwaxana. Kira absolutely throws him under the bus. Lwaxana says she was hoping to go for a walk before her transport leaves. He gives in. Kira watches them walk away, feeling oddly conflicted about the whole thing. She goes back to her rooms to find Bareil waking up, and tries to forget the whole thing in his arms.

###

“Bareil?”

“Hm?” Cuddled together in her bed.

“I have sort of an odd question.”

“Yes, it was just the virus. I swear.”

“No, that’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Go ahead.”

“You said that you were jealous of how much time I spent with Jadzia.”

“Mhmm.”

“I spend just as much if not more time with Odo. Are you jealous of him too?”

“No.” More cuddling. “Or at least not in the same way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jadzia had the potential to be more than just your friend.”

“...how did you know about that? Who told you?”

“I didn’t need anyone to tell me, the way she still looked at you sometimes when we first met was enough.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize...”

“I think she’s given up. Or at least, accepted that it’s not going to happen. But I can’t help that you’re beautiful and I worry that she may sway your affections when we’re so rarely together.”

“No fear of that. And so Odo...”

“Is Odo. He’s not like us. I know he’s your friend, and I respect that. You’ve been through a great deal together. But he’s not a solid, and he doesn’t pursue relationships with solids beyond friendship. Knowing that is...comforting. That and he’s always very gracious about changing any plans you may have had with him when I visit without warning.”

“...and Jadzia was less than gracious that one time.”

“Yes.”

“To be fair, she had had that reservation for nearly a month, and we had to wait nearly two to reschedule.”

“You think I should have been more gracious too.”

“I think you both weren’t on your best behaviour that day.”

“Hm, that’s probably fair.”

“But I have your blessing to spend all the time I want with Odo?”

“Of course. He’s important to you, and that makes him important to me.”

“Thank you.”

###

“Time travel?  _ Again? _ ”

Kira shrugged under Odo’s incredulous stare.

“I know, right? I don’t ever remember having this much trouble remaining in the correct time and place before we got mixed up with Starfleet.”

“But, the Commander and Lieutenant and Doctor are all...ok?”

“We think they were wherever they landed. The Chief has something specific he wanted to speak to us regarding that. Let’s go meet him on the bridge.”

“Hm.”

###

He hated that he couldn’t go with her on their race through time. The Chief had taken only a moment to consider what it might do to Odo’s morphogenic abilities, and quickly spoke up against it. O’Brien and Kira would take the transporter, Odo would monitor their progress from the Defiant. Not that he would really be able to do anything if it didn’t work out. He still knew they had to try. To restore the timeline at any cost.

_ Because changing the timeline meant he might never have met Kira Nerys, and Odo didn’t want to live in a universe where that was the case. _

“Well done,” he told her once they had returned with their missing crew members and the timeline was fully restored. 

“I hardly did anything,” she replied with a relieved sigh.

“You led us through the crisis,” he pointed out evenly. “I would say that was important.”

“Hm. Either way, it's over now, and that’s what matters. I’m a little attached to this timeline, and I really didn’t want it to change.”

“Me too.”

###

The vigil for Bareil on Deep Space 9 was beautiful and solemn. Vedek ______ conducted the ceremony, as Kai WInn had left immediately following the signing of the treaty with Cardassia. Her place was back on Bajor, she had told Kira, seeing that their side was honored in Bareil’s name. But her thoughts and prayers would be with them on Deep Space 9. Kira had not been able to formulate a response, and the Kai had taken her silence as assent. 

Jadzia anchored the Major on one side and Odo on the other, the trio a tiny island of privacy in the sea of people. 

Nerys didn’t cry. She had no tears left. They may come again later, but for now she was too exhausted to do more than stand there and wait for the intoned exhortations to the Prophets to welcome their child to his well-earned rest to end.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Jadzia asked gently when the crowds began to disperse. “Or...maybe just go to Quark’s for a drink?”

“I think I want to sleep,” Kira replied leadenly. “Or at least try to.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Do you want Odo and I to walk you to your rooms, or...?”

“No, I can make the trip on my own, thanks.” Wry smile.

“You have the next few days off at least. The Commander said to remind you that you have plenty of time owed to you, and to take as many days as you need before you come back.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Odo followed as Jadzia walked her to the turbolift, and waited until the doors had closed to start to turn away.

“Wait,” Jadzia said as she caught the Changeling’s sleeve.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“What’s your schedule for the next few days?”

“Why?” 

“We’re going to arrange our shifts and sleep so Kira’s never left alone if she doesn’t want to be. That does mean we’ll both have to take off a few shifts, but Benjamin has already approved it when I pointed out that knowing Kira, we’re the only two she’ll probably talk to about this. And given what just happened, she’s going to need our support now more than ever.”

“Hm, yes. I see what you mean.” Nodding to himself. “Let’s go to my office, we can work out the details there. And you’re sure the Commander won’t mind?”

“We can’t take off the whole time, there will be a lot of new ships coming and going with the new treaty in place. But I think we long as we make sure there’s enough other officers to cover for us we should be fine.”

“Very well.”

The Commander approved their new schedules immediately, and Odo played his part to the best of his ability. He did not wait for Kira at the doors to her quarters in the morning, but he was careful to bump into her on the Promenade and offer to accompany her on whatever it was she was doing that day. If she chose not to embrace his company, he would linger somewhere nearby and out of the way in case she changed her mind. 

Jadzia was, as he found out, less relaxed in her vigilance.

The changeling came off his shift and retreated to his quarters for an hour of shape-shifting practice and then to regenerate for an hour. He opened his door, and was surprised to find Kira inside seated on the floor. 

“Major,” he said as she jumped to her feet, clearly not expecting his arrival. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” she said quickly, straightening her clothes though they didn’t look like they needed it to him. “I, uh....I thought you’d be on duty for a few more hours.”

“Normally, yes, but I adjusted my schedule for a few days. Was there something I can do for you or...?”

“No. I’m sorry for using my command codes to break into your rooms, but I thought you wouldn’t mind. I’m hiding from Jadzia.”

“Why?”

“Because as much as she complained about how we all hovered over and worried about her when the whole thing with the Meridian happened, she is being much, much worse. If she’s not waiting outside my doors in the morning, she’s asking what I’ll be doing that afternoon so she can come find me as soon as she gets off shift. It was nice, at first, but now...”

“You’re used to your space.”

“Exactly. And while I know she could use the computer to track me down, I was hoping that she would think I was you and leave me alone for a bit. I didn’t realize that-”

“It’s fine. I meant it when I said you were always welcome here.” A small smile. 

“Do you need me to leave? For...for your practice or regeneration or...?”

“No. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” Mentally switching gears. “Do you know what ‘checkers’ is?”

“Checkers? No, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it before.”

“It’s a game. A simple one, from Earth, for children. Molly taught it to me and gave me my own set in thanks for helping her not be afraid of botas. Would you like to learn how to play?”

“Ah, sure. That actually sounds nice.”

“Should I fetch us a table, or...?”

“The floor is fine.”

Odo pulls out the necessary pieces and sets up the board. He spends the next hour explaining the rules and coaching her through a few games. It's simple enough to be fun but diverting enough that she doesn’t think of much else for the next hour. At the end of it she notices the particular change that means Odo’s time is near.

“You need to go regenerate.”

“How can you tell?”

“Your skin changes. It starts to get more shiney the closer you get to your time.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“No, I don’t think so, but I’ve known you a long time and we spend a lot of time together.”

“Hm.”

“So, I guess I should leave.”

“You don’t have to.” Looking down.

“Odo, I know you like to keep your regeneration cycle private, I really don’t mind-”

“You’ve been there when I need to regenerate on away missions. And I do have a second room I can use for it, if you would be more comfortable with that.”

“I-” Hesitating.

“I was going to come find you after my regeneration anyways. To see if you wanted some company.”

“...ok. I’ll be here when you...wake up.”

“I’ll see you then.”

He leaves. Kira settles herself back on the floor with the checkers board to look at the game some more. Before she knows it, he’s back and they decide to head to the replimat so she can get a bite to eat.

“Perhaps I should have a replicator installed in my rooms,” Odo observed as they walked together to the turbolift to the Promenade. “I do not require sustenance, but it would be easier on my guests.”

“Odo, how often do you actually have guests?”

“...sometimes.”

“There is nothing wrong with preferring to keep your quarters to yourself, Odo. But I’m just not sure you would find it worth the hassle when it would get used so rarely.”

“Hm, it's still something to consider.”

Their afternoon was pleasantly spent. Kira spent some time wandering the Promenade, picking up a few things she needed, and then visited the Temple while Odo waited for her out front and checked with the Security Office that all was still well. They went to Quarks, where Odo enjoyed tossing verbal jabs at Quark whenever the Ferengi passed by, and Kira laughed as Quark happily threw just as many back.

Dinner was spent back in her quarters, over another game of checkers. He doesn’t eat, but having the game to play helps hide that. At the end there is talking and some tears. He sits with her and holds her hand. She thanks him for that, for putting up with her needs. He says it is no trouble at all. He leaves for the night.

###

“You wanted to see me Commander?”

Sisko looked up from the PADD he was holding and met Odo’s gaze.

“Yes, I have a few questions about your report.”

“Yes, I thought you might.”

“I hope you are as disturbed by some of its implications as I am.”

“If you mean by the depth of the Dominion’s intelligence and resources to act with impunity in the Alpha Quadrant, then yes. I am.”

“But specifically, I need to know how you figured out that the changeling was, in fact, a changeling.”

“It was more a series of small impossibilities rather than one specific moment,” Odo replied. “The phaser blasts didn’t line up with where she said the Maquis raider was. And she was uncertain about where he was standing or how tall he was. Which was very unlike Major Kira. She also supposedly missed a shot at close range, which was also unlike the Major. The crystal wasn’t behaving by any natural set of rules that I was aware of, and while that is always possible when encountering a new substance it was also impossibly difficult to destroy or break. It's growth was inconsistent, and the reason why it was growing where it was suspect at best. She never asked for food or drink, and it had been hours since she had had a significant amount of either. Nor did she tire from lack of sleep, though she should have been exhausted. And when I confronted her, the female changeling showed herself for who she truly was.”

“You mentioned that she lied to you twice. What was the second lie?”

Odo stills. “I would prefer not to say.”

“I am afraid I must insist. If you tell me, and it is not important to the report itself, I will then be able to state so if asked.”

“...of course.” Looking down. “When the changeling impersonating Major Kira tried to order me to leave, I told her that I would not. When she pressed me for why, I told her that I was in love with her.” Keeping his eyes on the floor. “Her response, that she was in love with me as well, I knew to be a lie. Which meant that she wasn’t Major Kira. Very soon after that, when I had examined the rest of the evidence, I confronted her.”

“I see.”

“I would prefer if this did not get back to the Major. Or anyone else.”

“Of course not. So this...ruse that you came up with. That was how you determined that it was not Major Kira?”

“It was the final straw, yes.”

“It seems a hell of a risk, Odo. What if you had been wrong?”

“If I had been wrong, Commander, she would have died in that cave knowing she was cared about and I would have stayed with her until there was no doubt that there was nothing I could do.”

“That’s true.”

“But I was nearly certain before that point. I just didn’t have enough quantifiable proof.”

“I think that’s all, then. I heard Julian released her from the sick bay this morning.”

“That is what I heard as well.”

“Good. I’ll send this off to Starfleet and let you know if they have any further questions.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

###

“What’s wrong with you?” Jadzia asked as she sat across from Kira at the replimat. 

“What, losing nearly a whole day to a stasis chamber isn’t enough to give someone the grumps?”

“No, it is. But I would think you’d at least be happy to be out of Julian’s care.”

“He’s a good Doctor, he’s just so....”

“Smothering. And he’s bad about talking when you just want some silence.”

“Exactly.” 

“So you should be practically jumping for joy now that you’ve escaped. So what’s wrong?”

“...Odo didn’t come to visit me. I haven’t even seen him since we got back to the Station, and that was over a day ago.”

Jadzia pauses, then thinks about it. “That is odd,” she said carefully. “He’s good about giving people their space, but he usually at least checks in.”

“Exactly. Which makes me wonder if he actually told me everything.”

“Well, you were still pretty out of it when you got back to the Station. He took you straight to sick bay, and left as soon as Julian had you to make his preliminary report to the Commander.”

“Have you read the report yet?”

“No, and he hasn’t spoken much about it. The only thing I know is that a changeling took on your form, and somehow tried to test his loyalty to the Federation and Bajoran people.” Thinking. “Actually...”

“What?”

“...did he say how they tested his loyalty?”

“I...I don’t think so. Not really.” Both women paused as the PADD in Jadzia’s hands beeps. She glances at it.

“Speak of the devil...I have it here.”

“Skim through it and tell me if it gives you any clues.”

“Ok, just...oh.”

“Oh what?”

“Kira he...he thought you were dying.”

“What?”

“The changeling, they acted like you were being killed by some malevolent crystal that couldn’t be destroyed. He stayed with them for nearly 20 hours, thinking it was you. Or at least for most of that time, before he pieced together all the details that made him realize it wasn’t.” Reading more of the report. “I can’t even imagine...and it sounds like the changeling was very convincing. ‘Simulated an air of distress, pain and eventually simulating severe pulmonary distress...” Seeing Kira’s confused look. “He thought you couldn’t breath.”

“But it wasn’t me.”

“But he thought it was you. It doesn’t matter if it actually wasn’t, he lived through that trauma the same as if it had been you. You’re his best friend on the station, and he watched you almost die. No wonder he’s avoiding you, he probably can’t get it out of his mind.”

“So what do I do?”

“I don’t know. Of all the things Dax has been, a Counselor isn’t one of them.”

“Oh, so you can give me the problem but not the solution. Great.”

“If he were Starfleet, I would recommend he see a Counselor. If he were Bajoran, I would send him to speak to a Vedek. But he’s Odo, so...”

“So...I do what I always do when he’s being stubborn.”

“And what’s that?”

“I out stubborn him.”

###

“Odo.” 

He did not jump per say, so much as ‘perk up’ slightly Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he swung around in his chair to find Kira standing in the doorway to his office.

“Major,” he said gravely as he rose to his feet. “You’re looking well. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes, you can tell me why you’re avoiding me.”

“Ah, I apologize but I’ve been very busy since we returned-”

“I know about what happened with the Changeling.”

Odo went still, then said carefully, “Please explain what you mean by that.”

“Why?”

“Did you...speak to someone? Read the report?”

“Dax read me the report, why?”

“Ah, nothing.” Relaxing some. “I don’t hold you responsible for what happened Major.”

“I should hope not. It was the Dominion that did this to you.”

“Then...why are you here?”

“To find out why you’re avoiding me!”

“I’m not...”

“Don’t lie to me, Odo.” Something in her tone makes him flinch. “What?”

“I said the something similar to the changeling who was pretending to be you. Because I knew you valued our friendship too highly to lie to me, even to make me feel better about something.”

“Odo, what happened on that moon? What did they do to you?” More gently. “I wish I hadn’t been so sick on the flight back. I think it would have been easier if you’d been able to tell me immediately afterwards.”

“No, Major. I needed time to process it, to think through it first.”

“Please tell me.”

He does. Most of it. She cracks a smile at a few of the stories, and yet is angry that they were able to make him reveal so much because they assumed her form. He surprises her by hugging her. She squeezes him back tightly.

“I’m touched that you would stay with me like that. Even to the end.”

“I don’t have many friends, Major. I consider each of you to be irreplaceable.”

“I’d say you’re pretty irreplaceable yourself, Odo. And thank you for knowing me well enough to know it wasn’t me.”

“Mm, you’re welcome.” A little sadly.

“Will you stop avoiding me now?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Then I expect you to come have dinner with me tonight, even if you don’t eat. I want to hear more about you and Miles kayaking together. I’m still not sure I believe it.”

“Perhaps we could go some time, and I can show you what I enjoy about it.”

“I’d like that.” Smiling widely.

“I’m glad to see you two have worked things out.” Jadzia, walking into the office. Odo takes a careful half step back from Kira. “Did it work?”

“Did what work?” Odo.

“Out stubborning you into talking?”

“It did,” Kira agreed with a laugh. 

Odo rolls his eyes. “Yes, I suppose it did at that.”

###

“Odo.”

“Major. I heard you had quite the adventure with the Commander. Or should I say the Emissary?”

“Yes, I did. And...it was incredible.” A wide smile.

“I’m glad for you.” Smiling back.

“But you still don’t believe in the Prophets.”

“No, I do not.”

“Hm, well, the one I really need to do so is the Commander.”

“If things like this keep happening, I think he’ll come around. Eventually.”

“I hope so.”

###

“ _ Romulans!” _

Jadzia didn’t jump as Kira took a something and threw it as hard as she could across the room. Actually, Jadzia grabs whatever she’s about to throw and replaces it with something else. It breaks into a million pieces.

“That was from my Aunt Merilda.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I hated it. She always had the worst taste, and now I can honestly say a friend broke it beyond repair.”

“She’ll probably send you another.”

“Probably, but the first few can always get lost in shipping. She always has the worst luck, shipping things to me.”

“You’re terrible!”

“I know. Now that you aren’t shouting, though, what’s wrong?”

“Romulans, that’s what’s wrong!”

“What did they say?”

“They think...” Looking away embarrassed. “They think Odo and I are... _ involved _ with each other. And that’s why we left the Defiant like we did on the runabout in the middle of the Jem’Hadar attack.”

“How did they arrive at that conclusion?”

“They wanted to know why I was in Odo’s quarters at the time of the attack, why I didn’t get to the bridge the moment we realized there was trouble. Why we didn’t stay to be captured with everyone else. When I explained that I was injured, and didn’t wake until after Odo put me in the runabout and launched us from the Defiant, they grew all the worse. Was Odo attracted to me? Had he ever suggested that he considered me more than a friend? Is that why the Founders didn’t harm me or the ship? Were they afraid they would risk angering Odo somehow, a fellow changeling?” Pacing now. “It’s...it’s ridiculous!”

“Is it?” Kira whirls around to give her a look. “I mean...obviously it is, but from their point of view...”

“There is no point of view where  _ any _ of it makes sense!”

**finish later

###

Kira only needed to catch a glimpse of the Commander’s face for her stomach to drop.

“Sir?” she asked as Sisko hastily turned away from her. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Major,” he replied stiffly. “I just...the resemblance is uncanny.”

  
“Yes,” she agreed quietly. “It is. Well, you blushed when you saw Dax and you looked uncomfortable while Julian was checking you over....given how you just looked at me, I’d say the Intendant is still alive and well?”

“Yes,” the Commander said as he straightened with a sigh. “Yes, she is.”

“She’s terrifying, isn’t she?”

“I don’t know how to answer that.”

“You mean you don’t want to. I understand. It took me awhile to come to terms with it too.”

“You did say my alter-self was quite a trip.”

“Quite a trip is different than being clinically insane.”

“Mm.” Settling back in his seat. “I can find someone else to co-sign this report if I need to, Major.”

“No, I’d rather know what she’s up to. Just in case.”

“Very well. Smiley, it seems, came up with the brilliant plan of kidnapping me to replace their Captain Sisko who had been killed....”

###

“He said  _ what?!” _

“Please, Major,” Odo said with a slight smile. “He was merely trying to deflect us from the truth. Besides, as I so cordially reminded him, if you wanted him dead: he would be.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you are an efficient worker, and that you do not make mistakes. Especially not amateurish ones like the bomb in his shop. At best, it would have only had a 50% change of killing whoever walked in, and it is quite possible that it wouldn't have been Garak who set it off. No, if this was meant to kill Garak, it was a clumsy attempt at best.”

“So in a way, it's a compliment.”

“Exactly. However, as he did name you as a possible suspect, I still have to ask you where you were to be certain it couldn’t be you.”

“Odo, I was with you. We were aligning the duty rosters for those drills Sisko wants us to run next week.”

“I know. But-”

“You still had to ask. I know, I know.”

“I may not like Garak, but he deserves justice as much as anyone else.”

“That’s always been one of my favorite things about you, Odo. You do your best for everyone, even people you don’t like.”

“Hm.” Tells himself he’s not smiling that much.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“I will.”

###

“So who were you purchasing perfume for, Odo?” Jadzia asked as she came alongside the Constable in the Promenade.

“Pardon me?” 

“One of your deputies was talking about it. Mostly about how impressed he was with your deductive reasoning, but everyone wants to know who you were shopping for?”

“I wasn’t shopping for anyone, Lieutenant, as I think you well know.” Snorting. “Besides, even if I had the inclination I find the purchase of perfume to be a waste.”

“Why’s that?”

“I have no sense of smell. And what is the point of purchasing that sort of gift if I cannot enjoy it as well?”

“I don’t follow.”

“It has been my observation that gifts of a romantic nature are as much for the giver as for the receiver. Jewelry is given so the giver can enjoy seeing it on the receiver. The same with clothes. Food or drink is meant to be shared together. Pictures or knick-knacks are meant to be displayed for others to view. In the case of perfume, first I would be guessing whether or not it was a pleasant smell or suited the person I was purchasing it for, but neither would I ever have the opportunity to enjoy it.”

“You’ve given this a surprising amount of thought. Do you have someone in mind you’ve been thinking about purchasing a gift for, Odo?”

“...I didn’t say that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a runabout waiting for me.” Hurriedly walks off.

Jadzia considers things.

###

The Chief had made up his mind before the meeting was over. He stopped at his quarters long enough to record a message for Molly and Keiko, in case things didn’t go as planned, and headed for the Defiant. 

_ We’re headed into the Gamma Quadrant, after some rogue Cardassians and Romulans with a mad plan to destroy the Founders. It's a desperate mission, but I have to go. They have Odo, we think, and probably Garak too. I don’t need to tell you why I need to help Odo, he’s done more for us than most. And I suppose if I’m making the trip to save him, I should try to save Garak too as he’s proven useful a time or too. Maybe he’ll be especially grateful when we get back, and make you another one of those red dresses I like so much. I love you both, and I’m going to do everything I can to come home safely. But if I don’t, and you’re listening to this, just know you both mean the world to me.  _

It had been less than half an hour, and he fully expected to return to the Defiant to find it empty. But really, he should have known better.

Major Kira was already there, along with a few deputies from Odo’s security detachment.

“Run that diagnostic on the phaserbanks again,” he heard her say as she strode about the command podium, practiced fingers flying over the screens. “I want everything checked and double-checked, we can’t afford mistakes.”

“Chief, you beat me aboard,” he heard Julian say from behind him. “Is it just us, or-?”

“No,” Miles said as he moved to let the Doctor see. “And at this rate, I’d say we’re going to have a full crew.”

Jadzia arrived next, along with a few other officers from engineering. Two whole security details that were off duty arrived with the Starfleet Security Chief. By the time the Commander stepped aboard, the ship hummed with activity. 

He didn’t need to say he was proud of them, his slight smile and straight back did that for him. They were going to get their people back. 

###

“It’s good to see you again, Constable.”

“Likewise, Major.”

There was only that moment, but it was all Odo needed to see she really had been worried about him. His shoulders straightened a bit, and he felt his thin lips twitch into a smile.

“Odo?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“You and Mr. Garak will accompany me to the mess. I want to hear about what happened while you were gone.”

“Yessir.”

“Of course, Commander. I am at your disposal.”

They told the story by turns, each filling in what the other missed. There was a great deal they didn’t bring up in their initial talk, and both wondered if the other would circle back around to it later. Mila was left alone, as was Garak’s personal attachment to Tain. That Odo wished to return to his people, and his extreme disappointment in Garak’s betrayal. It was Garak, however, who brought up the torture.

“It’s a device the Tal Shiar devised,” he explained carefully. “A prototype. One that forces the changeling to retain its shape, even when it needs to regenerate.”

“Does it work?” Sisko.

“It was quite...effective.” Odo admitted carefully.

“They used it on you?” Surprised.

“To be perfectly honest, sir, I used it on him,” Garak replied carefully. “It was...the best way forward that I could see.”

“I’m going to need a very good reason for that, Garak.” Sharply. 

“There were three,” Garak replied quickly. “The first was that to continue to gain Tain’s trust and be admitted to all of his meetings with his Romulan allies I needed to resume some of my old...duties. One of which was interrogation. Tain being a well-informed man, he knew that Odo would respond to nothing less than the most extreme of measures. I took the job to ensure that it was not...too extreme.”

“Then you didn’t really torture Odo.”

“Mm...no, I did.”

“It was necessary sir,” Odo replied quietly. “And in less experienced hands, it might have killed me.”

“I see.” Clearly displeased.

“Garak knew that I had no further information to give, and by performing the task himself ensured that it was thorough enough to satisfy the others without letting them accidentally kill me in the process. Seeing as I had to knock him out cold to make him leave the Romulan vessel, I consider us even.”

“...very well. Do know, Mr. Garak, that I am not impressed. You’re a clever man, and you could have figured something else out.”

“Perhaps, Commander, but I would say it was a very hard thing to judge...in the moment.”

“Hm. Continue.”

The arrival home was one of relief and busyness. A venture that involved the Tal Shiar, the Obsidian Order and both governments disavowing their actions meant triple the paperwork to finish out the reports. Odo and Garak were both taken down to sick bay for an official check up by the good Doctor then released to ‘rest and finish their report’. According to the Doctor, the rest was to come first, but as Odo and Garak left the sick bay they both knew the other would be doing it in the opposite order.

Odo was gratified when his friends proved just how worried they’d been. Miles dropped in to visit before the Constable’s first shift back started, clapping the changeling on the back in a friendly manner and getting a promise that they would ‘shoot the rapids’ soon. The Major was waiting for him at his office, handing him a few reports with a smile and asking him how he was feeling. She was just coming off shift, and left with a promise that they would visit that night after she got a few hours of sleep. The good Doctor stuck his head in around lunchtime, to be sure he wasn’t overtaxing himself after his ordeal, and Jadzia arrived shortly afterwards to tease them both and be certain for herself that he was fine. 

“Feeling properly mothered yet?” she teased after Julian had left. “I think everyone’s come by.”

“Not quite,” Odo replied lightly. “But the day is still young.”

No sooner had he spoken than Quark was entering with the Commander on his heels.

“Now everyone has visited,” Odo remarked, and Jadzia laughed.

“You seem to be in a fine humor today,” the Commander said as Quark spluttered about not getting the joke.

“I am, sir.”

“Good. Quark here has a complaint I think you’d like to hear-”

It was business as usual. 

Late afternoon came, and with it the official reports that were being sent off to Starfleet. Odo skimmed Garak’s feeling something in his chest tighten. They hadn’t discussed it, and he wondered now if he should have....but it wasn’t there. His confession had been kept in confidence 

He found the Cardassian standing in the ruins of his shop, using a discarded garment to begin to clean. 

“I just read the report that you wrote, and I wanted to thank you,” he said when his presence was noticed. 

“Me? For what?”

“For not mentioning my desire to return to my people.”

“I consider the entire conversation private. As something...best forgotten.”

“As do I.” Moving on as though they spoke of nothing of import. “Quark has expressed interest in renting this space if you’re not going to be using it.”

“Oh?”

“He mentioned something about an Argelian massage facility.” 

“Unfortunately I don’t think Commander Sisko would approve of such an interesting facility on the Promenade.”

“I tend to agree. But I do think he would approve of a tailor’s shop.”

“Do you know what the sad part is, Odo? I’m a very good tailor.”

“Garak...I was thinking that you and I should have breakfast together sometime.”

“Why Constable-....I thought you didn’t eat.”

“I don’t.” Odo left when nothing more came, turning the corner- and nearly running straight into the charging Major Kira. It was something in her face and balled fists that tipped him off. “Major!” It was little effort for him to step in front of her, stopping her cold with his superior strength.

“Out of my way, Odo, he  _ deserves  _ this one!”

“No, Major,” he replied mildly, hands still firmly on her arms. “If you strike him, as I believe you intend to do, I will have to arrest for unprovoked assault.”

“Unprovoked?! He  _ tortured _ you!”

“Yes, and I...had my shot in turn. What’s done is done.” Shrugging. “If I let you go, will you leave Garak alone?”

“You’re asking an awful lot for a man you don’t like.”

“No, I don’t like him,” Odo admitted slowly. “But...I understand him. He’s separated from his people, like me, and he just had to leave them again. He may smile, but he’s hurting inside. Whatever you did to him, it wouldn’t compare to that.” She stops in surprise, staring up at him. He drops his hands, putting them behind his back. 

Kira crossed her arms over her chest. “I still don’t like him,” she declared after a moment. “And I’m not forgiving him for this.”

“That is your choice, of course.” Glancing towards the temple. Kira follows his gaze, then gives him a dirty look.

“That’s low, Odo. You don’t even believe in the Prophets.”

“No, but you do.” Turning back towards Quarks. “How about a Spring Wine?

###

“You’re relieved, Commander Eddington,” Kira said as she stepped off the turbolift and headed for her station to begin looking over the station system checks. 

“Michael,” he replied as he paused beside her.

“Hm?” she said, looking up from her work.

“You can call me Michael,” he said, smiling down at her. “It’s less formal than Commander Eddington. And like I said, I came here to make friends.”

She turned towards him slowly, and gave him a stiff smile. “You sabotaged the Defiant,” she said quietly. “And nearly cost us saving Odo. And Garak. And you want to be friends.”

“I was just following orders, Major. It was nothing personal. I wanted to save the Constable as much as anyone else-”

“Obviously that isn’t true, or you wouldn’t have sabotaged the Defiant in the first place!”

-The next time the Starfleet Security Chief tries to flirt with Kira, she shuts him down so hard his teeth rattle because he sabotaged the Defiant  _ and _ put Odo in further danger. Lt. Commander Michael Eddington

###

Odo’s first breakfast with Garak was surprisingly enjoyable. At the end though, the tailor gave the Constable a long look.

“What?”

“I was wrong about something, Constable.”

“And what was that?”

“You do know what it means to care about someone. And I believe you care very deeply for that person.”

Blank faced. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now who’s being dishonest?” Teasing. “Don’t worry, Constable, your secret is safe with me-!”

“Hm.”


	3. Part 3

###

“So, what do you think about Jake trying to set his father up with a freighter Captain?”

“I think Captain Sisko is finding his son’s involvement in his romantic life very uncomfortable.”

“Probably. Its sweet, though, him wanting his father to find someone again. His mother’s been gone a long time, and he wants to know his dad has someone as he grows up.”

“I suppose so.”

“And really, who knows Captain Sisko better than Jake on the station? I bet he knows exactly the sort of woman his dad needs.”

“Still, one can’t really expect that the recommendation of a child would-”

Kassidy Yates and the Commander hurry by, talking excitedly about baseball. 

“You were saying?”

“I stand corrected.”

###

“I still can't believe it. They made it all the way to Cardassian space!”

“It is quite the accomplishment,” Kira replied with a wide smile. “And now the Cardassians  _ have _ to admit that we were the first deep-space explorers between our races!”

“Well, while I don’t know about putting it like that-”

“Why be diplomatic? This  _ proves _ it!”

“Because you’re neighbors, and we should try to get along.”

“You’re good at throwing parties. Help me throw one for the Captain once the Cardassian’s bring him and his ship back in a few days!”

“You mean something small, or-”

“No, I want this to be the biggest celebration this station had ever seen! And we’ll invite the Cardassians.”

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t out of the goodwill of your heart?”

“Of course it is! And for the opportunity to rub it in their face that we got there first. Its a science vessel that’s bringing them back, so there shouldn’t be many soldiers aboard.”

(Mmm, maybe not. This whole section feels really forced to me. Moving on, to check back in with it later.)

###

“Can’t sleep?” Shakaar asked as he sat next to her beside the low fire. 

“I used to like sleeping on the ground,” Kira replied quietly. “Stretched out under the stars, staring into infinity...now I can’t get my mind off how many rocks there are digging into my back. And as soon as I move one, I find another.”

“Hm, it all seemed so much easier back then.”

“Well, we knew for certain who the enemy was then.”

“Now we’re fighting against our own.”

“Thank you for that depressing reminder.”

“Then we’ll talk about something else. Tell me about what its like up on that space station of yours? Is Starfleet as big a pain as you thought they would be?”

“Worse, some days,” she laughed softly. “But...they’re good people, Shakaar. The ones sent to serve with me, I mean.”

“The Commander has impressed a lot of people down here.”

“He’s an impressive man. And the Emissary.”

“Then you believe that.”

“I’ve seen too much not to. And Kai Opaka believed it, and she walked in the footsteps of the Prophets more than anyone else I’ve ever known.”

“I see. Who else is there?”

So, she told him about life on the station. About Jadzia Dax, a Trill symbiote who was on her eighth life who loved tongo and bloodwine and the most eclectic taste in...everything of any person Jadzia had ever met. How sometimes she would refer to her previous lives as other people and then sometimes as herself. How she was the most optimistic person Kira had ever met, and one of the kindest as well. 

About Chief O’Brien, who was brilliant with machines and had done wonders making the Cardassian hodge-podge of a station come up to Federation standards. How much he loved his wife and daughter, but also ‘shooting the rapids’ in the holo suite, even though he’d dislocated his shoulder doing so half a dozen times. How he never gave up, and was the first to volunteer whenever help was needed.

About Doctor Bashir, who was so young and so cocky sometimes, but a brilliant Doctor nonetheless. About how quickly he seemed to fall in and out of love with women on the station, except Jadzia who refused to be anything other than friends. About how he was willing to go above and beyond for all of his patients, and how he had saved an entire race of people plagued by a disease the Dominion had created.

About the Commander, who was a good leader and a kind man and a surprisingly excellent cook. About his love for his son, Jake Sisko, and how the boy had made friends with a young Ferengi of all people. About how the Commander was uneasy at times being the Emissary, but how he strove to be honorable and just with everyone. 

And through every story, she talked about ‘Odo and I this’ and ‘Odo and I that’. Shakaar listened, and finally asked, “And who’s Odo.”

“Oh, I guess I should have started with him,” the Major said good-naturedly. “Although you’ve heard about him before.”

“So it is the changeling? The one who worked for Dukat?”

“The one who helped saved Bajoran lives, including mine, up on the space station despite working for the Cardassians? Yes, that one.”

“I didn’t realize he was still on the Station.”

“When the provisional government promoted me to Major and assigned me to the station, and I asked him to stay to fill the post of Chief of Security.”

“I also didn’t realize you trusted him that much.”

“You remember how it was. You kept your sources close to your chest, in case something happened to another member of your cell.”

“The less you know, the less you can reveal. Even on accident.”

“Exactly. Odo and I became friends the last few years of the occupation, and I knew that he was an honest man. He’s also a skilled investigator, and a hard worker. Even working for Dukat, he made the station a safer place; for everyone. So when he chose not to go with the Cardassians, I asked him to stay. Now, he’s practically family.”

“I see. So you and he aren’t-?”

“No, no. He’s...it’s not like that between us. I do love him, like I would any close friend, and he has my complete trust. But we’ve never been romantically involved, and I don’t see that ever changing.”

“Why not?”

“He’s not interested. In anyone.”

“So...you’re interested in him?”

“No. No.” Too quickly. “I’ve just always known from the beginning that it wasn’t a possibility, and left it at that.”

“Ah.”

“I probably spend nearly as much time with him as I do with Jadzia, and the only reason I spend more with her is we work in Ops together most days.”

“And he’s good at what he does?”

“He’s the best.” Entirely serious. 

“If he’s as close as you say, why hasn’t he come down to help?”

“To be honest...he offered to come with me when I was ordered to bring you in. I think he knew...he knows me pretty well. But I told him it was fine.” Looking away. “I didn’t want him involved.”

“Why not? Sounds like he’d be handy in a fight.”

“He would. But Kai Winn would probably have used it somehow against us. Claimed that the Dominion was using him to fracture our people, or to stir up trouble among ‘less educated population’. I couldn’t risk it.”

“You protected him.”

“And us. I don’t know how this is going to end, but however it does it needs to be done by Bajorans. He’s my friend, but he isn’t Bajoran. I won’t ask for his help, or Starfleets. We have to solve this ourselves.”

“I understand.” He smiles. “So, what is the solution, Major Kira?”

“I don’t know yet,” she admitted tiredly. “But we’ll find one.”

“Ok.”

###

“Commander,” Odo said as he fell instep alongside the Starfleet officer. “I heard you were going to Bajor to see Kai Winn. I was wondering if I might-”

“No,” the Commander replied firmly. “You will stay on this station, in full sight of everyone. Do I make myself clear?”

“But sir, I could help them. And get to them unseen. With my skills, I would be very useful to them.”

“Yes, and give Kai Winn the ability to claim the Dominion is behind what these farmers are doing.”

“That’s ridiculous. Everyone knows I have sided against the Dominion.”

“It won't stop her from making the accusation, Odo, and you know that. No, you will stay here, on the Station, where multiple people can attest each day that you were here, doing your job and being loyal to Bajor.”

“...I understand, sir.”

“And though this isn’t fair, I want your word on it that you won’t disobey this order, Odo. I know you, and I know that you don’t always follow the rules if you think you see a better way. Sometimes, you’re right. But this time, I will have your word or I’ll assign Dax to keep track of you while I’m gone.”

“...I give my word, sir. I will not step foot off this station until I have permission to leave it again.”

“Thank you, Constable. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Safe travels, sir.”

###

Kira stayed on Bajor another day after Shakaar entered the race for First Minister, helping him find people to support his position and spread the word. His popularity boomed overnight, and it was obvious their hopes would soon become reality. She sent a message to Captain Sisko if she could have transport back to the station, if she was still wanted for her position there. He replied with the time and place she was to meet her shuttle and that they were happy to have her back as soon as possible.

The ride back was blessedly quiet short, her pilot a new Ensign who was too intimidated by her rank and history to do more than utter a few words. He did, however, work quickly and efficiently and soon had her facing the airlock to her home.

Odo was waiting on the other side.

“Major,” he said as she disembarked the vessel. “It’s good to see you again, safe and in one piece.”

“It’s good to see you again too, Odo,” she replied, seeing the small smile hidden in the corner of his mouth. “Did I miss much up here?”

“No, the last weeks have been unusually quiet on the station. You see to have kept all the excitement for yourself.” Mildly accusatory.

“I’d have brought you along if I could have.” Unspoken request for him to understand.

He nodded, “I know.”

“Good. I have a lot to tell you but...”

“You look tired.”

“I am tired. Sleeping on the ground is not nearly as restful as it was five years ago.”

“Hm. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“It’s a promise!”

###

_ “We like what we’ve become, and neither of us wants to go back to the way things were.” _

Odo thought about those words that had come out of his mouth, and wondered now how true it was. Oh, it had felt true enough at the time. After all, Curzon was all the things he secretly wished he was. Dashing. Charming. Easy with people and able to make them laugh. The life of the party. 

And food! Drink! Before, he hadn’t been able to fully replicate the physical processes needed to eat and drink and enjoy them properly. But Curzon had simply  _ known _ what should feel like, and so it did. The satisfaction of a swallow of something that burned on the way down and left a bite in your mouth! The pure  _ pleasure _ of a full belly, stuffed with foods that delighted the tongue and nose. 

These new abilities had not hindered his old in the least, and Curzon had been quick to move aside and allow him to show him all the wonderful things his new body could do. Oozing about the room. Becoming a hawk, a mouse, a targ. Experiencing life as anything they could imagine. 

But...

But Curzon wasn’t always honest. With himself. Or with others. 

_ “We like what we’ve become, and neither of us wants to go back to the way things were.” _

And there were  _ so many things to like!  _ But...but...

“Nerys!” he’s crowed when he saw her in the hallway, hurrying towards her with arms open wide. “What do you think!”

She’d taken one look at him, and then another. “Odo...?”

“Curzon  _ and _ Odo,” he’d corrected her warmly. “And I am very happy to see you. Quark has kicked me out of his bar for playing tongo too late, the ungrateful swine, and Jadzia is...doing something else. Care to keep me company with a drink? I think I have a few other curiosities stashed away in the security office...”

“Odo, what are you talking about?” she replied, frowning. “It’s the middle of the night. And...aren’t you on shift?”

“No, my symbiote time ran over...but now that I’ve decided to stay this way, I guess I will be on shift tomorrow. But I only need a an hour to ooze around a bit, and I’ll be good as new! Much better than the old days when a night of carousing used to take me half a day to get over...”

“You’re staying this way?”

“Yes! The best of both worlds. Curzon’s mind and Odo’s body!”

“No.”

“You...aren’t happy for me?” Looking confused. “This is everything Odo wasn’t. Personable. Funny. Warm.”

“Odo is personable, funny, and warm. Just in his own way. And this...isn’t it.” Stepping further away.

“But...”

“No. I’m speaking to Jadzia tomorrow if this...nonsense is still going on.”

And as she’d walked away he’d realized...Curzon was not in love with Kira. He was in love with Jadzia. 

_ Oh-! _

They would have to chose. Curzon suggested: both? Odo had rejected the idea. But...would it be fair to either woman. When half the mind wouldn’t be...you can learn to love, Curzon had interjected. He had done so many times. He had fallen in and out of love as many men put on and took off pants. 

So when Jadzia Dax had confronted them, well Curzon really, and insisted he return it had been...a bit of a relief. He would miss the new things. Taste. Smell. The easy manners and prankster’s spirit. And yet...

It was good to be just him. 

“I’m glad to see you back, Odo,” Kira said as she peaked into his office the next day. 

“You didn’t care for the new me?”

“Odo, he wasn’t you. And the one I care about is you.”

It was all the reassurance he needed. “Thank you, Major.”

###

“You know,” Jadzia observed one day after a series from drills on the Defiant. “Odo doesn’t advertise it, but I think he might be one of the most versatile members of our bridge crew.”

“How do you mean?” Kira replied absently, still tabulating the performance scores of those under her purview.

“I mean,” Jadzia said curiously, “He can run pretty much every console on the bridge. Communications. Weapons. Even the Captain’s chair.”

“You only have to show him something once for him to have it down pat.”

“Exactly. I bet if he spent a month shadowing the Chief he’d be as good at maintaining the station as O’Brien is. As it is, he can program the computers just as well as anyone else on DS9.”

“I guess I hadn’t really thought about it before.”

“I bet if he wasn’t a changeling, Starfleet would offer him a commission.”

“Why should that matter?”

“Nerys...”

“Starfleet didn’t stand Commander Word down even when they were having issues with the Klingons.”

“Commander Worf graduated from Starfleet Academy, and follows rules like they’re life or death.”

“And Odo was never formally trained and is more...flexible about rules.”

“Exactly.”

“I’d take him over anyone else in Starfleet in a tight spot.”

“I’m Starfleet!”

“I know.” Wide grin.

###

“Waiting for someone, Captain?” Odo asked as he paused beside Kassidy Yates on the Promenade. She was standing at the railing, staring down at the hustle and bustle below.

“No,” she replied, taking a deep breath as she turned towards him. “In fact I need to be going.”

“Your crew did send out a message wondering where you were,” he admitted with a nod. “Is there anything I can do, or...?”

“No, thank you. I’ll just return to my ship.” The person she wanted to see wasn’t there, and wouldn’t be returning for four or five days. She would be gone at least a month. It was enough to make her want to scream. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll escort you. The Major asked me to see you there safely, as your docking port is needed for an incoming Bolian freighter.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry. I know we were scheduled to depart half an hour ago.”

“I am sure the Commander will be sorry he missed you.”

“How can you be sure? We just met?”

“Hm, well, he did share his baseball program with you as I recall. In the holosuites.”

Cocking an eye at him. “Were you spying on us, Odo?”

“No,” he replied mildly. “But it is my job to keep track of everyone on this station, and I am exceptionally good at my job.”

“So I can see.” Impressed. They get into the turbolift.

“Do not worry,” he told her once the doors had closed. “Whatever I see, I keep to myself. For everyone.”

“That’s good to know. Thank you, Odo.” Smiling. “Do you have a special someone, Odo?”

“A...’special someone’?”

“Someone who makes you smile just by walking in the room? Someone who...who makes the day brighter just being there?” He doesn’t reply. “I’m sorry, that was a personal question.”

“That’s alright,” he said quietly. “Isn’t there some human saying about lovers wanting to see everyone else around them in love?”

“I believe Jane Austen may have said something like that, yes.” More impressed.

“I read a great deal. It helps fill my time.”

“Then I think I’d like to sit down with you and ask about some of the books you’ve read the next time I’m docked here. Would that be alright?”

“...so long as the Commander does not object.”

“I don’t see why he would. Unless he has a reason to be worried?”

“No. You’re very sweet, but...no.” 

“Well, I think you’re very sweet too. And I hope you find that special someone for you, Odo, if you haven’t already.” She enters her airlock and leaves. 

###

“Major,” Odo said as he rounded the corner deeper into Sickbay. “I have the preliminary reports on the-oh.”

Shutting his eyes was instinctual, but actually did nothing for his ability to see the Major still sitting on the bed wrapped only in a sheet. 

“It’s ok,” she replied, moving to grab the pile of clothes next to her. “I was just about to. Just turn around and talk me through them while I get dressed, alright?”

“But, Major I...”

“I said its fine. And there’s a lot to do.”

“Major, I really must-”

“Now, Odo.” 

He turned around. It had as much effect on his ability to see her as closing his eyes had. Desperately, he tried to focus his vision on what was in front of his body. It wasn’t perfect but it did help ‘dim’ his perception some. She turned her back to him, which helped right up until she dropped the sheet. 

_ Prophets! _

“Odo?” she asked, and he realized he’d paused in his report.

“Sorry,” he said, returning to the litany of the wounded, the dead and the repairs that would need to be completed on the station. She was thankfully quick at putting on the fresh uniform, and he sighed in relief when she put the last button into place. “...I think that’s all for now, Major,” he concluded as he finished reading off the last list. 

“There’ll be more. There always is.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to return to duty?”

“I’m tired, but I can put in a few hours before I catch some sleep. Are we certain we have all the Klingons off our ship?”

“I was about to conduct a final sweep of every room and corridor on the station.”

“Then I’ll help. Let’s go.”

###

“I’m here,” Kira said as she stepped in Jadzia’s quarters, still adjusting her top. “Sorry, there was a- oh, am I interrupting something?”

Jadzia looked up from where she lay on the floor, completely relaxed and with her hands on her stomach.

“No,” she replied with a sigh. “I was just trying to recapture how it feels to ooze about the room. It was the most relaxed Curzon had ever been in his life, and I could use a little relaxation right about now.”

“You have seemed tense lately,” Kira admitted. “But I didn’t realize Curzon was able to use Odo’s abilities while they were...joined.”

“Oh, yeah, Curzon spent a whole hour experimenting. I’d tell you more about it, but I think Odo would be pretty embarrassed so...”

“No, I understand.”

“The most fascinating thing that I remember, though, was how different his senses were.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know how Odo can still see and hear things when he’s shapeshifted?”

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered about that.”

“That’s because his senses aren’t dependent on the placement of his eyes or ears, no matter what his form is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean his ability to see and hear is technically available from every part of his body. It makes sense, he always seems to know more than he could possibly see standing in one spot like he does.”

“So what you’re saying he has eyes in the back of his head?” Incredulous.

“I mean his eyes are the back of his head. And his hands. And feet. And stomach. And everything else. He can’t actually see in all directions at one time, there’s simply too much information to process all at once, but he does have a dim perception of everything even if he’s not paying attention to it.”

“...oh. Oh.” Turning red.

“What?” Kira doesn’t answer. “What is it?”

“Uh...nothing.” Trying to change the subject. “We should get going or we’re going to be late-”

“Quark can reschedule my holosuite reservation. He likes me. What is it?”

“Just...I didn’t know that.”

“And?”

“And...I may have something to apologize to Odo about.”

“Do tell.”

“It’s...it’s probably no big deal.”

“Tell me and I’ll be the judge of that.”

“I...I may have insisted Odo read me a report while he had his back turned towards me.”

“And why was his back to you?”

“...because I was putting on clothes.” Jadzia gives her the ‘now you really do have to tell me everything, because if you don’t I’m going to assume something even worse’ look. “After the Klingon’s attacked the station, I had to go to Sickbay. I was stabbed, in the side.”

“You mean when you lied about how badly you were injured.”

“It wasn’t-! Ok, not the point. But, Bashir removed all my clothes and destroyed them because I...bled more than I realized.”

“Ok.”

“So when he finally released me to go back and help, Odo walked in. I was covered, in a sheet, but he tried to leave to wait for me outside. I...insisted he just turn around and read me the report while I got dressed.”

“Did he say anything?”

“He tried to. More than once. But I was tired and...aggravated, so I insisted. It was practically an order.”   
  


“Oh, Nerys-”

“I didn’t know!”

“You mean you didn’t think. He turns into glassware to spy on people. If he could see or hear without eyes or ears what made you think they were necessary in the first place?”

“I don’t know, I just-!” Covering her face. “Oh, I might as well have left him turned around with his eyes open. And that would be entirely inappropriate!”

“Well, if its any consolation you aren’t the first naked woman he’s seen, and of all the ones that I know about you’re probably the best looking so...”

“Wait, he’s seen naked women before? As in multiple? And how do you know about that?”

“Oh, I suppose you were gone for the Dabo girl who ripped off her top and showed everyone her breasts after one of her customers tried to sneak a peak one too many times. Odo escorted her to security after convincing her to put her clothes back on. I know you heard about _______, who keeps finding public places to have ‘happy time’ with his wife late at night. And then there was that incident with the Bolian and her windsilk gown...of course all of those probably paled in comparison to Ambassador Troi.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think he’d told you about that. The last time she was here, she brought one of her previous wedding holo albums to share with him.”

“Ok.”

“Betazoids wed naked by tradition.”

“You mean, everyone there? Or...just...?”

“Just the bride and groom.”

“Well, do they use...blur screens...or...?”

“Nope, nothing. The whole point is to come before your intended ‘without deceit or covering of any kind.”

“And she  _ showed _ Odo the pictures from...?”

“Her first wedding, I believe. But even some thirty years ago, my money would still be on you.”

“How did you find out about it?”

“I overhead her thanking him for ‘indulging in a walk down memory lane’, and I asked him what she meant before he could regain his composure.”

“What did he say about it?”

“That it was ‘quite an education’, I think.”

“This has nothing to do with the fact that I still need to apologize to him!”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because, regardless of how he felt about it bringing it back up is going to be uncomfortable and embarrassing. And as funny as it would be to watch, I don’t want to go through another week of you two moping around because you aren’t best friends again.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Was it?”

“It was awful. If he was a girl, I would be very jealous of how close you two are.”

“Then let’s be glad he’s not a girl.” Laughing. “Alright...I won’t say anything. But I’ll also keep that in mind.”

“Why, did you have further plans to take off your clothes while he back was turned?” Kira throws a pillow at her. “What?”

“Well, if we’re talking about taking our clothes off, you seem rather interested in Mr. Worf son of Mogh.” Thoughtful. “Is that why you’ve been so tense lately?”

“...you know, if we hurry we might still make our reservation.”

“That’s what I thought.”

###

“So, I have a question for you, Jadzia,” Kira said as they met in the turbo lift. “Which one of you officers are more...’Starfleet’?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, Starfleet still complains that Odo doesn’t do things they way  _ they _ want him to. But you and the Captain seem to not mind. Even the Chief and the Doctor get by with the way things are. But our new Tactical Operations officer...”

“He is  _ very _ by the book, I know.” Rolling her eyes a bit.

“Did you hear what he did?”

“It’d be hard not to. The poor man is going to be quietly laughed at behind his back for weeks!”

“I just don’t understand, though. If Sisko clearly showed that he supported Odo’s methods, why would Worf just charge ahead into it like...”

“A bull in a china shop?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“To answer your original question: yes, Worf is probably the most ‘Starfleet’ among us. He follows the rules. Always and without exception. And most of the time, in a Starfleet officer, that’s exactly what you need.”

“So what does that make you and the Captain and the Doctor and O’Brien?”

“Brilliant misfits?” Shrugging. “The truth is, station duty is usually not at the top of people’s preferred posts. And most stations aren’t nearly this active or exciting. I promise you, if Starfleet had known what was going to happen out here, this is probably not the crew they would have sent.”

“They would have sent a crew more ‘Starfleet’.”

“Exactly. And it probably would have been a disaster. If the Commander had tried to make you choose between him or Odo?”

“Odo and I would have left.”

“Exactly. Worf is a very good officer, but he’s been on the Enterprise. That’s  _ the Flagship _ of the Federation, and if you think Captain Picard doesn’t keep everything running sharply in line on that ship, then you would be wrong.”

“Do you think he’ll...relax a little out here?”

“I hope so.” A wide smile. “I think he might be rather fun if he did.”

“Well, let’s hope he learns quickly. Another screw-up like that, and Odo is not going to be nearly as forgiving a second time.”

“Don’t worry, I think this is one lesson he won’t soon forget.”

###

It was one of those conversations that started as one simply checking in with the other, and then both realized four hours had passed.

“I am so sorry, Odo,” Kira said as she popped to her feet with a yawn. “I really didn’t mean to take up that much of your time.”

“That’s alright,” he replied with a slight smile. “I certainly didn’t have a better way to spend it.”

“That’s nice of you to say so. I guess...I guess I just needed to get it all out there.”

“It was...quite the trip. You managed not to murder Dukat, which is more than I could probably say. And now you know what happened to your friend.”

“Yes. It hasn’t been easy, telling the others, but I think its given us all a little peace to know he’s with the Prophets now.”

“I hope so.”

“Thank you, Odo, for listening to me like that. I really didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine. You’re always welcome to come if you need someone to listen.”

“You’re the best, Odo. Thanks.” A huge yawn. “I better go, I’m on shift in....six hours. Its going to be a long day tomorrow!”

“Rest well, Major.”

“And you too, Odo.”

Her smile made something in him flutter, and he realized he was still grinning like a fool long after she’d left. 

###

This was one time being stubborn wasn’t going to help. So instead Kira waited. She would check in on him periodically, sometimes not even speaking to him, just looking in to be sure all was well. He knew she was there. He always knew when she was there. 

Days went by. A week. Sisko tried to pry something out of the solitary changeling, and achieved nothing more than discovering that Odo was more stubborn than he. Jadzia tried to coax something free, and ended up politely but firmly sent away. Quark tried to jab and him, and was met with frosty silence. O’Brien and Julian tried to crack a joke, and it received merely a false smile and shrug. 

Kira just waited.

He finally came to her late one night on the Promenade, two weeks after their return from the nearly disastrous mission.

“May I talk to you?” he had asked in a low rumble.

“Of course,” she replied immediately, putting a hand on his arm. 

They walked for hours, until she was too tired to keep up and they moved to her quarters instead. The pieces came in fits and starts, a few words here, an entire story there. His feelings about his people. His grief at killing one of them. The only changeling to harm another. His certainty that it was the only thing to do to protect the crew, and the affirmation that he would make the same choice, given the chance. He would do his duty, and his allegiance was not to them. 

It still hurt. It was a raw wound that would not heal, a ragged hole through his middle that wouldn’t close. Nerys walked and then sat and listened. Accepting his words like gifts and holding them tightly to herself.

It wasn’t until he had run himself dry that she dared to speak.

They were simple words. She cared about him, and she was sorry. Sorry that he was hurt, that he was being forced to chose. It wasn’t fair. But she would be here for him, whatever that meant, to help as she could. 

He stood abruptly, realizing the hour. He must go, his regeneration cycle began soon. 

I have a bucket, she offered teasingly. If you want to stay. If you need to stay.

He wouldn’t allow himself that. But he did hug her. It was the first proper hug he had ever given in his life. 

Thank you for listening, he said as he held her close. “And for waiting for me to speak on my own time.”

She hugged him back, and smiled. It was good to know he cared. Anytime, she said. 

Odo still wasn’t quite himself the next day, but he was a step closer.

###

Something to do with Jadzia mourning the second loss of her wife. Either Jadzia/Odo or Odo/Kira conversation. 

###

Kira tells Odo all about the baseball game she attended with the Captain, and asks why he’s smiling at the end.

“What?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“He’s finally no longer keeping you at arm’s length.”

“..was it that obvious?”

“Only to the senior staff, I think. And I think they’re relieved to see the change as well. I’m glad for you, certainly.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because, you’re happy. And what other reason do I need than that?”

“Has he taken you to a baseball game, yet?”

“We tried. I had to leave halfway through for a disturbance in Quark’s, but it was interesting.”

“It’s pretty common, from what I hear. You know what’s really strange, though?”

“What?”

“The hotdogs.”

“How so?”

“They’re tubes of finely ground meat that are grilled and then stuffed in cheap breading. Logically, they shouldn’t be delicious. Even just looking at them...” Shudders. “But you take that first bite, and by the Prophets I swear, it was like each one that followed was better than the last. I ate three. Three! The last one I had She-ka-go style. Or something like that. It had all sorts of vegetables and some sort of green sauce on it...it was fantastic!”

“Hm, well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did, Odo. I really, truly did.”

###

“So, how does it feel?” Kira asked as she stopped by Odo’s office.

“How does what feel?” he replied in surprise.

“Finally nailing Quark to wall on a serious charge,” she replied with a smile.

“Hm, not so serious as that,” he admitted with a shrug. “The kemacite was all used up by our two trips through time, and intent to deal isn’t as serious as actually dealing. Besides the fact, his cousin Gaila actually did sent a competent lawyer to help. He’ll get three weeks, and that’s all.”

“Of course, if he was actually gone for good you would probably miss him,” Kira said with a chuckle. “I swear, I think you get more enjoyment out of making his life difficult than anything else these days.”

“He deserves every second of it,” Odo pointed out mildly.

“Well, yes,” she admitted with a grin. “But he is occasionally useful. He’s led you to quite a few bigger fish.”

“And the fact that he keeps bringing them here despite how many I’ve managed to bag is what I don’t understand,” Odo admitted. “You’d think he’d have given up by now.”

“Well, he is a Ferengi, and with them hopes of profit spring eternal. How is Rom doing at the bar?”

“Business has been good,” he admitted with a grin. “And I think he’s skimming a healthy profit for himself off the top. He’s not nearly as stupid as he likes to pretend he is, and so he’ll probably get away with it too.”

“You almost sound like you’re cheering for him a bit.”

“Well, he isn’t quite as loathsome as Quark. For a Ferengi, he’s almost honest.”

“That might be the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say about a Ferengi.”

“Hm, they don’t give me many opportunities to do so!”

###

“Julian!”

“Yes?” the Doctor said as he smoothly spun around on his chair, smiling as usual. “What can I help you with today, Major?”

“You kan tell me vy-!” The Major stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing more carefully, “You can tell me  _ why _ I’m  _ talking _ like that!”

“Was that...a Russian accent?” Julian said as he hopped to his feet, pulling out a tricorder.

“I don’t know what it is, but I’m tired of hearing it,” Kira replied sharply. “It’ll randomly crop up, and then go away again. Dis iz-!” She stopped, glaring at the Doctor as she took another slow, deep breath. “This,” she continued more slowly, “Is getting ridiculous.”

“...did this start after the transporter accident?” he asked, his face taking on the ‘doctor’ mode where he was thinking something he didn’t want to share.

“Yes,” she agreed shortly. “Vy? I mean, why?”

“Uh...just wondering.” Turning away quickly. “Let’s just...run some tests, shall we?”

He runs the tests. Nothing comes up. Eventually he admits that the character she played had a very thick Russian accent. 

“It’s probably just a...harmonic resonance that hasn’t quite left your system left.”

“So how long vill I-” Pausing for another deep breath. “How long  _ will _ I have this problem?”

“It’s hard to say. But my best guess is only a few more days. Perhaps a week or two.”

_ “A veek or two?!” _

Smothering a smile. “Just...think of it as an amusing incident that we’ll all laugh about later one.”

“You and you’re  _ shtupid-! _ ” She cut herself off again, taking another deep breath. “Thanks for nothing, Julian.”

“Sorry. You have some leave time accumulated, don’t you? You could...go on a vacation, where no one can hear you for a few days.”

“You are not off the hook for this!”

“I helped save your life!”

“There are  _ limits! _ ”

###

The trip to earth was comfortable enough. Odo’s quarters had been small, but he didn’t need much space and spent most of his time with the Captain going over their old reports once again to check for any errors or miscommunications. The room they were assigned to work in was comfortable, with enough space to walk around in and a good view of the stars as they streaked by. And Jake was usually present, working on his latest writing project. All in all, he would call the whole experience nearly pleasant.

Arriving at earth was not so pleasant. The humans and other aliens there were not outright hostile, but he could tell they were uneasy with his presence the moment they transported to the surface. He reported to Starfleet Headquarters with the Captain, and was shown his quarters there. They were larger than on the Lakota, and comfortably arranged. But he also had a guard posted at his door. He was allowed the freedom of the building and the city, but they would be monitoring his activities closely, of course. 

“You’re certain you don’t want to come to New Orleans with us?” Jake asked when the initial briefings were done. “Grandpa said he wanted to meet you.”

“Perhaps another time,” Odo replied. “I think it would be best to given everyone a few days to let their....nerves settle.” Glancing at one of the guards.

“Oh.”

So he’d retreated to his quarters, and powered up the computer terminal there to see he had a message waiting for him.

It was Jadzia Dax.

_ Hey Odo! So, there’s an old earth tradition called ‘getting letters from home’. I know you’ve been gone from the station before, but its probably going to be a month or more before we see you again, and I thought this would be a nice way to make sure you don’t forget about us. So I got a couple of the others to join me, and we’re going to send you a message like this every few days. There’s a few others after me, so don’t stop it after I’m done! Just know that even after just 14 days or so, you’re definitely missed. I promise to have a good story for your next letter. Bye! _

O’Brien and Julian were next, talking together and sometimes over one another in their rush to tell him about their latest holosuite adventures. It had been something else involving their fighter planes and that era of history. He didn’t understand most of it, but from their flushed faces and bright smiles they seemed to have enjoyed themselves.  _ There’s still a plane with your name on it waiting in the hanger,  _ Julian said as he raised his glass to the screen.  _ Hurry home, Odo! _

There was a brief message from Quark with a grinning Jadzia beside him, promising he had not done anything illegal (not that he ever did!) and that he was keeping his promise of behaving while Odo was away. 

Kira was last.  _ I’m not very good at these, _ she told him with her usual self-deprecating grin.  _ But I decided to read you the security report. Like our meetings. I know you like those, and it’ll help you be maybe a little less behind when you get back home.  _ So that’s what she did. And it was perfect. He could almost believe they were in his office, discussing the events of the week and laughing over points of particular interest.  _ Look at that!  _ She said at the end.  _ I filled a whole ten minutes. I hope you enjoyed it. Be safe, Odo, and come back soon. _

It was a warm glow in his chest. Home. They wanted him to come home. His friends. His family. 

_ This is worth it, _ he told himself as he set up the computer terminal to send a reply.  _ This is the right thing to do. And when it done, I have a home to return to. _

“Thank you, everyone,” he said as he began the recording. “I enjoyed your messages a great deal. They were exactly what I needed. Earth is nice, but it isn’t...home. We arrived safely, and began our debriefing this afternoon. There are several meetings scheduled for tomorrow. The Captain and I are still not certain what is happening that requires our presence here, but hopefully it will all be made clear soon. I look forward to your next set of ‘letters’. Goodbye.”

Over the next several days, the letters were often what kept him going. The distrustful glances in the hall. The way the Captain was thanked time and again for his help, but Odo was ignored. The way he was duped into helping one man undermine nearly the entire Federation. The fear that filled the air with martial law. 

_ “Please don't take this the wrong way Constable, but sometimes I wish you'd never found your people.” _

He understood the words. The reason behind them. They were actually quite logical, and he even agreed with them to a point. That did not make them any less painful to contemplate. 

The coupe was difficult to watch, but he related to the Captain’s sense of betrayal on a personal level, and tried to support him to the best of his ability. It was not settled easily, but he was gratified that the President was so willing to listen when he presented his evidence of the danger he was in. The Admiral resigned, and the conspirator from DS9 brought forward to present his evidence. Odo was stuck in several meetings and debriefings with Captain Sisko. Neither was allowed near the Defiant, or the crew allowed to come to the surface for the first few days. Repairs to both the Lakota and the Defiant were begun. 

When Odo was finally released from his endless rounds of meetings with various officials from multiple branches of the government, he found O’Brien waiting for him outside.

“C’mon,” the engineer said as he caught his arm and tugged him along. “We’ve got a transporter to catch!”

“Where to?”

“To see my family, of course! Everyone else is still up on the Defiant, but my mother would never forgive me if I was orbiting Earth and didn’t come down at least once to say hello.”

It;s a good visit. Describe more later.

Odo has to return for one final meeting. O’Brien goes up to the Defiant. They go to New Orleans for the final goodbyes. Then they’re beamed straight to the Defiant. 

It wasn’t  _ quite _ home, but it was the closest he’d come in months. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Jadzia said from the control panel as she gave them all a bright smile. 

“As are you, old man,” the Captain replied as he accepted her hug. 

“Jake, did you grow again?” she teased as she gave the young man one as well.

“It has been two months,” he reminded her with a grin. “At least the inches I put on weren’t around my waist,  _ dad. _ ” 

“Jako, you better watch it,” his father said jovially. “And if you hadn’t grown upward, you’d have grown outwards too. Its impossible to leave my father’s restaurant a good pound or two heavier than you sat down.”

“Oh, I remember. Trust me, if it hadn’t been for the repairs I would have made the trip down. Thankfully, he’s an understanding man and likes me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He sent up a pot of his jambalaya. We enjoyed it last night for dinner.”

“Is there any left?”

“Of course not! I think Worf ate three bowls. Get back here, Odo! You owe me a hug too!” 

The changeling paused from where he had slipped around the group. “I do?”

“Yes, you do!” Arms open expectantly.

“Very well.” Giving her a perfunctory hug. “Thank you for my letters, I enjoyed them a great deal.”

“I’m glad you liked them.”

“You sent him letters?” Sisko asked, mock-injured. “What about me, old man?”

“Please, you were home. And probably so busy you barely had time to breathe, let alone read and respond to letters.” Rolling her eyes. “Besides, I’ve tried trading letters with you before. You’re a terrible correspondent.”

“I’m not that bad-”

Odo paused at the next intersection, someone having caught his sleeve. He turned, and was met with a smiling Major Kira. 

“Major,” he said, unaware of his own bright smile. “I’m glad to see you are well.”

“I’m glad to see you’re well too,” she replied quietly. “It’s been an interesting couple of months since you left Deep Space 9.”

“That’s certainly putting it mildly.”

“Major,” the Captain said from further down the hall. “There you are.”

“Don’t worry, Odo,” Jadzia added as they came back down the hall. “She only moped a little bit after you left.”

“I won’t even dignify that with a response,” Kira said stiffly.

“It’s alright, Major,” Odo replied levely. “We all know Lieutenant Dax’s penchant for exaggeration.”

“Let’s get this ship headed home, we can pick at each other more once we’re on the way,” SIsko said with a smile. “It’s good to be back!”

It was exactly the way Odo felt too.

###

“So, what do you think?” the Captain asked as they finally entered the station for the first time in months. “You’ve earned a few days off if you’d like.”

“No thank you, sir,” the Constable replied, hands clasped behind his back. “I have a great deal to catch up on, and I’d rather begin immediately.”

“Very well. I do not, however, want to hear about you pulling double shifts Constable.”

“But sir, I-”

“No buts. There’s a great many people I know want to see you, so you will not be burying yourself in unnecessary work.”

“I don’t know about a ‘great many’.”

“Nevertheless, Odo, we’ve been through a stressful time. We need to rest while we can.”

“Yessir.”

“Good.”

Odo still put himself on duty six hours later when the shift rotated. He settled into his office, feeling more himself than he had in weeks as he checked to be sure everything was as it should be and began to read through the reports. His first visitor was an hour or so into his shift.

“Oh, it is you,” the Arbiter said as she poked her head into his office, a small smile on his face. “It’s good to see you again, Odo.”

“Madame Arbiter,” he said, standing with a polite nod. “Was there something I can do for you?”

“No,” she said quickly. “Merely checking to see if the rumor was true. Though I will be glad to have you at the helm again in two days for the usual presenting of charges. Your deputies are quite adequate at their job, but rarely match your level of excellence. I’m afraid you’ve spoiled me, Constable.”

“Surely you exaggerate, Madame Arbiter, but it is good to be back and I look forward to working with you again on a regular basis.”

“Very good, Constable. Good day.”

“Good day.”

Quark was next, striding in with a wide smile on his face. “Odo!” he said expansively, looking unusually pleased to see the security officer. “You are back!”

“Quark,” Odo replied levely. “Is there something you need?”

“Nope, not a bit,” the Ferengi said with a wide smile. “I’ve had a very profitable two months while you were gone, and its almost boring without you skulking around pretending I’m up to no good.”

“Pretending, Quark? You’re always up to no good!”

“That’s not true! Just ask my customers!” Smiling all the more. “I would bring you a drink on the house, but you don’t drink.”

“How very convenient for you.”

“I thought so too.” Winking at him. “It’s good to have you back, Constable. It wasn’t the same without you.”

“I’m sure.”

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Garak asked as he paused in the doorway.”

“No, I was just leaving,” Quark said, quickly suiting actions to his words. “I’ll see you later, Odo!”

“I didn’t realize you and Quark were such good friends,” Garak said with his trademark wit.

“We’re not,” Odo replied flatly. “Is there something I can do for your Garak? There wasn’t any trouble while I was away, was there?”

“No, in fact things went quite smoothly for once,” the tailor admitted blithely. “Although I will admit I have missed our breakfast discussions. Do you think we might arrange one soon?”

“Certainly. When would you prefer?”

“At your earliest convenience. Simply send me a note as to when, and I will be there. After all, my schedule is a great deal more open than yours.”

“Of course. I will need to check the duty roster, but I believe it will be tomorrow or the day after.”

“Splendid! I look forward to that, Constable.”

“Actually, so do I.”

“Good. Now, I know you are a very busy man, so I will get out of your hair. Thank you, Constable!”

Odo quietly ‘harumphed’ to himself, but was smiling as he did so. 

He had barely settled back into his reports when his door opened again. 

“Mr. Odo!” Molly said as she skipped inside, followed by her smiling mother. “You were gone the last time we were here!”

“I was,” Odo agreed, remembering the Chief telling him about the latest visit in one of his letters from home. “I heard you have had quite the adventure on Bajor!”

“We went really far into the mountains,” the small child replied seriously. 

“And how are you getting along with your batoh?”

“Her name is Fluffy, and she kind of smells. But she’s very nice. And strong.”

“Ah. Was there something you needed Mrs. O’Brien, or...?”

“No, we just came to say hi. She looks forward to coming to see you in your office.”

“Hey, my pictures are gone!”

“Ah, I knew I forgot something,” Odo said as he stood quickly. “I put them away while I was gone, to be sure nothing would happen to them. Hm...here they are.” Pulling them out of a storage compartment. “And...there. Back where they belong. Better?”

“Yes!”

“Mr. Odo is busy, sweety, so we need to let him get back to work.”

“I’ll bring you a new picture next time, Mr. Odo.”

“I’d like that, Molly.”

“It’s good to see you back, Odo.”

“Thank you, Mrs. O’Brien.”

“I wish you would call me Keiko.”

“The only people he calls by their first names are criminals,” Jadzia teased from the doorway. “Isn’t that right, Odo?”

“Hmph.”

“We’ll try to bring that new picture by before we head back to Bajor, Odo.”

“Thank you. Goodbye, Miss Molly.”

“Bye, Mr. Odo.”

“Was there something I could do for your, Lieutenant?”

“Just checking to see if you had plans tonight,” she admitted with a smile. “Though from the looks of things, you decided to start on second shift, so you’re working late.”

“Yes. Why, was there something I could do for you?”

“No, I was actually hoping you could help me get out of a date. I didn’t think he was serious when he asked if we could get back together the next time he was on the station, and dinner with a friend who’s been gone for two months seemed the perfect excuse.”

“Which I suppose means you wouldn’t have invited me to dinner without the need to break a date?”

“Odo!”

“Yes, I know. I am sorry, Lieutenant. What about Captain Sisko? He’s been gone as well.”

“As his luck would have it, Captain Yates is back on board the station for the next day or two.”

“Ah. I’m sorry, Lieutenant. It looks like you’re on your own.”

“Well, I did make this bed.”

“Would it help if I engineered an emergency for you at a certain time?”

“Aww, you would do that for me?”

“Well, I have been gone for two months. I suppose I’m feeling generous.”

“Thanks, Odo, but I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine. And if I’m not, I know how to reach you.”

“Good. If there’s nothing else...?”

“No, I’ll let you get back to work.”

It an entire hour before his next interruption. 

“Odo!” Julian said as he came hurrying in with a smile. “We are putting something on the calendar, right now!”

“For what?” Odo replied curiously.

“A holosuite reservation! I have an new program, well an extension of our fighter plane one. Its an entirely new mission, that I’ve never done before. So, you, me and Miles, we’re going to do it together!”

“After Mrs. O’Brien and Miss Molly head back for Bajor.”

“Which is the day after tomorrow, which means the day after that is when we’re doing it. So, let’s see your schedule, and I’ll head over to iron things out with Quark. I’m not taking no for an answer this time!”

“Very well, Doctor. Let me see...” The details were quickly arranged, and Julian left to secure the reservation with the wiley Ferengi. 

It was near the end of his shift when Kira walked in, an amused look on her face.

“So,” she said as she took her usual seat across from him. “I hear you’ve had a busy day today.”

“I suppose I have,” he agreed with small smile.

“I’m surprised you’re not pulling out your hair in frustration with all the interruptions you’ve had.”

“Usually, you would be right,” he admitted with a shrug. “But...it’s good to be home. My routine will still be there tomorrow.”

“So, you aren’t getting rid of it completely?”

“No. I like my routine. But, I suppose I missed this place and the people in it. For today, simply being here and knowing I was missed as well is enough.”

“Good.”

###

Odo’s first few weeks home were both quiet and busy. The criminals who had been plaguing his deputies sunk back out of sight with the return of the wily changeling, but his friends were out in full force. He sat through meals where his main source of enjoyment was the conversation and watching his friends laugh. Took part in historical recreation holo-programs. Read crime novels and discussed them at length. Even attended a baseball game with Captain Sisko and half the command staff. 

But he never spoke about his time on Earth. Which was how Kira knew it was bothering him. 

“So,” she finally said one evening after they finished pulling off a masterful sting on a drug-ring that had tried to set up shop on the station. “When are we going to talk about earth?”

“What is there to talk about?” he replied, turning slightly away from her. It was his unspoken way of trying to avoid the topic. Next, if she were a betting Bajoran, she would put her latinum on him changing the subject. “I saw you took a blow to your arm. Are you alright?”

“It barely touched me,” she replied, flexing it as if that would somehow prove her point. In truth, it hurt and she doubted he was fooled.

“You’re going to sickbay,” he told her firmly. “To have it seen to immediately.”

“Only if you come with me,” she said just as firmly.

“What for? Your legs were injured as well, were they?”

“No, but that way I can keep pestering you about earth.”

“I have other things I need to do. My report, for one.”

“I won’t go unless you do.”

“That hardly seems wise. Klingons are very strong, you might even have a fracture in your bone.”

“Then you’d better come with me to make sure that I do, in fact, go to sickbay.”

“Is this you trying to ‘out stubborn’ me again?”

“Yes, is it working?”

“Let’s go.” He turns towards the turbo lift. She follows with a smile. Once inside he says, “I haven’t talked about it because I don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s start with what you thought of earth, then. You certainly saw more of it than I ever have.”

“It was...nice. I like Bajoran cities better.”

“I hope you aren’t saying that to make me happy.”

“No. Many Bajoran cities have a feel of...age about them. I like that. I am told that there are cities of comparable age in other parts of the world, but I mainly spent my time between San Francisco and New Orleans. I did briefly see a small town in Ireland visiting the Chief's family with him, but it was raining so hard I couldn’t really see anything. But the cities I did see were still clean and orderly. Well maintained. The people were...mostly friendly.”

“And what did you think of Starfleet?”

“They have grown...lax. They are like a well-trained animal allowed to forget its duties and laze about in the sun. It's no wonder it was so easy for my people to come in and cause chaos. And yet...their trust is what makes them so special. So unique. I just wish it didn’t also make them so vulnerable.”

“The Federation isn’t perfect, and neither are humans. But...they do a lot of good. And for the most part, they do exactly what they say they’re going to do.”

“I hate that my people do this, and yet when something like the Admiral’s betrayal happens for a moment I can see the  _ why _ . His betrayal should never have been possible in the first place! Justice and order...when both are present, there should be no need for what he did. No desire to!”

“But if you take away a people’s freedom to choose, then they become less than people.”

“I know. And that’s why I still firmly believe in standing against the Dominion. I just wish the whole fiasco had never happened. Children tricked into committing treason!”

“Those children were older than I was when I joined the Resistance.”

“That does not make it any better, Major. In fact, that you were needed to join the Resistance at such a young age speaks for the need for order in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“...I don’t have an argument for that.”

“Neither do I, except that the way the Dominion is going about it is wrong.”

“Well, at least we can still agree on that.”

“Do you see why I don’t wish to discuss earth and what happened, though? It's a tangled knot inside of me that I can make neither heads or tails of and I hate that. I hate this...disorder it creates within me.”

“Feelings are messy, Odo. They don’t always make perfect sense.”

“Well, they should.”

“...I’m sorry about what happened. That you got caught up in it. It wasn’t right.”

“...it’s alright. And somehow, knowing that, it makes it a little less tangled inside. Which makes absolutely no sense at all.” The turbo lift arrives, and they step off the lift. “Are you satisfied now?”

“For now,” she agreed with a smile. “Now let’s go see Doctor Bashir, this actually hurts quite a bit.”

“I figured as much.”

###

Kira rarely remembered the days when she had actively mourned Bareil from the moment she woke until the time she laid down now. There was the threat of war, and the ever turning tides of politics to keep her busy, and her friends to fill her life and her heart. She missed Bareil, he was one of the best men she’d ever known, but there was a life after his death, and it was  _ good _ one. 

There were baseball games and the greasy tube meats known as hot dogs that logically shouldn’t be delicious and somehow were. There were trips to Bajor to help advocate for specific projects for her people, and to advise Shakaar on interstellar politics. There were drinks at Quarks and laughter with friends. 

And there was Odo. He was her rock regardless of what happened. He didn’t always say much, and sometimes his dry humor was hard to understand, but she trusted him so completely she could think of no one else she wanted by her side. 

He was waiting for her, just like every Tuesday morning. Turned as though he wasn’t paying exact attention to the time, with a fresh hot cup of raktajino waiting for her on the edge of the desk beside her PADD of reports. It was one of the best parts of her week, though it would embarrass him if she told him so. 

She strode into the office, and smiled, “Good morning, Odo.”

He smiled back, and that was the best part of her week. The smile he rarely showed to anyone else. “Major.”

It really was a very good life.

###

_ “You’re such a good friend to me. I’m so glad you’re the first person to know.” _

The words had cut so deeply, Odo was surprised he wasn’t bleeding. So he’d fled, and struck out in anger and rage that he’d rarely known in his life. Roared like a wounded beast, and thrashed about at anything as though that would so how make it all...better. 

And then Quark had come storming in. He would have to remember to ask later how the greedy toad had learned to override the command codes protecting the door. What had followed he still didn’t quite believe. It was couched in excuses and meaningless blather, but within all the nonsense there had been...advice. Good advice. The kind you might give...

_ “Funny, for a moment there I thought you were talking to me as a friend.” _

_ “Nah.” _

It was a relief to know that some things would not change. 

So he’d made a decision he should have made months ago, and simplified his life.

It was...difficult. But Kira was distracted, or she may have caught on and decided to try and out stubborn him. Again. She still came by and chatted with him in the Security Office, and they did work together on projects for the station, but there was a slight distance there that hadn’t been before. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse. That she either noticed it, and chose not to address it, or that she didn’t notice it in the first place.

###

Odo paused outside the quarters the computer had sent him too, and tapped the buzzer that requested permission to enter. Kira’s retelling of her trip with Dukat had been...interesting. That the Cardassian was capable of loving his own child wasn’t in doubt so much as the rest of his supposed change of heart. What was truly surprising was Kira’s attachment to the girl. And while the distance he had created between them was still there, her desire to protect this innocent was infectious. So he’d decided to do something about it.

“Oh,” Ziyal said when she opened the door and saw him standing there. “Constable. Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” he replied quickly. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but I wanted to have a word with you about something. May I come in?”

“Yes, of course.” She doesn’t even hesitate. “Kira told me she trusts me absolutely, and that I should too. Please come in.”

“Thank you.” Closing the door behind himself. “It’s just some thoughts I had on keeping you safe on the station...”

###

Kira tried to have breakfast with Ziyal at least twice a week if not more, to help the girl feel less alone on the space station. Other members of the crew were reaching out as well, but they were very busy with the war between the Klingons and the Cardassians. Kira had missed the last one due to a series of meetings on Bajor, and was determined to make the next. They were usually in her quarters, that they may speak freely about whatever Ziyal wished to discuss without worrying about eavesdroppers.

The young woman arrived right on time as always, and entered with a smile. “Good morning, Nerys!”

“Good morning, Ziyal,” she replied, motioning to the table. “Come and sit. I do have a meeting this morning, so I can’t stay too long, but I want to catch up with you as much as possible before then.”

“We could have rescheduled if you were busy.”

“If I did that, you would go weeks without seeing me and what kind of Guardian would I be then?” Seeing a new bracelet on her wrist. “Oh, did you get another package from your father?”

“No, this was a gift from...someone on the station.”

“Who?”

“Well...” Her pause makes Kira concerned.

“Ziyal, who gave you that?”

“He told me not to tell, but I can’t imagine he meant you. It was a gift from Odo.”

“Odo gave you a gift.” Looking almost shocked. “Wh...why?”

“It’s actually hiding a device through which I can call for help if I get into trouble,” Ziyal said excitedly, showing Kira how it worked. “He brought it to me a few days after we came to the station. I haven’t had to use it yet, but I like wearing it knowing that if something did happen help is just the flick of a switch away.”

“He...didn’t tell me he was going to that.”

“I think he takes his job very seriously. He told me he considered several ways that might keep me safer on board the station, being half Cardassian and Bajoran, but most of them would draw too much attention to me. He thinks that if I act ‘normal’ as he said, then security more or less ignoring me will make anyone watching think I’m as harmless as I really am.”

“That’s very smart, actually. He’s probably right.”

“And if he’s wrong, I have the bracelet.”

“That was incredibly thoughtful of him! I’m going to have to remember to thank him for that. How’s things on the Promenade going? I haven’t heard about any other incidents with shopkeepers...”

“No, Odo actually gave me really good advice about that too.”

“Did he? Do tell.” 

“He said that if I could stomach Klingon cuisine, to go to the restaurant in the middle of the Promenade every day for a week. And he told he which dishes and songs to compliment the owner on. He also told me how to compliment the owner, using simple words and short phrases to express how much I liked it. The owner likes me now, even if he says it must mean I got all of my good taste from my mother’s side. And as it turns out, all the other shop owners are a little intimidated by him. He invited me to walk with him while he picked up some goods that came in on a cargo ship, and now the other shop owners are all extremely polite.”

“Odo is a very good friend to have on your side.”

“Yes, he is.” A wide smile. 

“Well, tell me what else you’re up to.”

Jadzia has taken her on a few holosuite adventures. Julian has stopped to speak with her on Cardassian literature. Miles did check in to see that everything was as she needed it, though he was a little uncomfortable around her. Given his past, she can’t blame him and appreciated the effort. Jake, the Captain’s son, has come by to speak to her a few times and help her set up the computer in her room that she may continue her studies. All in all, she’s settling in well and hopes to make some more friends on the station as the weeks go by.

###

“Kira to Security,” Kira said once she was in the turbolift.

_ Deputy Ryhad here. _

“I thought Odo was on shift this morning,” Kira replied, surprised.

_ Security Chief Odo is with Captain Sisko. _

“Thank you. Kira out.”

The Major arrived at Ops and was halfway up the steps to the Captain’s office before she realized he was alone.

“Captain?” she said as she entered.

“Yes, Major?”

“I was told Odo was with you.”

“Yes, that’s what the Security office is supposed to say. He’s doing special surveillance for the next few days, and we have several excuses lined up for his absence if anyone comes looking for him.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I can’t say more than that, of course, but this is a big one so if you’re asked, do your best to help add to the illusion that he’s just somewhere else doing his duty on the station.”

“Of course.” She’d thank him, later then. And its back to business as usual.

###

“I still can’t believe that Odo would say something like that,” Kira said as she exited the turbolift with Jadzia into Ops.

“Why not?” Jadzia replied lightly. “It was actually very respectful to Klingon beliefs.”

“What do you mean? Holding debts isn’t how you treat friends.”

“Not for Bajorans or even humans. But among Klingons, when you incur a debt you acknowledge it. Having the person you owe it to acknowledge it in turn is just an affirmation that it is there. Odo didn’t have to add that he intended to collect it later, but I think it put Worf further at ease over the whole thing. It was a promise that the debt would be cancelled at some point, and wouldn’t hang over Worf for an undue amount of time.”

“...that almost makes sense, but still feels wrong among friends or even acquaintances.”

“Well, you were right about one thing. Odo is a great observer of humanoids, and he doesn’t forget what he’s seen. His response was exactly what Worf needed to hear.”

“How is Worf’s brother doing so far?”

“From what I understand, Odo’s happy with his initial performance. We’ll have to see, though. I don’t think this is going to be an easy path to walk, for either of them.”

“Kurn really asked Worf to kill him?”

“It’s a ritual in which one dishonored by things outside of his control can ask for release from this life and go straight to Stovakor.”

“But  _ why _ ? Things can change. Honor can be regained under Klingon law, can’t it?”

“Yes, but this wasn’t the first time the house of Mogh had suffered such a loss. And sometimes, one simply can’t take anymore.”

“This is one of those times that I’ve very glad I’m not a Klingon.”

“They are an...interesting people.”

“Yes, I can tell you think so.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Winking.

###

“I’m sorry that your new security officer didn’t work out, Odo,” Jadzia said as she stopped by his office.

**Something about this feels forced. Maybe get rid of this whole section? Rethink later one. 

###

“Everything alright, Nerys?” Jadzia said as she paused beside her friend by one of the windows facing the wormhole. 

“Hm, yeah, I think so,” the Bajoran officer replied, leaning against the six inch glass and staring into space.

“Then why do you look like your dog just died? Trouble in paradise?”

“You mean Shakaar?” Chuckling. “No, he’s fine. We’re fine. I miss him, but I know we’re both doing what we’re supposed to. And it just makes the times we have together that much more special.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Do you feel like things around the station are...off?”

“Off how?”

“Just...different.”

“Well...I mean, I know I’ve been spending a lot of time with Wof, trying to help him adjust to life on the station. Is this a cry for attention from my friend?”

“Oh, no, I know Worf’s been having a rough time. I mean, he lost his people and then his brother...and there really isn’t anyone else on the station who understands what he’s going through like you.”

“So, if this isn’t about Shakaar and it isn’t about me, what is it about?”

“I...I don’t know. I guess I just feel...a few months ago, I very entirely content with my work and my routine. And since Shakaar and I started seeing each other, the station just seems...a little less like home?”

“Is that because you want to be with Shakaar or something else?”

“Oh, I’d be bored to tears on Bajor. Not that he’s boring, but...even when he’s scheduled time aside to be with me, he still spends a few hours each day at his work. On regular days, I would hardly see him. Which would leave me at loose ends for hours at a time.”

“I’m sure he could find you a place, where you would be useful.”

“And still bored! I’m not meant to work behind a desk. I mean, I know half of what I do on the station is technically ‘desk work’, but there’s also the field work and there’s always something new or interesting happening out here. I’m needed out here. And I like being out here, as much as it surprises me to admit that.”

“Then, if its not longing to be with Shakaar, it has to be something about the station. Or...someone.”

“I said it wasn’t you.”

“And I believe you. But I also can’t help but notice that you and Odo don’t spend nearly as much time together as you used to.”

“...I guess we don’t, do we. I mean, we’ve both been busy. War isn’t here, but sometimes it feels like it with all the drills and the constant upgrades being made to the station and the Defiant. That combined with all the politics...I guess its no wonder he hardly seem to see each other anymore.”

“Is that really it?” Jadzia asked as she stepped a little closer. “You find time for Ziyal and me. You spend time with Shakaar and he’s a two hour shuttle ride away.”

“It’s probably this new four-shift rotation. We’re simply on...opposite ends.”

“That’s not true either, as you’re both on the Command shift and that means you’re running on a separate shift to keep Ops and Security manned at all hours. And Odo only ‘sleeps’ one hour for every 16, so he’s almost always available.”

“So, what are you saying? That I’m avoiding Odo. Or that he’s avoiding me?”

“Not necessarily. Sometimes people just...drift apart.”

“And that’s it? I just have to accept that?”

“Well, do you want to accept that? Or do you want to do something about it?”

“Yes! I mean no. I mean.....I don’t want to accept it. Leave it like this.”

“So, what are you going to do about it then?”

“I don’t know. I wish I knew why it happened. Or how it happened.”

“Honestly, it could have been as simple as your schedules misaligning for awhile and then habit falling into place.”

“And you think that’s it?”

“Well, you’re his best friend, you tell me.”

“I guess that’s true.” Smiling a bit. “Thank you for that. For helping me see what I couldn’t see.”

“What else are wise old Trills for? Eight lifetimes have to be good for something sometimes.”

“Other than party tricks?”

“Exactly.”

“C’mon, let’s go try and find Odo and drag him into Quarks for a bit.”

“So he can glare and mutter and make him nervous? Alright.” Wide smiles, arms linked, they head forth into mischief..

###

“So, I have to know,” Jadzia said as she sauntered into Odo’s office a few moments after Worf left, “How long have you been sitting on those facts from the Enterprise.”

“For awhile,” Odo admitted with a smug grin. 

“When did you decide to track them down?”

“After Worf interfered with my investigation of the smuggling ring.”

“He did promise never to interfere again.”

“And he has kept that promise. Still, I thought it was likely to resurface, and I thought it best to be prepared when it did.”

“Well, I think you twisted him up enough for one day.”

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant, I won’t tease him any further. And if I had been wrong and hadn’t needed to give Mr. Worf the reminder that the Enterprise was in fact not perfect, it would never have been brought up at all.”

“Good.”

“You seem awful protective of Mr. Worf’s feelings, Lieutenant.”

“Do I, Odo?”

“Just an observation.”

“I’m sure.”

###

“How are you holding up after the last few days?” Odo asked as he paused beside Kira on the Promenade.

“Better now,” she admitted with a half-grin. “And...you were right. About the whole Emissary business. There were contradictions, and I should have paid attention to them. Faith and blind-faith are not the same thing at all.”

“It’s alright, Major. Your faith in the Prophets yours alone, and I have no right to question your beliefs when I do not understand them myself.”

“Well, it's all settled now. Captain Sisko is the Emissary, and the poet was sent back to his own time. How, I still don’t fully understand, but-! I don’t need to.”

“Because of faith.”

“Yes.”

“But not blind-faith.”

“No.”

“I might get the hang of it someday.”

##

“Welcome back, Captain,” O’Brien said from the transporter console as he and Jake materialized back on their side of the mirror universe. “Glad to see you both made it through, alright.”   
  


“It’s good to be back,” the Captain replied quietly, face solemn. “It was a...difficult trip through the mirror.”

“Are you alright, sir?”

“We’ll be alright.” Putting an arm around his unusually silent son. “Eventually.”

“Captain, you’re back!” Kira said as she appeared at the office doors. “I was-” The words died in her mouth at the sight of Jake Sisko’s pale-faced glare.

“I know,” the Captain said quietly, his own face tight. “But its not her, Jako. It’s not her.”

Major Kira steps closer, face down, “What did she do this time, sir?”

“She killed the other Jennifer Sisko.” 

“I understand, sir.”

“I’ll be unavailable the rest of today.”

“Of course, sir. I can handle everything here.”

“Thank you. Jake?” To the turbo lifts, they leave.

Later that evening, Odo comes up to Ops. Which is odd for him, but he finds her in the Commander’s office staring at the stars.

“I thought I might find you here.”

“Odo, was there something I can do for you?”

“No. Lieutenant Dax stopped by and told me what happened.”

“I’m sure it’s all over the station by now.” Dryly. “Half of Ops heard what he said.”

“It still wasn’t your fault, Major.”

“I know that, Odo. But the look on his face-”

“Was not your fault either. It doesn’t matter if you look exactly like her, inside where it counts you are nothing alike.”

“Nothing?” Snorting to herself. “I don’t know, Odo. The more I hear about her the more I feel we have in common.”

“Well, I can say for certain there’s a few things you’ve never done.”

“And what’s that?” 

“Initiate intimate relations with half the command crew.” Entirely deadpan.

“Odo!”

“That is what you told me, wasn’t it?”

“I mean, I  _ suspected _ but...”

**FIX THIS!!**

###

When the wedding invitation arrived with breakfast, Kira had barely bothered to finish getting dressed before she was charing down corridors looking for Odo. He was where the computer indicated, on the Promenade conferring with Mr. Garak in his shop.

“And it will be ready in time?” Odo said in a tone that implied this was not the first time he had asked. Mr. Garak’s reply confirmed that.

“Yes, Odo, as I have said before. Now get out of my hair and let me get to work or it won’t be.”

“Alright...Major Kira, what can I do for you this morning?”

“You can tell me this isn’t a joke,” she replied with a small smile. “Did Quark break into your files again? This sounds like something he would do.”

“If you are referring to the wedding invitation, I assure you that it is not a joke. I will be marrying Lwaxana Troi in my quarters according to the __________ tradition at 1800 hours today. Will you be able to attend?”

“Uh...yes, of course. I just didn’t realize that you and the Ambassador were that close.”

“I’m certainly calling bullshit,” Jadzia added as she joined them on the Promenade. “What did she talk you into this time, Odo?”

“She didn’t talk me into anything,” he replied sharply. “It was my idea if you must know. And quite frankly it is not your business who I marry or when I marry. If you disagree, then do not come to the ceremony. It is that simple.”

“She didn’t mean it like that, Odo,” Kira said hurriedly, catching his arm before he could walk away. “It’s just...a surprise, that’s all. We just want to make sure that everything is alright and to know if there’s anything you can do to help.”

“Hm.” Glancing around. “Very well. Come to the wedding in support of us. That is what I need.”

“Then we’ll be there.”

The ceremony was nothing like Kira expected. Quiet and austere (and with clothes on for the bride and groom!) and the very pregnant Lwaxana Troi standing up on the platform. Then the husband intervenes, and Odo’s face grew tight. Kira waits for it to fall apart, like a train wreck you can’t stop but also can’t look away from...and it doesn’t. Odo declares his love.

“Before I met her, my world was a much smaller place. I kept to myself. I didn't need anyone else and I took pride in that. The truth is, I was ashamed of what I was, afraid that if people saw how truly different I was they would recoil from me. Lwaxana saw how different I was and she didn't recoil. She wanted to see more. For the first time in my life, someone wanted me as I was. And that changed me forever. The day I met her, is the day I stopped being alone. And I want her to be part of my life from this day on. Marry me, Lwaxana. Let me into your light.”

They were words spoken from the heart, something Odo did so rarely, that Kira hoped they were true. Hoped that her dear friend had truly found someone who lit up his life like this. When the truth came out, after her husband had left, she tried not to let her disappointment show. Still, Odo was happy taking care of her. That was as clear as good glass.

Then, a week later, she saw Lwaxana’s name on the manifest for a transport returning to Betazed that afternoon. It was pure chance that she found the Ambassador first, overseeing the loading of her things onto the ship.

“Ambassador,” the Major said as she paused beside the still very pregnant Betazoid. “Are you really leaving already?”

“Yes, I think its long past the time I let dear Odo have his life back to himself,” the eccentric woman replied with a sad smile. “Although I’m going to miss him terribly.”

“Then why go? I’m sure he didn’t ask you to leave. I think he even likes having you around, it if makes you feel better. And there’s very few people who can claim that honor”

“I know. And the truth is, he spoils me rotten. He has breakfast waiting for me when I wake up in the morning, and is happy to help me with anything I need. It's very useful being married to man who only needs one hours rest out of every sixteen. But I know if I don’t leave now, it's going to be much harder on us both later on. He would be an excellent husband and father, and any woman who had him would be very lucky...but he doesn’t love me. Not the way I want him to.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know.” Giving her a knowing look. “And I don’t think that is ever going to change. I’ve been pining after that man for almost three years now, he goes and marries me to save me and I still don’t really have him. No, I need to leave before I destroy an excellent friendship by resenting him for it only being that.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that.”

“Will you do me one favor?”

“I can try.”

“Spoken like an Ambassador.” Teasing smile. “Never promise anything until you know what’s being asked. That’s fair, of course. I just don’t want Odo to be allowed to pretend he doesn’t need people again.”

“He has several friends on this station, Ambassador. We’ll make sure he’s not alone.”

“I know. He’s told me quite a lot about all of you. Especially you, Major.”

“Really?” Suddenly nervous. “Good things, I hope.”

“Oh, yes, he thinks quite highly of you. You’ve known him the longest of anyone on this station, right?”

“Yes, I have.” Surprised at how much the Ambassador knows. She and Odo are closer than Kira guessed. 

“Almost enough to make a new wife, jealous.”

“Oh, no, you have no reason to be! Odo and I are just friends, and always have been.”

“Oh, I know.” Funny look. “At any rate, it looks like they’re done. I’m going to go say my final goodbyes. Do you know where Mr. Woof is?”

“Do you mean Mr. Worf?”

“No, I mean Mr. Woof. That Klingon trifled with my daughter’s heart, and I have not forgiven him for it.”

“Computer, locate Mr. Worf.”

_ Lieutenant Commander Worf is in Quarks.” _

“Good. I can make him especially uncomfortable there.”

“Have you told Odo that you’re leaving?”

“Yes, and he understands why. He and I have already said our goodbyes. He’ll probably hide in his security office until I leave.”

“Yes, he probably will.” Grinning a bit. “Would it make his wife jealous if I went and kept him company until then?”

“No, it would make her grateful that he has such a good friend.” Arm squeeze, and Lwaxana sweeps off to find Mr. Woof and embarrass him thoroughly.

Kira found Odo exactly where Lwaxana said he would be, sitting behind his desk brooding over a report.

“I saw your wife,” she said as she took the seat across from him slowly. “She said you might need some company.”

“ _ I’m _ not the one insisting an intergalactic trip alone is precisely what a pregnant woman needs,” he replied gruffly. 

“She’ll miss you too, Odo,” Kira said with a small smile. “I won’t ask you if you’re sure this is the way things have to be. You wouldn’t be letting her leave otherwise.”

“Is it so wrong to enjoy taking care of someone?” he asked, turning towards her slightly. “I love her as a friend. Why can’t that be enough?”

“I think you know why.”

“....yes, I do.” Quietly. “

“I am sorry it worked out like this.”

“Hm, it is my own fault. Marrying her was my idea, as was it being only a temporary arrangement. I only have myself to blame for being unhappy that we’re following my plan.”

“Even so...was there anything interesting on this week’s criminal report?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just thought it might be something else we can talk about. I used to really enjoy listening to you describe the criminal element on DS9 and how you had foiled them this week.”

“Well, I suppose we can go over them again. For old time’s sake.” Pulling out the required PADDs.

At a docking ring at the top of the station, Lwaxana Troi was telling herself that no, she was not going to change her mind. Her fare had been paid, her belongings packed. And she truly could not lose him as a friend. Which meant she had to go. With a sigh, she leaves and doesn’t look back. 

###

“Congratulations, Major,” Odo said as she entered his office, seated in his chair with his back to her. “I understand it was quite the win.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“I could hear you outside the door giving Ensign Simmons a play by play of the event.” With a smirk. “You were quite...animated about it.”

“Was I really that loud?”

“I’m sure they couldn’t hear you in Quark’s.”

“He’s got a Tholian band in for the tournament and you can hear them halfway across the station!”

“Which is why no one in there could hear you.” Smiling all the wider. 

“Why weren’t you there? I thought your shift ended before it.”

“Ah, something came up. A possible lead on a Maquis.”

“Does this have to do with the replicators being sent?”

“I’m not sure. Which is why I had to follow it up then. You have another round tonight, correct?”

“Yes. Semi-finals for the tournament. It’s Vedek ______, though, so I’ll probably lose.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll give him a fight at least.”

“You bet I will! Do you know when the Defiant will be back? I was hoping Jadzia and O’Brien would be back in time to see it.”

“I’m not sure.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Why would you think something is wrong?”

“You’re doing your ‘I’m worried’ fidget.”

“I do not fidget.”

“You do so. Now what wrong.”

Looking troubled. “...I suspect that the Captain’s paramor may be involved in some illegal activities.”

“Do you have any proof?”

“No. But, my instinct is telling me its her.”

“How often is your instinct wrong?”

“Rarely.” Looking troubled.

“The Captain won’t blame you, Odo, if you’re right.”

“It isn’t just that. Its the fact that I don’t entirely disagree with the Maquis. They’re not that different from the Resistance on Bajor.”

“I know,” Kira admitted with a sigh. “I almost feel like cheering for them at times when I hear they’ve won another victory against the Cardassians.”

“And then there’s Kassidy Yates herself. As a security officer, she’s generally a very helpful and agreeable Captain to work with. Her crew never causes problems on the station, and she’s only once or twice used her pull with the Captain to manipulate station procedure to her advantage. I like and respect her. I do not like suspecting someone I like and respect.”

“What is likely to happen if you’re right?”

“She will be tried and likely put in prison if there is enough evidence to convict her. I only hope that if I am right, she is only smuggling food or supplies for them. It will mean she would receive a lighter sentence.”

“Justice isn’t blind anymore, is it?”

“No, it is not.”

###

Odo didn’t like leaving Kira injured on the Station as he went with the Defiant to track down their Jem’Hadar attackers. Still, he knew after years of working with Kira that even a breath that she couldn’t do her job would be met with stern reprisal and a glare. As he had no desire to incur either, he stood with the Captain and wished her luck in her difficult job.

###

They stood together on the Promenade, surrounded by mourners on all sides and listening to the Captain speak about those who had lost their life on the station. The Jem’Hadar attack had been swift and brutal, with twenty five lives lost in total. Odo had his hands locked behind his back, and Kira stood with hers resting at her sides. Both had known more than one of the names on the list. 

Afterwards they wandered back to his office, and Kira waited until they were inside before she asked, “Is something bothering you?”

“Why?” he replied shortly. “Do I seem bothered?”

“A little, yes.”

“My people bred the Jem’Hadar, and gave them this thirst for blood and a desire to conquer. This is their fault.”

“That isn’t it, though. What’s really bothering you.”

“No, it isn’t.” Turning away. “Weyoun, the Vorta we met, he tried to convince me to return home to the Founders.”

“Were you surprised by that?’

“No, not by that. By the fact that I still want to return home.” Quietly.

“Odo...”

“I’ve chosen my side, Major. I know they are wrong. I know they should pay for what they’ve done. And yet I still want to return to them. Does that make me...bad? Or crazy, perhaps?”

“No. I think it makes you a person. One who is as imperfect as the rest of us.” A hand on his arm. “You do have a family here. With us.”

“Yes, I know.” Nodding slightly. “And I am grateful for that family. You all mean a great deal to me.”

“But we aren’t changelings. And we aren’t able to link.”

“Not in the same way, no.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You all have done more than I ever asked or imagined for me. Most of the time, this is my home and I am perfectly happy here.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Her smile makes things that much easier.

###


	4. Part 4

###

_ “If your little advertisements aren’t purged from our systems by the time I come back from the Gamma Quadrant, I’ll come to Quark’s. And believe me. I. Will. Have. Fun.” _

Odo shouldn’t enjoy watching Kira threaten Quark. It shouldn’t make him this...happy to see the little weasel shrink back in terror and freeze like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a fox. But it does. Oh, it most certainly does.

###

A week to herself. Floating, alone, in a nebula to hide her power signature while Dr. Bashir and Jadzia got to have some fun adventure on the planet. Well, likely more work then fun, but at least there would be someone to talk to.

There were a few things Kira could do and had to do that helped pass the time. There was collecting samples, because the science labs never had enough samples of anything to suit their taste. There was running general diagnostics, and seeing if there were any small bugs she could work on from inside the small ship. There was getting her usual PT routine in, and meditating and praying to the Prophets. When all of that ran out, there was books (all of the ships were equipped with a small library database, and a few PADDs for downloading them) and music. The computer was even capable of playing games with her. But it wasn’t quite as entertaining as having someone else around. 

So, she did what she’d done as a child sometimes when she was lonely in the camp with no one to talk to or play with. She pretended to have a conversation with someone she knew, and could usually guess the responses from.

“Hey, Odo,” she said as she sat with her feet propped up on the other seat, staring at the ceiling. “Doing well, I hope? Probably cracking down on Quark for something. Not that he doesn’t deserve it, but you enjoy it don’t you? Foiling his latest plot. It almost feels like something out a kids book sometimes, the good guy always beating the bad guy...of course, it’s never that simple is it...”

For some reason, pretending to talk to Odo is when time passed the fastest. 

###

Odo rounded the bend on the corridor and stopped in his tracks. Kira hadn’t noticed him, which was probably for the best. He had the shock wiped from his face by the time she noticed him and called, “Odo, there you are!”

“Sorry,” he said as he walked to her side. “I came as quickly as I could. Look at you.”

“I know, I’m enormous,” she said, running a hand over her rounded belly.

“You are not enormous,” he said quickly, remembering very well how poorly one conversation with Lwaxana had gone when he had admitted that yes, she was getting quite large. 

“How can you say that?” Kira argued as he followed her into her quarters. “My stomach is nearly a foot out from where it was when I left the station three days ago! I feel like I run into everything with it.”

“That is simply you adjusting to carrying a baby,” he argued. “Now, what is it you needed me to reach?”

“Up there, those boxes,” she said, pointing to a shelf in her closet. He obliged, and carried them to her couch where she began to rummage through them. “I need to pick a few things for Garak to alter so I have something to wear besides my uniforms, and I want to mainly use things I won’t mind if they get ruined in the process.”

“Hm, yes, I can see how the baby would make wearing your usual clothes difficult.”

“Hm, would you put this one back?” Pulling out two things from it. Odo does so. “Thank you. I tried to reach them myself, but-”

“You shouldn’t be lifting more than you must while you’re pregnant,” he replied mildly. “I read quite a bit about it when Lwaxana was last here.”

“That’s right...how is she? I always meant to ask, but...”

“She made it safely home to Betazed, and her daughter is coming to be with her for the birth of her son. She has a few weeks left, I believe. I get a message from her every few days, letting me know how she is doing.”

“I’m glad to hear she’s alright.”

“Me too.”

“Please tell her I said hi the next time you reply. I’m assuming you reply.”

“Yes, though mostly I just ramble about things happening around the station. I will send her your regards, of course.”

“Thank you.”

“I helped her a fair bit when she was here, so if you require anything-”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Tonight I’m going to the O’Brien’s after my shift. They asked me to come and visit, which makes sense as I am carrying their baby.”

“Ah. Well, if that changes and you do need something-”

“I know how to find you.”

“Good.” 

###

“Captain, do you have a moment?”

Sisko was surprised to see Odo in his office, looking distracted.

“Is everything alright, Constable?”

“I merely wished to apprise you of a situation that you may find of some interest. Especially as I foresee it affecting the overall moral of the crew and the rest of the Station’s inhabitants.”

“Please do.” Motioning to a seat. Odo sits, stiffy.

“Quarks’s bar has been closed, perhaps permanently.”

“Why? What happened?”

“He broke a contract with a Ferengi, and that means he had to immediately pay every debt to any Ferengi that he owned and cut himself off from their society.”

“Quark does pretty good business, why would he have debt?”

“According to Quark, some debt on Ferenginar is good debt. Especially if it is interest free. Either way, he had a considerable amount that he owed. And while the bar is fairly profitable most of the time, he doesn’t have enough liquid assets to pay off that much in one go. The Ferengi commerce ______ is currently stripping out every piece of moveable furniture that might be sold, his entire stock of drink and food and most of his possessions. Including his fancily tailored jackets.”

“It must have been some contract for him to break it and face all of this. That bar is his life.”

“It was quite a contract. It was 200 bars of gold-pressed latinum in exchange for his desiccated remains, due today.”

“His...what?”

“Quark thought he was dying. He was misdiagnosed with Dorek’s Syndrome on Ferenginar while he was there last week. They gave him less than five days to live once he reached the station. He put his body up for sale fully expecting to die before it was due. The Ferengi who purchased it found out he wasn’t dying, and told him he still wanted his desiccated remains as promised.”

“And of course, for Ferengi’s a contract is a contract is a contract is a contract.”   
  


“Hm, yes.”

“There are, of course, other establishments on the station for eating and drinking other than the replimat, but none that offer so many forms of...entertainment.”

“Are you suggesting that we help Mr. Quark?”

“I would never do such a thing, sir. Merely following the logical conclusion of what has happened.”

“And what is that?”

“That he will either find some likely illegal way to obtain funds and reopen his bar, or he will leave. Either way, the lack of an establishment where the crew and others living on this station can relax will likely have a detrimental effect on the overall mental health of everyone, even if it is only temporary. And if he procures illegal funds on that scale, it will likely be something he will be caught for. Which will mean he will be arrested and put in jail for a very long time. Also causing the bar to close.”

“Hm. We’ll see about that.”

###

Quark’s bustled, even with mixed and matched furniture lining its three stories and ugly glasses being used to serve drinks at the bar. Odo paused to watch it for a moment from across the Promenade, then snorted softly to himself.

“Pleased with your work?” Kira asked as she paused beside him, a bag slung over her shoulder.

“My work?” he replied, face blank. “It was Captain Sisko’s idea to ‘store’ unused furniture in his bar while he went without.”

“And I believe it was you who informed Captain Sisko that his bar had closed in the first place. And how and why.”

“Of course. That’s my job.”

“Right.”

“Hm.” Seeing her bag. “So you are moving in with the O’Brien’s, then?”

“How did you know?”

“Station security procedure. The Chief submitted a form stating that they were providing you with a living space in their quarters for a time. I wasn’t sure if he had asked you or not before submitting the form, so I thought it best not to ask.”

“Oh, that is right. I’m still keeping my quarters, though.”

“Of course, this is only considered a temporary arrangement. Is that all you’re taking?”

“I really don’t have much. And I’ll do my praying and meditating in the temple or back in my rooms if I feel the need.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad you won’t be alone, at least.”

“I’m looking forward to it, actually. I haven’t had a ‘family’ to live with in a long time. Molly and I get along, too, which I wasn’t expecting.”

“You don’t like children?”

“I...don’t have a lot of experience with them. Last night we sat down and colored together. And I actually had fun.”

“I’m glad.” He hid his disappointment well, he thought, as she went on her way to the turbolift. But perhaps it was best this way. Afterall, she’s not only pregnant with someone else’s child, she is romantically involved with another man as well. Best to stay out of it then. 

###

“Major, did you need something?” Odo asked when he found the Major pacing his office.

“Just hiding until my temper wears off,” she replied shortly. “I don’t want to snap at anyone who doesn’t deserve it, and I told Keiko I had a meeting with you so she wouldn’t get suspicious about the way I rushed off.”

“What happened?”

“I spoke with Shakaar.”

“Ok.”

“I told him about the pregnancy.”

“And?”

“And he’s not happy about it, alright? He’s...upset, actually. Very upset.”

“With you?”

“No, he understands why I did it. Keiko is my friend, and she would have been devastated to lose this child. Besides the fact I felt responsible since I was the one piloting the shuttle...”

“Then why is he upset?”

“Because it's still another man’s child in my womb, and he doesn’t like that. He even mentioned getting a second opinion about transferring the baby back to Keiko.”

“Dr. Bashir was quite thorough in his work.”

“I know, and I don’t doubt that he’s right. But...I think the hardest part for him is that I’m up here on the station. With the O’Brien’s. And he’s down there.”

“I see.”

“I can’t tell Keiko or the Chief. They’d just feel bad about it, and this isn’t their fault.”

“No, of course not. I’m sorry he isn’t being more understanding of the circumstances.”

“We talked about kids once.”

“Oh?”

“I had no interest. He did. We both left it there. And now...”

“And now you’re going to give birth to someone else’s baby without warning or notice.” Shrugging. 

“I just...I thought he would understand. That he would see that I had no choice.”

“And he still may, eventually.”

“...I guess I did sort of drop it in his lap. I’ve had a week to get used to it, I really didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“Hm. Well, if it helps I’ve rarely seen male humanoids act rationally about a pregnancy.”

“That’s true. I’ve even known a few who passed out when they found out their wives or partners were expecting.” Laughing now. “...oh, I needed that.”

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“You’re a great listener, Odo.” Sighing. “I better go, though. I’m supposed to play with Molly this afternoon.”

“Are you still getting along with her?”

“I am. I think I like being Aunt Nerys.”

“It suits you.”

###

“I’m so mad at myself right now,” Kira muttered as she paced about the O’Brien’s living room.

“You couldn’t possibly know Odo was going to do what he did,” Keiko replied calmingly. 

“I’m supposed to be the person on the station who knows him best! Yes, I think I should have!” Taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Keiko. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“It’s alright, I yelled all the time when I was pregnant with Molly,” Keiko replied with a sympathetic smile. “And we’re all worried about Odo, but he’s been your friend the longest.”

“I just...wish there was something more I could do for him. I’m not even allowed to go when they leave for the Gamma Quadrant.”

“Because of the baby?”

“No, because I’m the Major. And Benjamin is right, this could be a long mission and we can’t leave the station in inexperienced hands in these uncertain times for that long.”

“Aunt Nerys,” Molly said as she spoke up from the table. “Is Mr. Odo sick?”

“Yes, Molly. He is.” Coming to sit by him.

“Will he be alright?”

“I hope so.” Pulling out a fresh sheet of paper. “Why don’t we draw him a picture, Molly. Something he can take with him on his trip.”

“Is he going to see a doctor?”

“Something like that.”

“Ok.” And all the while, Kira tries not to worry for her friend

###

Kira was fiercely proud of every stiff step Odo took down the long Promenade, hands clenched and face hard with determination to make it on his own. The people lined the walks and stared, faces solemn. And Odo walked alone. Stumbling. Struggling. More slowly than he had ever moved before. But on his own. 

It was almost a palpable thing, the tension in the air. 

It was also a sort of promise. 

_ I will be back _ , each step said as he carefully put one foot in front of another.  _ This is my beat, which I have paced for years. My home. My turf. I will return to it.  _

She hoped that it was true.

In the turbo lift, once the doors had closed, he began to fold in on himself.

“Easy,” Dr. Bashir said as he caught one arm, Kira holding to the other. “We’ve got you. Just rest for a moment, there’s no one to see.”

“I know, Doctor. I know.”

“I have a picture from Molly for you,” Kira told him, reaching for her pocket. “Do you want it now or when we reach the ship?”

“Keep it. It will likely be lost if I try to hold on to it.”

“Ok.” 

That he allowed them to help on the short walk to the ship spoke more than the words, “I’m tired,” did to his condition.

“Promise me something,” he told her quietly as he paused at the airlock.

“Anything.”

“If I don’t come back, tell Lwaxana what happened. She deserves to hear it from a friend.”

“I’ll contact her myself. But you’re coming back.”

“I like to think so, but I don’t need pretenses with you, Major.”

“It’s time, Odo.” Dr. Bashir.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so.”

###

“Is there something else I can get you. Nerys?” Keiko asked as she watched Kira push the food around her plate.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry,” Kira replied as she pushed herself back from the table. “I’m sorry, Keiko. I know you tried-”

“It’s fine,” Keiko replied quickly. “And really...I’m not that hungry for dinner either. How does cake sound, though?”

Kira perked up a bit at that. “Cake?”

“Spice cake.”

“Can I have cake?” Molly.

“You know what, let’s all have cake,” Keiko replied with a smile. “I think it's exactly what we need to take our mind off of things.”

“I was going to meet Ziyal for dessert,” Kira replied regretfully. “With the Captain gone, I’ve had to miss our last few breakfasts together.” Neither of them wants to mention that there’s been no work for over a week.

“Invite her over here, then. We’ll all have spice cake together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Won’t the Chief...not like that?”

“I’ll handle Miles. And she’s a nice girl. I’ve even stopped and spoken to her a few times on the Promenade.”

“Ok, I’ll do that.” She sends her a quick message. Ziyal agrees, and says she’ll come meet them soon.

Ziyal comes, and they all have cake together. She and Molly are quite cute together, and Kira and Keiko both try not to worry. But often, for just a moment the smiles will slip and the truth will be revealed through frowns of worry.

###

A physical body was not the same as imitating one at all. Odo woke in the infirmary, and realized with a start that he could only see out of the front of his head. It was the strangest sensation. Each blink actually covered his eyes, and they occasionally refused to focus properly. His skull ached fiercely, and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as what felt like snakes twisted in his gut.

“Oooh....” 

“There you are,” Bashir said as he appeared overhead, a glass in one hand. “Let’s try a sip of this, shall we?”

“What is it?” Odo slurred, his tongue strangely thick in his mouth. 

“Water.”

“Changelings don’t drink water.”

“Yes, well, you aren’t a changeling anymore.”

That’s right. It’s why his vision was so limited and sound didn’t seem to shiver through his body anymore and-

“What is  _ that _ ?” the chief of security rasped as Bashir leaned closer, clutching at his face.

“Are you in pain?” the Doctor said, leaning closer still.

“No, the-...the...is that...am I  _ smelling _ something?”

“Smelling...? You mean you didn’t have a sense of smell before?”

“No! Of course not. What use would I have had for it?”

“I...don’t know.” Taking a step back. “Can you describe what you’re smelling?”

“It’s...sharp. It almost hurts.”

“Ah. That might be my aftershave. I’m going to leave this here.” Putting down the glass. “I’ll be right back. Try and take a sip while I’m gone.”

It was a different kind of thought, moving a real body instead of just an imitated one. If he focused he could feel the muscles, the tendons, the way the skin pulled over it all. The unyielding presence of bone, the soft give of tissue. 

Carefully, he picked up the glass. Felt its cool smoothness against his fingertips. The shifting weight of the water inside. His fingers shifted with it, keeping it from spilling out. But there were limitations to his movements. Joints would only bend so far, and some parts wouldn’t bend at all. 

For once he thanked Dr. Mora for his ridiculous lessons in humanoid behavior as he swallowed a small sip of water. It was strange, feeling it travel down his throat, the coolness blending away to a gentle warmth. He was warm. Had he been so warm before? He couldn’t remember. 

The liquid eased the dryness of his throat, and he took another sip. Then another. A larger gulp felt even better. With growing certainty, he drained the glass. 

“Odo, I-” Julian came back into the infirmary, drying his face, and looked at the empty glass in horror. “Oh no.”

The chief of security didn’t have time to ask what was wrong, he was too busy staring at his gut in shock as it gave a massive lurche and shot the water back up his throat and out his mouth. Except now it tasted  _ vile _ , and as more of it coated his tongue, the more his stomach lurched. 

“It’s ok, its my fault,” Julian said as he helped Odo lean to the side. “I should have warned you to stop at one or two sips. Given your condition, I’m treating you as though you’re coming out of a coma. Which means we have to do everything slowly. Including drinking and eventually eating for awhile. Give your body time to adjust.”

“...I want to die,” Odo gasped, the pain nearly as bad as when he couldn’t hold his form together as a changeling. His aching head now felt like someone was hammering away at it from the inside, and his roiling gut and burning mouth and nose just added to the din. 

“It will pass,” Julian promised, and eased him back into a sitting position. “Let’s start with getting you cleaned up and then try that again. I’m going to call Ensign Hays in here to help me, in case you feel weak. Is that alright?”

“Yes. That’s fine.”

The sonic shower was tiny, but they managed to fit a small stool in there so he could sit. It felt...amazing. Not as good, he was sure, as a bath, but very nice all the same. The vile smell that came with the vile taste left, and he gently scrubbed out his mouth and nose with the cloth he had been given for that purpose. He dressed in a clean robe, and allowed them to ease him to a table and chair. 

“Now,” Julian said as he sat across from him. “We have water and some broth. I want you to try two sips of water, and we’ll wait a minute. If that goes well, we’ll try a sip of broth. If you finish all of this and want more, we’ll talk about perhaps adding some crackers.”

“Very well.” 

It was hard to be patient, but he would do almost anything to avoid another incident. All the while Julian monitored his vitals and made notes on his PADD.

“Your pulse and blood pressure are evening out,” he said with approval. “All your levels are becoming steady, actually. This is going to take some time, learning to read your body’s signals, but I think you’ll catch on fairly quickly.”

“Signals, Doctor?”

“Yes, for...needing to drink or eat. Or to...excrete waste.”

“Oh.” Looking horrified.

“It’s not so bad, Odo. Even the facilities on the Defiant are pretty decent, and the ones on the station are even better!”

“How will I...understand these signs?”

“Time and practice, unfortunately. Thankfully, as an adult, I can have a more...biological discussion with you verus a parent attempting to potty-train their child.”

“Humanoids must be  _ trained _ to control their bodily functions?”

“Yes. Babies aren’t born with the ability to void on command. That’s why they wear diapers.”

“Ah.” Clearing his throat. “I think I would prefer it if you began your explanation sooner rather than later, Doctor. I will not be wearing a diaper.”

“Yes, of course. Let me just grab this diagram and we’ll begin.”

It was still stupendously embarrassing.

The fourth time he yawn, the Doctor stopped.

“I think you need a rest, Odo, and perhaps a nap,” he said as he began to put everything away. “We’ll continue when you aren’t tired.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You can hardly keep your eyes open.”

“Hm.”

“Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?”

“No. No, I think I want to try and sleep on my own.”

“These beds aren’t the most comfortable, but they’ll do in a pinch.”

“Hm.”

Sleep came easily, and brought with them dreams. He thought he must be awake until he realized it wasn’t possible. There was no way he was back on the surface of the Founder’s new homeworld. The Defiant wouldn’t have beamed him down without asking, or telling him why. And where was Dr. Bashir? Or the Captain? Or-?

_ They didn’t want you, Odo. _ It was the female changeling, rising up from the rest to speak to him.  _ They left you here. Something about not wanting to ‘potty train’ and adult.  _ Glancing at his legs, she added,  _ I can see why. Disgusting _ .

Odo finally noticed the spreading warmth running down his leg. He was-  _ he was- _

Odo gasped awake, tumbling from the bed in his haste to rise. Julian was there a moment later, in his wrinkled uniform and looking half-asleep himself. 

“Are you alright?” he asked as he helped the changeling rise from the floor. “Oh, you...it’s alright, Odo. Its normal, and it's just going to take practice.”

“I  _ hate _ this!” the pale man moaned as he crumpled back to the floor. “I am like a  _ child _ , weak and helpless...!”

“Odo, you’re doing remarkably well!”

“ _ I pissed myself!” _

“You got your body less than a day ago! A coma or brain trauma patient can take weeks to relearn to control their bodily functions. I think you’ll have it mastered in days. There is something I can give you to help, if you want, but I’m not entirely sure you’ll react to it.”

“What is it?”

“It is an implant and a wristband. The wristband will let you know before your body tells you that you need something. This will help you watch for the signal, and take the appropriate step for whichever need it is.”

“Yes. I want that.”

“Then let’s get you cleaned up. You seem steadier than before. Do you think you can make it to the sonic shower on your own?”

“Yes.”

“There is another clean robe beside the door. Come back when you’re done and I’ll have the implant and wristband ready.”

The Doctor was as good as his word. Odo keeps touching the wristband, but leaves the implant alone. He sits back down with the doctor to continue his learning and eat a little more, this time a bit of rice in his broth and some juice with his water. He is able to consume and keep down most of it. The Doctor is very pleased. Towards the end, the wristband lights up. 

“That means your bladder is nearly ready,” Julian said as he stood with the changeling. “Remember what I told you. Its a muscle, and you can control it. Go in the bathroom, and take your time. And while I don’t usually recommend playing with bodily functions, in this case I think testing yourself a bit might be-”

“Yes, Doctor, I understand.” Leaving quickly. It is simultaneously one of the easiest and hardest things he’s ever done in his life.

After that lovely experience, he lays down again and sleeps some more. When he wakes up the Captain is there, enjoying a drink.

“Good morning,” he said with a wide smile. “How are you feeling? Dr. Bashir tells me you’re making amazing progress.”

“I don’t feel amazing,” Odo replied shortly. “But then again, I’m still not sure how I’m supposed to feel.”

“That will come in time.”

“That’s what the Doctor keeps saying.”

“Do you think you are up to answering some questions? I’d like to begin our reports for Starfleet before we get back to DS9. I have a feeling we’ll have plenty of work waiting for all of us when we arrive.”

“Of course.”

They spend a few hours talking. Odo eats and drinks slowly through it. Tries a few crackers. Has more juice and water and broth with rice. He uses the bathroom twice more. On the second time, he can feel it for himself. So that’s what the Doctor meant. Hm.

On the third day, Jadzia came to visit. He was wearing a loose shirt and trousers now, getting used to the feel of actual cloth on him instead of cloth that was a part of him. 

“You’re looking better,” she told him as she came him for a tight hug, and-

Oh!

“What?” she asked as he went entirely stiff in her arms. 

“I...I don’t know, I...” Backing away from her. “I...seem to have...ah...”

“Oh. That’s normal, Odo, and nothing to worry about.”

“But, it just...” Struggling for words. “I wasn’t  _ trying _ to....”

“I know,” she replied mildly. “I was a guy before too, remember. Torias, now, that man had erections  _ constantly _ . Curzon was only a little better. Just about every time his penis twitched he fell in love with another woman.”

“That explains a great deal.”

“It probably does. So, is this your first one, or...?”

“Uh, no. I woke up...why are we discussing this?”

“Because you looked panicked and I was just trying to help you calm down.”

“I have heard females getting very upset before over the male predilection for...this.”

“Yes, some women are offended by it. They’re idiots. Any woman who actually understands how the male anatomy works knows that they aren’t your fault. Not most of the time, anyways. And as long as you aren’t flaunting it out there for everyone to see, it's nobody’s business but your own.”

“Can I stop them from happening?”

“Doubtful. I do know there are some species that have more control over their genitalia. Ferengis, for example. They-”

“That I do not what to know, Lieutenant.”

“Your loss.” Wide smile. “At any rate: they happen. Its part of life. Or at least for humanoids. You never got them as a changeling?”

“Dr. Mora’s lessons included the ability to create accurate replication of the appropriate genitalia should I ever wish to make use of it. So, yes, I have had an...erection. But not of this sort.”

“That’s interesting. I’d be curious to know-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even hear what I have to say.”

“I lived with scientists for 7 years. I know exactly what that expression means. It means tests, on me. The answer is no.”

“Alright.” Laughing. “Guilty as charged.”

“Good.”

“Can I tell the rest of the crew they’re free to visit? You’ve got quite a few people who’d like to see you’re doing alright for themselves.”

“Hm.”

“How about a short trip to the mess?” Julian offered with a grin. “We can see everyone, but keep them out of the infirmary. That way they don’t invade your privacy, and we can leave if you get too tired.”

“I think I might be up to that.”

“Good! I’ll go tell everyone.”

###

Major Kira to Keiko O’Brien.

“Keiko here. Is everything alright Nerys?”

“Yes, I have excellent news. Odo is fine, and they're all coming home.”

Keiko heard the joy in the Major’s voice.

This feels weird. But somehow the station discovering the news and the celebration that follows.

###

Kira told herself she could wait until Odo was settled. That he was fine. That her seeing him did not make his return anymore real or valid or-

She was still at the airlock when the Defiant docked. 

Odo was one of the first to depart, with Bashir and Garak hard on his heels. She didn’t care if other people could see. She didn’t care if he would be embarrassed later. She hugged him, pregnant belly and all. 

Odo let her, a small smile on his face, when he suddenly stiffened in her arms. The Major immediately let go, worry lining her face.

“I’m sorry. Did I...did I hurt you, or-?”

“No! No. Its just....different, in this body. Everything feels strange.” Clearing his throat. “I’ll get used to it. Eventually.” Not meeting her searching gaze.

“Off to the infirmary and then my shop, Mr. Odo,” Garak said as he appeared from behind them, flanked by security. “I need to get you fitted into your new uniform so you can then throw me in jail.”

“I’m sorry...what?” Kira.

“We’ll fill you in later, Major,” the Captain said as he exited the Defiant as well. “Odo, I’ll be by to see you in a few hours. Will that be enough time, Mr. Garak?”

“More than enough, Captain. Thank you.”

“Major, with me.”

“Yessir.” One last look, and they part company once again.

###

“I hope you don’t mind.”

Odo didn’t jump, but this not being able to see behind himself and hear from all directions was going to take some getting used to. “Mind?” he replied, using the question to cover his surprise.

“The additions to your room,” the Major clarified as she stepped a little further into his quarters. “I know I didn’t ask first, but I thought maybe it would be easier if you didn’t have to think about it too much at first. If you hate it, we can replace them with something else later. Something you might like more.”

Odo traced the simple wooden chair with its graceful carved lines with one finger. “It’s perfect,” he said with a small smile. “Am I right that it isn’t replicated?”

“You are right,” she agreed with a smile her own. “I have a friend who used to be in the Resistance. He went back to his home Province and picked up his father’s trade again: furniture making. I called in a favor and had him send a few things up as soon as I heard.”

“I hadn’t considered it before now, but I suppose my quarters were lacking a few basic necessities for a humanoid.”

“I took care of another one, too. It's in the spare room.”

It was a bed. The headboard was the same carved wood as the table as chairs, and the mattress thick and plush with smooth, clean sheets and blankets in place.

“That must have been quite a favor.”

“Do you remember that story I told you about the family I accidentally saved from a Cardassian kill squad after I stumbled into them while trying to sabotage the powerlines?”

“Yes, I do.”

“That was his father, mother, two sisters, one brother in law and three cute nephews. After he found out, he was  _ very _ grateful.”

“I can imagine.” Touching the bed and finding it as soft as it looks. “Thank you. I’m sure I will find it very comfortable.”

“You’re welcome. Have you had dinner yet? Now that you eat, Keiko was hoping you would join us-”

“The Captain invited me to join him tonight. Something about me being the only member of the senior staff not to have eaten his famous cooking yet.” Shrugging. “It did look interesting the one time I joined all of you for a meal in his quarters. And you all seemed to enjoy it as well.”

“Now I’m jealous. I remember Julian making a face at the beets, and then stealing the last serving before I could have seconds!”

“They are apparently a very misunderstood vegetable, as I recall.”

“You don’t know how glad I am that you’re back.”

“Me too.” Glancing at the clock. “I had better go. Don’t want to be late for dinner.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you again, Major. You didn’t have to-”

“I was glad to. And if you end up not liking it, you won’t hurt my feelings. I promise. I just didn’t want you eating your breakfast on the floor the first few days back.”

“You’re probably right.”

###

“You look happier than the last time I saw you,” Ziyal said as she sat with Kira at the replimat enjoying her morning raktajino. The Major was sipping tea, and sorely missing her daily dose of Klingon caffeine. 

“I suppose I do,” the officer admitted with a smile. “But, things are going well. I’ve settled in with the O’Briens. Odo is back, and he’s fine. Everything’s going well.”

“Speaking of Odo, I heard he had to turn down a  _ very _ persistent suitor yesterday.”

“Really?” Surprised. “Who?”

“The new Celestial Tea Shop owner. Garak had mentioned that she bribed him into helping her meet Odo in a ‘happenstance’ sort of way. And that she’s very taken with him. Since his return, she’s tried to ambush him three more times. After this last one, he apparently told her quite firmly that he has no intention of coming to eat at her restaurant or of spending time alone with her. He was quite sharp about it, apparently.”

“Well, Odo can be when he’s annoyed. What did she say?”

“She was stiffly polite about the whole thing, but I’ve heard her commenting to patrons how the security on the station ‘isn’t quite as polished as that on Bajor’ and she’s supposedly considering moving back to the planet. She won’t though. She’s already burned her bridges there, if Garak is right.”

“And how would Garak know anything about it?”

“Garak has several friends on Bajor. Or at least business acquaintances. He has to get his fabric and other materials from somewhere.”

“And sometimes they tell him things.”

“That does happen sometimes when you’re ordering new silks by the bolt.”

“How are you still even talking to Garak? He’s in prison right now.”

“He’s being kept in the holding cell on the station, and Odo lets me visit him once every other day for an hour. He says it keeps him from chattering at his guards incessantly, and Garak is entitled to some rights even if he isn’t a Federation citizen. Besides, I thought you might prefer me talking to him when the entire thing is recorded on security cameras and you can see for yourself that nothing nefarious is happening.” Giving her a look.

“I don’t trust Garak.”

“I know. But you don’t trust my father either.”

“That is two completely different things!”

“How so?”

“The things I don’t trust your father for are things you don’t have to worry about because you’re his daughter and he loves you. But Garak...he has no loyalty to anyone on this station except himself. He has no reason to protect you or help you unless it also helps or protects him.”

“That may be true. But he is a Cardassian, and we have a lot in common. I have learned so much from him about our people. About our culture. Father tried to teach me, but he’s a military man. He doesn’t care as much about literature or the evolution of art. They aren’t his strengths.”

“But they are Garak’s?”

“He is a kind of an artist. You’ve admired a few of his creations before.”

“I suppose so. Are you really that interested in art?”

“I am. It...speaks to me.”

“How would you feel about taking some lessons?”

“Really? Here? On the station?”

“I think I could figure something out.”

“That would be wonderful!”

###

The drinking was the big neon sign pointing that all wasn’t quite right with their resident Constable, but there were a great many small signs as well. He wasn’t  _ quite _ as punctual as he had been before. He walked the Promenade, but didn’t stride with the same confidence, each step a declaration that this was  _ his _ turf and he  _ would _ protect it. He worked normal shifts, and when he was off duty he was truly  _ off duty _ . He would even take his combadge off sometimes, and be unreachable for an hour or two. And often when he was off duty, he would go sit in Quark’s and drink.

The Ferengi had been delighted at first. Odo, finally in his bar as a paying customer! Come, sit, tell your old friend Quark your troubles! 

Odo had accepted the synthale, quietly, and steadily worked his way through a few bottles. He never drank himself blind, or even half-blind. He wouldn’t grow angry, or weep, or laugh. He would just sit, and stare at the liquid, and drink. 

It was enough to drive any sane person mad. So Quark had left him alone, and gone on to customers who could actually be helped.

So the question here is: describe more on the station? Do people realize why? Or is just chalked up to a ‘he’ll sort it out eventually’ sort of attitude? And how quickly do we go from this to the attempt to expose Gowron.

Kira sees Ziyal shortly after Dukat leaves with the four crewman aboard in their dangerous attempt.

“That was not a nice thing you did, Major?”

“What did I do?” Kira replied with a small smile.

“As if you didn’t know! My father was about to lose his mind with shock until I explained what had happened! And you enjoyed winding him up, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Ziyal.” laughing.

“No you’re not!”

“Well, I am sorry if it spoiled your visit with him. I know you miss him, and its not often he’s able to come to the station to see you.”

“Oh, that’s alright. It’ll be something I can tease him about later. He still can’t believe he fell for it like he did.”

“So you’re not angry with me?”

“No. He did say to tell you you really do look lovely. Pregnancy suits you.”

“Hm.”

“He meant it.”

“...I’m sure he did.” 

Kira could tell the difference the moment Odo stepped into view. His shoulders were back, and he stood straighter. His hair was immaculate, and his uniform neatly pressed. Even his walk was more assured than before. He’s back, and she’s so very glad to see him that way.

###

Kira catches Jadzia not as her usual cheery self. 

“Still pining after Worf?”

“I am not pining. I just can’t figure out if he’s truly not interested or just entirely blind.”

“I don’t understand Klingons at all, so I’m afraid I can’t help you there.”

“I’m not a Klingon woman, and I’m not going to pretend to be one to attract his attention. Besides the fact, it isn’t entirely proper for the woman to start the courting process. Usually its the man who comes to her. And if he’s not coming...”

“He may just not be sure he’s welcome. Or how to...come to you. For someone raised by humans, he seems determined to be as Klingon as the next guy.”

“He does, doesn’t he.” Sighing. “Are you up to a holosuite program tonight? I bet Quark could fit us in, and a distraction would be nice.”

“As long as my being pregnant won’t get in the way.”

“Oh, we’ll figure something out.” Smiling, they head off.

###

Kira may have been the one who insisted they restart the weekly meetings going over the criminal activity reports, but they both knew that Odo enjoyed them just as much as she did. It was also the one time a week she got a sip of her beloved raktajino and sat in a comfortable chair for more than a few minutes. She would have said it was one of the highlights of her week, right up until this very moment when Odo was giving her the look that cut through the bullshit and straight to the heart of the matter surrounding Miles O’Brien.

_ “Which part of his family are you? Sister? Daughter? Cousin?” _

She hadn’t been able to answer, which was probably answer enough by itself. She left the meeting thoroughly dissatisfied, and determined to do something about it. Heading for a computer terminal, she sent a message to a friend on Bajor.

###

“Nerys!” Shakaar said as he greeting her with a warm smile and kiss. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that. If its alright, I’d like to visit for a few days.”

“Of course.”

“I know you can’t just drop everything and that’s fine. I can entertain myself, and honestly I’ll probably nap most of the time anyways. This pregnancy has been a lot harder one me than I thought it would be.”

“Ah yes.” Looking down at her belly with resignation. “I suppose that means...company no matter what we do.”

“Shakaar.”

“It’s fine.” Trying to smile. “It is. And I’m truly happy to see you. Myral will take you to my rooms, and get you whatever you want. I have a meeting this afternoon, and a dinner with an Ambassador after that. But I’ll be back in time to see you this evening for awhile, and then we’ll find something we can fit in over the next few days. Maybe a visit to your favorite restaurant...?”

“As much as I would love that, no. I can’t stomach the spice right now.”

“Ah, ok. We’ll find something.” Kissing her on the cheek. “See you tonight.”

And that was how it was the rest of the trip. Oh, he was happy to see her. They spent one wonderful afternoon in the gardens surrounding the capital, and a morning on a boat ride where they shared a basket of delicious fresh baked treats. But there was the fact that it would have been perfect with some Spring Wine, only she couldn’t have any because of the baby. Or they could have walked further, only she couldn’t because or the baby. Or being together used to be simple, before the baby- the baby that wasn’t hers and wasn’t his, but was still coming between their time together.

She tried to understand his frustration. To realize it wasn’t with her specifically. It still tainted her trip. 

And then they almost fought.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Kira said as she set her tea aside in frustration. “Keiko and Miles have been nothing but friendly and accomodating-”

“Then why did you want to get away from them for a few days?”

“Because...because as much as I’ve enjoyed living with them, sometimes a little time away is good too.”

“And you’re sure that’s it.”

“Yes, of course.” Apparently, it hadn’t been convincing enough.

“Did something happen? Are you fighting with O’Brien again?”

“No. We’re not fighting, I promise.”

“He didn’t...do something inappropriate did he?”

“Of course not!” Getting upset. “Miles O’Brien is a good man who loves his wife! And he’s been very kind and helpful to me as well. They’re like family to me now, Shakaar, how could you-!” She cut off and paced away from him angrily, face flushed.

“I’m sorry,” he said, getting up and following her across the room. “I didn’t mean....I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again, I promise. Ok? Please just come back to the couch.” Wrapping his arms around her. “You still look tired. I could...rub your shoulders.”

“Ah, I’m not much in the mood for a backrub tonight.”

“Is there something else I can do for you, then? Someway I can prove that I am truly and deeply sorry?”

“Hm...I think we could come to an arrangement.”

Still, she thought three days later as she loaded her bag back into the shuttlecraft and prepared to return to DS9. It wasn’t quite the trip she had hoped for. 

###

“Nerys!” Jadzia called waving at her through the airlock. 

“Oh, great,” the Major said as she waddled over. “I take it you and Worf...?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“If you were smiling any wider your face would break.”

“I can’t help it! We’ve reached a  _ very _ pleasant accommodation. And you won’t believe me when I tell you how it happened either.”

“Try me.”

“He and I got pulled into helping Quark get in the door with his Klingon ex-wife, which also opened the door for he and I along the way.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.”

“I’ll give you all the details later. You, however, don’t look like a woman returning from a visit to a lover. What’s wrong?”

“...nothing.”

“Really?”

“Nothing you can help with.”

“You and Shakaar aren’t...?”

“We’re fine. He’s still not crazy about the pregnancy, but we’re fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. It's just a few more months, and then it’ll be over and done with and we can all move on with our lives.”

“Hang in there. And if there’s anything I can do...”

“Thanks, but I think you’re going to be busy the next few weeks.”

“True.” A wide grin. “I will tell you everything later, but I’m due in Ops.”

“I understand. We’ll catch up later.”

Odo was waiting for the turbo lift when she exited on the habitat ring.

“Major,” he said with a genuine smile. “I didn’t realize you were back.”

“I just got in,” she replied, hefting her bag. “Did you need the lift?”

“Actually, may I walk you to your rooms? I wished to speak to you about something.”

“Of course. What’s up?”

“I feel I owe you an apology.”

“What for?”

“What I said about Chief O’Brien. It isn’t my business, and I should have left it alone.”

“Apology accepted, though really it's what I needed to hear. You were right.”

“I see.” A deep pause. “Is everything...alright?”

“It’s been addressed, and we’re all moving on. I still might be using your office to hide out in more for the next few weeks. I was using the excuse of calling Shakaar to hide in my room, but Molly walked in last time he was reading me some poetry and...it might have been in Bajoran, but I wouldn’t want to have to explain to Keiko what some of those words meant if she heard her daughter repeating them. Besides, he’s still not thrilled about any of this, and calling from rooms that aren’t mine is just one more grievance to add to the pile.”

“You are always welcome anywhere I am. Someone thoughtfully gave me a comfortable table and chairs as well for my quarters, should you wish to hide for longer than an hour or two.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And don’t blame yourself too much, Major.”

“What for.”

“Whatever happened -or nearly happened- with O’Brien. It's hard not to feel affection for someone you are caring for or who is caring for you. It's why I married Lwaxana. And why she left.”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“For you: anytime.”

###

“No, we’re going for a drink,” Miles insisted as he pushed the Constable head of him down the hallway. “I owe you that much, Odo. I swear I wouldn’t have hit you if it hadn’t been Keiko’s life on the line, but I still owe you a drink.”

“Well, if you insist I won’t say no,” the Constable said as he rubbed his jaw again. “It was neatly done. Not that it would have worked a few months ago...”

“Something to be thankful for then,” O’Brien said as he caught Quark’s attention. “Two synthales here, Quark?”

“Coming right up!” the ubiquitous Ferengi said with his trademark grin. 

“I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you’d still been a changeling,” O’Brien went on as they took their seats at the bar. “I wasn’t even the one who put it all together, Rom was. Once I had that, though, I knew if I got her into the runabout I might have a shot at saving Keiko.”

“I’d say you owe him more than a drink.”

“He’s getting more than a drink. I’m promoting him to day shift. He’s a damn good engineer, and smarter than he likes to pretend to be.”

“I know.” Dryly.

“Is your chin alright? I didn’t knock any teeth loose, did I?”

“No, its fine. Dr. Bashir already took a look at me after I stumbled back out of the access shaft. Is Mrs. O’Brien...?”

“Julian said he thought she was fine, but he wanted to be sure. He kicked me out while he ran the tests, which I why I came to get you to have a drink.”

“Hovering husbands can make tests difficult.”

_ Dr. Bashir to Chief O’Brien. _

“Go ahead, Julian.”

_ Keiko’s all finished, and everything is fine. She said she would meet you in your quarters. _

“On my way!” Clapping Odo on the shoulder. “Thanks, Odo, for understanding.”

“It’s alright, Chief. I think we all make irrational decisions when it comes to protecting the ones we love.”

“True enough.”

###

“Mr. Worf, I was wondering if I might ask a favor,” Odo said as he fell instep with the Klingon officer along the Promenade.

“It depends on what you ask,” the Klingon replied bluntly, stopping to face him. “What is it you require?”

“It has come to my attention that while most of my skills have translated to my new body, not all of them have. Specifically, my ability to deal with hand-to-hand combat.”

“I see.”

“I was wondering if you might perhaps assist me in some of my training. I am using a holoprogram to start, but it isn’t able to show me where I go wrong at times.”

“Of course. I would be honored to assist you, Odo.”

“Thank you.”

###

Kira felt her heart clench as she watched Odo look through the holo-images he had brought of Lwaxana’s newborn son. Barin was as adorable as any other newborn the Bajoran had ever seen, and had the same deep-dark eyes of all Betazoids. He bore little resemblance to his birth father, which she considered a blessing. 

“Is it strange that I can’t pick a favorite?” Odo asked as he slowly flipped through them again and again. “He is...amazing. I remember feeling him kick and turn inside her. And yet holding him after he was born, I still almost can’t believe it.”

“Babies are miraculous things,” Kira agreed, one hand on her stomach. “I never thought I wanted children. But this whole experience has made me rethink that decision.”

“Have you told Shakaar that?”

“No. I think it best to wait until this pregnancy is over before we discuss another.”

“Hm.” Turning back to the pictures. “They are so tiny when they are born, aren’t they? So...helpless. Look at this one with Lwaxana, he barely fits in her arms. And I could hold him in just my hands.”

“Odo, you could have stayed longer.”

“No.” Suddenly looking away. “No, I don’t think that would be wise.”

“You’re a solid now, Odo. Surely that has to change things...”

“She’s found someone else.”

“Oh.” Surprised. “I...hadn’t realized that.”

“He knew about me, and about the plans to annul the marriage soon. He was a part of her last message, thanking me for saving her and her son before I came to Betazed for the birth. They seem very happy together, and he was a good man from what I could see.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? I’m happy for her.”

“Then why do you look so sad, Odo?”

“Because...because I think I would have enjoyed being a father.”

“You would have been the best father, Odo.”

“Do you really think so?’

“Yes, I do.”

“Hm.” Smiling again. “Well, Barin has a good father, from what I hear. Or he will soon. As long as they’re both taken care of, I’m just glad that they’re happy.”

###

It was time for the Quarterly evaluations, and Odo wondered how he had ever done these in the past. Being able to stay awake and fully coherent for 16 hours at a time with only an hour of regeneration before it began again was truly a blessing he hadn’t fully appreciated until now. Yawning, he tried to sit up a little straighter and focus on the PADD in front of him. Officer Leyan had a demerit on her record from being late the week before, but....hm, it had been two years since her last. And it was a for a minor infraction. Nothing to bring up in her meeting, then. He made a note on the PADD and moved on to the next. Officer Tal, however...

“Odo, I have the...” The words died in the Major’s mouth as the chief of security looked up blearily. “Prophets, Odo, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said shortly, trying to sit up straighter in his seat. “Just a little tired.”

“You tried to do the crew evaluations on your own, didn’t you?” she asked accusingly.

“I’m nearly finished.”

“You have two very competent officers to help you with those sorts of things. They even take care of the whole thing when you have to be away on station business!”

“But I’m not away on station business, and it is my job to see it done correctly.” Trying to sound stern, and merely coming off as petty.

“You’re exhausted. How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Hm. A few hours. Sufficient to make it through today’s shift.”

“Right. And when was the last time you ate?”

“Ah...”

“To quote our good Dr. Bashir, if you have to think about it, it’s been too long. C’mon, we’re going to the replimat.”

“But I’m nearly...”

“No. First, we’re going to eat. Then, after you’ve finished the last of the evaluations, you’re going to take yourself off duty and go take a nap. Then, you’re going to come eat dinner with the O’Brien’s. You’ve been putting them off for weeks, and Keiko’s feelings are going to be hurt if you don’t stop.”

“I do not understand everyone’s obsession with sharing their cultural foods with me now that I can eat,” Odo grumbled. “Besides, how do you know this is a good night? No, I’ll speak to her later and we can arrange a-”

Tapping her badge. “Major Kira to Keiko O’Brien.”

_ Keiko here. Is everything alright? _

“Yes, everything’s fine. I’m just with Odo and he told me he has no plans for dinner tonight.”

_ Perfect! We’ll expect you both to be there tonight, then. _

“I’ll be there. Kira out.” Giving Odo a triumphant look.

“I’ve been avoiding eating with anyone else,” he told her glumly. “Especially after the disaster that was Klingon food.”

“I know,” Kira replied sympathetically. “And Worf really did feel bad about that afterwards. In his defense, you did ask him to help train you and that dish is a traditional way to recover after a particularly intense workout.”

“For Klingons, perhaps. For me it was an effective means of torture.”

“Which is actually how I would describe all of Klingon training.”

“Hm. Its difficult, but effective. And I find that I rather like the way this body feels after exerting itself. The soreness isn’t pleasant, but knowing I have exceeded the limits of my abilities the day or two before...it is nearly as good as shapeshifting was.”

“I am curious about that. So did you just never get tired, or...?”

“I did grow tired. Especially when my cycle was at its end. But it was...different. It was more about the strain of keeping my cohesion and less about the ache of used muscle and the thickness of a tired mind. That is perhaps one of the hardest things to get used to. My mind rarely grew clouded as a changeling. As a solid, if I don’t sleep or eat enough-”

“Like now?” Kira interrupted as she took a seat. 

“Yes, like now, my mind grows...clouded. Fuzzy. It is difficult to focus and concentrate.”

“And that’s why you can’t short yourself on sleep or food. You need to take care of this body, Odo, you may have it for a very long time.”

“I know, and I promise to do better in the future. Will you allow me to pick my own meal, or do you have something planned that I ‘simply need to try’ again?”

“No, you’ll be fed enough new things tonight,” Kira replied with a grin. “I’m not sure you know this, but Keiko and Miles are both from very different parts of Earth. So you’ll probably be trying everything from one-pot-stew to nigiri.”

“Oh, wonderful.” To the replicator. “Two teas, four servings of Kava, and some hasperat.”

“You don’t have to eat Bajoran food while you’re with me, Odo.”

“I like it. Its what I’ve been used to seeing most of the time, and its certainly more appetizing than Cardassian fare.”

“True.” Wide smile. “Have you tried Bolian food yet?”

“No. Something about ‘aged meat’...”

“I find it helps if I don’t think about it too much.”

“Hm. I haven’t mastered that trick yet.” Taking a deep breath with a small smile.

“What?”

“Hm?”

“What was that for?”

“Oh, I was just...smelling the kava. It has a very pleasant scent, which I never realized before I became a solid.”

“I can’t even imagine not being able to smell, Odo.”

“Mm. It is one of the perks of being solid, so why not enjoy it while I have it?” 

“What is it you like about the smell of kava?”

“It smells...warm. Pleasant. A hint of something spiced. A little sweet, but not too sweet. It reminds me of...ah.” Clearing his throat abruptly, looking away as he crosses his legs. 

“It reminds you of what?” Curiously, fascinated.

“....ah, home, I suppose.” Looking away. “For some reason, when I smell it, I think ‘this is what home smells like’. I don’t know why, I just do.” Uncomfortable. It's also what Kira’s soap usually smells like, as it uses a similar blend of oils and spices. 

“That’s wonderful, Odo. I’m glad you’re finding things to enjoy about being solid. I have to admit I’m curious about something else, though, too.”

“What is that?” Suspicious. They’ve known each other too long for him to miss the teasing glint in her eyes.

“I heard about your....fascination with the Tribbles. And I was curious as to why.”

Looking decidedly annoyed. “I knew that was going to come back to haunt me.”

“Look, Odo, I know you are a huge respecter of life. That everyone and everything deserves some sort of chance. And I think that’s great. But  _ tribbles? _ ”

“It wasn’t that,” he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I agree they are a nuisance, and a danger to the station if allowed to grow out of control. But...they were so...”

“So what?”

“So  _ soft _ .” Touching his finger tips together. “Even my perception of feeling has changed. Before to feel something was to memorize it. A way to help me mimic or replicate it later. Now, feeling is just...a sensory experience most of the time. Rough. Smooth. Sharp.”

“And soft.” Trying hard not to smile and failing.

“Yes, soft.” More gruffly. “I was...rather taken with the way they felt. But I did my job and exterminated the lot that infested the station.”

“So you aren’t hiding one in your room for later?”

“No. Of course not. That would be ridiculous.” Clearing his throat. “I did...have one scanned. To put in a holoprogram if I really missed it later. But that’s it.”

“Oh, Odo...” Laughing now, but not unkindly. “Odo, you might be the most sensitive man I’ve ever known.”

“Is that a good thing?” Uncertain.

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

He feels better after his nap, and dinner with the O’Briens is fairly enjoyable. At the end, he walks back to his rooms full satisfied and ready for more sleep. He was getting the hang of this being solid thing.

###

The Enterprise docked at Deep Space 9 for a few days, with plans to fix a few things that needed seeing to before the big philosophy quorum on Bajor. Commander Worf is the one who greets them at the airlock.

“Well, I can see hospitality on this station is slacking a bit,” Captain Picard joked as he stepped aboard the station. “No Captain, and not even the Second in command sent to greet me.”

“Captain Sisko is currently engaged with the Kai in a....serious debate. And Major Kira is also busy. I hope you do not mind.”

“Not at all, Mr. Worf. It is good to see you again.” Shaking his hand. “Where shall we head off to, then?”

“The Captain asked me to escort you to his office, where he would be with you shortly.”

“Is it alright to give my crew leave to visit the station, or...?”

“Yes. Security officer Tal here can fill you in the details.”

“Very good. Riker, I leave the assignments in your capable hands.”

“May I tag along now?” asked a voice Worf was not sure he wished to hear. Counselor Troi stepped from behind the Captain, a warm smile on her face. “There is something I would like to do to be certain it isn’t forgotten later on.”

“Is this about-?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then of course. I’m sure Mr. Worf won’t mind pointing you in the right direction once he gets me where I need to go.”

“Not at all.” 

It was an uneasy ride in the turbolift, but the Captain was in a good mood and lightened the tension with easy talk. Exiting in Ops, the Commander asked, “And where is it you would like to go, Counselor?”

“The Security Office. I need to speak with a Mr. Odo.”

“Odo? What need have you of him?”

“You didn’t know?”

“Didn’t know what?”

“He was my step-father.”

###

Odo glanced up as Worf entered his office, stepping aside to reveal a familiar smiling face.

“Diana,” he said in surprise, standing quickly. “I wasn’t expecting you until this evening. Mr. Worf, thank you for showing her the way.”

“You’re welcome. Should you require anything further...”

“I think we will be fine from here.” Coming around the desk slowly as Worf leaves. “It’s...good to see you again.”

“Just because you and mother are no longer married, I still consider you a close friend,” she told him firmly with a wide smile. “And that means I do get a hug.”

“Of course.” Submitting to the hug that he’s secretly very pleased to get. “How are you? Is it good to be back aboard the Enterprise?”

“Yes, though I miss Barin. I know he’s being well taken care of, and mother’s new lover adores them both, but there is something about babies...”

“Ah. Well. Can I offer you anything? A drink? Or perhaps something to eat? We could go to the Replimat, if you wish.”

“No, I know you’re on duty but I just wanted to come by and thank you in person for coming to Betazed for Barin’s birth. You don’t know what it meant to mother that you made the trip out there. And for annulling the marriage like you said you would.”

“She’s my friend. It was my honor to help her.” His face softening. “I received another set of pictures from your mother, of Barin. He is growing quite fast.”

“As all children do.” Smiling. “He’s very sweet. And he liked you a great deal.”

“I will have to take your word for it. I’m just glad you were able to come as I know there was some concern you may not be able to. I’m sure it was a great comfort to your mother, to have you there for the birth.”

“I hope so. We had a good time together, which is not always the case. She’s...softened a bit with the birth of my brother. We shall see if it stays that way.”

“She is her own person. And that is one of the things I admire about her.”

“I know, and it is one of her strengths. It just also makes her difficult to get along with sometimes.”

“I know.” A small smile. “Thank you for coming to see me. I hope we can arrange things to have a meal or two together before you go.”

“I’d like that.” Cocking her head to the side. “Though I’d better head back to the Enterprise and make sure I’m not needed for anything.” Going in for another hug.

“Of course.” Hugging her back gently. 

Which is when Kira walks in.

“Sorry, Odo, I’ll just-”

“Wait, Major, this is someone I would like you to meet.” Kira turns around, still looking a bit shocked. Odo keeps an arm around Diana’s shoulders, which she can’t help but notice. “This Lwaxana’s daughter, Counselor Diana Troi. She is stationed on the Enterprise and came by to see me in case there isn’t time later. Diana, this is Major Kira, my oldest friend.”

“Oh. Very nice to meet you Counselor Troi. I hope your trip here was good.”

“Yes. We’re looking forward to attending the Philosophy Quorum on your planet.”

“And we’re looking forward to having you. I’m sorry to be short, but Captain Sisko is waiting for me in Ops. Odo, I was just dropping off this report you asked for.” Handing him a PADD. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“And you. I hope we get to talk more soon.”

“Me too. Odo.”

“Major.” Slight nod.

After she leaves. “Is that  _ the  _ Major Kira?” Her eyes are dancing as he looks down at her. He rolls his eyes. 

“Why do you ask if you already know?” Taking his arm off her shoulders. “You and your mother...I thought she was going to lose her mind when she realized she could read my thoughts  _ and _ my emotions now that I’m a solid.”

“Oh yes, and you dear friend are quite head over heels in love with her. More so than I realized even on Betazed.” 

“Hm.”

“You’ve been wonderful to my mother, and I hope you are friends for many years, but I think she would have taken shameless advantage of you if you had loved her back as she loved you.”

_ Sisko to Odo. _

“Yessir.” Saved from replying.

_ To Ops, please. Is there a Counselor Troi with you? _

“Yes, sir.”

_ Her Captain would like her to come as well. _

“Understood. Odo out.”

“Well, it seems we’re to spend the day together after all.”

“Shall we, Counselor Troi?” 

“Oh, no. You will call me Diana or I will call you Chief of Security Odo.”

“You’re stubborn, just like your mother.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Very well, Diana. Shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.”

###

Diana sat in the conference room and listened as the Captains discussed the upcoming Quorum and the Federation’s role in it. Her eyes wandered among the gathered officers, and tried hard to keep the smile from her face. It was occasionally difficult to keep her face straight as an empath, and today was proving especially difficult. The mix of emotions between the people in the room could be more than a little distracting, especially when it revealed so much they would likely rather keep hidden.

There was the affection between Major Kira and her step-father, which reminded her a great deal of what she had watched develop for years between her own captain and his chief medical officer. And something odd that was cropping up occasionally from Chief O’Brien directed towards Major Kira and her obvious pregnancy. It made sense when she was told that the child was actually his and Keiko’s, but she wondered if either had been to the station counselor to talk through the emotional changes such a transition had likely caused. Given the strained emotions between them, she guessed not. And of course, Major Kira kept glancing at Commander Riker with a mix of confusion and hurt. The counselor knew what was causing that issue as well, and once again considered mentioning to Captain Sisko a need to make better use of his counselor for his people. 

_ Is everything alright? _

Counselor Troi kept her smile mostly to herself.  _ I’m fine _ , she replied to Riker gently, catching his eye.  _ I’ll tell you about it later. _

He nodded.

###

“I like Odo’s step-daughter,” Jadzia announced as she and Kira rode the turbolift back up to Ops for their shift. “Even if she did used to date Worf.”

“And you don’t mind that she’s still the one who gets Worf’s son Alexander if something happens to Worf?” She purposefully ignores the initial statement as she’s not certain she does. The fact that Odo calls  _ her _ by her first name like its nothing is a thorn in her side she can’t ignore. Odo  _ never _ calls anyone by their first name! Therefore, she does  _ not _ like Counselor Troi. 

“I’ve never even spoken to Alexander, and Worf and I haven’t agreed to anything formal yet. Besides the fact, Alexander is apparently very fond of Ambassador Troi, and will be of age in a year or two to do whatever he wants anyways.”

“It is kind of strange to see Odo and Diana together, though. He’s her step-father, and she’s older than he is! Not that she looks it...”

“I’m a little jealous of that too. She’s almost old enough to be my mother, and she looks  _ amazing _ .”

“Says the woman who is technically over 300 years old.”

“Yes, but this host body isn’t.” Smiling. “It is sweet, though. When Julian tried to come on too strongly at the reception-”

“As he always does.” Rolling her eyes.

“Odo nipped it in the bud without her having to say a word. He would be such a great dad.”

“You know what I don’t get? How do you take Ambassador Troi and get Counselor Troi as her daughter?”

“They really are nothing alike, are they?”

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with either of them.”

“No! Of course not.”

“They’re just...”

“Two very different people.”

“Exactly.”

“And that’s the family Odo married into.”

“Well, they’re certainly unique enough to accommodate him.”

“True.”

  
###

“I confess, Mr. Odo, I’ve been very curious to meet you for some time,” Captain Picard said as he paused by the Constable at a reception. “The man who married Lwaxana Troi and then managed to get away has been something of a legend on our ship.”

“A legend, sir? Why?”

“The Ambassador has been aboard the  _ Enterprise _ many times, and has made quite the impression on the crew. Her many, uh, adventures with us have become somewhat inflated in the retelling but were still impressive to begin with. And to have added to her tales the story of how she was saved from an awful marriage by the brave Constable Odo as he declared his love for her...a tale worthy of a story, it would seem.”

“Nearly as good as the one I heard about a Starfleet Captain threatening to destroy his ship and that of a Ferengi all while quoting Shakespeare about his love for a certain Ambassador.”

“The things we do for love.” Lifting his glass.

“The things we do for friends.” Lifting his glass.

“We may be on opposites sides of a conflict with your people, Odo, but even if I did not have Captain Sisko’s staunch assertion that you’re on our side, Lwaxana’s personal review of you and your trustworthiness would convince me you were on our side. I find that for all her eccentricities, she is an excellent judge of character.”

“Thank you, Captain Picard.”

“And of course Counselor Troi speaks very highly of you as well. If you are ever in need of transport somewhere, and we are in the area and able to do so, it would be my honor to take you as our guest.”

“Thank you sir. I will keep that in mind.”

“Besides, I’ve heard you like mysteries, and I think you would enjoy a few of my crime holo-suite programs. And then there is Counselor Troi, who would likely be very annoyed if you took any starship other than ours anywhere at all. She says its the only way she gets to see her friends.”

“Knowingly annoying any woman is less than wise.”

“Precisely. I look forward to your eventual stay with us.”

“As do I.”

###

“I take it your talk with Odo didn’t go as planned?” 

Kira looked up at Miles, who had entered the room without her noticing. She sat at the dinner table, a few reports in front of her that were still unread. Keiko was putting Molly to sleep, and the chief engineer sat next to the surrogate mother of his child with a thoughtful look on his face.

“No,” Kira agreed with it was clear he wasn’t leaving. “It didn’t.”

“What happened?”

“Chief, I really don’t want to-”

“I read the report,” he said as he laced his fingers together and studied them carefully. “And I’ve heard the way Bajorans talk about Odo in those days. And I think you’re all being very unfair to him.”

“He was supposed to stand for justice!”

“He was one man, as flawed as anyone else, and he made a mistake. A man who was without friends and without support of any kind. It's a miracle he did what he was able to, period. Anyone else in his position, Cardassian or Human or Bajoran or whatever the hell you like, it wouldn’t have ended as well. He’s special. But he’s not perfect. And acting like he shouldn’t be isn’t fair to him.”

“He said that may not have been the only time!” she hissed back, anger bringing tears to the surface. “He said...he said he  _ hoped  _ it was, but he didn’t  _ know. How can he not know-!” _

“Because he’s not perfect, Nerys!” Taking a deep breath. “How many things do you regret that you did in the Resistance?”

“What?”

“How much do you regret about your part in the Resistance?’

“I...I don’t...”

“I know there’s things that still haunt you. I’ve seen the look on your face when certain places or subjects are brought up associated with the occupation. I know it, because I’ve seen it on my face too. I’ve heard you up at night, because you can’t sleep. And while sometimes it might be because you can’t stop sneezing, I think sometimes it's from the dreams that never really leave you.”

“But you, all of you, looked at Odo and said, ‘There’s someone who didn’t waver! Who never failed!’ And you never asked him if that was really the case. He never said he was the saint you all wanted to believe in. He never claimed the title of ‘he who did no wrong’. That was all of you who tried to push it on him. So I don’t see why he deserves to be condemned because he’s not as perfect as you wanted to believe.”

“He never told me that! I never told me about any of it!”

“And you’ve told him everything you did while you were in the Resistance? The things that still wake you up in a cold sweat or sometimes make you wonder if it's really you looking back at you from the mirror?’

“...that’s not fair. I wasn’t in his position-”

“He never asked for his position and he never asked for the honors you heaped at his feet. Yes, he became overconfident and arrogant. Yes, he sentenced three innocent men to die, and he is guilty of that sin. Yes, he tried to forget it ever happened. But you know what he didn’t do? He didn’t give up, or run away, or turn his back on justice. He took that mistake, and he made himself better, as an investigator and a distributor of justice. He learned and grew and now he’s the best damned chief of security in the the Quadrant. Possibly the universe. And even in that, he’s still going to make mistakes. But so will all of us. So what’s the point of holding a grudge with someone who’s proven himself to us time and again?”

“...you’re right.”

“I am?” Surprised.

“You don’t believe everything you just said?”

“No, I do! I just didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

“Well, for once you’re talking sense.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you Miss ‘Of course I can still play spring ball when I’m pregnant even when the Doctor tells me not to’.”

“

He did not tell me I couldn’t play spring ball, he said I couldn’t check people or play aggressively while I was pregnant.”

“Have you ever played spring ball in a non-aggressive manner? Or managed to get through one game without checking someone?”

“...that’s not the point. The point is that I need to go talk to Odo.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, he’s left the station.”

###

“I didn’t mean to!”

Keiko gave her husband a dark look, and then turned to where Kira sat poking at her untouched plate.

“It was an accident,” Miles went on in a hushed whisper. “She’s so stubborn about some things, I thought for sure she’d take at least two or three times yelling back and forth before she’d even start to see I was right. And I thought Odo was only one for a few days, not two or three  _ weeks. _ ”

“Well, regardless of what you meant,  _ that _ is what actually happened,” his wife replied acerbically as she went to put their daughter to bed “And its been more than a week! I don’t know if I can take two more watching her mope around like that.”

“Ok, but its still not my fault.”

_ Sisko to Kira. _

“Kira here,” the Major replied, showing the first signs of life in at least in an hour. 

_ Come to Ops. I’m leaving the station. _

“Sir?”

_ I’ll explain later. Is Miles there? _

“I’m here sir.” Stepping over to her.

_ Go prep the Defiant for launch. We’re leaving as soon as she’s ready. _

“Yes sir.”

###

The Orion Syndicate. It was the sort of thing one heard about in stories, not real life. Of course, after nearly a decade of living a life that generally only existed in stories, Kira thought she should probably be used to it by now. When the word had come from Starfleet Intelligence that the other three witnesses against the syndicate had all died in unfortunate or mysterious circumstances, the Captain had tried to contact the runabout that Odo and Quark were on. When there wasn’t an answer, he’d gone looking for them himself. When word had come that the pair had been found on a planet, in poor shape but definitely still alive, Kira finally felt like she could breathe again. 

“Are you finally going to patch things up with Odo once the Defiant gets back?” Ziyal asked as they enjoyed a rare lunch together.

“How did you know...? I didn’t tell you, did I?”

“Apparently, the whole station knows when you and Odo are fighting. First of all because Quark runs a betting pool on just about everything, and secondly because the moment you two are at odds you stop hanging out together. Also, you both get kind of...moody.”

“Is it that bad?” Thinking it over. “I know Jadzia teases me about it, but she exaggerates everything.”

“No, you’ve been moody. So what you were fighting about this time?”

“Something that’s personal.”

“What does Shakaar think about all the time you spend with Odo?”

“Shakaar likes and trusts Odo. And he knows we’ve never been more than friends.”

“Oh.”

“Now, tell me about Quark’s betting pools and what they have to do with Odo and I fighting.”

“Ok, so it's really not that big of a deal-”

###

Odo lay in the semi-darkness of his quarters, trying to sleep and utterly failing. His body was tired, so tired. It seemed four days of exposure to the elements and no food had taken a heavy toll on his physical body. But sleep refused to come, and with no energy to do anything beyond lay there he stared at his ceiling and and sighed. 

A moment later he perked up, certain he had heard something outside his door. He paused, listening, and- there it was again. Slowly he rose, the voices becoming more distinct the closer he got this door.

“Major, the Doctor was very specific in his instructions-”

“Tal, I am just going to stick my head inside. If he’s asleep, I’ll leave. If he’s not, I need to talk to him. Now  _ get out of my way!” _

“But ma’am, I was told no one-”

Odo opened the door and looked at the arguing security officer and Major Kira. The pair paused, giving him abashed looks.

“I wasn’t asleep,” he said. “Come in Major.”

“But sir-”

“Guard the door, Officer Tal. I’m sure the Major will only be a moment.”

“Sir, I-”

“I don’t care what your orders are. I’m not going to sleep, and speaking with the Major will probably be more restful than listening to you argue with her.”

“...yes sir.”

Odo closed the door after the Major, and walked with leaden feet to the replicator. “Raktajino, sweetened,” he said in a low growl. “And red leaf tea.”

“How are you feeling?” Kira asked as she settled herself at the table she got him.

“Hm, better,” he admitted as he slowly took the other seat. “Though the Doctor has insisted I take a few more days to rest before heading back to work. Did you hear I owe my life to Quark?”

“I did.” Smiling slightly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll do something to even the odds before too long.”

“Mm, probably. Was there something you needed, Major?”

“Yes.” Looking down. “I owe you an apology.”

“What for?” Genuinely unsure.

“For...acting like you weren’t allowed to be imperfect.”

“I sentenced three innocent men to die because I was certain I had done my job properly.”

“Odo, what you did was wrong. I’m not saying it wasn’t. What am I saying is...no one is perfect. You never asked for us to treat you like some...saint because of what you did during the occupation for Bajor. In fact, you’ve asked us not to more than once. So acting like you’re the one at fault for not living up at a legacy you never wanted in the first place was wrong of me.”

“...thank you.” A deep sigh of relief. “I have always felt like a fraud whenever someone would bring up what happened during the occupation as though I had performed some miracle. All I did was the job in front of me, and not always very well. I could never stop all the beatings. All the mistreatment your people suffered under Gul Dukat’s men.”

“Odo, in 50 years of the occupation no one else protected the people of Bajor the way you did. The blood of those three men are on your hands, but there are countless others that you saved and I’m one of them.” Looking down. “You know what the worst part of this is?”

“Hm?”

“You forgave me. When my secret came out, that I’d murdered that man and lied to you for five years...you forgave me and then asked  _ my  _ forgiveness for doubting me in the first place! And what did I do when the shoe was on the other foot? I condemned you. I gave you an ultimatum, like I somehow have the right to demand perfection from you. Why are you even still friends with me?”

“Because, you don’t leave a friend for making a mistake.”

“Oh, Odo...” 

Somehow this ends in a hug. Perhaps she gets up to pace before hand, and he meets her during her pacing. Odo pulls back when her stomach jumps.

“Oh, sorry little one,” he said as he laid a gentle hand on her stomach. “I did not mean to squish you.”

“He’s always doing that,” Kira replied with a rueful smile, putting her hand over his. “As much as I’m looking forward to being able to sleep through the night and stop sneezing all the time...I think I’m actually going to miss this.”

“Mm. Well, perhaps Shakaar...?”

“Maybe.” Clearing her throat, not wanting to discuss him right now. “We’ll see. At any rate...you need to rest.”

“I am still rather...worn out.”

“You look like you could sleep for a week.”

He yawns. “Maybe I will. I do have several days of leave saved up...”

“Ha! You say that, but I know you. You’re probably already trying to figure out how you can sneak to your office tomorrow and get a few hours of work in.”

“I’m afraid I must plead the fifth.”

“Plead the what?”

“Oh, its an old earth saying. I got it from the crime novels O’Brien lends me.”

“You can tell me all about it later. Right now you need to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep better knowing we’re still friends.”

“So will I. I’ll see myself out, you go to bed.”

“Alright.” Around another yawn. He goes back to his room, and Kira sees herself out.

###

“ _ Now _ you’re no longer in trouble,” Keiko said after Kira returned in a much better frame of mind.

Chief O’Brien rolled his eyes. “Finally!”

###


	5. Part 5

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kira straightens up from her contemplation of the wormhole to meet Odo’s steady gaze. He just looks at her. She sighs. “Just...I heard something that hit a little too close to home.”

“About what?”

“About thinking that only those who fought in the resistance fought for Bajor. Which I know isn’t true. There are many who were imprisoned or beaten just for speaking their minds or trying to save a loved one. For teaching about the Prophets.”

“This is about Kai Winn, isn’t it?”

“Is it that obvious?” He shrugs. “She wanted to know if the Captain would forgive her for doubting his claim to be the Emissary.”

“And what did you say?”

“I told her that I was surprised to hear that she was admitting that she was wrong. That it took courage to admit that.”

“Let me guess, her response was something like ‘so, you think I don’t have courage?’”

“Yes, exactly. And then she goes into this whole thing about how resistance fighters are all the same, and how she spent five years in a Cardassian prison camp for preaching the word of the Prophets to others. And how she remembers every beating, and while I had weapons to hide behind she had only her faith and her courage.”

“I can recall plenty of times you went into danger without a weapon because carrying one would have given away your position.”

“I know, it just....it was sort of a gut check for me, I guess.”

“Kai Winn has given you plenty of legitimate reasons not to like, trust or respect her.”

“I know. But I guess my point is that that doesn’t mean I should be adding to the list without knowing whether or not it's true.”

“You mean leaving it to the Prophets to judge her faith and her heart.”

“Exactly.”

“Hm.” Shrugging his shoulders. “At any rate, the Captain should be returning to the station at 0600 hours. Will you meet him at the airlock or should I?”

“I will. I should get some sleep, though, so...”

“Good night, Major. And rest well.”

“Thank you, Odo. You too.”

###

“Captain Yates,” Odo said as he paused by the woman on the walkway above the Promenade, keeping a respectful distance incase she was the sort to hold a grudge.

“Odo,” she replied with a strained smile. “I suppose you aren’t very happy to see me on the station again.”

“On the contrary,” he replied solemnly. “I do not enjoy arresting people I respect. And I am glad to see your sentence was appropriate without being overly harsh. I am sure Captain Sisko and Jake are both very glad to have you back.”

“I think they are.” Smiling a little. “Can you still respect someone after arresting them?”

“That entirely depends on what you arrest them for.” Shrugging. “Stealing or harming others? Definitely? Secretly helping support a people whom I sometimes agree with myself? Hm...I can understand that a little more. I will still arrest you again if you go back to smuggling.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I can see why Benjamin likes you so much.”

“Hm?”

“He always knows where he stands with you.”

“I see little point in pretense. It is good to have you back, Captain Yates.”

“Thanks, Odo. It's good to be back.”

###

“Well, my child,” Kai Winn said as Kira escorted her to her ship. “This has been a day of surprises. I am sure I will see you soon, on your next visit to First Minister Shakaar.”

“I wasn’t aware you were often in his company, Kai Winn.”

“He will need the support of the Prophets in the days to come with the planet so full of unrest. And who better for that support to come from than his Kai? I will help him find the path the Emissary and the Prophets had sent us down. And hopefully find some answers for myself as well.”

“I hope that is true.”

“Your time is near, is it not?”

“Yes, it is.”

“I will say a prayer for you, that all goes well in the birthing. The Emissary depends on you a great deal, we should see to it that that help is not taken from him.”

“That is...very kind, Kai Winn.”

“Walk in the Prophets, child.”

“I try.”

###

“Back this way, now!” Jadzia laughed as she and Kira steered the wobbling Odo back to his rooms. “Odo, you’re a lightweight!”

“Hmph,” he snorted at her, grinning all the while. “I think...I think you...did something...t’my drink.”

“A lady does not spike someone else’s drink,” Jadzia replied as Kira laughed. 

“You are no lady,” Odo replied, giving her a wink. 

“Odo!”

“Are you sure there isn’t a little bit of Curzon left in you?” Kira asked as they reached his rooms and she keyed in his code.

“Nope,” he said as he let them lead him inside. “In fact, I think I might break into spots at any moment.”

“I thought you looked rather dashing with your spots,” Jadzia admitted as she helped push him into his bed. “What about you, Nerys? Is Odo better off spotted or unspotted?”

“Unspotted,” Kira admitted with a grin as she helped settle the pillow behind the Constable’s head. 

“The Major has spoken!” Odo intoned as they helped him remove his boots. “Unspotted it is. Not that I could make spots anymore, even if I wanted to.”

“I bet Julian could fix you up with spots in a heartbeat,” Jadzia replied, laughing. 

“Hmph, no thank you,” the man said as he tried to unbuckle his belt. Kira swatted his hands away and did it for him, pulling it free before drawing the covers up over him.

“Hopefully your head won’t hurt too much in the morning,” she said as she set everything aside. 

“Did yours?” he asked as he settled into the bed. 

“Did my what?”

“Head hurt? The morning after...you know. That time. At Quarks.”

“Oh! Um...yeah, that was a bad morning afterwards. But I also drank way more than you did tonight, and I’m smaller than you so...you may get lucky and get off with just a minor headache and a sour stomach.”

“Hm. Seems like a long time ago doesn’t it?”

“It was a long time ago. It's been almost five years since the Federation took over this place.”

“I practically had to carry you.” Chuckling, eyes closed.

Kira flushed, and Jadzia grins at her. “I wasn’t that bad.”

“You were too. You couldn’t even stand on your own while we waited for the turbolift.” Opening his eyes, grinning. “Were you as drunk as a skunk?”

“What?”

“As drunk as a skunk. It means ‘very drunk’, and its an old term from earth. Did you get that from your crime novels?”

“Might’ve. I always wondered though what a ‘skunk’ was and how it conveyed one’s...drunkeness.”

“I think we’d better let you sleep off the rest.” Pulling Jadzia out. “Goodnight, Odo.”

“Goodnight, Odo!”

“Hphn. Goodnight.”

They made it all of ten steps outside the Constable’s quarters before Kira asked, “What?”

“I just have to know,” the Trill replied, her smile practically splitting her face. “When did you get so drunk you needed help back to your rooms and Odo was the only one around to help you?”

“When I first arrived at the station, and then heard what a mess the provisional government was making below,” she replied tartly. “When I agreed to this posting, it was with the understanding that the provisional government was going to be dissolving in a few days, and whatever permanent government the people had elected would be stepping into their place.”

“Which isn’t what happened.”

“No. They let greed and power-grabbing take control, and instead remained in control for nearly another year before things settled.”

“So I recall.”

“And that on top of the fact that they’d given Terok Nor to the Federation and I was going to have to report to some Starfleet officer with this station in shambles and the situation on the planet no better...I went to Quarks. And I started to drink. And I drank and I drank and I drank until I realized I was laying half-on the countertop-”

“Drunk as a skunk.”

“Maybe drunker. I’m not sure what Odo told Quark, or how he knew to find me, but he took care of things and got me back to my rooms. I was sick as a dog halfway through the night, but that wasn’t his fault.”

“And he tucked you into bed?” Teasing.

“He was very nice about the whole thing. I knew I could trust him even then.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t stay with you.”

“The station was in shambles, and the person who was supposed to be in charge was...drunk. I think other than regenerating he patrolled and tried to keep the peace for a week straight. The first time I saw him actually sit down for a few minutes was after Starfleet arrived.”

“Those first few weeks were rough, but I think we’ve done a good job pulling things together.”

“I think so too. I do have to ask, how are you still standing? You drank a pretty good bit yourself, you should at least be a little tipsy.”

“Oh, I am.”

“But, you look fine to me.”

“I learned how to hide it from Curzon. And having the symbiote makes me naturally resistance to alcohol. It acts like a second liver, almost.”

“Oh.” Shaking her head.

“Well, you should get some rest.” Blah blah blah....fix this somehow.

###

It was, of course, Jadzia’s idea. It was also a very good one, though. 

“Think about it,” she said as she prepared the invitations. “We celebrate everyone’s birthday, except his.”

“Because he doesn’t have one,” Worf pointed out, though he still helped her seal the envelopes.

“No, he does, we just don’t know when it was,” she countered smartly. “But the biggest reason we never did was he couldn’t really enjoy the party! No cake, no food, no drinks...I mean, we could all have them, but it seemed wrong to do that to him.”

“But now that he is solid...”

“Exactly!”

“You do recall how I hated my birthday party.”

“See, you say that, but I also remember you singing Klingon dirges with the men after you all had some bloodwine and roasted targ.”

“...that part was...tolerable.”

“And you were very happy with your birthday surprise that night.”

“Hm...yes, I was.” 

“I thought you were going to hand these out last night,” Kira asked as Jadzia dropped by the O’Brien residence with theirs in hand.

“Oh, something came up,” the Trill replied, absently rubbing at her neck.

“Right...”

“What?”

“You should go see Julian about that pulled muscle, before it gets worse.”

“How did you...?”

“You missed a bite mark on the back of your neck.”

“But I-” Slapping a hand over her neck. “...no I didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t. But you did pull a muscle. Go see Julian before you go on duty.”

“Alright. You’ll be at the party, right?”

“Of course.”

And since Odo was the Constable, Jadzia decided not to try and hide what she was doing but instead to go with another tactic. 

“It’s a party for you,” she said as she handed him his invitation in his office. “A birthday party.”

“But I don’t have a birthday,” he replied slowly. “I wasn’t ‘born’ like the rest of your humanoids.”

“One could argue that, actually, you were,” she replied with a grin. “But that’s not the point. Do you know why solids throw parties for birthdays and weddings and funerals and even holidays?”

“I assume to have a reason to drink and eat far too much.”

“That’s a good reason, but not the real reason,” Jadzia laughed. “It’s our way of celebrating our link to each other. We can’t meld together the way changelings do, so we have to affirm our togetherness in other ways. Like parties. We’ve affirmed the birthdays of every other member of the senior staff on this station at least once, and for most we’ve done this three or four times. We never threw one for you, because we didn’t know how to throw a party for you when you weren’t a solid. You couldn’t eat the food, you couldn’t have a drink. And you did loudly tell us over and over again not to bother.”

“If I say that again, will you listen?”

“No. Because now you’re a solid, like us. And so we’re going to celebrate you, as a solid and as a member of our link. And if you don’t come, you’re going to hurt my feelings and I won’t speak to you for weeks.”

“Now that is a low blow.”

“Molly is excited about the party. She has a new dress she wants to show you.”

“...I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Odo. I promise you won’t regret it!”

“Hm.”

The Captain made the cake, and Kira the kava rolls. O’Brien brought two bottles of Saurian brandy, and Keiko prepared a dish of some of Odo’s favorite Asian delicacies. Julian provided catering for the rest of the food with Quark, and they all gathered in Jadzia’s quarters at the appointed time to celebrate their favorite changeling. 

Worf’s gift was a surprise. 

“If you tire of the gathering,” he told Odo as they walked down the corridor together, “I have prepared a glitch that had be released into the computer systems. It would require at least half the command staff to leave, and would likely pull the party apart altogether. It would not do anything harmful to any of the ships stations, but if it becomes unbearable it is an option.”

“Mr. Worf, I believe that might be the kindest things anyone has ever done to me. But I do not believe that will be necessary. Unless Lieutenant Dax has something particularly embarrassing in mind, I believe I shall be able to pull through.”

“As you do not have any baby pictures for her to exploit, or parents to call for embarrassing stories, I believe you have little cause for concern.”

The party was more than tolerable, it was enjoyable, though it would have been like pulling teeth to get Odo to admit it. The music was Bajoran ______, which he had always been fond of, and that set the tone at a quieter tenor that would usually be the case for one of these gatherings. The food was delicious, and he ate until his stomach hurt. He very carefully did not drink enough to lose his head, not at his own party, but he enjoyed his Saurian brandy with the Captain and O’Brien and complemented Molly on her lovely dress. Ziyal and Garak both come as well.

“So, was that so very, very awful?” Jadzia asked when the party wound down a few hours later, seeing him to the door with everyone else.

“No,” he said with a small smile. “It wasn’t. It was actually fun.”

“But don’t ever tell anyone?”

“Exactly.”

###

Majora Kira wasn’t truly a member of the Bajoran military in her early years. She had felt a fake, a fraud, and had early on created her own set of codes to facilitate an escape from the station should it ever become necessary.

In the years since the Federation had taken over what was now Deep Space 9, she had grown into that roll, but prudence made her keep the codes. She pulled them out every now and again, checked to be sure they would still work and reset the passcodes on them in case someone had stumbled across them in the year since. A few times she considered deleting them, but caution would always rise up. What if she did need them? Not because of the Federation, but because...well, there could be a hundred reasons to need to get around the station without the usual channels of operation. It made sense to keep them, didn it?

Like now, when her friends were dying and all she could see was rage as she stole the list of possible suspects and spirited herself away from the station with those very codes. 

It was what had to be done, she told herself as she turned the runabout towards Cardassian space and pushed it to warp 5. And she was the only one who could do it. 

###

“I’m a selfish idiot,” Kira whispered as Odo sat beside her in the infirmary, Julian having wisely retreated somewhere else after giving her a thorough look over. “I could have killed Keiko and Mile’s baby acting like I did.”

“Yes, you could have.” Quietly.

“He caught me so easily. I should have been more careful, he was ten steps ahead of us the whole time I don’t know why I didn’t think-!” Trying not to cry. Odo lays a careful hand over hers lightly. She turns towards him and hugs him, hard. He holds her gently, staying mostly still. “Why aren’t you angry? Why aren’t you yelling at me, telling me what a fool I am and how I might have ruined everything?”

“I think you’re doing plenty of that yourself,” he replied carefully. “And...I’m just glad you’re alright. You and the baby.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to face Miles or Keiko again. They...they trusted me to protect their child, and I almost got us both killed for something as stupid as revenge!”

“I think we’re all guilty following our heart instead of our head sometimes,” the Constable replied, still infuriatingly calm. “Though, I wish you would stop scaring me like that. This body’s heart won’t be able to take much more of it.”

“Were you never afraid as a changeling?”

“Yes, but it feels different. I thought my heart was going to pound itself out of my chest while we tried to follow your trail.”

“Is that how you found me?” Closing her eyes, just leaning into him.

“Yes. Dax was able to re-configure the sensor array....it doesn’t matter. We found out, and you’re safe. That is what is important.” 

“I’m going to be in trouble for this with the Captain, too.” Quietly.

“Well, there’s trouble and then there’s trouble.”

“What do you mean?”

“Technically, this wasn’t a Starfleet or a Federation matter. Other than going alone, and erasing the list so we couldn’t follow, your actions were in line with your duties. And given the nature of the situation, I doubt Shakaar is going to let the Bajoran military formally charge you with anything. He was, of course, furious with the Captain and I for letting you go-”

“Letting me go?” Incredulous.

“And he is not wrong. I should have seen to it that you were not left alone. I’ve known you long enough to know simply not having the list wouldn’t be deterrent enough to stop you from getting what you wanted. And the Captain should have insisted on further precautions as well.”

“Is that why he isn’t in here ripping my head off?”

“He isn’t in here because he and O’Brien are discussing how much of this we’re going to tell Keiko. You know he frequently downplays with her the dangerous nature of his work. Since I already agreed to abide by whatever they decide, I was allowed to stay out of the discussion. The only other person who knows the whole truth is Dr. Bashir, and he is with them as well.”

“She isn’t fooled. Not really.”

“I know. But I think in this case...it may be for the best if we simply...leave out the more exciting details of this adventure.”

“Which is how we feel exactly,” the Captain said as he walked in, followed by Julian and Miles. “And, while there will be no official reprimand for your actions, let’s just say...I’m not happy. In the least.”

“I understand, sir.” Looking down.

“We’ll discuss this more when we get back to the station, but I think it’s fair to say your freedoms will be severely curtailed once we get back for the next few weeks.”

“Yes, sir.” Accepting. 

“Now, I believe Chief O’Brien wants to speak with you. Dr. Bashir, Odo-”

“Please don’t go far, Odo.” Kira.

“He can stay, if he wants,” Miles said, giving the Constable a wan smile. “It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Odo.

“I am.” Miles.

“Very well.”

“I’ll be just in the next room if you need me.” Bashir.

Once they’re alone. “I’m sorry, Miles, I shouldn’t have.” Starting to cry again. Odo gives up his seat, and Miles sits down next to her taking her hand.

“I know how hard it is to make clear-headed decisions sometimes,” he said slowly, not looking at her as he spoke. “Especially when Cardassians are involved. And while I am angry that you did this, and I do mean that, that you put the baby and yourself at risk like this when you didn’t have to, I’m mostly just relieved that you’re both alright.” Shaking his head. “I don’t know how well Keiko would handle the truth. So...I think for now we just tell her that you got mixed up in this whole thing trying to find the killer, but that the baby was never in any real danger because the assassin was careful about only punishing those who were guilty. The rest she doesn’t need to know, because you’re both fine and it all turned out alright in the end.”

“Ok. Ok.” 

“Please stop crying. I’ve never been good with crying.” Handing her a tissue.

“I’m trying, I just...”

“It’s been a difficult week for you,” Odo said gently from the other side. Kira reached for him, and he took her other hand. “And I think now more than ever, it is best if you aren’t alone for a few days. O’Brien?”

“We can compare schedules,” the chief of operations agreed quickly. “And Keiko will be home in a week, so she can help.”

“Jadzia will likely be happy to pitch in as well,” Odo added. Glancing at Kira, he added with a half smile, “I promise to remind her not to hover too much.”

“Thank you.” Shifting a bit. “Ah...”

“Your back again?” Miles as he helped her sit up.

“That bed was very uncomfortable, and the stasis field he had me in for awhile didn’t help,” she replied crankily. 

“Swing your legs towards Odo and lean forwards,” Miles said as he settled more firmly in his seat. “I’ll work on your back, and you can talk to him.”

“Do you mind?” she asked Odo as she obeyed. He helped her ease herself into position, and grabbed a chair for himself. 

“Not at all,” he said with a small smile. “What should we talk about?”

“Anything other than what’s happened to me the last few days.”

“Hm. Did you hear Jadzia lost nearly two bars of latinum to a Captain Ramirez while she and Worf were away at the other space station for their trainings?”

“No.” Incredulous.

“Oh, yes. Word on the station has it that Worf refuses to help her pay the debt, so she went to Quark for a loan and now he’s furious at the interest rate the Ferengi is going to charge her...”

###

It was rare for him to call her by her first name. 

“I think I know how you feel, Nerys.”

“Do you want to take a walk?”

He had agreed, and it was a walk that led them back to her quarters on the habitat ring. Her bag was already inside, half unpacked with the fresh scent of cleaner lingering about the room. 

She told him about the birth. The joyous moment nearly spoiled by Miles and Shakaar’s senseless bickering about things that didn’t matter. How beautiful Kirayoshi had been as they’d held him up to the light. 

“I am surprised the O’Briens let you move out so quickly,” Odo admitted as he helped her by putting the now empty bag on the shelf that was still out of reach. “I would have thought they would ask you to stay.”

“They did,” she admitted quietly, keeping the tears at bay through sheer stubbornness. “But about two weeks ago Dr. Bashir had me sit down with the Counselor to go over a few things, and this was one of them. The baby needs to bond with Keiko and Miles, and as I’m not a third parent in a...polyamorous arrangement with them, I need to remove myself from the picture for awhile. Because the longer I put it off, the harder it was going to be to let that baby go.” Her face starts to crumple.

It was rare for him to hug her first. But she accepted the embrace, burying her head in his shoulder as he held her with the careful strength she remembered from the first time he’d met her. 

“I’m sorry,” he rumbled, wondering why his throat felt tight now that he could no longer cry.

“I know.” Taking a deep breath, then pausing.

“What?”

She pulled back slightly, looking him in the face. “You smell like a changeling again. Which actually means: you don’t have a smell.”

“I suppose not.” Suddenly looking sad. “Which means...I no longer have a sense of smell either.”

“But you remember what having one was like, didn’t you?”

“Hm...yes, I do.” Seeing what she’s getting at. He focuses, and his nose twitches slightly. “Ah...” Taking in a slight breath. He smiles slightly. Home. 

“Did you do it?” Wiping at her face.

“I did,” he admitted, opening his eyes. “For just a moment. Its...tricky. I’ll have to practice more.”

“I’m sorry, I should have gotten you some kava rolls or something. I’m sure I still smell of the oils they used to help me relax...”

“You smell fine,” he reassured her, turning towards the couch. “And I’m glad your birthday gift to me won’t be totally wasted now.”

“Did you like it that much?” Kava incense.

“Yes, I did. I suppose I shall have to fix my quarters, now.”

“Do you want some help?” Settling next to him on the couch. They sit close together, arms touching. “Shakaar offered to take some time off to spend with me, but I can’t make myself leave the station. On the other hand...”

“If you aren’t busy, you’ll be hard-pressed not to go bother the O’Briens. I understand.” Nodding. “I would welcome your help.”

“Tell me about the changeling baby.”

“Are you sure? You look tired...”

“I won’t sleep, and I feel like I missed something special. I wish I had been able to be there to share it with you...”

“It’s alright. I think you had your hands plenty full giving birth.”

“Then, please, tell me. How did it happen?”

He was methodically careful in how he told the story. He gave Quark the credit the Ferengi was due, bringing the changeling to him in the first place. Though charging him for it, of course. 

“Only a Ferengi would sell a baby.”

“To be fair, he thought it was dead.”

“That actually doesn’t make it any better. That makes it worse.”

He explained how Dr. Bashir had fixed the radiation poisoning, or so they thought, and how he had begun his training of the tiny changeling. By speaking to it, and explaining his process. Treating it as a living, sentient being from the first instead of just an organic blob to be tested and prodded. 

“The first time it responded to me, truly reached out for me,” he said, eyes far away as he remembered that moment. “It was like...it was like something in my chest reached back.”

“Amazing. I wish I could have seen it.”

“You can.” Perking up. “Dr. Mora insisted on recording everything.” Moving to her com panel. “May I...?”

“Please.” He accesses the video logs from his time in the lab.

“And...there.” She watched, and is yet even more amazed.

“He made a face! Like yours!”

“I know! It was incredible. I wish...I wish I had had more time.” Feeling his hands again, like he can still feel the small body there. “There was so much I wanted to teach it. So much I wanted to share.” His hands curl into his chest, and she leans on his shoulder. 

“I know. I know.” 

They’re quiet for awhile. 

“What happened next?”

“It...died. The radiation did more damage than we thought, and though Dr. Bashir and Dr. More both tried, they could not save it.”

“But it gave you a gift before it died.”

“A gift I would give up for the rest of my life happily to have it back. Alive and well.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Shaking her head. “I didn’t mean...of course you’d rather have it back.”

“I knew what you meant.” Turning the computer screen off. “And now I feel as though I understand Dr. Mora a little more. You cannot help but get attached to someone you care for. Someone you help to learn and grow.”

“But your way was more effective.”

“Yes. I did not experiment on it with abandon. Instead, I spoke to it, and explained what I wanted it to do. Tried make it understand that what I was doing was not simply out of curiosity or a lack of knowledge, but instead an attempt to help it become something more. To learn and grow.”

“And you did.”

“I like to think so.” 

Kira yawns. 

“Perhaps I should go.”

“Don’t you dare, I may be exhausted but I don’t want to be by myself.” Settling in, leaning on him again with her eyes closed.

“Then I’ll stay.”

“Unless you need to go on duty.”

“The Captain has told me to take a few days.”

“He told me the same thing.”

“It makes little sense to me. I don’t want time to myself with nothing to do.”

“I know what you mean.” Around a yawn. Odo gives her a few minutes, and she’s asleep. As a changeling, he is more than strong enough to pick her up and carry her to her bed. She is not his, but he’ll carry this moment with him as a precious memory the rest of his life. Tucking her into bed, he covers her up and leaves. 

He goes to the lab, and collects the container he kept the changeling in. He packs it away with his clothes in his room. Something to be kept, but not out in the open. He does take a moment, and focuses to smell the incense. Home. He is definitely going to have to practice.

###

Captain Sisko to Major Kira. 

Kira woke in her own bed, and immediately replied, “Here, Captain.”

I know you have a few days off, but we have a lead on Eddington.

“I’ll head for the Defiant, sir.”

Are you sure, Major?

“I haven’t been on active field duty in months. If Bashir says I can go, I’m going.”

I called him first, and he said medically you’re as fit as fiddle.

“Is that a good thing?” Rushing to get dressed. 

It is. See you on the Defiant. Sisko out.

“Kira to Odo,” she said as she pulled on her pants.

Yes, Major?

“Sorry, but we’re going to have to cancel our plans. Eddington-”

I know. I’m already in my office, reviewing the information the Captain received. Are you going with them?

“I am.” Stuffing on her boots.

Good hunting, and be safe. We can fix my quarters later on.

“Thanks, Odo. Kira out.”

###

“Odo, tell me something,” Eddington asked from his cell as Odo sat at the desk in the room and completed the report on the Maquis. “Did you ever get an apology from Starfleet for doubting you in the first place?”

“Of a sorts,” Odo admitted with a half-grin. “More than I expected, less than others say I deserved. But I understand that’s fairly normal for Starfleet. And the Federation.”

“You put a little brass on someone’s collar, and suddenly apologies are nearly impossible to give.”

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

“You aren’t glaring at me like everyone else. Why?”

“You’re caught. You’re going to pay for your crimes. I have nothing else to hold against you.”

“You must infuriate most of the people you drag in here. So calm. So collected.”

“It’s usually an effective way to get under their skin.”

“And is that a smile I see.”

“Almost.”

“You’ve loosened up since you became a solid.”

“I’m not a solid anymore.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.”

“Really? Most people say the opposite.”

“I always thought being able to enjoy more of your life was what you needed. And being a solid would have leant to that.”

“I learned some things, but I am happy to be back to being me.”

“Are you sure you should be telling me this? I am the enemy.”

“You’re the Federation’s enemy, not mine.”

“What are the odds of convincing you to join my side?”

“Nill.”

“It was worth a shot.”

###

It felt good to be able to move without worrying about hitting her stomach against something. It was thoughts like this that helped console Kira against the hole she often felt in her heart. Strangely enough, even though she did often miss the comforting presence nestled under ribs, there was also a certain relief at having her body back to herself. It seemed prudent to finish what they had started with nothing further to keep them in Ops for the time being. Either they would hear back from one of their sources to decode the Cardasian message coming from the wormhole, or they wouldn’t. Sitting about waiting for it to happen was pointless and useless.

“Ready?” Odo asked, and she agreed. They lifted the frame free the bed, and set it aside for transport into storage. The hovercart in the hall was already halfway full, and Odo thought they could likely get the rest of it on there as well if they were careful. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to give the bed to someone else?” he asked for the fourth time as they carried it through the doorway and out into the hall. 

“No, it was a gift to you,” she replied with a smile. “You do with it what you want. Including putting it in storage. And like you said, you have the room.” 

All station personnel had a spot assigned to them in one specific area of the storage ring. Each was locked, to help protect whatever personal belongings were stored there. Odo’s had been empty, until he had dismantled his shapeshifting apparatus and put it all away. Now, he was exchanging all of that for the bed and a few other things he no longer needed.

“It won’t hurt my feelings if you put the table and chairs in there too,” she added as she helped him maneuver the frame into place on the cart. “Keeping them means you won’t have the same amount of room for your shape-shifting things.”

“I know,” he admitted with a shrug. “But I don’t want to make my quarters entirely unsuited for solids. It may come in handy, a table where you can sit with a friend.”

“And you can watch them eat.” Giving him a look.

“I did not mean to stare,” he replied in exasperation. “I merely have a new appreciation for eating than I once did. Though I no longer experience hunger and thirst, I remember them well. They were my constant companions for months.”

“Do you miss it?”

“A little. Sometimes.” Shrugging. “After I’ve worked on being able to retain my sense of smell for more than a moment or two at a time, I am considering attempting to recreate the ability to taste. Unfortunately, the two are linked, so giving myself the ability to taste without smell would be a very...limited experience.”

“Oh, yeah. Trying to eat when your nose is stuffed up is terrible. Everything just tastes...bland.”

“Exactly.”

“What about your couch?”

“I’ll keep that out too. Just in case.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep the bed, then? I mean, you might as well...”

“And what am I going to use it for? I don’t actually sleep, I won’t stay in the bed while in my gelatinous state, and its not as though I’m hosting sleepovers in my quarters.”

“If you do decide to give some lucky woman a chance, it may come in handy.”

“And how are you so certain that she would be the lucky one?”

“Odo, when you both think you’re the lucky one is when its the best.”

“Hm.” Remembering a time when she pretended they were lucky together. 

“You don’t believe me?”

“I don’t know enough about relationships to believe you one way or another. Only...please do not tell anyone else about the book. I don’t want well-intentioned friends attempting to set me up with their friends. If I decide to...find a mate, I will do so in my own time and my own way.”

“I won’t say a word, I promise. Although Jadzia has mentioned some of the Ensigns were interested in you...”

“That goes double for Jadzia. The woman cannot keep a secret to save her life.”

“Alright, I won’t.” Wide smile. 

###

“And then he had the nerve to threaten me!” Kira hissed, glaring out the glass doors to where she could see Dukat waiting for his daughter outside the Bajoran shrine. “Me! On my station!”

“Well, he is right about one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“Ziyal is in love with Garak, and I’m not sure how you missed it.”

Kira laughs. “Odo, be serious. I mean, I know I told her father that she was an adult who could make her own choices, but she’s so young! She can’t possibly understand what love is!”

“Regardless of how young she is, she is in love with him.”

“And how do you know?”

“I sit with them for a meal at least once a week, Major, and I have observed them both closely. Garak, now, he is practically a closed book. Despite that, I do believe he is at least...fond of Ziyal. She, however, is almost too open. You need only be with them for a few minutes to see that she hangs on his every word, yearns for his approval at every turn.”

“Well, even if it is true, if you saw it why didn’t you say something?”

“For a few reasons. The first being that the she is, as you said, an adult. And adult who is free to make her own decisions, including who it is she wishes to love. Second, Garak is not taking advantage of the situation. If he were, I would have already had a conversation with him about it that would not have required your help. Third...I thought you saw it for yourself. And if you weren’t concerned, then I saw no reason to be either.”

“But...I didn’t see it. Does that worry you?”

“Well, you were rather...occupied these last few months. But no, not really. Because while I don’t trust Garak with so much as a spoon...I truly do believe Ziyal is safe from him. For whatever reason that may be.”

“I see.” She leaves for Ops.

###

“You were right, she is absolutely in love with him,” Kira said as she caught up to Odo in the hall of the habitat ring.

“What convinced you?”

“An overwhelming flood of evidence. She refused to leave the station, and I know her father was quite adamant about her leaving.”

“Yes, and we all know why that is now.”

“Yes, we do.” Grimly. “Then, I found her staring at the wormhole. I must have passed her four or five times but she never moved. I finally stopped to talk to her. It was written in every line of her face, and I can’t believe I never saw it before.”

“She may have been hiding it from you.”

“Why?”

“Well, your views on both Garak and Dukat are rather well-known. Dukat at least has the protection of being her father, and she knows you don’t wish to hurt her feelings. You clearly soften your words about him when she’s around. Not lying, precisely, but also not nearly as invective as you might be elsewhere. Garak, on the other hand...”

“I didn’t trust him before he tortured you. I trust him even less now.”

“You do know he and I have put that behind ourselves. We have some fascinating discussions, too.”

“So you trust him?’

“Absolutely not. I don’t hate him either, though. He is a product of his environment, as much as you and I are. And in some ways, he is to be pitied for what his life has made of him.”

“Either way, he is not the man for Ziyal.”

“Well, you may not think so but she clearly disagrees. Any other evidence for the stack?”

“Oh, yes, she ran up and kissed him before embracing him on the Promenade. Everything else I might have been able to convince myself I imagined, but not that.” Shaking her head. “I don’t know. I don’t like Dukat, but if he hadn’t just stabbed us in the back and made a pact with the Dominion I’d almost consider agreeing with him.”

“Now you want to disagree just out of spite. Which means approving of Garak.”

“No, I won’t go that far. But I will...tolerate it. For now. I also have a thought for getting Ziyal off the station for awhile, and maybe that will fix things. Give her other options.”

“There are no other Cardassians on Bajor. Other than the children who were left behind, and none of them will be old enough to court her for years.”

“She is half Bajoran too! Maybe she’ll met a nice Bajoran boy.”

“Well, we all have our dreams.”

“And what do you dream about, Odo?”

“Right now I dream about the end of this war and peace and order coming to everyone once more.”

“That’s a good dream. Mind if I steal some for myself?”

“Hm. Go right ahead.”

###

“So the Doctor is genetically enhanced,” Kira said as they watched him walk past Odo’s office. “What do you think?”

“About what?”

“About him being enhanced?”

“I don’t see how it's much different than most other enhancements solids make. You fix your vision, your teeth, your organs. You even improve the aesthetics of your looks. I do not see how enhancing one’s mental abilities is any different.”

“But...”

“Major, the fact is is that...both sides of this argument are valid. But the only enhanced person I’ve ever met is Dr. Bashir, and all I can see is the good it has done him. And the good he has done for others in turn. Therefore, I don’t see enhancements as a bad thing. I know that they have the potential to create dangerous people, but so is any form of advancement or education. And that isn’t the fault of the advancement or the education, but rather the person who then uses what they have gained for ill.”

“I guess I see your point.”

“Julian is still Julian. Arrogant. Brilliant. An excellent doctor and occasionally an insufferable know-it-all. A person who is both good and bad and chooses to be good as much as he can be. Most of the time.” Smirking a bit. “And if he decides to turn evil I promise to foil his plot and help everyone save the day.”

###

“Distracted much?” Jadzia asked as Kira caught herself staring off into space for the third time that morning.

“Bedroom eyes,” the Bajoran officer replied half under her breath. The Trill gave her strange look, and she shrugged. “It’s what some woman said to Odo last night. That he has bedroom eyes. Apparently, she thought he was trying to seduce her.”

“I can see how that would happen.” Laughing to herself. “He always says exactly what he means, which isn’t usually the case with men.”

“Hm. Well, I caught him looking at himself in the reflection of some cargo containers trying to see for himself if he had ‘bedroom eyes’.”

“Oh! Do you think he likes her?”

“Maybe.” Shrugging uncomfortably.

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him she was very perceptive. And that he should see her again.” Shaking her head. “I doubt anything will come of it, though. You know Odo. He has to make up his mind twelve times before he tries anything new.”

“I don’t know, that’s a pretty big change for him already...”

###

When Odo first became a solid, trapped in one form, one of the most difficult things to get used too have been the constant presence between his legs. Oh, he’d known how to create one for himself. Had learned how to not only mimic the shape, but what it looked like under cloth to help reinforce the illusion of his maleness. Oh, he rarely actually made the body part itself. Just like the skin under his shirt and pants, or the other small details he would create unclothed, having a penis constantly was simply a pain and a hassle he didn’t bother with. 

Having one constantly, however, was a bit of a revelation. What kind of undergarment he wore suddenly became very important, as did how he ‘tucked himself away’ for the day. He would...shift at unexpected moment, and need to be adjusted back into place. He had never understand the male fixation with tugging on one’s pants, now he understood completely.

And of course, there were the erections. And the dreams. He had dealt with it as best he could, but in truth it was occasionally very upsetting for someone who had spent nearly 30 years in complete control of his body. 

When the changeling child had come into his life, and he had received the unexpected gift of being a changeling himself again, he had been surprised to realize that having a penis was now simply a part of his ‘humanoid’ form. He had to think about it for it to go away, and once he stopped concentrating on it specifically it was back. Oh, it behaved better than his ‘solid’ one hand. If it shifted into an uncomfortable position, he could shift it back without having to adjust his pants. And there were not constant erections he had to contend with. But it was still there. 

And when Arissa had leaned in and touched her mouth to his, her lips soft and breath warm, he had found himself every bit as hard as he had ever been as a solid. 

OH. 

“Tell me more.”

So he did.

###

Kir was not jealous. Jealousy would be stupid, because there wasn’t anything to be jealous of. If Odo had slept with this...woman who was supposed to be under his protection, well, that was none of her business. 

Which of course must be it, right? He’d slept with someone who was under his protection, and that clearly against protocol and good sense. Besides the fact the woman had already lied to him more than once, and tried to break into the ship’s computer using a data port. That must be what was bothering her. Odo was making decisions that could...get him into trouble. Like the time he tried to raise the newborn Jem’Hadar into something other than killing machine. She was just looking out for him, which made perfect sense when you thought about it. 

Because she obviously wasn’t jealous. There was nothing for her to be jealous about. 

She was also annoyed, she decided, by the fact that Odo hadn’t come to talk to her again about it. About her. About whether or not he should...pursue this. Before when she was just a woman at Quarks, well, of course she had encouraged him. It was just a woman, and everything was innocent. But once she was caught doing something illegal on the station, once he became wrapped up in this game of cloak and dagger she was mixed up in too...it should have stopped there. Logically it was bad idea, and he should have asked for guidance from his closest friends. Of which she was the closest, which meant he should have come to her.

Except...she was a woman too. Maybe that meant...

Odo didn’t care about gender, he had made that clear more than once. Which meant she was not really a woman to him. Which was fine. They were friends. Best friends. Friends that were closer than blood in some ways. One of his most important links. 

A link he didn’t consult about one of what might be an important moment in his life. 

Not that she had consulted him about Bareil or Shakaar before the fact. And there really hadn’t been time for him to come to her to talk about it afterwards yet. It had only happened last night. Or this morning. Or both. He was a changeling, so...

She tried to shut down that line of thought. It was irrelevant, and none of her business.

Since Odo’s arrival in Ops that morning (a few minutes late, which could happen to anyone and technically did not mean anything, even if it was Odo who was never, ever, ever late ever) they had hardly had a break. Station business kept her in Ops, and he had gone back down to his office to complete his own work after his meeting with Starfleet Intelligence. And now, when she might have dropped in to visit during lunch, he was gone meeting with some representative of the Idanian government who had appeared on the station. 

It was fine. And she wasn’t jealous. They would talk about it later, and everything would be fine. Because she wasn’t jealous.

She wasn’t.

###

“Here is everything you asked for,” Kira told the Idanian intelligence officer, handing him a small box full of data sticks. 

“Ah, thank you. Was your chief of security too busy to come himself, or...?”

“Or what?” Sharply.

“Or...nothing.” Shrugging. “Thank for this information, it will help in the intictment of Draim.”

“Of course.” Noticing he’s looking past her. “I’m sorry, are you...?”

“My companion has not arrived yet,” he replied irritably. “And I should like to get underway. We must move quickly, before Draim realizes what we have done and tries to escape.”

“I’m sure she-” Kira paused as quick steps echoed down the corridor. A moment later an Idanian woman rounded the corner, wiping hurriedly at her face. “Is that her?”

“It is. Tell her I’m waiting for her. Impatiently.” Disappears inside. 

Mostly to herself. “You’re welcome.” Turning back to the approaching woman. “Your...friend is already inside, waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” her companion said quietly, looking up with a forced smile. “You’ve been very helpful. I don’t mean to be rude, but-”

“No, its alright,” Kira replied, motioning to the airlock. “He seems the impatient type, so...”

“Yes, he is.” Nodding to herself. “Goodbye.”

“Safe travels.” Watching the airlock close behind them. 

It was strange, Kira mused as she made her way back down to Ops. It did not matter what race you were frome, grief and pain were the same. Was it from leaving a certain lawman behind?

She tried not to think about it, especially as her own feelings on the matter were unusually conflicted. 

###

“I really don’t want to discuss this, Doctor.”

“Please, Odo. I lost to Falcon for the first time ever because of that interruption, I think the least you can do is tell me whether or not anything happened,” Julian insisted as he followed Odo along the promenade. 

“Doctor-”

“Bashir, O’Brien is looking for you,” Kira said as she caught up with the pair, giving the Doctor a stern look. “In Quark’s.”

“But I just...”

“Now.”

“...ok.” He leaves.

“...thank you, Majora.”

“Anytime. Did you need anything, or...?”

“No.” Looking away.

“You know how to find me if you do.”

“You...aren’t going to pester me too?”

“Should I?” More quietly.

“Everyone else has.”

“I’m not everyone else.”

“No, you’re not.” Looking out one of the windows. “May I ask you a personal question, Major?”

“Of course.” Coming to stand beside him

“Was it worth it, loving Bareil? Even when you lost him so soon? Would you make the same choices now, if you knew your time together would be so short?”

“Love is always a risk,” Kira replied carefully. “But, at least in my life, I’ve find the reward has always outweighed the pain.”

“Hm.”

“Would I make the same choices with Bareil? I don’t know. I loved him. Maybe I would have taken more time with him. Spent more days with him on Bajor. Not put off things I wanted to do with him, assuming there would always be a tomorrow.”

“But... you would still love him? Even knowing you were going to lose him like you did?”

“Yes, I would. Knowing he would die wouldn't make me love him less. It would have made me cherish him and our time together all the more when I had it.”

“I see.” Straightening his shoulders a little bit. “...thank you, Nerys.”

“You're welcome, Odo.”

She doesn't ask the questions burning on the tip of her tongue, but instead watches him walk away alone. 

It only took a quick word around the senior staff to be sure Odo was left with the peace he obviously desired. Even from his nosy but well-meaning doctor.

###

“Nerys, this was a wonderful idea,” Keiko said as she took her drink from the table and relaxed on the couch.

“It wasn’t my idea,” the Major protested 

Julian arranges a ‘guys night out’, so Keiko arranges a sitter for the kids and puts together a ‘girls night out’. Its her, Jadzia, Kira, and Ziyal. Ziyal is over the moon to be included. 

###

“Still mad at me over not allowing you to arrest Quark?” Kira asked as she stopped by Odo’s office later that day.

“Not at you, no,” he replied gruffly. “I understand why you did so. The way most of these men evade capture is by doing precisely this. They gather up favors with people, and when they’re in need they call them due. If they’re lucky, like now, the people who owe them have enough pull to get them out of whatever pit they’re in this time.”

“I know what Quark is doing. You know what Quark is doing. But he’s skirting the laws by a hair’s breadth, and for right now that makes him untouchable.”

“For now,” Odo agreed. “But some day, someday I will nail him to the wall I swear! Selling weapons, of all things...”

“I know. He was always a greasy liar, but...an honest liar if that makes sense.”

“Hm. It does. There were lines even he wouldn’t cross. If someone lost their money or their goods, I might suspect him. But he never physically harmed anyone, or paid others to do the same. Death and destruction wasn’t his style. But this...!”

“That’s why you’re upset, isn’t it? You’re not mad that we can’t touch him, you’re mad because you’re disappointed with Quark.”

“You say that like he’s my friend. Which he most certainly isn’t.”

“Right. Well. He’ll slip up eventually. He always does.”

“And when he does-” Fists clenched.

“Yes, when he does, we’ll be ready.”

###

“You do realize that if hadn’t switched sides at the last minute, Odo might have killed him,” Kira said as she and Jadzia admired the Trill’s new tongo table.

“I’m just glad he’s back to being Quark,” her companion replied as she spun the table idly. “The lovable, twisty, untrustworthy and true Ferengi that I know and love.”

“I really don’t know how you can say that about him.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t trust him to hand me a slip of latinum. But in a weird way, I am fond of him. I certainly don’t want to see anything happen to him, and that includes Odo nailing him to the wall.”

“Well, he escaped today, but...”

“I know. And I think he at least learned this lesson well: selling weapons isn’t for him!”

“I hope so.”

###

“Miles, is everything alright?” Keiko asked after Kira and Ghemor left from dropping the baby off.

“Our children,” he said quietly, “Have a Bajoran Aunt and now a Cardassian Grandfather. And Ziyal, who can’t decide if she’s their aunt or their cousin and is half Bajoran and half Cardassian. I hate spoonheads, and now I’m practically related to one and a half of them.”

“Do you think your heart can take it?”

“I think it might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. It makes a little harder to hate them when they’re real people.”

“I know.” 

###

Odo took care of the little things for her. She woke to find a tray of kava rolls and raktajino waiting for her in the morning, and was covered in a blanket she didn’t recall getting from the shelf the night before. A fresh uniform was waiting nearby, and the tray of medicine and food for the sick Tekeny Ghamor. A hot, wet towel, and a larger dry one to clean her face with. They were things she could have easily gotten from the replicator, but didn’t think of to get for herself. Her mind was solely focused on her task, and his was on making sure she could do the job she had set out to accomplish. 

And in the end, he was the one who showed her once more how foolish her blind rage made her at times though it took her awhile to admit it.

Odo was waiting for her at the airlock when she returned to the station, back straight and hands clasped behind him as usual.

“Major,” he said as she stepped down. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” she replied as they fell into step together as they’d done a hundred times before. “Odo...”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You know what.” Giving him a sidelong look.

“I was only trying to be a good friend.”

“And you were. So...thank you.”

“Hm.” He smiles.

###

Odo takes Kira down to Bajor a week later, and introduces her to Ana (Iliana), a bajoran woman living on the surface with her husband and adopted children. They have five Cardassian orphans that they’re raising as their own. The supposed reason for their trip is to scout out new places to run training exercises with the Bajoran military. In reality its to meet this woman, and tell her about her father. His life and his death. How he would have approved of everything she did and has become. Iliana doesn’t want her cover blown, so she won’t remain in contact with Kira. She refuses the bracelet Kira tries to give her too. She does take something else, her father’s Legate symbol? Or something more personal that would be difficult to trace to him. Kira thanks Odo for all he did after the fact. He is quietly pleased. He then drops her off for a few days with Shakaar. The first Minister invites him to stay and enjoy the city, but the security chief declines. Kira will catch a transport in a few days. 

###

Odo and Kira over Rom and Leeta’s deciding to end the marraige. They’re both in denial about the whole thing. How can they not see how truly in love they are with each other? Laughing over other’s blindness. They see Jadzia watching them. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Which, by the way, I want to know what you and the Chief said that started this whole thing anyways?” Odo.

“You and the chief started this?” Kira.

“Not on purpose! And how did you know that, Odo?”

“I have my sources.” Smug. 

“Major Kira?” 

They all look up to see Rom standing there, bag in hand.

“Yes, Rom?” Looking a little guilty.

“I want to give you this. For the Bajoran War Orphans Fund.”

Kira takes the bag, and then opens it curiously. “Prophets! Rom, where did you-?”

“It’s everything I own. All my fortune. I’m giving it away so I can marry Leeta without her having to sign the WP and P.”

“Rom I...” Speechless. Standing, she kisses him on top of the head. “Thank you!”

“We’d better get that somewhere safe,” Odo said as he stood with her, guiding her away before she could kiss Rom again. The Ferengi didn’t look like he could take a second dose. “That’s...a lot of latinum.”

“Oh, Vedek Corail is going to be over the moon when I tell him-!”

Jadzia looked up and saw O’Brien watching the whole thing with a smile on his face. “Good, I’m glad that all’s well that ends well.”

###

In pre-crash Odo, he receives a great deal of information from post-Crash Odo. The paint of watching his friends mourn their separate losses (Benjamin losing Jake and Kassidy, Jadzia feeling responsible for Kira’s death, O’Brien and his family, Worf and his responsibilities, etc). Yes, he was also thinking about his own grief in saving Kira from a needless death, but there was also the fact that so much pain and suffering, on both sides, could be spared by simply sending the Defiant home when it was time. He had nearly made up his mind, but Kira’s kiss was what sealed the deal. Odo and Dax are the only two who have lived the entire 200 years, and have wildly separate ideas of what needs to happen next. Dax is stuck on fixing the ‘present’, while Odo has a longer view of things. Perhaps it is part of what makes him a changeling, the ability to see the broader view. After the fact, Odo spends a great deal of time mulling over this. Does Odo eventually tell the Captain the truth? I think he does, because he can’t stand not telling the truth. 

After returning to the station, Odo has several quiet conversations with people when the word spreads that he was linked with post-crash Odo and holds within himself 200 years worth of memories. He ends up spending a lot of time with people he usually doesn’t spend with, and gains even more respect than before. He eventually compiles most of his memories into a file for the 48 people who met their descendants down on that planet to enjoy and keep for themselves. Because Kira is mostly avoiding Odo in anything but the most professional manner, she doesn’t notice this increase in attention he is receiving. He is giving her her space, because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

###

Dinner with the Captain was usually the highlight of the week for the senior staff. Not everyone could make it every week, but it was usually a good time with good food and good company. The fact that even the Captain’s world-class cooking couldn’t bring more than momentary smile told everyone exactly how the mood on the station was going. (Continue further with Kira leaving the gathering feeling fairly defeated and down. And being so far away from Odo doesn’t help. They sit together at dinner, they work together as colleagues, but they don’t spend any more time together than that. And she hates it but can’t think of a way around it.)

###

Keiko and Molly’s goodbye’s to the crew. Odo carries Molly to the transport on his shoulders, and says goodbye to his little friend. He and the Chief walk back down to the promenade together.

###

“That explains alot.”

“It does?”

300 years worth of experience told Jadzia that ‘yes, and I’m not sure how you missed it’ was the best answer right now. So instead she went with “Not really, it just seemed like the right thing to say.” Followed by what she hoped was a convincing, “I had no idea.”

“Neither did I.”

In hindsight, it was really as plain as her spots. 

(List off a bunch of ways she should have seen it, right from the beginning. Add in the fact that even the Romulans accused them of being romantically involved after Odo leaves his people’s homeworld, episode Visionary. Kira always gets upset when anyone accuses Odo of something, and always takes his side of things. The few time she and Odo haven’t been on the same side, its been a MAJOR deal)

###

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I feel more comfortable already.”

It was worth it just for that smile. He had waited...years. Too long. But not so long that he had given up hope. And that smile, as she realized he was serious and that everything could wait until later...it was going to be worth the wait. Whatever happened next, however things fell out, he had his best friend back. 

And strangely enough, with that weight off his shoulders, it was true. He did feel more comfortable. 

###

The final surge of people leaving the station was disheartening, but Odo was glad the Minister was able to see sense. He said his goodbye to many friends. Officers who had worked under him for years. Vedeks he had known and respected. Shopkeepers who promised to return when it was safe. And the odd ones who had come to Deep Space 9 when they had nowhere else to go. 

Ziyal was one of those. He watched as she kissed Garak, and couldn’t help being a little jealous. Not because the Cardassian was being kissed by her, but because the back-stabbing assassin had a good woman who loved him regardless of his flaws. Of course, the thought that if even Garak could find someone to love, perhaps there was still hope for Odo after all occurred to him as well. 

“Constable,” said a familiar voice, and he turned to see Worf standing beside him. “Just in case, its been an honor serving with.”

“And with you, Commander. Hopefully, we will be together again soon.”

“Hopefully.”

###

It was like old times, only more honest. Odo stood behind the Major, their shoulders ever so slightly overlapping as they faced down Gul Dukat together. Yes, he had won this round, but they were as solid as they ever had been. And they would face whatever came next together. As it always had been, and if Kira was honest wtih herself perhaps the way it had always meant to be. 

###

It had been hard the night before, watching as the Cardassians and the Jem’Hadar allies rushed about to secure the station. 

“How are you holding up?” Odo asked as he checked in on her that first morning, watching as she sipped at her usual raktajino. 

“Trying not to panic,” she admitted quietly, as though afraid others might be listening in. Her rooms had not been searched yet, the Vorta claiming it would be a breach of their agreement with Bajor. Dukat had agreed- for now. But it was clear that he would take any excuse she gave to go through her personal things. “It’s worse than before. Before I was a nobody. Now, all them know who I am and they know I was one of the leaders of the Bajoran resistance against Cardassia. They’re all watching me, constantly. Waiting for me to slip up. To do something so they can justify kicking me off the station.”

“You’re still the official station liaison for Bajor. And technically, the first officer to whoever is in charge.”

“For now, yes.” Giving him a strange look. “I’m glad its you, Odo.”

“You glad what’s me.”

“If I could only pick one person to stay with me through something like this, I’d pick you. I don’t trust anyone more when it comes to guarding my back.”

“Thank you, Major. I feel the same way.”

“Good.” Standing. “We’d better get going. Lots of work to do.”

“Watching them take over our station.”

“It won’t be that way forever.”

“No, it won’t.”

###

The Vedeks were the first to arrive back on Terok Nor about a month after its take over. It made sense. With the non-aggression pact with the Dominion, allowing Bajoran priests to be attacked in anyway on the station would have been enough to end it right then and there. And when a week passed, and services were being held with no one stopping them or molesting those who attended (Major Kira and a few of the workers from Quark’s including Rom), word began to spread. The first shopkeeper to return was the seller of basic goods. The next was a purveyor of herbs and spices. Two weeks later, and nearly half the shops on the Promenade were filled once more. It wasn’t quite the bustle of when Captain Sisko was in charge, but it was...quiet. Orderly. Often tense, and frequently a touch fearful, but no one had been accosted yet. 

Odo watched the change from his office, and felt his fingertips itch. He wanted to be out there, patrolling the hallways. Keeping the peace. Maintaining order and dispensing justice. But he had no officers, no task force to manage. There was little point in going out there when he had no one to back him up. No one to leave the prisoners with if he arrested someone. Oh, the Cardassians ‘reported’ to him. They told him their doings, when they felt like it, and more or less kept him in the loop. Sort of. 

They made certain, of course, to give him all the reports of the losses the Federation was suffering against the Dominion and Cardassian fleet. Those were on his console, every morning, without fail.

###

It started as Kira’s idea. For Odo to use his influence with the Vorta to reinstate the Bajoran security force on the station. It ended with Odo as one of the three ruling powers on the Station. 

In the end, Odo couldn’t deny both the benefits and the problems with the arrangement. Yes, it gave him pull against Dukat. But it also was giving legitimacy to the oppressors. Still, anything that Dukat opposed had to be the way to go. 

Right?

A month passed. All was quiet. There was almost a routine in place. 

Then a Vedek hanged herself.

###

Kira walked into the hallway, and made it three steps before she was jogging. By the time she was at the end, her stride had stretched to a full run, and then an all out-sprint. This direction there was no one to run into, no one to see her breakneck flight. Her feet pounded against the metal plating again and again, a thrumming in time with her heart. She had to, had to, had to...

She did not stop until her legs collapsed beneath her, each breath a ragged gasp that tore at her throat. Tears tried to fall, but they would not come. Her eyes just burned along with her roiling stomach as she fought against the rage and helplessness all knotted together inside. 

When she did stand, wiping sweat on her sleeve, she slowly made her way on foot back to the Promenade. It took nearly three hours, working her way down floor by floor and walking with a measured pace that steadied her heart and breathing bit by bit. 

She found herself on the overwalk, in the exact spot the Vedek had jumped from. Killing herself in front of everyone for her beliefs. In silent protest of the occupation. 

Of course it was Odo who found her. Odo who reminded her gently of her given duty on the station, without anger or accusation. And somehow, at the end of it, found himself agreeing to help plan the new Resistance.

###

Kira didn’t want Jake involved in the Resistance for a number of reasons, regardless of what he heard. It wasn’t just that he was a dreamer who had no real experience with hardship or pain. It wasn’t just that he was a terrible liar and his face was practically an open book. It was because she knew there was no way she’d ever be able to face his father again if he died in a mission she planned. 

Jake wasn’t a soldier, so she ignored his pleas to get involved and hoped Odo would do the same as she made her way to the docking ring to greet Gul Dukat. It was a stupid bit of pettiness, requiring her to meeting him every time he came back to the station. A powerplay, to prove who was really in charge. She hated it, but played along. The consequences weren’t worth it, yet.

What she had not counted on was just how low Dukat would sink. She knew he was manipulative, used people to his own ends with singular abandon. She just never thought he would stoop to using his daughter that way. 

Ziyal. On the station, and tugging at Kira’s heartstrings like always. She didn’t always understand the connection she felt for the interstellar despot’s daughter, but it was still undeniably there. And Dukat was using it for every ounce it was worth. Suggesting to his daughter that a dinner together with the Major might be nice. That perhaps if the invitation came from her, and not him, it would be better received. That Ziyal was a bridge between the Cardassian and Bajoran people, and more specifically between Kira and Dukat. And that every step they took closer together, as friends, would only benefit everyone in the long run. She cared about the Major, didn’t she? Didn’t she want to see her friend do well? Thrive even?

Kira told herself it was a trap, and as long as she knew that she couldn’t be caught in it. Then she found herself standing in front of the mirror, admiring the dress Dukat had sent her for Ziyal’s celebration that night with no thought in her mind except, that was thoughtful of him.

“What the hell am I doing?”

Seeing the trap is not enough to avoid if if you still put your fool head in it. Anger surged, at Dukat but also at herself. How could she had been so blind?

The Major knew what had to happen next, and her heart ached at the thought. She took the dress back to Dukat, and cut every tie with him as cleanly as she could. Then she went and found Odo.

“Is there something I could help you with?” she asked as she strode into his office. “Something that will keep me here until late tonight?”

“I’m sure I can find something,” he replied, reading her mood in a single glance and handing over a few PADDs. They were backlogged reports. This was not the place or the time to ask more. She sat down, and got to work. 

###

“Please don’t ask me to choose between you.”

Kira wanted to. She wanted to take this young woman, this bright being of light, and keep her safe from the world. She wanted to help to nurture her art and her sweet spirit and let her live a life free of war and pain. She wanted to free her from her conniving father’s grasp and let her live the life she wanted. 

But she couldn’t. Not without killing Dukat. And right now, that wasn’t a step she could take without ruining everything.

“I’m not. There’s no choice. He’s your father.”

And Kira wasn’t her mother. A fact that she loathed and loved at the same time. The idea of having any sort of relationship with Dukat was stomach-turning. The idea of not having any sort of relationship with Ziyal heart-rending. But this was the only way she could have any peace with herself. She didn’t say goodbye, and she didn’t tell the young woman how much she loved her. She just nodded, and walked away. 

###

“Odo, if I might have a word,” Dukat said as the meeting ended and Weyoun stood to leave.

The Vorta paused halfway out of his seat, curiosity taking over his face. “Hm?’

“I’d like to speak to just Odo, if you don’t mind,” Dukat asid, looking at the Vorta.

“Why? We are all friends here, aren’t we?”

“Of course,” Dukat said with the smile that never quite reached his eyes. “But I wanted to talk to Odo about some things that happened a long time ago. You do recall that Odo was my chief of security for some years during the time Cardassia first held this space port?”

“Yes, I did know that.”

“I merely wish to reminisce with the Constable, as he came to be known during those years, and that is best done without someone asking questions.”

“Well, I suppose as long as nothing is being discussed pertaining to more recent events....”

“No, I assure you. Merely...reliving old times.”

“Very well. Founder...?”

Odo had given up correcting the Vorta. “It is fine. And if he is lying, I will have you sent for.”

“Odo, you wound me.”

“I doubt that.”

“Very good.” He leaves.

“What did you want, Dukat?”

“Fascinating. All these years, and there still isn’t a hint of fear in your eyes when you look at me.”

“Is that all?”

“No. Damar tells me you and Major Kira are close. Quite close, actually. According to his reports, if she is not working or in her quarters, she is almost always with you.”

“Yes, so?”

“So, I had not realized that the two of you were that close. And it makes me wonder why you refused my very generous offer to accompany me back to Cardassian Prime after we were forced to leave Bajor all those years ago.”

“Ah. You believe that, given what happened after you left, I stayed because of her.”

“Precisely.”

“The answer to your question is: no. That is not why I refused your ‘generous offer’.”

“Then why did you, Odo? We made a good team, I thought.”

“Hm. Team implies working together.”

“That is what we did. We...collaborated to bring peace to the station.”

“No. What I did is I found the truth. I created order out of chaos and brought peace and safety to those that I could. You carried on as those your actions had no consequences. I knew better. And when the Cardassian occupation ended, I knew I wanted no part of your world or your people. So I stayed behind.”

“What were you going to do? Throw yourself on the mercy of the Bajorans? I think they had already shown how very ungrateful they were for even the most basic scrap of kindness.”

“That is your opinion. But the truth is, I did not have a plan beyond ‘wait and see what happens’. I do not require money, and very little rest. It would not have been difficult to find a ship willing to take me on and carry me anywhere in the quadrant if the space station or Bajor had proven inhospitable.”

“How did you end up retaining your old position?”

“It was offered to me.”

“Through Major Kira?”

“Yes.”

“In fact, if my intelligence report was correct, she personally asked you to stay.”

“And...?”

“And I am merely wondering how you got to be such good friends with a Bajoran we were actively fighting against during your time with us.”

“I, strangely enough, met her when you asked me to investigate that first murder. She was briefly considered as one of the suspects. When she was able to provide sufficient evidence that it wasn’t her, I let her go. We ran into each other from time to time on the station, and she was on a few occasions able to provide information about other investigations.”

“Did you know she was a member of the resistance?”

“I knew she had ties to the resistance,” Odo hedged carefully. “But, unfortunately, after 50 years of occupation so did nearly everyone else. Unlike most of your security officers, I needed proof before I charged someone with something. And as you may recall, you rather specifically forbad me from actively pursuing the resistance. I never caught her doing anything specific that was within my jurisdiction.”

“And I’m sure you were both quite careful that that was the case.”

“Hn.”

“What I don’t understand, actually, is this: why does she like you better than me? Your people have done far worse things that mine have. They’re ruthless conquerors who employ tactics and means that even I do not care for. They have allowed me limited access to some of their records, and I have to say some of what I have read turned even my stomach. The Major acts like of the two of us, I’m a monster and you’re a saint.”

“Likely because she isn’t judging us by the actions of our people, but the actions we ourselves have taken.”

“Oh, and murdering three innocent Bajorans because you couldn’t be bothered to do an investigation properly was a just action.”

Odo stills.

“Yes, I remember that. And I remember you handing me prisoners. Men and women. And letting me do what I wanted with them, because they were guilty of a crime.”

“You would not let me dispense my own justice.”

“Of course not. You were far too lenient-minded. But even knowing that, you still handed them over to me. If you had proof, you gave them into my care. And she considers me the monster?”

“I worked to bring order.”

“So did I!”

“No, you worked to bring subjugation. To make them sheep for you to lead out as you wished, and slaughter at will.”

“Sheep are meant to be cared for. I was trying to care for them!”

“I won’t argue with you. It is a waste of my time.”

“Tell me this at least, Odo. Are you and the Major...romantically involved?”

“No.” Quietly. “Why?”

“Merely settling a bet between some of my officers. Damar is going to be disappointed, he had a bottle of kanar riding on you and the Major having an ongoing affair.” Still looks far too pleased with himself. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Dukat.”

“Recommend what?”

“What you’re thinking about right now.”

“Come now, Odo. You have many talents, but mind-reading isn’t one of them. And it isn’t what you think. The Major has become a sort of...surrogate mother to my daughter. I only wish to mend our relationship, that we might support Ziyal in unison instead of separately. Of course, if it develops into something more...” Shrugging. “But that is neither here nor there. For now.”

“Hm.”

“I think I’ve wandered far enough down memory lane for one day, Odo. Thank you for your time, I know it is very...valuable.” Leaves. 

###

“A blackhole,” Kira said as she sat at the bar, at the far end away from the door and the rest of the patrons. “In fact, make it a double.”

“You know I can’t,” Quark replied with a grin. “Legally, that is.” Winking. She doesn’t even seem to notice. “...Major?”

“Rom got caught, Quark.” So quiet he almost can’t hear it. He pauses in his work, staring at her. She finally looks back, eyes flat. Her gaze drops to the drink, and he hurries back to work.

“What happened?” he asked with a fake smile pasted on his face.

“Odo happened,” she replied through nerveless lips. “He...he betrayed us.”

“Betrayed us? How?” Starting to look panicked. “Do they...do they know...?”

“No,” she said with a shake of her head. “Otherwise we’d all already be in a holding cell. He didn’t rat us out, but he did decide he’d rather be a changeling and sit on the sidelines rather than help. So he...didn’t do what he said he was going to. Because it wasn’t important. Because it didn’t matter to him.”

“He said that to you?” Looking shocked. “But he-!” Clamping his mouth shut, looking away.

“He what?” Eyes zeroed in on him like lasers. “Quark?”

“Nothing, it's none of my business. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Hurriedly wiping at the counter.

“You know?!” Shocked hiss.

“I don’t know anything, I just-” Realization. “Wait, you know?” Leaning closer. “When did you find out?”

“What do you mean, when did I find out? When did you find out?” Incredulous. “And why in the world would Odo have told you before me?”

“He didn’t tell me. I guessed.” Giving her a smirk. “And honestly, I can’t believe you didn’t see it. He was mooning over you for months! Then you and Shakaar started seeing one another and...” Shrugging. Pausing. “What’s going to happen to Rom?”

“I don’t know.”

“Best case scenario?” 

Shrugging. “Prison? Assuming the Dominion uses prison.”

“And if they don’t use prison?”

“...” Looking away.

“We can’t let them do that. He’s my baby brother.”

Shaking her head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Look, Major,” Quark said, leaning toward her over the counter. “I don’t know how you found out, or when you found out, but I’ll say this: he loves you. Has for years. And as much as I hate him, he’s straight as an arrow. He’ll see what he’s done, and he’ll come to help us. I know he will.”

“That’s what you’re putting your faith in? Odo coming around?”

“Yes. Because I can’t believe in a universe where Odo would do anything else. Give it a few days, and you’ll see. It’ll be fine.” Putting down the blackhole. “It's on the house.”

Kira wished she could believe that.

###

“Still believe in Odo?” Kira asked as she stalked away from the Jem’Hadar and Bajoran guards. 

“I don’t know what I believe in anymore,” Quark replied, shocked to his core. “I can’t...I just can’t.”

“We are one or two other options, but they aren’t good ones.”

“I’m willing to try anything.”

“Go back to your bar. I’ll let you know what happens.”

###

“This is the news you bring me back,” Quark growled as he paced about the small room. “They’re going to execute him! My brother!”

“Leeta is on her way up from Bajor,” Kira went on quietly. “She has rights as his wife to see him before his trial and execution. It's the only way they’re going to let us see him.”

“And what good is that going to do!”

“I don’t know, but at least I’m trying!” Taking a breath. “There is a chance there’s something he’s thought of that we could use to stop this somehow. He is the one who came up with the self-replicating mines in the first place.”

“That’s true. He’s like an idiot savant, most of the time he’s useless but then every once in awhile-! Alright, we’ll wait for Leeta then.”

###

Kira listened to Ziyal rant, and recognized the child-like invectiveness of it. The anger without heat and the words that were just words. She remembered those same words coming when Dukat had abandoned her on the station the last time, the same pain and the same determinations. And how she had forgiven her father at the first sign of an apology. Dukat would come back for her. Would say whatever needed saying, whether or not he meant it, and Ziyal would be his once more.

It made her way to sick up. 

In a way, Damar didn’t entirely deserve that she did to him. But by the Prophets, it felt good. For a moment she had considered landing a killing blow, but had stopped herself short. His death would only complicate things. And...and it was enough that her anger was sated for the moment. 

She stalked away, intent of finishing what she could before the shit from this particular course of action hit the fan.

###

Odo struggled to put his thoughts into words. The link negated the need for words, existing merely as thoughts and impressions and feelings. Idea flowed back and forth freely, though he had been receiving more than he had been giving this last...last...how long had it been? He no longer knew.

The changeling female called him ‘timeless’ which wasn’t entirely accurate. Changelings did, in a way, age. And die. And then were reabsorbed by the whole back into the Great Link where they lived in memory for eternity. They did, however, live many times the length of most humanoids.

Something about the figures below, and the way his companion described them bothered him. The same way it bothered him when she brought up Major Kira, or when she spoke about humanoids period, really. Something...something...he was a changeling, though. And so was she. A changeling. Not a humanoid. He should stop clinging to things he was not. Stop...stop...

“What exactly do you plan to do?” Even formulating that thought was hard. His mind kept going back to the link. When could they link again? When could he lay aside his burdens and rest in the bliss that was the link? When...?

“The solids are no longer your concern, Odo. What must be done, will be done. Its as simple as that.” 

The words were like another layer of fog in his mind, wrapping him away in the mists of want. And so when he was asked to leave, he went. The promise of all being well lulling him back to complacency once more.

It wasn’t until he saw Kira that it changed. It was like a fresh breeze blowing away the mists, though just enough for him to know that there was something he should do. Something he had to do. He ran after her without a plan, without any real thought. 

But even when he caught her, the words wouldn’t come. They wouldn’t...couldn’t...

“Nerys. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. 

“Sorry? That’s what you wanted to tell me? That you’re sorry?”

“Yes.” And so much more, but the words would not come-!

“Well let me tell you something, Odo. we are way, way past sorry.”

The pain of her words, her glare seared him like hot iron clapped to bare flesh, and he fled back into the mists. He was through with being unable to make her happy, with never being what she wanted. It was enough! The link, the link....the link...

He just wanted to be loved in the link.

The first hint that all was not well was the sudden feeling of several ships leaving the station at once. Curiosity made him check his computer panel, and there it was laid bare before him. A battle was about to take place. His codes were still good, even for him to view the up-to-date battle reports. 

It was devastating. 

The Federation was being pummeled. 

He could only watch for awhile before he turned it off, trying to turn off his mind as well. This wasn’t his battle, he wasn’t a solid. It shouldn’t matter to him-!

So why could he see Molly O’Brien looking up at him with her dark eyes asking, “Why did my daddy die, Mr. Odo?” Why could he see Captain Sisko’s father and son, looking at him with cold eyes. “I welcomed you into my home,” _______ Sisko said softly. “I even sent you jambalya when I heard you could finally eat. To make up for it not happening earlier. How can you say this isn’t your fight too?”

He might have been able to convince himself, if the Founder hadn’t entered and told him of her plan. 

The Major. Kira. Nerys. To be executed. No, no, no, no, no-

The pain roared to life, and this time there was no mist that could muffle it back to sleep. It took him by the throat and demanded he pay attention. That he see with clear eyes and hear with open ears. 

He made a decision. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment. He would not harm another changeling, but he would not surrender either.

###

Quark was not a hero. He knew that. He knew that to his core in a way that may surprise others. He was cowardly and often selfish, and he was ok with that. But there was a moment in which even a selfish coward had to stand up and do something. He also figured that by roping Ziyal in to help him, he was minimizing his chances of being shot. After all, she was Dukat’s daughter. Anyone with a weapon would be hesitant to shoot her. Which is why he fully planned on using her as a shield if phasers started going off. Or at least that’s how he justified doing something so foolish in the first place to himself. Whether or not he would have actually done so, had it been necessary, was anyone’s guess. 

Of course, then he went and actually did something heroic. Killing two Jem’Hadar soldiers on his own at once! It was like something out of a story. Which is probably why his brain shorted out in shock. 

He came to back in his bar, crouching behind it with Leeta and Jake. 

“What happened?” he asked, blinking as though waking up from a long nap.

“I’m not sure,” Jake replied as he yanked him back down from looking around. “You just sort of...spaced out on us.”

“Where’s Ziyal?”

“I don’t know. She ran off while we were coming in here.”

“I hope Rom is alright.”

“He’s fine, he as Major Kira with him.” Waving a hand. “Did I really...?”

“Really what?”

“...shoot those guards?”

“Yes, Quark, you really did.” Grinning at him.

“Oh. I thought so.”

He passed out again.

###

The female Founder knew he was lying. Knew, at the very least, that he wasn’t going to stay put in his rooms. It was one of the things that made leaving the link so hard. They didn’t condemn. They didn’t judge. They said, ‘go your own way, you will return in time.’ It was an acceptance unlike anything he had felt before. It was what made staying so hard, because he wasn’t certain he would be accepted here anymore. He had done something...terrible. Something that may be considered unforgivable. But he knew this for certain:

If he didn’t go, he would never forgive himself, and the link wouldn’t be able to heal that pain. 

His deputies seemed almost relieved to see him, and followed without question. It made him wonder what else had happened in the days (weeks?) he had allowed himself to be lulled into complacency. 

Odo put everything aside when he found the Jem’Hadar attacking Rom and Kira. That he arrived in time was enough for now. Dispersing his men with quick commands, he was soon facing her and wondering what to do next. The choice was taken from him as it became apparent there was a plan already in place.

There was no time for questions as they hurried to beat the clock, every second too precious to waste. She trusted him to play his part, and didn’t question the fact that he would. But there was something else there, too. A distance in her gaze that hadn’t been present before. 

Ah. Well, he had known there would probably be a price to pay. 

It was still worth it. She was still alive, and there was a chance for them all to survive. 

###

It was one of his deputies who found Ziyal and Dukat, the Cardassian unable to do more than mumble to himself as he held his dead daughter to his chest and openly wept. Odo answered the call, and immediately went to retrieve the body himself. 

He was met at the door to the infirmary by Kira, her face a pale mask.

“Is she-?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Major.” Walking in and laying her down. “I’ll take care of helping the ships dock.”

“Thank you.”

He wanted to hug her. To hold her close and whisper that it would be alright, they would mourn together. 

He knew it was the last thing she wanted right now. 

So he left, and carried his sorrow with him as he went to greet the joyous victors. A leader was needed, and he stepped up as though he had never left his post. No one argued with him. No one so much as batted an eye. He nearly believed it himself when he stepped out of his office to shake Captain Sisko’s hand. 

In his heart he knew the truth.

The Dominion had nearly won, because he had lost a battle with the link. 

The shame ate at his soul.

###

Kira didn’t like Garak. She certainly didn’t trust him, and it could be argued that she had less than no respect for him. 

That didn’t mean she didn’t feel pity for him as he stared down at the too-still form and stroked one pale cheek. 

“She loved you.”

“I could never figure out why.” It was quite the admission from a man who had once made a living figuring out the secrets of others. “I guess I never will.”

Neither spoke as they left to greet friends and finish reclaiming their beloved station.

###

The reports after the Dominion occupation were: that there were no reports. Odo tried to tell the Captain what happened, and was told Starfleet didn’t care. 

“This is war,” Sisko said as he gave the changeling a slap on the back. “And whatever you did while we were away, its off the record. If the Bajorans care, we’ll deal with that when it comes up. In the meantime, I want this station secured and all of our old patrols and routines put into place. This place is going to be a hotspot for activity, and I want to make sure we’re up for the task.”

“Yes sir,” Odo had replied, and gone back to work.

Kira had received a similar reply when she tried to make her report. And thus, Odo’s betrayal was quietly passed over with only a few the wiser. 

The changeling had made a quiet apology to Rom, who had brushed it aside with an easy smile. His wife had been a little less forgiving, but when Odo offered to talk to Quark over their supposed deal involving her working for free for two years she softened up. Quark was actually the easiest to deal with. 

“I knew you were faking all along,” the Ferengi said with a shrug. “And whatever you learned is probably exactly what we need to defeat the Dominion. Had us worried there, but that’s alright. It worked! And I’m a hero!”

But somewhere in the hustle and bustle of everything, he never got around to speaking to Nerys. A day passed, and then two. By the end of the week, he had lost all nerve. They saw each other in meetings and in passing, but never spoke more than necessary and often times even less. He simply could not face her, could not face what he had done. What had nearly happened because of his carelessness. His lack of vigilance and will. 

And it was clear that neither was she. 

###


	6. Part 6

###

It was the most words they had exchanged in at least three weeks, and it was over a party. And somehow, the Major knew if she let him walk away, it would be weeks if not more before she found the courage to start again.

_ “Odo, I think we have a lot to talk about.” _

_ “I agree.” _

_ “So let’s talk.” _

_ “Now?” _

_ “Don’t you think we’ve put it off long enough?” _ The ever blunt Bajoran way.

_ “Enjoy yourselves.” _ Because he certainly didn’t want them standing there listening to whatever it was that was about to be said. 

_ “Let’s, um...let’s find some place quieter.” _

The only room not in use was Jadzia’s bedroom. And yet, as they looked around for a comfortable place to sit, it was still too loud.

“Let’s go in here,” Kira said, going into the closet. Odo followed, and shut the door behind himself. Kira took the low stool, and he sat on a container of some sort that seemed likely to bear his weight. 

The party still reverberated gently in the background, but it was far enough away now that they felt alone. The only light came from some recessed lighting above, but it was enough to see by. Odo laced his fingers together and stared at his toes, unable to find the words to say next. 

“Ok,” Kira said after the silence began to stretch. “I...I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Yes,” he agreed quietly.

“And you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Yes.”

“Because of what happened.”

“Yes.”

“Rom told me you apologized to me.”

“I know.” Uncomfortable. “Which is not why I apologized to him. I didn’t ask him to do that.”

“Why did you do it, Odo? Give in to her like that, I mean. I thought...I thought we were on the same side. I thought I could trust you.”

“Hm.” Closing his eyes, leaning back a bit. “It’s...complicated.”

“Too complicated for a solid to understand?” Bitterly.

“No,” he said quietly, opening his eyes to give her a sad look. “But...I think I finally understand why. And...you may not like it.”

“So, what, its my fault?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But its what you meant.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Try.”

So he did.

“I did not have to stay on the station when the Federation left,” he said slowly as he tried to order his thoughts for clarity. “It was entirely possible that the Dominion or Cardassia would imprison me or have me executed. I am not a Bajoran citizen, and was recently punished by the Founders. But I did, because you were staying even after the first Minister asked you to return with the others. And I knew you would need help.”

“I didn’t want to get involved with the Dominion or the Cardassians anymore than I had to. So I stayed away from them. I pretended to do my job, and I tried to support you the best that I could. Then you asked me to get involved with Weyoun, to try and use my influence as a changeling to gain some control of the station once more. I did, and he used it to bring me into the ruling council. I didn’t want to do that either, but I did it because I knew it would help. I did it for you.”

“Then suddenly that wasn’t enough anymore. We needed to actively resist. I understand why. But I was very hurt when you acted as though I would side against you with the ruling council. When you said you would fight me too if you had to. I only joined the council in the first place because you asked me to ask Weyoun for my deputies back. I felt attacked, as though it didn’t matter what decision I made it was going to somehow be the wrong one. But I stayed for you, and I wanted to protect you, so I joined your new resistance.”

“And still, it wasn’t enough. You would not listen to me, everything I said was treated as though I was already being influenced by Dukat and Weyoun. I was only trying to protect you, to help you. But no matter I did, it was wrong. So you acted behind my back, and innocents were hurt. I was furious with you, and you acted like that was my fault as well. Then you questioned my loyalty.”

Odo grew quiet, and he could hear Kira beside him in the near-dark.

“Prophets,” the Bajoran murmured to herself. “Odo...I...”

“If they planned it, they could not have picked a better moment,” he went on with a self-deprecating laugh. “I can see it now, after the fact. She sympathized with me. Listened to me. Taught me openly, answered my questions with kindness and understanding. I thought I was being clever, keeping our conversation to topics that were not about the war or the station. Instead, I was playing right into her hands. She lulled me into a sense of safety and of equality.”

“And she offered you the link.”

“Hm, yes.” Closing his eyes again. “It is Paradise, Nerys. But it's also a trap.”

“What do you mean?”

“In the link, you are able to be...influenced. The stronger of the pair can bend the will of the weaker to their bidding.”

“And that’s what happened?”

“Sort of.” Looking away. “She knew I still cared for you. And she used the pain I still carried with me from these last few months to make me yearn for the...comfort of the link. It is similar to love. Or is perhaps pure love. Not in the romantic sense, but...there is acceptance there. Honest and unequivocal acceptance. The months after we discovered who my people were were difficult. And often I have felt a...separation from the humanoids around me. I chose to side with you solids against my people, and I expected that if I ever linked with any one of them I would still feel some..negativity for that. Some blame or distrust. There was none of that. She meant precisely what she said. That I was forgiven, and it was forgotten. That I was welcome to come home. That they wanted me to come home.”

“I see.”

“And while in the link, she began to...quietly introduce me to ideas that were not so removed from what I already felt. Dukat and Weyoun’s bickering I was beyond tired of. They are like children, posturing for a parent’s approval. She twisted that to seeing how all solids are like that. How...limited it makes them. How they need our help and guidance.”

“Do you believe that?”

“No, but for a time I did consider that she might be right.” Shrugging uncomfortably. “The link also makes everything else feel less...pressing. Less urgent. If I had been stronger, more certain of myself and my beliefs, perhaps things would have been different. But I have been tossed about like a starship in an ion storm this last year, and sometimes I’m not certain what I believe anymore.”

“What made you change your mind? What made you come rescue us?”

“What else? You did.” Shaking his head. “They were going to execute you. It didn’t matter for what, she could not have cared what charge they put against you. She assumed that if you were dead, I would have nothing left to hold me to this station. I was already struggling a little bit against her hold. Against the thoughts and ideas she had planted in my mind. But so long as you were alive and well, I was certain everything was going to work out for the best. Whatever that may be. When she said they were going to kill you, I could no longer hide from the difficulties being associated with solids presents.”

“Is that true?”

“That is...complicated.”

“Am I the only reason you’ve stayed all this time?”

“No. There are other people I consider friends on this station. And I still believe the Dominion is wrong. But, if you were not here...things would be different. I would be different. I don’t know.”

“Would you still go with them if they had killed me?” 

“No.” Certain. Cold. “I could never have forgiven that. Never. Not if it had simply been to sever my link with you.”

“So we still have a link?”

“If you want us to.”

“I wish...I wish we could erase everything that happened during the Dominion occupation.”

“I know.”

“And Ziyal...” 

“I miss her too.” Taking a deep breath, “Why did you doubt me during the occupation?”

“...I suppose I got so caught up in what I thought I should be doing, that I didn’t consider how I might be treating you. You did something very hard and dangerous. And from that position, you were able to see things the rest of us couldn’t. And I still wouldn’t listen to you. And then Dukat...” Taking a deep breath, “I really don’t have grounds to be angry with you, Odo. Not much. I nearly did the same thing.”

“I knew he was bothering you, using ZIyal, but there was never a good time to ask...”

“He absolutely used ZIyal, and I hate him for it.” Tears coming to the surface. “She was innocent. Pure. Uninvolved. He should have left her where she was, and everything would be better. I would have brought her back to the station after the Dominion left. I would have taken care of her, even with her stupid infatuation with Garak. But no, he had to go find go. And he was so good at playing the doting father, he nearly fooled even me. Again. He would have her invite me to dinner, like I was some close family friend. And he could be funny when he wanted to be. Charming even. And Ziyal...she loved him so much. She could forgive him anything, I think. I never understood that. But the next thing I knew, she had won a prestigious honor for herself with her art on Cardassia and Dukat was throwing a party...he sent me a dress. I nearly tried it on before I caught myself. And I realized...I couldn’t play the middle road anymore. Not without losing myself.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You were manipulated.”

“So where you.” 

“Hm.”

“Oh, Prophets, we really are a matched pair, aren’t we?” Laugh/crying.

“What do you mean?”

“We were both ready for another Cardassian occupation. To fight fire with fire, to stand against torment or torture or any injustice they could throw at us. And they nearly took us both out at the knees with kindness and smiles.” Covering her face. “I wish everyone would stop praising me for staying through it all. If they only knew-!”

“Now you know how I felt before,” Odo said with a wry laugh. “It’s different when people recognize you. Know who you are what you’ve done. All they can see is what you did right. All you can see is what you did wrong.”

“Well, as long as we’re talking about things we did wrong...I want you to tell me about Arissa.”

Stiffening up a bit. “What about her?”

“Anything about her.”

“Why didn’t you ask before? That was...months ago. Nearly a year.”

“I don’t know. Which is crazy, because I’ve told you things about Shakaar  _ and _ Bareil that were incredibly private. But I just...couldn’t.” Looking away. “I suppose partly because you never asked about Shakaar and Bareil, I just told you. But then you didn’t come tell me, and I was...a little hurt by that. You asked Julian, but not me.”

“I would think you would understand why by now.” Shrugging helplessly. 

“I suppose so.” Clearing her throat. “I still want you to tell me about her. Please.”

“...alright.” Thinking for a moment. “I wasn’t...trying to attract her attention, I was just being myself. Quark was being obnoxious, so I intervened. She seemed...surprised at how straightforward I was.”

“I can believe that.” Giving him a look. 

He huffs. “I didn’t know the thing I said you to you the first time we met was a....’pick up line’. It was something I had heard males say to females and generally be met with a smile or at least a show of a smile, and I was trying to put you at ease. Which obviously didn’t work. I didn’t understand what it meant until months later.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting. Go on.”

“She said I had bedroom eyes,” giving her a look and she quietly closes her mouth. “I...had to look it up too. I had heard it before, but never understood what it meant. Like many humanoid sayings, I ignored it until it was relevant to me.”

“And then your deputies arrested her.”

“Hm, yes. And she told me a story about looking for her daughter.”

“Did you believe her?”

“I wanted to. But...something about it felt off. So I offered to help her. Again, she was surprised, but she recovered more quickly this time. Also, if she were telling the truth, I felt a little bad about the shock she received through her dataport.”

“And her contact ended up being dead.”

“Yes. Again, her response seemed...off. So I followed her. She was good, very good.” Open admiration in his voice. “If it had been one of my deputies, she might have given them the slip.”

“You do have a rather unusual advantage.”

“Yes, I do.” Grinning a bit. “I caught her, and much to my surprise, she told me the truth. Or...what she thought was the truth.” Looking away. “I...wanted to help her. She was being brave in a way I had never been able to be. If felt as though, if I could help her put Draim and his associates away it would help....make up for some of my failings during the occupation.” Shrugging again. “I have months of leave saved up. One of the Ministers in the Military actually contacted me to let me know that I could accumulate no more, and I should start using what I had if I didn’t want to lose it. It seemed the perfect use for that time. She agreed to go into protective custody, and I began to lay my plans.”

“I didn’t put her in my quarters for any other reason than to protect her.” Said quickly, defensively. “But it made sense. I only rest for an hour, and I can interrupt that rest if I must. A guard outside quarters was obvious, but service crews are always coming and going. And the chief did have a few minor repairs that legitimately needed doing, so their time wasn’t entirely wasted. I had a feeling that Draim’s men wouldn’t be fooled forever, but it would give us some time to figure out what to do next.”

Odo pauses, uncertain if he wants to go on. 

“Odo...?” Shaking her head. “You don’t have to...you can stop, if you want.”

“I guess...I just don’t know quite how to put it into words.” Gaze far away. “I was not trying to do anything besides protect her. I thought she was beautiful, but I had no intentions....she asked where I was going to sleep, and I mentioned that I turned into my gelatinous state and simply oozed about the room. I figured that would be that, and she would probably hide for the rest of her stay. She didn’t. And when I returned late, she was still up. Waiting for me.” His voice dies away.

“Discovering someone else finds you desirable can be a...powerful feeling.”

“Yes, it is.” A deep breath. A feeling leftover from when he was a solid. “Then the intelligence officer arrived the next day.”

“You never actually told anyone what happened.”

“Dr. Bashir knew, but we were all to keep it quiet. Until a few weeks before the Dominion attacked, when I got word that the trials were over. Draim was successfully prosecuted, and put in prison.”

“And all because of Arissa.”

“Her name wasn’t Arissa. Not really. She was an intelligence officer, who was given false memories so she could successfully infiltrate and expose Draim’s organization. She volunteered for the mission, and the chip she was after was the compiled information of who she really was. A few minor operations to replace her original facial features plus the replacement of those memories, and she was back to herself.”

“I doubt that changed who she really was, Odo.”

“It did when she remembered that she was married.”

“Oh.”

“My offer to help protect her had already been turned down by the Idanian government official. And after I found that out...there was no future for us together.”

“I see.”

“I wasn’t angry with her. She didn’t set out to deceive me. It still hurt when she left.”

“Of course it did. You...cared about her.”

“Yes, I did.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you the way you were there for me after Bareil died.”

“Yes you were. I know you told Dr. Bashir and the others to leave me alone.”

“I’m not going to ask how you knew that-”

“Hm.” Smirking.

“-but I’m glad it helped.”

“I have a question for you, Nerys.”

“That’s fair. What is it?”

“Why did you and Shakaar break things off? Truly?”

“I told you why.” Shrugging. “We went to the temple, and our paths were not meant to be together.”

“Yes, I recall the conversation well. But I also know you, and you do not give up what you wish to keep easily. Which makes me wonder...why did you seek the will of the Prophets in the first place? I know you never went with Bareil. I even remember when you said he proposed going, and you said there was no need. Because you already knew that your paths were together.”

“...I did tell you that, didn’t I?” Looking abashed. “Prophets, I tell you alot...”

“So?”

“...Shakaar and I fought. A lot. And while they weren’t bad things to fight about, and I know every relationship has its difficulties, I still...wondered. If we were meant to be. And I think he was starting to wonder as well, because he didn’t argue when I suggested going to see the sages. So we went, and then performed the ceremony of farewell together that night. Yes, I missed him afterwards, and in some ways I still do but...I’m also relieved.”

“To be honest, before you mentioned them the first time this was an area of Bajoran beliefs that I hadn’t heard before.”

“There’s a legend, of course, how it came to be. The thing is, the sages fully admit that their readings only go so far into the future and that many things can change in a very short amount of time. So...you can only take what they say in the short term.”

“Meaning...?”

“Meaning Shakaar and I’s paths are not together right now, but that may not always be the case. They may come together again. Later on, when we’ve both changed again as people.”

“I see.” 

“And there are stories of people who have remained together in spite of the sage’s warnings...and been fine. Usually those stories are followed by some tale about how the sage knew they needed to be told not to be together in order to be stubborn enough to stick it out, but...I guess we are a stubborn people, aren’t we?”

“Hm.” Not agreeing or disagreeing. She still shoots him a look.

“Odo...before the war started, we had an agreement.”

“Yes, we did.”

“Are you still...?”

“There is a war on, Major. And neither of us can afford to be distracted.”

“I see.”

“May I still call you my friend?”

“Yes.” Taking his hand. “Because for a little while I lived in a world where I thought you weren’t my friend, and I hated it.”

“Me too.” Squeezing her hand gently. Then he laughs.

“What?”

“There are so many things I want to tell you, and I don’t know where to start.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, little things. Like what Molly told O’Brien to tell me in his last transmission from them. Or what I found Morn doing in one of the cargo bays a few days ago. Or...or a hundred other things that I miss telling you.”

“We’ve missed a lot these last few weeks.”

“Yes, we have.”

“Then let’s do that.”

“You don’t want to go back to the party?” They can still hear it dimly, through the closed doors.

“No, this is better than the party.” Smiling at him.

“Alright.”

So they did.

###

“I do have one question,” Jadzia said as she told Kira the good news about the wedding after leaving Sirella’s quarters. “My closet...it doesn’t need to be...cleaned, does it?”

“Jadzia!”

“I’m just asking. Goodness knows I’ve made enough use of closest in eight lifetimes.”

“I can’t even...no. It does not need to be cleaned.”

“But you and Odo are alright?”

“Yes. We’re fine.”

“And...what are you doing about the fact that he’s in love with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Surprised.

“Not until after the war. There’s too much else going on.”

“And what if you don’t survive the war? Or he doesn’t? We’ve all had brushes with death, Kira, and you can’t be lucky forever.”

“I know. I also know that....this isn’t the right time. And we both need to...heal a little more.”

“From what happened during the occupation by the Dominion.”

“Yes.”

“That you won’t tell me about. Or anyone else.”

“Yes.”

“...ok.” Sighing with a shrug. “It’s your life.”

“Yes, it is.” Smiling. “Now let’s go get you ready for your wedding!”

###

Odo held the Captain and O’Brien up with either arm while Kira helped the stumbling Bashir. Alexander was held up by Martok, who laughed as though he intended to never stop. 

“Bowled over like pins!” he roared as they headed for the infirmary. “Scattered like chafe on the wind was their enemies!”

“We were their enemies,” Bashir mumbled as he tried to stand straight, and Kira caught him just before he toppled over again. “I didn’t...I thought it was just symbolic...”

“Why would it be?” O’Brien replied nursing what was likely a dislocated shoulder. “Nothing else was.”

“True...”

“Oh, they are good match!” Martok went on happily, his smile frighteningly wide on his face. “Their hearts beat together as few I have seen in my years! Let’s hurry, before the bloodwin is gone!”

“Your arm is broken,” Bashir said as they made it to their goal and nurses began to rush about. “And you plan on going back?”

“Of course! Usually we just bind things up and deal with them in the morning, but you aren’t Klingons. No one expects you to be as tough as us.”

“I can think of another word for sitting through a feast with a broken bone on purpose.”

“If you insist doctor, I will let you fix it as well.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I’ve actually come to tolerate bloodwine pretty well,” O’Brien admitted with a grin. “I’d like to go back to the feast once this is seen to.” Motioning to his shoulder.

“That’s the spirit!” Thumping his shoulder. O’Brien groans. “Oh...sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Well, I think our part is done,” Odo.

“Me too. I’m heading back for the party. You?”

“I’ll come along.”

“To make sure the Klingons don’t get out of control.”

“No, to enjoy the party. Its good to celebrate wtih friends.”

“Alright.” Smiling at him, they leave together.

###

Kira didn’t trust Quark, but she couldn’t get an old Terran saying out of her head.

_ It takes a thief to catch a thief. _

So she waited. 

###

“You cannot take all the blame on yourself,” Jadzia argued as she curled up on Nerys’ couch next to her friend. “You were in a vulnerable place, and he took advantage of that.”

“I ate up every word he said like...like a child with sweets. I wanted to believe him so badly...”

“Have you spoken to Odo yet?”

“No.” Looking away. “We’ve talked a few times, but he hasn’t brought it up.”

“I don’t blame him.” Cracking a smile. “And knowing him, he doesn’t blame you either for this.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. Not about this at any rate. The  _ Intendent _ , he chose my evil alternate self over staying here...”

“You know he couldn’t. She would have come back across to get him.”

“We could have left the station. Even left Bajor, if we had too.”

“Would you have done that for him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“To be honest...I feel as though this is a little bit my fault.”

“Why?”

“Benjamin told me what he told you. And asked me to...keep an eye on you.”

“I see. So when he and I showed up together for dinner...”

“I don’t know that I could have stopped you, but I should have tried.”

“Why didn’t it?”

“It was the first time I saw you that happy in...months. And I felt that nothing that happened after this point could justify taking that away from you. Now...now I wish I had.”

“If I didn’t listen to the Emissary, I’m not sure what you could have done.”

“I don’t know, but I still wish I’d tried.” Holding her close. “I’m sorry. For all of it.”

“Me too.”

###

It was rare to see Odo laugh, and rarer still to see him laugh to the point of collapsing in his chair. 

“What?” Kira asked as she stared at him, almost unable to believe what she was seeing. He didn’t reply, still helplessly lost in mirth, and instead passed her the PADD that had been clutched to his chest. She took it, and started to read.

“Oh Prophets, is this...”

“It’s real!” he choked out breathlessly. “Five Ferengi....outsmarted.....an  _ entire squad of Jem’Hadar... _ and took their Vorta leader captive...all while saving Quark’s mother!”

“Ok, this is funny,” she admitted with a grin. “But not  _ that _ funny. What...?”

“Yes it is,” he argued brightly. “Quark is a  _ hero _ , Major. Think about that for a moment.  _ Quark!” _ Laughs again. “Oh, I needed that...in truth, you need to read the extended report. Starfleet required them to submit a detailed synopsis of what happened due to them bringing back a different prisoner than the one they set out with. Honestly, I can’t believe the intelligence officer didn’t have kittens when they read the report.”

“That bad?”

“They, by all rights, should either be dead or prisoners. It’s truly a parody of enqualled heights.”

“I’ll give it a read, then. But you should put yourself back in order, or people might suspect you aren’t just a stern and foreboding chief of security.”

“Ah, you’re probably right,” standing up and straightening his ‘clothes. “Better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

And they go back to work.

###

“The enmity that has always existed between you and Dukat,” Benjamin said as Kira finished debriefing him in sickbay. “I always thought it was bit...petty. Refusing to believe that he could change.”

“And now?”

Meeting her gaze firmly. “Now I understand.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He has gone mad, Major. Truly mad. And what is in his mind now is nothing but evil. I will not let him win.”

“No sir, we won’t.” Holding out her hand. He takes it. A pact has been made.

###

“Major, come and see me a moment.” 

Kira looked up from her workstation to the Captain, and immediately followed him into his office. “Is everything alright, sir?” she asked as he sat behind his desk and picked up his baseball.

“Yes,” he said with a wide smile. “Better than alright. Guess who isn’t dead?”

“Sir?”

“Morn. He faked his death.”

“How did you know?” 

“Do you remember when he carried a message to Starfleet in his mother’s birthday present?”

“Yes.”

“The officer who accepted the message accidentally ran into him in a tiny bar on ______, laying low. He sent me word, sort of a ‘look who I ran into!’ message, and it was over from there. He’s coming in today, hidden on a transporter. Odo is to keep him hidden in protective custody. Apparently someone wanted him dead, so he ran away hoping Quark of all people would be able to deal with it.”

“He does have a gift for surviving.”

“That didn’t sound like a compliment, Major.”

“It wasn’t meant as one.” Smiling a bit. “I’m glad he’s not dead, though.”

“Me too. I want you to meet the transport, and having him beamed directly to this room on the habitat level. Odo is having it watched for a few days while we wait and see how things with Quark play out.”

“We aren’t going to help him?”

“Only if he needs it.”

“Yes sir.”

###

Joseph Sisko was a popular man on DS9. He could cook and tell a story that would about make you bust your gut. Benjamin almost got tired of hearing, ‘Are you having guests over again tonight?’ And, ‘Who’s cooking? You or your dad?’ Still, he was surprised when his dad asked, “Does that funny-faced fellow still work for you?”

“Who do you mean?”

“The shape-changer that came with you to earth.”

“Odo? Yeah, why?”

“Just haven’t seen him around, that’s all.”

“Odo’s been handling extra shifts so everyone who wants to enjoy your cooking can.”

“He’s not starfleet, is he?”

“No, but he’s actually run the station a few times when everyone else has been gone. He’s quick too, you only have to show him something once and he has it.”

“Well, you should have him by for dinner while I’m here. Have him enjoy another bowl of my jambalaya.”

“He’s no longer a solid, dad. That’s why he’s been covering shifts for everyone else.”

“Oh, I see. Well, he was probably glad to get his abilities back.”

“He was. But he also admitted to missing some food...including your jambalaya.”

“Hm. I’m going to have to do something about that.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll think of something.”

###

“Mr. Odo,” Joseph Sisko said as he strode into the security office. “I am disappointed in you.”

“Mr. Sisko,” the changeling replied as he got to his feet. “Ah...did I do something wrong?”

“You didn’t come say hi to me, and I hear you think being able to bend yourself into fancy shapes is better than eating my cooking.”

“Oh, that’s debatable.” Smiling. “Besides, I wasn’t given much of a choice in the matter.”

“Well, here’s what I don’t understand.”

“Hm?”

“You had the ability to smell and taste, which is all you need to enjoy food. Right?”

“Correct.”

“And you can copy just about anything, right?”

“Yes,” Smiling wider now. 

“So copy the ability to smell and taste, because I’m making jambalaya tonight and you’re eating some.”

“It’s...not perfect.” Looking down. “Truth be told, only one other person has asked about that. And I have been practicing, some, but I haven’t quite mastered it yet.”

“Well, you better practice Constable, because I will not take no for an answer.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Sisko.”

“Good. We’ll see you tonight.”

###

The captain watches as his father bullies Odo through attempting to eat his soup, and is rewarded by having some success. He is curious where the food is going to go...but decides it is in his best interest not to ask. 

###

“I did not just see that,” Kira said as she caught Odo outside of Quark’s wtih a wide grin.

“See what?” he asked, a tiny smirk hiding in the corner of his mouth.

“You and  _ Quark _ pranking the chief and Bashir.”

“I don’t know what you saw, so its entirely possible you did. Or didn’t.”

“Odo...!” He just glances at her. “You’re terrible.”

“The worst,” he agreed glumly.

“They’re going to be running tests on themselves for hours.”

“Probably.”

“You aren’t the least bit repentant, are you?”

“No.” Side eyeing her for a moment. “It’s unfortunate you weren’t in the Rubicon as well.”

“Why’s that?” 

“You’ve always been very sensitive about your...lack of height. I can’t imagine it would have taken much to suggest you didn’t regain an inch or two.”

“You wouldn’t!” He shrugs. “I can’t decide if I’m proud or scared.”

“Both is good too.”

###

“Is there news?” 

Kira glanced at Odo who had stopped beside her out on the Promenade.

“She’ll make it,” she replied quietly. “It was close, but she got back in just in time.”

“Good.”

“The mission, though...I mean I get it, but its still a huge loss.”

“Hopefully, we’ll have another chance.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

###

“Thank you, Odo,” Jadzia said as she popped her head into his office.

“What for?” he replied, confused.

“Saying whatever it is you said to Kira. She’s left the station, and taken her temper with her.”

“Yes...do you know where she went?”

“Bajor. Benjamin contacted some temple for her, and they left right afterwards. Hopefully it will sort things out. It like seeing Kira from five years ago, only worse!”

“I hope so as well.”

He was out on patrol when he was stopped by Julian and Garak. 

“Thank you, Odo,” the Doctor said as he shook his hand. “I knew I could count on you.”

“To what?”

“Sort out whatever was wrong with the Major.”

“I didn’t, though.”

“What you did do, however, is show her how her attitude was impacting others  _ without  _ getting your head bit off.”

“Hm.”

“So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I suppose.”

The next person he bumped into was the chief, who approached him with a smile.

“Don’t,” the changeling said as he held up a hand. “I didn’t do anything, and I don’t deserve to be thanked.”

“Well, then I shall just say generally speaking that I hope the Major is in a much better frame of mind when she returns.”

“You and I both.”

Unfortunately, she wasn’t. She was, at least, not taking it out on anyone else anymore. 

“So,” Odo said as he sat across from the Major at the Replimat and studied her carefully. “You went and did something about it.”

“Yes, I did.”

“I take it it did not go as planned?”

“It went exactly as planned. I learned the truth.”

“That’s usually a good thing.”

“Usually.” Looking away. “I think I finally understand Ziyal.”

“How so?”

“Loving your parent even after you find out something awful about them. Wanting to forgive them and at the same time wishing you could cut yourself off from them completely.”

“Ah. Yes, it is something I have witnesses more than once among humanoids.”

“And what is your verdict, oh wise changeling?”

“That there is no one right answer.” More quietly. “If you still do not wish to speak of it...”

“Doing something didn’t help. Not really. So I guess talking about its all I’ve got left.” She tells him everything.

“I see. It does explain some things.”

“Like?”

“Dukat’s almost obsession with you. I wonder when he realized who you were.”

“I don’t know, but I wish he never had. I wish I’d never found out about any of this.”

“She very well may have saved your life. If the vision you saw was true, you were starving. There wasn’t enough food to go around. Without your mother’s sacrifice...”

“I know! I...realize that. I just...why  _ him? _ I could almost stand it if it were just a Cardassian soldier. But Odo...she...was almost in  _ love _ with him.”

Finish later.

###

Kira and Odo quietly discussing Section 31 and Sloan (Bashir’s kidnapping) after the fact. Neither likes it that Starfleet might have a darkside as well. 

###

Kira asking Odo if he knows if Ambassador Troi is safe. She is, currently on earth with her new husband and son. 

###

Odo quietly grabs Garak and takes him to the back of his shop for a ‘chat’ about the death of a certain Romulan. He has just enough evidence for him to paint the picture, but not enough to convict.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing. But this  _ is _ what you’re going to do: stay out of it. If the Captain asks for your help again, you refuse. Do you understand?”

“That is hardly a wise position-”

_ “Do you understand?” _

“...perfectly.”

“Good.” Leaving with a nod.

###

Five or six years ago, Kira may not have believed how quickly news could travel around the station. By now, she knew better. Which is why when Shakaar asked her to come visit him on Bajor for official reasons, she kept it strictly to herself. Which of course didn’t work when your friend was the noseyest Trill ever. 

“You’re going somewhere?” she asked as she saw the request to use one of the shuttles for a few days.

“Yes, to Bajor,” Kira replied, keeping her head down.

“Are you finally taking the leave the Captain keeps threatening you with?”

“...I’m not sure.”

“How can you be not sure? What are you going down there to do?”

“I was asked to come and give a detailed report on the war with the Dominion to some government officials,” she said quickly. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. And, depending on how things go, I might tag that leave the Captain keeps threatening me with onto the end of it.”

Narrowing her eyes. “Who asked you to come down to give the report?”

“I’m giving it to the First Minister and a panel of his advisors.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“...Shakaar asked me to come down. But you are to keep that to yourself, you understand?”

“Ohhh.” Stepping a little closer. “Is that why you might tag on a few extra days of leave?”

“This is why I don’t want to tell anyone where I’m going,” Kira replied quietly. “I don’t...know what I want, alright? And I don’t need help confusing myself further.”

“I see. And of course, Odo isn’t helping matters...”

“Don’t blame this on him. He is not the only one who made things a mess between us. I think if we’re able to stay friends through it, that’s fine.”

“And you don’t want more?”

“I...don’t know.” Shaking her head. “It’s complicated, alright?”

“If you say so. So you’re going to see Shakaar-”

“As the Bajoran liason to the Federation, to give a report.”

“And maybe take a few days to clear your head afterwards.”

“Maybe. If things are going well here.”

“...Ok.”

“And you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t!”

###

Kira still hadn’t forgiven Dax by the time she was landing on Bajor. Oh, if Julian knew it was certain to get around. The Major was going back to secretly visit the First Minister on Bajor. Do you think maybe...? They were quite the couple, and the people enjoyed seeing them together. The perfect Bajoran pairing!

And she hadn’t needed to see Odo’s face to know he was hurt. That if he didn’t know where she was going, then it was because she had concealed it from him. And knowing him, he would both assume the worst and forgive her for it. He had simply stood there was she walked away, for all he knew directly back into Shakaar’s arms. Hadn’t tried to stop her, or ask what her intentions were. He just...let her go.

It was maddening!

And so as she exited her shuttle and found Shakaar himself waiting at the landing pad, her scowl was still firmly in place.

“Oh dear,” he said with a smile as she stopped in surprise. “I hope that isn’t for me.”

“No,” she said quickly, putting a smile on her face. “No, sorry, just...thinking about some things.”

“Good. How are you?”

“I’m alright, and you?” She accepted his hug and felt...the warmth of a friend. It was both a relief and sadness. To know that their paths had truly diverged, but also that she hadn’t lost another piece of her family. 

“Oh, I can’t complain. The harvests are good, and an untapped deposit of duranium was discovered in the Rahar provence.”

“How was it missed before?”

“It was covered by a deposit of (something that blocks scanners). And a poor one at that. Given how many rich deposits there used to be on Bajor, it’s no surprise the Cardassians decided not to fool with it.”

“That’s good news, then.”

“Do you need to freshen up or can we get right to it? My advisors have many questions for you?”

“I’m ready now, if someone can drop this off wherever I’m staying.”

“Coram?” A serving man steps forwards and takes the bag.

“Lead the way.”

“Good.”

###

Quark wasn’t sure which he hated more. Love-sick Odo was pathetic and more than a bit whiny sometimes. He refused to have the lobes to go and get what he wanted, and it was infuriating to watch! I don’t care about anyone-Odo, though, was equally frustrating. That wasn when he liked to pretend he was an island who didn’t need anyone. A balance would be best, of course. Odo who could smile and crack a joke without pinning endlessly after the Major. The Major, he reminded himself, who hadn’t actually shot him down yet. If she had, things would probably be different. 

Of course, there were a few advantages to Love-sick Odo. One, he owed Quark a favor now. Lying for the Constable over and over to hide his activities in the holosuite...well, that added up, now didn’t it? And two, he was definitely distracted and the Ferengi would be lying if he said he hadn’t taken advantage of it for his own purposes. Of course, he was a Ferengi so he lied anyways, but still. A distracted, tucked away in a holosuite Constable was almost as good as a Constable who slept. 

Quark missed those days seomtiems. When he knew for certain that Odo wasn’t a chair or a glass somewhere nearby. When the fellow had to sleep at least a solid six if not eight like everyone else to keep going. Those had been good months for business. 

Ah, well. He had more important things to do than sit about wishing for what wasn't. He handed Odo the data stick as the changeling walked in, and smiled as always. The opportunity that mattered was the one in front of him, and he intended to take advantage of it while he could!

###

“Dax.”

“Yes, Benjamin?”

“Did you know that Odo sings?”

“Odo what?”

“Sings. I guess not.” Grinning to himself. 

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“I am not, old man.”

“....hm, I’m going to have to hear this for myself before I believe it.”

“Suit yourself.”

###

Kira arrived back the station and decided not to change immediately into her uniform. She wasn’t why (which wasn’t true at all) but it was a nice change of pace. That’s all. And nothing had happened with Shakaar so...she should go see Odo. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and...this was a very nice dress. 

Odo was polite. Respectful. Kept his eyes away from the places the dress was meant to accent. It was...disheartening. 

Well. she had the rest of the day to herself, and if nothing else she could try the new program she had brought back with her from Bajor. She loved the Hy’Felthan temple, and this was a recreation of its front entrance and the first room of prayer in spring. It wasn’t the same thing as going there in person, but it was better than nothing and would at least give her some time alone. After her less than warm reception, she was suddenly in the mood to see no one at all.

That is, until Vic Fontaine strode into the middle of the program. He’d been his usual charming self, but though the Major was skeptical she was surprised how much she wanted him to be right. That Odo was asking her out to dinner...if in an unorthodox manner. Delivery by proxy wasn’t the most romantic way to start, but it was a start.

_ “Then I guess...I better say yes.” _

_ “Crazy.” _

And just like that, she had butterflies in her stomach. Like a girl who had just received her first peldor joi flowers from a potential suitor. 

Now she just had to wait and see what happened.

###

Odo was in a rather unique position as a changeling. He was, in fact, able to kick himself, and rather effectively too. He had frozen up like a targ staring at a charging Klingon. And she’d been so beautiful. The dress had been simple, but it had suited her so well. The color just right. And...and he’d barely been able to say hello. It was like a hand had risen up out of his chest and gripped his throat so hard he could hardly speak. Again, another thing he was actually able to accomplish if he cared to. He didn’t, but it was an interesting thought nonetheless. 

Oh, she was must think him a fool. Gone for three days, and all he could say was, “It’s been a bit dull around here.” And, “I need to get back to work.” He could have spent a few minutes chatting with her. Complimented her dress. Asked how her trip was, if she did anything...enjoyable while she was on Bajor. But no, he had to go all ‘Nanook of the North’ and...

And that’s when Vic called. How the hologram managed to get itself into the com system, he still didn’t know. But if the singer had managed it...it may be exactly what Odo needed. If he could teach himself to relax around a hologram Kira, then perhaps he could do the same around the real thing as well. After all, you didn’t get to Carnegie Hall without practice, practice, practice. And now that he understood the reference, he fully agreed: Kira Nerys was his Carnegie Hall.

###

Kira didn’t really sleep that night. At first she was too angry. It was like being pranked by her brothers, making her think someone liked her when they didn’t. She ought to delete his program, or...or...rewrite it so he was singing in a desert full of hungry targs. Except...

Except...if there was one thing Odo wasn’t good at it, it was lying. And she’d seen the look on his face when Vic had started to see. Bedroom eyes were putting it mildly, and she’d felt herself responding in a way she hadn’t in  _ years.  _

And then they’d  _ danced. _ It wasn’t like any dancing she’d done before, but that hadn’t mattered. He’d held her with the same gentle care she’d always known from him. Had led the steps with a calm certainty she’d only ever seen before in his work. 

She tried to stick with anger. It was simpler. Easier to deal with. But his gaze kept intruding, those blue eyes that spoke volumes. 

Not that it mattered. He didn’t want  _ her  _ that way, he wanted a  _ hologram _ . A fake. Something he could control, and...and every bone in her body screamed that that couldn’t be right. She was missing something, she had to be. Why would Odo agree to a date with a hologram of her in the first place? If he wanted to date her, he could just ask. 

Figure out he’s afraid, and that if she wants him...she’s going to have to make the first move. Its new territory for her, something she’s never had to do before. 

She’s not sure. But she is certain: if she does nothing, this is where it stops.

That’s just it though: does she want it to stop?

###

Hearing Odo yelling on the Promenade wasn’t  _ that _ strange. Hearing the Major yelling back was. Quark moved to the window of his establishment curiously, managing to catch sight of them just as the gist of what they were saying came clear.

_ Oh. _

Well. For an icicle, that was a  _ very _ warm kiss. Clearing his throat, he tugged at his collar and grinned. Well indeed! Pulling out his PADD, he began to scroll to his ‘unvalued profit’ column and added: 

‘Favors: Odo, decent-sized, for helping him win the heart of Major Kira Nerys on Stardate...... Kira Nerys, for being the reason Odo was able to find the courage to ask that kiss (note- this would mean admitting to things perhaps better left unsaid...collect with caution). Favor is only good for as long as the relationship is good. Monitor closely for best use.’

As he looked back up and realized they were still kissing (Odo didn’t need air, but didn’t Bajorans require some form of oxygen?) right up until Jadzia carefully got their attention and reminded them they were on the  _ Promenade _ and perhaps this was best finished somewhere else?

The Major had blushed, but Odo had stood straight and just smiled.

“I’ll see you tonight, for dinner?” he asked, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“No,” Jadzia cut in quickly before Kira could do more than frown. “I think you’ve both waited long enough. Go call whoever is your backup and take yourself off duty. Kira, I’ll take your shift.”

“Didn’t you just get off? I thought Worf was waiting for you.”

“He’ll be fine. I’ll make it up to him later.” Smiling. “Well...?”

“Let’s go,” Odo said, taking her hand in his and gently tugging her towards security. “This should only take a minute.”

“Alright.” She’s got eyes for no one else, off they go. 

“That’s enough everyone, move along,” Jadzia said once they had made it to the office. 

“You spoiled a perfectly good show,” Quark heckled from his bar, grinning.

“Would you like me to go tell them you want an encore?”

“Hm...no.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“Stick-in-the-mud.” 

###

It wasn’t until Nerys was in Odo’s office, listening to him call the Deputy who would take over for him and putting a few PADDs away that she realized what she’d done. 

“Nerys,” Odo said when he realized she’d gone very still, and was nearly as red as her uniform. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she replied breathlessly, covering her face with both hands. “It’s nothing, right? Kissing you like that in the middle of the Promenade.” Glancing outside and seeing people watching them through the glass. “Oh, Prophets...”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it nothing,” the changeling said as he came and took her hands once more. 

“You mean it doesn’t bother you?”

“You mean all of them?” Glancing out at the watchers.

“Yes!”

“No. If you’d asked me a week ago, I would probably have said yes. But right now, my thoughts are on something infinitely more important and precious: you.”

“...we need to get to my quarters. Or yours. Somewhere with privacy.”

As if on cute, a deputy walks in.

“Constable, sir. Sorry, I was-”

“You’re right on time,” Odo said, taking a PADD from the desk and handing it to him. “See to the unloading of the incoming cargo, and have Deputy Simmons oversee the health inspections scheduled for today.”

“Sir?”

“I have business elsewhere. I’ll want reports on everyone on my desk at 0600 tomorrow morning.”

“Ah...yessir.” Glancing at the Major, and then back again.

“Very good.” Odo strides out, taking Nerys with him.

And that was the last anyone saw of them for the rest of the day.

###

Captain Sisko didn’t often get such a golden opportunity handed to him, and he had no intention of wasting it. He would, of course, need to address the dereliction of duty. It wasn’t acceptable for two of his officers, especially his chief of security  _ and _ his first officer to simply take the day off without warning. But what he had planned should more than make up for it. 

Which is why, as Kira exited the turbolift to Ops the next morning at 0700 hours he barked, “Major, my office. Now.”

The Bajoran officer paused, then colored slightly. Straightening her back, she kept her eyes dead ahead and marched herself past him into the room. The doors closed with a hiss, and he stalked past her to his seat.

“Sir,” she said as she sat across from him, “I can-”

“I did not give you leave to sit, Major.”

“No, sir,” she said, popping immediately to her feet. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh, that’s good, you’re sorry. Are you also sorry about the absolute  _ slew _ of complaints I have about your behavior on the Promenade yesterday with a certain chief of security?”

“Sir, I-”

“And then you both simply disappear, leaving me to clean up your mess.”

“That wasn’t my intention, sir-”

“Oh, it wasn’t. Well, I only have one thing to say to you, Major-!” Coming around his desk, getting right in her face and grinning. “...it’s about damn time.”

Confused as hell. “Sir...?”

He laughs. “Hoo, I had you going there didn’t I?”

“Captain Sisko,” starting to smile. “You are a very bad man.”

“Well, officially I do have to reprimand you for what happened on the Promenade, and for taking leave without notice,” he replied, still smiling. “But I honestly couldn’t be happier for the both of you. And don’t worry-” Winking. “I got Odo this morning. Stormed into his office and everything. If he still had a heart, we might have had to call the good doctor to restart it.”

“I can’t decide if I feel bad for him...or if I’m annoyed that he didn’t warn me first.”

“I made him promise not to. I just have one question for you.”

“Yes?”

“You have filed the right paperwork, of course.” Giving her a look. 

_ Oh _ . “Of course,” she said quickly. “However, I did forget a report that I need back in my quarters...”

“We shouldn’t need you for an hour or two up here, Major. Incase it takes you awhile to find it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And seriously, congratulations. Its been a long time coming.”

“How did everyone know before me??”

“Not everyone. Probably not even most of the people on this station. But I’ve watched you two for five years, and while friendships between a man and a woman are entirely possible, let’s just say there were signs that there might be something more under the surface.”

“I see.” Coloring a bit.

“Now, you’d better go...find that report.”

“Yes sir.”

###

It was not the call Kira would like to make, but after reviewing her options she decided it was probably the best way to go.

_ Nerys _ , Shakaar said over the com with a wide smile.  _ What can I do for you? _

“I need a favor,” she admitted with a guilty grin. “Ah...let’s just say I backed myself into a corner without realizing it.”

_ That sounds serious.  _ Still smiling. 

“That entirely depends on whether or not you’ll help me.”

_ Tell me what happened, and I’ll see what I can do. _

“I’m with Odo now,” she said, wishing she could be explaining this to anyone but him. 

_ By which you mean. _

“We’re romantically involved.”

_ I see. He’s under your direct command on the station, isn’t he? _

“Yes,” she agreed with a tight smile. “Which isn’t allowed with special dispensation from one of a few people-”

_ Of which I am one, and I certainly owe you a few favors, _ he cut in with a grin.  _ Well, I can’t say I’m completely surprised- _

“Oh, Prophets, not you too!”

_ Let’s just say he protested too much when I asked him how he felt about relationships. _ Smiling wider.  _ I’m happy for you. Really. _

“Thank you. You don’t know what the means to me to hear you say that.” Smiling back.

_ I’ll get your dispensation put through immediately. You will have to come down to Bajor to sign the disclosure papers if this becomes a....serious thing. _

“I know. But...I think I’m just happy taking it one day at a time right now.”

_ Ok. The two of you had better come visit me soon so I can shake his hand. Also so I can threaten to break his legs if tries to hurt you. _

“I’m not sure you could. He’s a changeling.”

_ It’s the thought that counts! _

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Smiling all the wider now.

_ Good. Keep safe up there. _

“And you down there.”

_ Shakaar out. _

Well, that was one thing taken care of. Now she just had to tell Odo. 

###

After his close brush with death by fear that morning, Odo’s second visitor was Dr. Bashir.

“Can I help you, Doctor?” the changeling asked as the thin man strolled inside. 

“Oh, just wanted to make sure there was nothing I could help  _ you _ with Odo.”

“...excuse me?”

“You know, a text book may have all the information but its practical application may be more...difficult.”

“No,” Odo said quickly, infinitely glad he couldn’t blush. He gave the Doctor a frown, and the man had the grace to look a little abashed. “No, I will not be requiring help of that sort, Doctor. Or any help at all. Was there anything else, or...?”

“No, just trying to be proactive.”

“Hm. Thank you for your concern.”

“You’re welcome.” Realizing he’s not going to get more, turning to leave. “I’ll just-”

“Good day, Doctor.”

O’Brien he ran into in the hall, and the chief seized his hand and shook it with a grin. “Good on you,” he said quietly, before moving on.

“Good on me, what?” he replied, clearly confused.

“Y’know. You an’ the Major, eh...together.” Smiling. 

“Oh.” Nodding a bit. “Thank you. I think.”

“Odo! I hear congratulations are in order.” Its Nog, carrying other tools. 

“Oh?”

“Major Kira is a fine woman.”

“Let the man get back to his work, Ensign,” the chief said with a wink to Odo. “Besides, we’ve plenty ourselves to do.”

“Yes, sir.”

Four other men he knew in passing shook his hand as he finished his rounds, and he was caught by Morn outside his office to have his ear talked off with congratulations. 

“What’s wrong?” Kira asked when she dropped by that afternoon with a board smile that made him feel warmed through. 

“Hm, nothing,” he said quickly, not sure how she’d like the news.

“What? You haven’t changed your mind already, have you?”

“No! No, I....” Looking embarrassed. “I’m getting congratulated by all the men of the station, which I wasn’t expecting.”

“Congratulated for what?”

“Apparently for...being with you. Whatever that means.”

“Ah.” Smiling all the wider. “I see.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just...you.” Remembering. “Which reminds me...I called in a favor from Shakaar.”

“Why?”

“Because of the rules of conduct involving a commanding officer and their _______ having a romantic relationship.”

“Oh.” Clearing his throat. “How did he take it?”

“He wants to congratulate you. And to threaten to break your legs if you hurt me.”

He glances down at his legs. “Well, it’s the thought that counts.”

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Stepping a little closer. “So...”

“There you are,” Jadzia said as she strode into the security office. “I’ve been looking for you for an hour! Come on, I have to go on duty at 1500 hours, and you have some questions to answer.” To Odo. “Congrats, Odo!”

“Thank you?” Giving her a helpless shrug. “I’ll see you tonight, Major?” Hopeful look. 

“I get off at 1800 hours.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“A second date already,” Jadzia said as she linked arms with her friend and pulled her to the replimat. “Tell me everything!”

“Technically, that will be our third date. But I suppose its debatable whether or not the first one counts...”

“Go back to the beginning and tell me everything in order.”

Yes, Jadzia was a gossip, and at least some of what she was about to tell her would get around to the rest of the station. But only that which wasn’t very private. And Kira decided she could live with that.

It was a story that took some telling, and at the end of the Trill asked, “So what were your two moments of clarity?”

“That if I didn’t take the next step, that Odo and I would never be more than friends,” Kira replied resolutely. “And that taking that step was what I should do. What I needed to do. Because...I love him.”

“Does he know that?” Curious.

“Yes.”

“And...how was it?”

“How was what?”

“You spent nearly 20 hours alone in your quarters together. You aren’t going to try and pretend you only talked.”

“We did talk a lot. And danced.” Smiling widely. “He’s a very good dancer.”

“Anything else he’s good at?” Knowing look.

“Oh, lots of things. Singing, actually. I suppose it's good that one of us can carry a tune. And he’s a good listener and...what?”

“You know what. Spoilsport.”

“Do you remember back when you first came to the station and sometimes you would ask me questions or wonder aloud about Odo?”

“Oh yes.”

“I now know the answer to some of those questions.”

“And?”

“And...I’m not going to tell you.”

“Nerys!”

“Or at least...not yet. Maybe when it's not so new, and I’ve learned a few things that even you didn’t think to ask...maybe.”

“I can handle a maybe.” Smiling widely. “And seriously, I’m very happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you.” Checking the time. “I need to get back to Ops. I have a few more hours until my shift is over.”

“And you can go back to...dancing with Odo?”

“It’s certainly worth looking forward to.”

###

There was dancing, and talking. But mostly it was just trying to memorize each other in a way they never had before. Odo, since her form never changed, had a very unfair advantage. However, once she realized he was equally sensitive across nearly the whole of his being, it was easier to balance the odds. 

Tangled comfortably together in her sheets (his bed still being in storage) Odo traced lazy patterns on an expanse of skin he never thought he’d actually get to touch. Nerys lay tucked into his side, a smile on her face as she dozed in the very early hours of the morning. When his finger tips slid from her side up to her cheek, she opened her eyes and murmured, “You’re back.”

“Did you miss me?” he asked, touching their noses together. Her ridges were particularly sensitive first thing in the morning. 

“Always.” Pulling him closer still. “Did you rest well?”

“I did.”

“Good.” Rolling on top of him. “Because so did I.”

Eventually, there was a sonic shower. Kira tried not to be jealous that all her boyfriend had to do to get read was flex his skin and create a freshly washed and pressed uniform. The same went for his hair and everything else. On the other side, while she was dressing and brushing her hair and washing her face, he was putting out her coffee and two kava rolls for breakfast. And usually tidying up her things a little, especially if it was something knocked over the night before in their haste to reach the bed. 

“Are you ready for the meeting this morning?” Odo asked as he fixed the top button on her uniform. 

“Yes, are you?” she replied as she turned around to plant a kiss on his nose. 

“I think so. I have a few things in Ops to see to beforehand...”

“Go ahead. I’ll see you up there.”

Odo lingered a little over the kiss, then left. Kira wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination, but the changeling had an amazingly good grasp of just how long to kiss her...without pushing too far. A touch more, and neither of them would be making the meeting. He couldn’t possibly...of course this was Odo. And he was well known for his observational skills. Maybe...it was something to think about later. 

###

Kira visiting Jake after he nearly dies from the Pah-Wraith, confirming that she never wanted to harm him. Its a good moment for them. 

###

After being taken over in body by the spirit of a Prophet, Kira shows Odo exactly how grateful she is that he respects her beliefs. He is also particularly clingy to her for a few days, shadowing her around the station some. She lets him, knowing how hard it was to step back and let the situation unfold. 

###

Kira askes the chief for a favor, after the incidence with the Prophet taking over her body. Tells him to think of it as a puzzle. Can he do it? For them, of course he can. If Keiko were around, she’d probably insist. 

###

When Jadzia realizes that Odo can dance, she insists having him whirl her around a bit. Kira doesn’t mind (much) but it makes Worf green with envy. The Klingon eventually asks Odo to teach him to dance. Its hilarious and uncomfortable, but it makes Jadzia incredibly happy and Worf thanks Odo gruffly. 

###

Captain Sisko comments that Kira and Odo have become  _ especially _ efficient at their jobs recently. Which he approves of, even if they are often a bit harder to get a hold of when off duty. This is for their ‘relationship evaluation’ with the Bajoran officials, because she is Odo’s direct superior.

###

Odo is on the com with Lwaxana Troi when Kira walks in. He gets a priority one message, and leaves to answer it, so Nerys and the Ambassador chat a bit. Lwaxana does tease her a bit over how long it took her to see what was right in front of her. 

###

Odo telling Kira that Quark is in love with Jadzia. “Which makes sense.”

“What do you mean.”

“It takes one love-lorn fool to catch another?”

“Hm.”

“I feel...a little bit sorry for him, actually.”

“Really?” Surprised.

“Hm. He hasn’t a chance.”

“I know. Jadzia is head over heels for Worf.”

###

“Odo you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kira said as she ran into him hurrying out of Quark’s. “Is everything all-”

“He hugged me,” the changeling gasped, looking aghast. 

“Who hugged you?” Curious

“Quark! He asked for a hug, he was acting strangely...I thought he wasn’t serious. And he...hugged me!” Wiping his hands on his chest. “Before I realized it I was patting his bald head...” Shuddering. “I feel...violated.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Make way, make way, Grand Nagus coming through!” He pushes his way through, and Rom and Leeta follow. Quark is on their heels, twisting his hands together.

“Oh, Major,” he said when he saw her. “I, uh...” Sniffing a bit. “The Nagus said I did a good job. And my mother’s happy with me again. And then I told Aluura I didn’t want Oo-mox, and now she thinks I’m mocking her and- and-...” He bursts into tears and grabs the Major’s arm, holding tight. She gives Odo a panicked look, and he just kind of goes ‘See?’

“Quark, uh...”

‘“Oh, I can’t wait to feel like a  _ man _ again!”

###

After their one-month anniversary, Kira surprises Odo with a special bed she had O’Brian help her design and build. It flexes in the middle, to drop two inches to three inches while still remaining comfortable so they can sleep together without him rolling onto the floor in his sleep. She discovers the joys of ‘swimming in Odo’ while they sleep. He doesn’t realize that sometimes she stays awake just to feel him pool around her. He thinks he manages it only when she’s sleeping. 

###

Odo and Kira watching the Molly and Kirayoshi for a day after Molly is returned to the correct age. Odo considers bringing up the fact that he can’t have children, but can’t think of how to say it. Instead, he just happily is Uncle Odo who changes into things and makes the kids happy. Its as thanks for letting them escape. Kira tells him she’s proud of him afterward, even though he technically got in trouble for it. 

###

Odo and Kira’s first Peldor Joi isn’t what either had hoped for. They spend the first day together, but on the second Odo has to go back to work. That’s when he arrests Vedek Solis. Throughout the festival Kira is asked to bless people as the Vessel. She tells them that if they are willing and faithful, the Prophets will use them too. 

Because of the War, Odo isn’t able to allow his whole force of like usual. Instead, he personally runs double shifts the last two days, taking time only to regenerate. So he doesn’t see Kira again until the end, although word of her displeasure has reached his ears. 

Argument in the shrine, and Kira basically dismisses him. He’s crushed. That night he doesn’t come to her rooms to sleep as planned. She’s still a little angry, and figures he’s giving her space to cool off. Two days later, she’s not seen more than a glimpse of him and she’s starting to worry, but plans to invade Cardassia are pressing and she hardly has time to do more than fly from job to job to get it all done in time. So, the afternoon before she goes, she tracks Odo down. 

He says goodbye to her in the early hours of the morning, he has his own shift to get to. She promises to be careful, but he knows there’s no guarantees in war. He also wonders about what she said. If she does love him. But he decides not to ask because he doesn’t want their last conversation to be another ‘argument’. 

###

Odo is the one to fetched to Jadzia when she is found in the temple of the Prophets. He carries her to the infirmary, and Bashir takes it from there. He sees to the station security from there, after Bashir sends out the message.

###

Kira and Odo mourning together after Jadzia’s death. 

###

Kira misses her usual haircut appointment for a meeting, and complains. Odo says he always liked it longer. So she decides not to cut it. He’s gratified.

###

Kira losing her composure after Sisko has been away for nearly a month one night with Odo. Him reassuring her, and being there for her as much as he can. Even though they work closely together, it is only in their combined quarters that they are truly able to be open with one another as the leaders of the Station. She’s even learning to be somewhat diplomatic.

###

Odo in a relationship is even more relaxed than before, and his friends enjoy pulling him along on new adventures. He agrees to occasionally join Miles and Julian in their holosuite adventures, plays the dabo tables every once in awhile with Kira, learns to sing Klingon war songs with Worf, etc

###

There is some talk of sending another Starfleet officer to fill in for the Captain while he’s gone, and Bajor makes it clear that unless there is a specific issue Starfleet has with Major Kira, then she stays. Her rank isn’t high enough. Shakaar is like, ok, now she’s a Colonel. High enough for you now? To which Starfleet doesn’t really have a reply, so Kira stays. With the promotion, she and Odo have to go to Bajor and sign the papers. So they do. Shakaar takes them out to eat afterwards, and they enjoy a night of comfort which never happens for them. 

###

Worf is acting as Kira’s first officer. He makes his report to her, and she pulls him up a bit short for his temper. He apologizes, and she says its alright, she misses Jadzia too. He grunts, and asks to leave. He is dismissed. Kira thinks, ‘The captain would have known what to say to him.”

###

“Worf is still not handling Jadzia’s death well?”

“How can you tell?”

“You get a certain frown on your face when you aren’t certain about something. And as of late, the only thing you’re usually uncertain about is how to handle Worf.”

“Well, I’m uncertain about this Romluan who’s coming to the station too. I told you it was something I didn’t want to hear.”

“Well, unfortunately because of that Romulan, I have to pull double shifts for a few days as I’ll be assigning extra security to her retinue. However, that does leave me with an extra hour where I could give you my undivided attention to help you forget...”

“That is an offer I will happily take you up on.”

###

The guys can proclaim all they want about Jadzia and Sto-Vo-Kor, but first they had to convince Kira. And she was  _ not _ happy about this. General Martok brings a plea of his own, and she is forced to give way. But on top of everything else, everyone is very glad Odo is on the station to help keep her happy. It is well-known that when Odo is away from the station, the Colonel becomes a good deal less easy to deal with. 

###

Odo didn’t like it when Kira put herself in harm’s way, but watching her lead...now that was something he enjoyed. And each time she stood up to the Romulan Senator he was all the prouder of her. The crews of all twelve vessels are volunteers only, as Colonel Kira is highly popular and they had to actually turn people away before taking off. 

He is also the only person who can question her decisions like this, but he does so carefully, and only ever once. Once her mind is made up, he supports her fully. 

He never crosses the lines of what’s appropriate when there’s others around, but she can see it in his eyes: he’s so incredibly proud of her. 

##

“Your chief of security has impressed me, Colonel,” Senator Cretak said as they met on the Promenade. “He is very...thorough in his work. He is a changeling, is he not?”

“Yes, he is.” Cautious. 

“Is he, in fact, the same changeling as was under investigation by Romulus some years ago with you for suspicion of blah blah blah....”

“Yes, and as I’m sure you recall neither of us were found to be of any fault for whatever was done to the cloaking device on the Defiant.”

“Yes, I do. I am merely curious...”

“I’m sure you are.”

“In the examination, you were accused of being his lover, were you not? A claim which you fiercely denied.”

“That is correct.”

“And now...?”

“It wasn’t true then, Senator. We weren’t lovers, nor are we liars.”

“No.” A small smile. “It was just a thought that I had. That perhaps your interrogators saw something that yourselves had not yet seen.”

Snorting laugh. “Maybe. Was there anything else?”

“As I said, your security chief impressed me. He would be a worthy addition to any station or ship. Do you think he might be amenable to a change in position?”

“I doubt it.”

“As do I. A pity. I hear your Captain is returning to the station.”

“He is.” A wide smile.

“You are technically now his equal in rank. Will you share the duties of leading, or...?”

“I will step back to the roll of first officer. It was never my intention to take over the station full time so long as the Captain might return.”

“You have great faith in your Captain.”

“He is a good Captain, and the Emissary. And he has proven that he is worthy of our faith in both rolls.”

“I look forward to meeting him, then. Good day, Colonel.”

“Good day, Senator.”

###

Kira and Sisko catching up for the first time in months. He asks how things are going with Odo, and really she couldn’t be happier. She asks about Kassidy, and he admits he hasn’t seen her yet. He’s not sure she’s going to forgive him for leaving like that. Kira says she thinks she will, she’s kept in touch with Captain Yates. She’ll be very eager to see her Benjamin again. They talk about releasing the Wormhole from the hold of the Pah-Wraith, and Kira calling the Rolumlan’s out for the weapons. And her standing her ground until the Federation came to her aid. He’s proud of her, and reminds her that she could request the station for herself. She doesn’t want it, its his seat. He takes it, and she welcomes him back. 

###

Kira talking about how different Ezri is from Jadzia, and Odo listens silently. At the end of it, she asks what he thinks. He lists a few things, and then ends with, “And I think she still loves you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jadzia was in love with a lot of people. It was part of who she was. And you were one of them. So was Julian and Morn and even Quark for some reason I certainly can’t see.” Looking uncomfortable. “And so far as I have seen Ezri is being strongly influenced by the memories of Jadzia.” 

“Oh Prophets, you know about...”

“It wasn’t my business,” he said quickly as he turned to look her in the face. “The ruse that I had been sent to Bajor for further training was the Captain’s idea, and you were given my duties because you were a known figure on the station. We were counting on the thieves striking after you did you personal inspection of the cargo bays.”

“Where you were hiding.”

“Yes.”

“So you saw...”

“I didn’t mean to. And I never brought it up because it wasn’t my business. I figured if you needed to talk about it you would, and if you didn’t...” He shrugged.

“But you caught the thieves on Bajor.”

“Not quite. I snuck aboard the cargo they were stealing, and waited until they reached Bajor with it. I was able to catch nearly everyone involved by hiding there for a day, and transmitting everything I learned to the relevant authorities.”

“What if they hadn’t taken the cargo back to Bajor?”

“There were contingencies in place to retrieve me if it was necessary.”

“And you never told me?”

“Well, you never told me.”

“Hm.” Looking away from him.

“I also think she’s a little bit hurt that her welcome hasn’t been as warm as she had hoped.”

“She isn’t Jadzia.”

“In all the ways that matter, she is.” 

“How can you say that? I wasn’t friends with all her past lives, I was friends with Jadzia.”

“Of course you were.” Chuckling. “Did you enjoy learning to play tongo from her?”

“I mean, yes...”

“That was from Curzon. And did you dance with Jadzia?”

“Yeah! She loved to dance.”

“She got that from Torias. Before joining, she almost never danced, she felt like she didn’t have a sense of rhythm.”

“How did you know all of that?”

“I asked. After the joining ceremony, when I  _ became _ Curzon in a way that had never happened before. Because I recognized pieces of him in her, and I wanted to know more. Becoming the host of a new symbiote, one of the things they are supposed to teach you is how to...incorporate pieces of your old life into your new. Because when you do that, it becomes easier to exist with harmony among all the personalities running about your head. Her love of music, which she often shared with you, was from Joran. Jadzia’s desire for a child was influenced by both Leela and Torias’ memories...the woman that you knew and cared for was a composite of the many who had come before. And therefore, the woman who is with us now is merely the next...phase of that person.”

“I didn’t know all of that...”

“Hm. Well, now you do. And I think she misses her friend.”

Hugging him hard. “What would I do without you?”

“Hm, I don’t know. But I can think of one or two things I would like to do.”

###

Ezri’s dinner with Kira and Odo after returning to the station for the first time as Dax. She is welcomed, and when Odo retreats to regenerate she truly asks Kira how things have been and then immediately apologizes for butting into things that aren’t her business. Kira laughs, and hugs her tightly. “You aren’t Jadzia, but you are Dax. And that makes it you my friend, and my business your business.” “Thanks. You don’t know how good that is to hear.” Explaining about how most Trill hosts have a whole support network in place, and she doesn’t because she never planned on being a joined Trill. How the Committee kind of doesn’t know what to do with her, so they let her loose and Starfleet as per the Trill agreement gave her all of Dax’s leave time. Which is considerable, so she decided to chase after Sisko and see what happened from there. And how the Station feels like home, even though she’s never been there before. 

After she leaves, Odo and Kira spend a pleasant night together, secure for the first time in months that all truly will be well. 

###

Kira after learning about the Captain wanting them to play baseball. She’s 100% sure its not going to end well, and Odo says its her job to support the Captain. Of course she’s going to, but he’s also glad he doesn’t have to play. 

###

“The Captain got Kassidy time off just so she could play baseball?”

“Sometimes its good to be Captain.”

“I guess so...!”

###

After the game, Kira and Odo celebrate their defeat and victory together. And Kira teases Odo about him being the umpire. He tells her he’ll wear that ridiculous getup anytime if it means watching her run around in her uniform. Which he happens to really like. Its red and those white pants...let’s just say its a look that suits her. 

###

Odo and Kira discussing Bashir’s involvement with his patient, helping her talk and everything. 

###

When Keiko and the kids come back to the station, Odo and Kira start having dinner with them once a week. Since Odo doesn’t eat, he feeds Yoshi and usually plays with the kids. He can still carry Molly on his shoulders, which she loves. Keiko makes a comment to Kira about ‘he’s very good with kids’, and Kira kind of shushes her. They aren’t there yet, and Keiko understands that.

###

Kira and Odo spend at least a little of each day together, but its rare for them to find time for an entire evening together. So when Odo is able to reserve a holosuite, they have no issue telling Julian not to join them. They have a lovely evening together, dining and dancing.

###

Odo and Kira discussing Bashir’s involvement with his patient, helping her talk and everything. 

He is definitely more involved than he should be with his patient, but Odo likes her. She’s very observant. Kira teases him, ‘Is she more beautiful than I am?’

“No one is more beautiful than you are,” kissing her hand. “But since I’m better at  _ showing _ than telling...”

###

The Enterprise drops by briefly for a repairs, and Diana has dinner with Odo and Kira during their brief stay. News about Lwaxana and the baby. 

###

Kira comforting Odo when he has a hard time with the Vorta who died to protect him. He is unable to rest due to it, and she helps him forget for a bit.

###

It was something Kira never got used to, the fact that Odo knew literally all of the gossip on the station. And that she so rarely heard any of it from him unless she asked first, that’s what impresses her the most.

So when she realizes Odo knows nothing about O’Brien and Nog’s adventure with the ‘great river’, she gets to tell him the story for once. She thoroughly enjoys it.

###

Odo tells Kira what Quark said, and Kira corrects him. She was talking about Kor, not Worf, adn it was not in a romantic sense. Then she gets it.

“Oh Prophets, he’s in love with her too.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“So is Julian. And Worf does not know what he thinks about her.”

“Well this is a fine mess.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“I’m just thankful that I’m not in it.”

“Me too.”

###

“What is it?” Kira to Odo, after the Captain leaves. 

“Nothing.”

“No, it is something, you just don’t want to tell me.”

“...you’re going to be angry.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.” Sighing. “When the Defiant leaves, I’ve started wondering how many arent going to come back this time. ANd each time the Captain doesn’t take you, I’m so thankful you won’t be out there in danger. Not because you can’t handle yourself, but because no one can prepare for everything.”

“...I’m annoyed, not angry.”

“Hm. Same difference for me.”

Pulling him close for a moment for a kiss. “...better?”

“Yes.”

###

Odo is working more and more hours, and so he doesn’t return to her quarters that night. At first he’s not worried, she sometimes isn’t able to come by and see him right on time, but she usually at least checks in with him over the com. He goes to her rooms first, to make sure she’s not sleeping in. When he realizes her bed wasn’t slept in, he asks the computer to find her. She’s not on the station.

That’s when he starts to panic.

###

Odo and Ezri on the Defiant tracing the signal that finally leads them to Kira. He’s a mess. The Captain spent all of five seconds considering leaving him behind before realizing that’s a terrible idea. 

###

Odo is driving Kira crazy for the next few days, hovering in the background. Ezri advises cutting him a little slack, he loves her so much. 

Have they said the L word yet? Probably not, which means Ezri using it makes Kira uncomfortable. She still gives Odo a little more slack. He apologizes that night for being...clinging. She forgives him. 

###

They talk about Nog living in the holosuite with Vic. Odo is all for it, Vic is a miracle worker in his opinion. Kira teases him, putting his faith in a hologram. 

“He helped bring about the greatest miracle in my life: you.”

“Hm, its hard to argue with that.”

###

“Odo.” In his office.

“Hm?”

“What is this I hear about you  _ buying _ 51 cases of gahg?”

“Technically, they’re  _ your _ cases of gahg.”

“What?!”

He has reasons. One, Ezri is in over her head and hates Klingon food. Kira likes it. Two, if she gives it to the general, he won’t expect her to eat as much as he would Ezri. And Third, Ezri won’t be back until the gahg goes off, and even though he can’t smell other people can and the stink will be HORRENDOUS if not properly disposed of. She can’t decide if she’s proud of annoyed. 

###

Kira hears about what her alter ego is up to this time from Quark, and doesn’t get the reaction he expectings when he mentions the other Ezri being involved with the Intendent. He gets upset, accusing her of being competition too. She denies it, and tells him to shut his mouth. Ezri walks up and asks what’s wrong. Kira leaves quickly.

###

Odo and Ezri, discussing catching the murderer. She asks how he can put himself in their shoes and still remain ‘himself’. He answers that he knows who he is, and nothing else matters. He also mentions that if she needs someone to talk to, he knows a very good counselor.

“Oh my gosh, you  _ know _ Counselor Diana Troi!! I forgot...this is  _ so strange _ now...”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say that among the Counselors, she’s very well known and  _ very  _ respected. And you were her  _ stepfather _ -” 

It’s a strange moment for them both.

###

One of the things Kira loved about Odo was no matter how crusty or curmudgeon-like he appeared, once you got to know him you realized he wore his heart on his sleeve. Which considering that for a changeling their heart was the same as their sleeve, that was even more apropo. It was also one of the things that made her worry for him.

Less than a day, and Odo was already attached to this new changeling. Already prepared to take his side, to give him the benefit of the doubt. She supposed they all had their blind spots, she just wished his wasn’t so...large. And easy to exploit.

_ “You did say no, didn’t you?” _

_ “I told him I’d think about it. I didn’t want to dismiss it out of hand. He would have taken offense.” _

It was a very Odo response. A deflection, to hide what he didn’t want to face himself. And then his face and eyes as he’d described wandering the galaxy, looking for others...there was a longing there that frightened her. 

She wished now she had pushed harder that night, had asked more questions instead of letting his words and embrace put her fears to rest. Now, listening to him say that the thing he had striven for, her affections, were...possibly not even real...it was too much. 

The pain came first. But...for once she did not lash out. She thought it through, and came to the only logical conclusion. That if...if Odo was meant to be something other than what he was, than as one who loved him the only thing she  _ could _ do was...was to let him go. 

She had learned long ago that the only way to be an effective liar was tell the truth...until you didn’t. No one even questioned her story, and she only felt a little bad about it. 

Then the Colonel said her goodbye, and let him go. She walked away before she could cry.

###

After the Nomadic changeling leaves the station and Odo returns, during their intimacies that night Odo makes full use of his abilities for the first time. The next morning, Ezri comments on how happily satiated she looks over breakfast, and Kira gives her a look at her words. The Counselor shrugs, and smiles a secret smile. Kira blushes a bit, then shrugs herself. “Odo pulled out a new trick out of his bag?” “Odo became the bag of tricks.” “So before he’d never...?” “No, though it was still wonderful just...ordinary?” “Jadzia was always curious about what that would be like.” “Of course she was.” Rolling her eyes.

###

Kira and Odo enjoy some dancing in their private rooms after returning from saving Vic’s program. This turns into naughty times. 

###

Kira commenting on her grudgingly respecting the Romulan Senator Cretak. She is strong willed, though. Odo observes that they both are. 

###

Kira getting angry over Sisko ignoring the Prophets once more, and Odo arguing for the side of free will. Yes, the Prophets have in their mind what is for the best, but that doesn’t mean Sisko has to agree or follow their will. And he will have to live with the consequences, good or bad, when it is through. This on top of the stress of possibly having lost Worf and Ezri is particularly distressing for them both. 

###

Kira and Odo having a quiet moment together in the runabout as Garak flies them into Cardassian space. It is likely their last such moment together for some time, and they take their time as a result. 

###

Ezri catches Kira before she leaves to head back to Cardassian space, promises they really will do everything they can to save Odo. Kira tells her she knows they will, but she said goodbye just in case. 

###

That night on Cardassia, when things are finally somewhat settled and they can snatch a few hours together in a dark corner on the Defiant. Its raw and ragged and leaves them both with more marks than usual but it also makes them feel connected once again. 

###

Their last time together on the station before Kira takes him in the shuttlecraft to his homeworld. 


End file.
